Maldita Timidez
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: TamaoxRen NEWcap29 Tamao en la mansión de los Tao, Ren confundido queriendo alejarla de su pasado, y el veredicto de la fecha de la gran pelea que tiene por decidir el destino de la dinastia Tao.
1. Torbellinos de Sentimientos

Konishiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§** pues estees la nueva versión si me encanta Ren x Tamao! yujuuuu **_

* * *

_**

**_Maldita Timidez_**

**_I Capitulo_**

**_Torbellinos de sentimientos_**

* * *

**Aquí me tienes,** **De frente a ti, No rompo un plato, Parezco feliz**

En la pensión Asakura seguía todo normal, a pesar de todo, los ocupantes seguían con sus vidas, ya eran unos jóvenes, aunque algunos no lo demostraran. (n/a: me refiero a madurez XD)

Tamao estaba en la cocina perdida en sus pensamientos, la joven pelirosada seguía visitando por largas temporada la pensión, su comida era apreciada por todos los participantes del torneo, pero de un tiempo a otro se sentía extraña, no sabía si eran sus sentimientos, ya no quería "al joven Yoh" como antes y eso porque lo había olvidado de a poco... siempre supo que él y la señorita Ana eran el uno para el otro, en simples palabras (aunque a veces no lo demostraran)

Tamao: es una hermosa tarde...

Sus manos se mojaron bajo la llave con el agua corriendo, con ellas mojó su rostro para refrescarse, tratando de sacar todos esos extraños pensamientos.

* * *

Ren había estado entrenando toda la tarde, el shaman de China nunca parecía estar contento con el entrenamiento, se quería hacer mas fuerte, por motivos secretos y por que nunca le gusto ser debilucho.. no así el menor de los Asakura que era entrenado por su prometida con mucho "esmero", tanto que el lloraba al finalizar el día y que decir cuando hacia los mandatos. 

Ren: Ese Yoh...

Cambio de rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba un buen trago de leche (n/a: que lindo siempre con su leche¡viva el calcio!). Esquivo el camino en que escuchó unos gritos y golpes, de seguro el ainú y Ryu estaban peleando... Llegó la cocina y se detubo en la puerta al ver al interior a la joven pelirosada lavándose la cara. Estaba mirándola fijamente, parecía no darse cuenta...hasta que

¡Señorito Ren!

Ren: o.o

Una gran gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, mientras le crecía una venita en la sien.

Bason¿qué hacía?

Ren: nada (cruzándose de brazos rápidamente)

Bason: que raro pensé que...

Ren¿Para que me buscabas Basón?

Bason: Solo quería saber donde estaba...

Ren: mmmm ¿solo eso?  (diciendo con mucha calma)

Bason: si...y-y-yo... m-me retiro señorito (nervioso)

Tamao abrió los ojos, al escuchar la conversación, al voltear se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que desde hace poco la intrigaban, sonrió un poco al ver el espíritu desparecer con miedo.

Tamao¿termino su entrenamiento joven Ren?

Ren: (asintiendo) aja...

Tamao: ya veo...tome

No era que la pusiera nerviosa, esta bien si se ponía nerviosa, había algo en su mirada...pero al verlo ahí supo lo que necesitaba por alguna extraña razón. Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó un jarrito de leche, dejándolo encima de mesa mientras se sentaba y ordenaba sus libros, donde estaba la tablilla de adivinación.

Ren: gracias...

¿Acaso la joven le había adivinado el pensamiento, la miro tranquilamente. Ella no se incomodaba con su presencia pero era muy tímida y el se había dado cuenta que siempre era así, pero de cierta forma le agradaba¿agradar, miro con mucho interés la ventana mientras trataba de sacarse ese pensamiento

* * *

º Yoh 

La sacerdotisa miraba a su prometido haciendo rápidamente su mandato, con varias gotitas de sudor en su cara y una sonrisita nerviosa... no tenía remedio, pero este día andaba de buen humor.

Yoh: si Anita... me quedan 100...

Manta: no ha hecho trampa Ana...

Ana: descansa...

Yoh: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! o.o

Manta: o.o!1

A Yoh casi le da un paro cardiaco, en primer lugar jamás en sus sueños más placenteros con kilos, toneladas y toneladas de naranjas pensó escuchar aquellas "dulces" palabras.

Ana: veo que has entrenado muy duro y quiero darte un descanso, pero si no lo quieres...

Yoh: Si Anita, si lo quiero!

No lo iba a pensar dos veces, estas oportunidades se daban en un millon de años y mas si era con Ana.

Ana: (mirando el reloj de Manta) mmm creo que deberé encargar algunas cosas

dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la cocina, dejando en el ambiente tensión y desconcierto.

Manta: No lo puedo creer ..UUU

Yoh. Yo tampoco... jejejejejej

Manta¿le hiciste algo?

Yoh. ¿Yo?

Manta: (mirándolo maliciosamente)

Yoh: no jejejeje

Manta: si claro, lo que digasYoh, estaba pensando¿Pilika llegara mañana?

Yoh¿o era hoy?

Manta¿no lo recuerdas?

Yoh: no ñ-ñU

Manta: no hay remedio contigo, eres muy despistado amigo

* * *

Tamao seguía tratando de ordenar, porque la mirada tranquila del shaman chino la había puesto un "poquitin" más nerviosa. Cuando él volteo a ver la ventana, lo observó, se fijo que todavía tenia el cabello mojado, de seguro salía del baño, dejó la botella que se había llevado a los labios encima de la mesa, vacía. Volteándose un poco, se encontraron ambas miradas. 

Se quedaron en silencio, no sabiendo porque...no era incomodo estar así

Ella llevo la mano para retirar la botella, sin darse cuenta ésta rozó con la del joven. Al contacto mantuvieron la mirada aunque un poco nerviosos.

º necesito que me vayas a comprar algunas cosas Tamao...

La rubia itako entro en la cocina encontrándose un cuadro singular. Ambos sentados en la mesa frente a frente y la botella de leche vacía, moviéndose extrañamente de un lado para otro. Trató de esconder una sonrisa maliciosa...encontraba rara la cara de los dos, estaban muy nerviosos, se notaba en el ambiente, fácilmente.

Tamao: disculpe señorita Ana¿qué decía?

Ana: que si me puedes ir a comprar algunas cosas...

Tamao: claro

Ren se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Ren: yo también iré

Tamao. ¿de verdad?

Ren: (mirando a otro lado) no es bueno que vayas sola, ya va a anochecer

Tamao: muchas gracias joven Ren

Ana: así aprovechas Tamao de traer un poco mas de condimentos, ya que el te ayudara a cargar

Ren: Aquí esta la lista (pasándole un papel)

Tamao: si (con una gran gota)

Tao miro a la itako con un poco de resentimiento, el no era ningun burro de carga. Pero había un brillo de malicia en los negros ojos de la rubia¿malicia?. Quizás eran ideas suyas. Camino a la puerta de salida con la joven siguiendo sus pasos llena de gotas al leer la lista.

* * *

Horo-Horo¡que me des el control remoto! 

Ryu¡NOOO! Yo quiero ver el concurso de belleza (poniendo los ojos en corazón)

Horo-Horo¡NOOO quiero ver el reportaje del bosque más grande del mundo!

Ryu¡chicas bonitas!

Horo-Horo¡naturaleza!

Ryu¡curvas!

Horo-Horo¡PLANTAS!

Ryu¡BIKINIS!

Horo-Horo: Eres un pervertido ®µ

No se espero hasta que una nube de humo en que salían y entraban puñetazos y patadas se formo en el living, yéndose el control remoto a un lado de la nube lo tomó tranquilamente Yoh, prendiendo la televisión en el programa donde exprimían jugo de naranja a nivel industrial

Yoh: .

Cuando ambos iban a reclamar Ana paso por el living

Ana: mas vale que se comporten y no hagan desorden en la casa ¦lt;/p>

Ryu: si señora Ana, lo que usted diga

Manta: vaya no eh visto a Ren

Ana: salio, fue junto a Tamao a comprar

Ryu: junto a la linda de Tamao?...Eso no me gusta, mi pobre y linda Tamao a solas con ese...ese...

Horo-Horo¿el cabeza de alfiler ayudando?

* * *

¿Ashhhusss (n/a:estornudo, aunque no se como suenaXD) 

Tamao¿se encuentra bien?

Ren: si...

Tamao: por fin terminamos, creí que nunca lo haríamos

Ren: espera, creo que falta algo...un condimento, jengibre

Tamao: oh... la señorita Ana se enojara con nosotros (mirando con miedo el horizonte)

Ren: espera, yo iré por ellos

Tamao: si...

Ren corrió al almacén, la tarde avanzo rápidamente y el sol se estaba ocultando lentamente, Tamao caminaba lentamente por la calle, la compañía del joven no era desagradable...pero no se percato del grupo de hombres que estaban en la esquina próxima

* * *

Ren: si necesito jengibre... 

La señora lo atendía muy amablemente pero su hija que era mayor a el, lo miraba mucho, y eso lo incomodaba..

Señora: toma...

hija: es muy lindo ññ

Ren: ehh...gracias señora...

Casi siempre pasaba lo mismo, aun en aquella vez cuando fueron a América y tubo que averiguar sobre la aldea y se metió en un local terminando lleno de besos...-U(XD)

Al salir del local no le gusto lo que sintió, un presentimiento sobre la joven que acompañaba, fue corriendo en dirección a la calle...

* * *

Tamao seguía caminando lentamente miro hacia atrás y vio que todavía no llegaba Ren... se acercaba más a esa esquina en el que habían esos hombres de mala imagen. 

Joven 1: vaya que hermosa joven pasa por estos lados

Tamao: mm?

El grupo había avanzado, unos tres se adelantaban.

Joven 2: que lindos ojos, que andas haciendo por estos lados¿tan solita preciosa.?

Tamao: yo...

No le agradaban mucho estos hombres tenían apariencia de malos y le estaba dando miedo...¿miedo, estaba aterrorizada y si no temblaba era porque, quería demostrar al menos un poco de orgullo. Sabiendo que si demostraba su terror seria peor.

Joven 3: es muy hermosa, podrías dar un paseo con nosotros...

Tamao¡no quiero!

Joven 2¿Te vas a reusar¡Ven acá

Tamao¡aléjense de mi!

No aguantó y empezó a correr pero uno de ellos fue más rápido y le lanzo algo a las piernas, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en un tobillo..

* * *

A Ren no le gustaba nada de nada , seguía corriendo daba vuelta la esquina y faltaba poco...por una extraña razón la preocupación por ella aumentaba más de lo que creía¿por qué?

* * *

El joven se acercó presurosamente donde se hallaba sentada la pelirosada que intentaba retroceder, parecía que se le iba a tirar encima 

Joven 3: no creo que te reuses ¿verdad nena?

Tamao no podía pararse, otros se ponían a distancia atrás de ella impidiendo con el hecho de que intentara escapar de nuevo

Joven 2: vamos Jack

Tamao: joven Ren...

* * *

El joven Chino llegó y no le gusto la escena, ella estaba en el suelo con el puro terror reflejado en sus pupilas y uno de esos insectos la iba a tocar, o tirarsele encima, fijándose bien le habían hecho daño, por que aunque intentaba ponerse de pie, no podía...estúpidos insectos iban a saber lo que era el dolor, el más esencial dolor... 

**Continuara...**

* * *

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	2. Pequeñan peleas

soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§,** disfruten...

* * *

**_Maldita Timidez_**

_**II Capitulo **_

Pequeñas peleas

* * *

El joven Chino llego y no le gusto la escena, ella estaba en el suelo con el puro terror reflejado en sus pupilas y uno de esos insectos la iba a tocar, o tirarsele encima, fijándose bien le habían hecho daño, por que aunque intentaba ponerse de pie, no podía... estúpidos insectos iban a saber lo que era el dolor, el más esencial dolor 

El que le habían llamado Jack ya estaba a unos pasos de ella, y cada vez menos distancia. Algo detuvo sus movimientos...un grito aunque no fuerte pero de una voz muy fría recorrió el callejón hasta llegar a los oídos de la pelirosada que al voltear vio un par de ojos brillando peligrosamente.

Ren: no te atrevas a ponerle una de tus asquerosas manos encima

Jack: vaya, vaya...veo que la nena tenía niñera

Ren: eso no debería importarte... insecto

Empezó a caminar lentamente hasta la luz del farol que alumbraba dejando ver su silueta, no sabia la razón pero empezaba a tener bastantes deseos de despedazar...

Jack: pero si es un enano...muy hablador

Ren: feh! escoria

Al quedar a unos cuantos pasos, dejó la bolsa a un lado, les daría una buena lección. Inolvidable.

Jack¿que dijiste?

Ren: No tendría que repetir lo que eres...

Joven 2: Vamos jefe démosle una golpiza al puntiagudo

Ren: ®¦lt;/p>

Tamao: joven Ren...

La mayoría lo rodeo, y después se le tiro encima. Pero sin saber el motivo empezaron a salir disparados, solo uno alcanzo a escapar y a dirigirse a Tamao con una navaja en la mano

Joven 8: me la llevare !que lastima niñito!

Pero no se dio cuenta que Ren lanzaba su cuchilla al revés golpeándolo en el estomago, pero este alcanzó a lanzarle la navaja, la cual Ren no esquivo bien produciendole un corte en el brazo, cerca del hombro.

Quien hubiera pasado por el callejón vería cerca de 40 hombres tirados por todos lados con moretones e inconscientes ..U

Ren se acerco a la joven y se agacho, viendo que temblaba un poco, o mejor dicho: shokeada

Ren¿Estas bien?

Tamao: s-s-s-si...

Ren: esos inútiles, como si no hubiera suficientes, molestan.

No pudo seguir insultando al ver que ella trataba de ponerse de pie sin éxito, con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

Ren: sube... no puedes caminar con tu tobillo así

Tamao: pero yo...esta bien

Después de tenerla bien sujetada en su espalda, caminó al escondite de la bolsa con las compras y la saco, encaminándose a la pensión. No quería que la itako se enojara.

Tamao: Muchas gracias

Ren: d-de nada...

* * *

La mirada de los dos shamanes era asesina para el castaño que miraba la tv con devoción, mirando las redondas frutas desfilar, pareciendo formar una posita de saliva. En ese momento sonó el timbre 

º ve a abrir enano cabezón!

Manta miro con disgusto, aun no dejaba de llamarlo así, estaba resignado a que nunca lo haría.

Manta: U siii Ana

Los tres shamanes vieron desaparecer al pequeñín. Que al abrir la puerta exclamo

Manta¡Pilika! Que sorpresa

Al escucharse el nombre la susodicha en el living el joven de pelo azulino reflejo terror en sus ojos y comenzó la rápida fuga, pero esta fue impedida por una red que envolvió sus pies haciéndolo caer como un pescado recién sacado del mar.

Horo-Horo: ToT no! Suéltame Pilika!

La menor de los ainu entro como un vendaval, echaba fuego por lo ojos y despedía esa energía característica de ella

Pilika. Con que estabas entrenando ¡NO hermano!

Horo-Horo: s-s-si veras Pilika, estaba descansando..y...bue-bueno...

Pilika: hermano ®� no seas mentiroso (sonriendo)...que bueno que Ana me invito a pasar una temporada ac� pero, no sabia que tu estabas aquí "entrenando cómodamente"

Horo-Horo¿ANA?

El ainu maldijo una y otra vez a la prometida de su amigo. Por su culpa iba a entrenar, le dio una mirada a Yoh, de seguro la rubia le daría unos consejos de entrenamientos a su hermana de un tiempo a otro ambas compartían esos terroríficos secretos...a el no le parecía ningún chiste esa conveniente amistad.

Horo-Horo: Esa Ana, mujeres...mientras más conozco a las mujeres, más quiero a mi perro

Ryu: pero si es la linda Pilika -

Horo-Horo: oye no mires así a mi hermanita U

Pilika: vaya...veo que están todos aquí...¿Cómo están todos Manta?

Manta: bien...como siempre

Pilika: ya veo...¿y Koloro?

Manta: Esta con los otros espíritus en el techo de la casa jugando cartas

Pilika¿QUE? Pero si Koloro es muy malo para ese juego...pobrecito

Y que decir si en poker el pequeño había perdido hasta su sombrilla verde y aun seguía perdiendo...contra Tokagero XD

* * *

La joven pelirosada estaba avergonzada, nunca había sido llevada por un chico y esto le causaba pena, pero al recordar la situación, tirito...ese hombre estubo a punto de tocarla, Ren no tardo en darse cuenta, ella no estaba bien. Aun tenia miedo. 

Ren¿de seguro estas bien?

Tamao: si...es solo que este tipo me dio miedo... se acerco mucho y yo...

Ren: lo sé, pero no te preocupes estará una larga temporada en el hospital

Tamao¿no lo incomodo?

Ren: no...falta para llegar, lo mejor será que descanses un poco

Al decir esto sintió que el cuerpo de la joven se relajaba, dejando sus manos que tomaban suavemente sus hombros y descansando su rostro en uno de ellos, un cosquilleo por sus cabellos en su cuello. El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas...ella estaba muy cerca.

Tamao sonrió levemente, al estar cerca del cuello del muchacho aspiro su perfume que se hacia mas suave con los húmedos cabellos azulinos, suspirando levemente cerro los ojos...

Cada vez que una persona pasaba miraba la extraña pareja, y eso hacia que el joven Chino empezara a avergonzarse cada vez más, decidiendo apurar el paso. Vio sobre su hombro y encontró a la joven descansando con los ojos cerrados, a la lejanía ya se veía la pensión

Ren: ya vamos a llegar...

Al llegar frente a la puerta golpeo con el pie, lo único que quería que hubieran las menos personas en el living...cuan equivocado estaba.

* * *

Manta se apresuro a abrir la puerta después que la sacerdotisa le lanzara una amable mirada, al abrir no pudo mas que dar un pequeño grito 

Manta¡Ren!

Y no era de sorprender el shaman estaba bastante desordenado y con un poco de polvo, con una bolsa en su muñeca y cargando en su espalda a una extraña Tamao casi tan desordenada como el, no era una imagen comúnél camino hacia dentro encontrándose con casi todos los shamanes de pie por el grito de Manta, no era agradable ser el blanco de todas las miradas...

Ryu¿qué sucedió?

La pregunto hizo que Tamao mirara el suelo, El joven peliazulino comprendió que ella no quería recordar eso.

Ren: es mejor que descanse...

Ana: sígueme

La única en reaccionar de forma tranquila fue la itako que lo guió a la habitación de Tamao

* * *

Pilika: (murmurando) que lindos se ven ññ 

Manta: decias algo Pilika?

Pilka¿Yo? Nada...jejeje...nada

* * *

Ana: yo me llevare la bolsa, descansa Tamao y no te preocupes yo me encargare de los demás

La rubia dio una mirada a un Ryu y un Horo-Horo espiando por el pasillo, cerrando la puerta, dejo a un Ren bastante confundido y que decir de nervioso, en medio de la habitación iluminada tenuemente.

Se dirigió al futon desdoblado agachándose, permitiendo a la joven sentarse en este.

Tamao sintió algo húmedo en su mano, al ver detenidamente vio que era rojo...era sangre, el estaba herido. Y ya estaba de pie, dispuesto a irse.

Tamao: espera...

Ren¿qué sucede? (viéndola de reojo)

Tamao: estas herido...

Ren: no tiene importancia

Tamao: claro que la tiene...déjame curarte

Ren: pero...

Tamao: es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte...por favor

La miro detenidamente su mirada dorada dirigida a la puerta, bajó. Se sentó al lado del futon, ella solo pudo sonreír. No estaría tranquila si se había herido por su culpa

Ren: esta bien...

Al sentarse vio como ella sacaba un botiquín que estaba cerca del futon y se acercaba a el arrodillada, tomando un algodón con alcohol y pasándolo suavemente por la herida, sus manos estaban frías al contrario de su piel, el contacto le dio un escalofrío, no estaba acostumbrado al toque, solo algunas veces de su hermana, o de su madre...pero hace mucho tiempo...

Tamao: es un poco profunda

Otra vez estaba nerviosa, rompería el record, el no la miraba parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, debía ser algo alegre pero triste, porque su mirada se oscurecía, se dio cuenta que observando sus ojos se leían sus emociones, aunque él siempre los mantuviera fríos, sin estas. Al vendarloél la miro de reojo, al ser la venda corta la joven pelirosada decidió terminarla con un pañuelo que saco de debajo de la almohada, haciendo un nudo suelto pero seguro, sonrió ante el trabajo, pero la punzada en su tobillo hizo que una mueca de dolor asomara, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Ren: descansa

Tamao: si...

Sin que se diera cuenta el joven la ayudo a acomodarse en el futon, y reviso su tobillo, apretando con habilidad algunas partes, hizo desaparecer en parte el dolor, de seguro eran técnicas aprendidas de su familia oriental.

Ren: Al menos esto hará disminuir el dolor e impedirá que mañana este inflamado

Cuando hubo terminado la joven se acerco a su mejilla izquierda y deposito un suave beso, fue solo un impulso, solo después se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía retractarse...

Tamao: gracias joven Ren... buenas noches...

Ren: b-buenas noches...

El chico al salir estaba mas rojo que el pañuelo de la prometida de Yoh, respiro y trato de asimilar todo...¿ella le había dado un beso, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y camino al pasillo, pero Ryu y Horo-Horo le salieron al camino.

Horo-Horo: vaya cuanto estuviste ahí adentro ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Ren: nada...

Ryu: mas te vale que no toques a la linda de Tamao, por que ella será mi novia

Caminó tratando de ignorarlos, pero el peliazul empezó a cantar, de manera un poco desafinada

Horo-Horo: Ren esta sonrojado ¿qué paso ahí adentro pillín?

Al pasar por el living vio a Yoh y Ana que lo miraban interrogándolo.

Yoh¿que paso amigo Ren?

Ren: una simple pelea, eran unos cuantos insectos. Ella esta bien, solo se doblo el tobillo...me voy a dormir...buenas noches.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escucho a Horo-Horo gritar, algo como:

Horo-Horo: como que nada Pilika¡estubo 30 minutos ahí adentro!

Pilika: hermano no seas exagerado fue menos...

**Continuara**

* * *

quiero agradecer de antemano a todos...ja ne!

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	3. Mañana tranquila

**Maldita Timidez**

**III Capitulo**

**Mañana tranquila**

* * *

cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuchó a Horo-Horo gritar, algo como: 

Horo-Horo: como que nada Pilika ¡estubo 30 minutos ahí adentro!

Pilika: hermano no seas exagerado fue menos...

El ainu siguió cantando cerca de la escalera hasta que al lado suyo se clavo una cuchilla china, pasando solo a centímetros de el, haciendo que a los demás le salieran muchas gotas, a Tao se le había acabado la paciencia.

Horo-Horo: o.o no acepta una broma...es un resentido social ahhh . toda mi vida paso frente a mis ojos

* * *

Ya estaba dentro de la habitación cerro los ojos y trato de poner la mente en blanco...imposible, de pronto la voz del ainu resonó 

"Estubo 30 minutos ahí adentro"

¿Acaso era verdad, si lo era el no se dio cuenta, era imposible que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido y el no se hubiera dado cuenta...tonterías...

Y de nuevo se sonrojo, por que el recuerdo de la joven vendándolo y luego el beso, y cuando la vio antes de salir, sentada con los ojos mirando el suelo y las mejillas sonrosadas, con la manos tomando las mantas arrugándolas...Miro al techo donde su espíritu aparecía con un cara de disgusto y con menos partes de su armadura habitual, decidió acostarse enseguida para que no lo viera

Basón: venia a preguntar si puedo estar mas tiempo libre...

Ren: haz lo que quieras...

El espíritu miro a su amo, el joven tenia buena parte del rostro tapado con los cabellos, estaba a punto de dormir, lo que le extraño fue la mano en la mejilla izquierda...al acercarse el ya estaba dormido...lo mas extraño era esa imperceptible sonrisa, que no lo era para el, ya que tantos años a su lado, cualquier cambio por pequeño que fuera, podía notarlo en su rostro tan serio.

Basón: bien...ya vera ese Tokahero...yo se que esta haciendo trampa...gr. me la pagara.

Diciendo esto desapareció de la habitación, dispuesto a ganar, no quería quedar como Kororo que en una ronda mas estaría desnudo.

* * *

La pensión Asakura comenzaba un nuevo día, tranquilo y pacifico... 

�: no PILIKAAAAAAAA SON LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA!

Pilita: nada de peros a ¡ENTRENAR!

Acto seguido el mayor de los ainu era arrastrado por la conocida red. Dos pares de ojos se fijaron en la situación, la de la sacerdotisa con un brillo de malicia y satisfacción y la del heredero de los Asakura de compasión y comprensión.

Ana: vamos Yoh…

Yoh: si Anita

Asakura suspiro al menos su prometida no era tan entusiasta como la hermana de Horo-Horo o si no…pobre de él

Yoh: Ya no puedo ni con mi alma ToT

* * *

Quien también estaba entrenando pero desde mas temprano era el heredero de la familia Tao, (n/a: como de las 5:30 de la mañana, yo no podría hacer eso…el si), pero guardando la distancia de sus amigos torturados, con tanto ruido no podía concentrarse… al ver el pasillo de la cocina distinguió los espíritus acompañantes de la pelirosada que al enfocar mejor la mirada, no querían dejarla pasar y hacían todo tipo de malabares para hacerla caer. En realidad ella caminaba cojeando un poco, debía ser su tobillo, mirando el vendaje y el pañuelo en su brazo, decidió ir por un vaso de leche, en su descanso…

* * *

Tamao: déjenme pasar 

Conshi: pero Tamao¡mira como vas con ese tobillo!

Ponshi: nosotros queremos llevarte hasta allá

Conshi: siiiii (mirando maliciosamente a su compañero)

Tamao: solo quiero ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno¡me van hacer caer. Conchi, Ponshi .

Ponshi¡vamos Tamao es divertido!

La pelirosada vio a alguien acercarse del patio al distinguir mejor…

Tamao: joven Ren…buenos días

Ren: buenos dias

El zorro y el mapache le dieron una mirada al joven que acababa de entrar de brazos cruzados

Conshi: y este niño…

Ponshi: (murmurando) siempre me a dado miedo…

A Ren no le importo mucho el comentario de los espíritus, pero como lo miraban, parecía que estaban dispuestos a gastarle una broma y eso lo adivino en el brillo de los ojos que se asemejaba a Chocolove cuando lo tenía de blanco, eran muy malos recuerdos y no lo volvería a permitir…

Conshi: puntiagudo (murmurando)

Los espíritus vieron con terror como el filo de la lanza China, era mostrada debajo de los brazos cruzados. Era una clara advertencia, y que decir de los ojos dorados que brillaron peligrosamente contra la buena estabilidad física de ambos.

Tamao¿por que mejor no se van a pasear?

Conshi: es-es-es-ta bien…pero no es porque tengamos miedo

Ponshi: s-s-s-si..

Tamao¿miedo?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, ambos espíritus desaparecieron dejándola sola frente al joven y con la extrañeza de que le hicieran caso "tan rápidamente"...

Empezaron a caminar a la cocina, Ren le daba una que otra mirada a su forma de moverse.

Tamao¿Cómo se encuentra su brazo?

Ren: bien…

Tamao¿Quiere un vaso de leche joven Ren?

Ren: lo haré yo…aun tienes el tobillo delicado, es mejor que no lo muevas, por tu bien

La pelirosada se sonrojo ante la preocupación del muchacho, el solo volteo rápidamente al refrigerador para sacar el pequeño envase, evitando que viera su rostro

Tamao: gracias

Ren: pronto estarás bien (diciendo rápidamente)

Tamao: si

* * *

Pasadas unas horas al estar todos desayunando, entro Manta con la cara muy sorprendida a lo que a pedido del peliazul y su hermana contó el motivo. 

Manta: Hoy en la mañana habían muchas ambulancias en una esquina y adivinen que

Horo-Horo¿Que? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta

Todos: o.oU

Manta: pues estaban llevando al hospital cerca de 40 hombres o.oU golpeados, parecían mas un puré de papas que hombres, me pregunto que habrá pasado

Una mirada rosada oscura miro por segundos al muchacho que tomaba su frasco de leche, pero este no tomo en cuenta la noticia del pequeño amigo de todos, siguió con normalidad, en cambio Asakura rió con su característica risa tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja al ver a su prometida lanzarle una mirada a Ren.

Yoh: supongo que nuestro amigo Ren sabe lo del accidente…jejeje ññ

Las palabras tardaron en caer en algunas mentes como la del hombre con la espada de madera

Ryu ¡eso quiere decir que Ren fue!

Horo-Horo: o.o¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

Pilita: vaya y eran 40, mira y aprende hermano 

La itako supo que bombardearían con preguntas a la pelirosada porque el joven chino no era un hueso fácil de roer, le pidió que se retirara, mirándola y diciéndole en voz baja.

Ana: es para mejor Tamao, se que no quieres recordar lo que paso anoche, lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar¿esta bien?

Tamao: si señorita Ana, es muy amable.

Ana. Te recomiendo que dejes tu tobillo en agua termal, ve...

Tamao: enseguida señorita Ana

se retiro a una de los baños de las aguas termales, pensando en la itako. De un tiempo a otro ellas se habían acercado, sabia de antemano que la rubia no era alguien abierta, poco a poco ganaría su confianza, por que ella era una excelente persona, no dudada de ello, a pesar de esa faceta fría que mostraba.

* * *

Ana. Y ustedes dos��(cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente)... 

Horo-Horo y Ryu: (tragando saliva)

Ana: como tienen tanta energía para preguntar, retiraran la mesa con esa misma energía

Horo-Horo: pero...

Una mirada fria de la itako basto para silenciar la negativa de Horo-Horo

Ryu: y Ren

AL ver a todos lados se dieron cuenta que no estaba, Pilika apunto en dirección al pasillo

Horo-Horo: �� maldito

Pilika: después de esto hermano tendrás que entrenar

Horo-Horo: ToT nooooooooooooooo

Ana: Manta tu harás el almuerzo

Manta: esta bien...

Oyamada suspiro a fin de cuentas ya se había acostumbrado a ser un dueño de casa hecho y derecho, bajo la conducción de Ana. No seria ningún problema, sumando a ello que venia venir el mandato de la rubia

* * *

El espíritu del general chino flotaba alrededor del shaman que caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la pensión rumbo al patio 

Bason: Señorito Ren...¿es verdad que golpeo a todos esos hombres?

Ren: Eran unos insectos, simples humanos...

Bason: . ¡que fuerte es señorito!

Ren: ��U

Se cruzo de brazos mientras Basón seguía hablando, no seria para tanto, además... 40 no era el verdadero numero, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bason¿sucede algo señorito?

Ren: no

Si contaba con ello, los demás estaban tirados detrás de esa muralla...

* * *

Tamao: me siento mucho mejor... 

Con el cuerpo sumergido completamente en el agua termal la pelirosada lanzo un suspiro y su cara de molestia se alivio, era verdad lo dicho por la itako, esto calmaba su tobillo, cada vez el dolor era menos. Miro el techo pensando en la joven rubia

Tamao: muchas gracias señorita Ana...

* * *

Ya estando en el patio, el amanecer no se hizo esperar. Un hondo respirar se sintió por parte del joven Chino, le encantaba la mañana, caminando mas atrás del patio, escucho unas voces detrás de unas paredes si no se equivocaba eran las termas. Tratando de agudizar el oído, porque una voz le era familiar. Decidió quedarse a escuchar, después de todo faltaban unos minutos para empezar su entrenamiento... 

**Continuará...**

* * *

quiero agradecer de antemano a todos y sus reviews, me hacen feliz...ja ne!

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	4. Visitas inesperadas

**_Maldita Timidez_**

**_IV Capitulo_**

**_Visitas inesperadas_**

* * *

Ya estando en el patio, el amanecer no se hizo esperar. Un hondo respirar se sintió por parte del joven Chino, le encantaba la mañana, caminando mas atrás del patio, escucho unas voces detrás de unas paredes si no se equivocaba eran las termas. Tratando de agudizar el oído, porque una voz le era familiar. Decidió quedarse a escuchar, después de todo faltaban unos minutos para empezar su entrenamiento... 

Ren: Basón, puedes ir a donde quieras

Bason: gracias señorito que raro que este tan generoso

Ya ido Bason pudo escuchar perfectamente

* * *

Conshi: Tamao! Hasta que te encontramos 

Tamao: o.o me asustaron...

Ponshi: porque estas aquí?

Tamao: la señorita Ana me recomendó esto para mi tobillo

Conshi: ya veo por eso ese niño te traía ayer...

Tamao; eh?

Ponshi: claro, si Bason lo dijo¿cierto Conchi?

Conchi: asi es

Ponshi: qué tiene que ver contigo?

Tamao: pueden dejar de hablar¿tan rápido?

* * *

Ren : Con que Bason... (murmurando) 

Tao decidió que su espíritu debía ser más prudente y en especial con esos animales en paños o pañales o lo que fuera. Hablando con ellos.

* * *

Conshi: deberías ser más cuidadosa y preparar mejor tu entrenamiento 

Tamao: lo sé

Ponshi: si no lo haces deberás regresar a la cueva en Izumo

Tamao: (con voz mas baja y triste) también lo se

Ponshi: quieres estar de nuevo en esa oscuridad?

Tamao: Claro que no! Mejor que nadie saben que eso me recuerda...me recuerda

No quiso recordar cerró sus ojos olvidando el comentario de sus espíritus, no quería ir a ese lugar siempre que lo hacia...esas imágenes, y ese extraño presagio que estaba tomando forma de a poco, debía entrenar y lo sabia...podría así evitar eso malo que podría ocurrir.

Tamao: no quiero que ocurra

Ponshi: ocurrir que... hace algunos días estas comportandote un poco extraña

Conshi: un poco, bastante diria yo

Ponshi: bueno, mientras no le afecte demasiado...

Conshi: cambiando de tema...¿Tamao te puedo hacer una pregunta? (mirando el agua)

Tamao: qué cosa?

Ponshi: sip yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo

Ambos espíritus asintieron y vieron maliciosamente el agua y a Tamao

Conshi: estas sin...¿sin ropa?

Tamao¿QUEEE! O.o

Conshi: si eso!

Los dos espíritus acompañantes miraron depravadamente a Tamao, pero no duro mucho porque una cubeta lanzada por ella los golpeo y salieron disparados por la pared.

Tamao: SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS!

* * *

Conshi y Ponshi se golpearon con la pared de piedra del patio, estaban inconscientes con grandes espirales en sus ojos, mientras Tao pasaba por encima de ellos pisándolos tranquilamente y con cierto placer, mejor dicho disfrutando de cada pausado movimiento. 

Ren: deberían salir del piso, aunque creo que es el lugar que les corresponde

Conshi: (del suelo y morateado) maldito chiquillo

Entrando a la casa vio a Yoh haciendo el entrenamiento, pero aun pensaba en las palabras de Tamao¿qué ocultaría?

Yoh: que fue eso?

Ren: esos animales...

Ana: fueron Conshi y Ponshi. De seguro molestaban a Tamao

Yoh: jijij a veces Tamao les da una paliza

Ana: continua tu entrenamiento Yoh...(mirando el cronometro)

Yoh: si Anita! (con una graaan gota)

Ren: (mirando a Yoh entrenando, murmurando) viene hacia acá...

Ana: dijiste algo?

Ren: creo, que vienen visitas (cerrando los ojos y caminando al pasillo)

* * *

El almuerzo estaba listo, Y Manta suspiraba aliviado, no le había quedado tan mal después de todo, con un poco ayuda de Tamao que se ofreció había quedado perfecto, se estaba secando las manos cuando sonó la puerta 

toc, toc! (n/a: sonido de puerta, no me maten ni yo se XD pero bueno supongamos que la puerta sonó así)

Manta: yo abriré! (abriendo la puerta) O.O no puede ser!

:Hola Manta ¿cómo estas? (sonriendo)

Manta: Jun Tao!

A la lejanía como si tuviera antena parabólica incorporada, Ryu escucho el grito, era la musa de cabello verde y ¡como no, no iba desperdiciar la oportunidad de verla en vivo y directo, se dirigió corriendo al living por uno de los pasillos.

Jun: jejejej que cálido recibimiento

Manta: lo siento Jun, pasa...adelante.

Ana: vaya... tu eras la visita que dijo Ren

Jun: mi hermano?

Ana: así es

Yoh: jejeje bienvenida Jun

Jun: gracias

En el pasillo cercano al living el hermano menor de la peliverde estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados escuchando la carrera del shaman de extravagante peinado, ya estaba pasando cuando movió su pie al pasillo lentamente, haciendo al parecer una zancadilla (n/a: que vaa! Era una zancadilla, Ren es muy malo cuando se lo propone! XD) haciendo que Ryu besara el suelo, literalmente. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña pero muy maligna sonrisa.

Ryu: AAHHH !

Ren: vaya no sabia que quisieras tanto el suelo para besarlo... (caminando al living)

Estaba satisfecho, se había vengado y de buena manera, no era malo ¿o si?

Al entrar vio a su hermana conversando animadamente con Asakura, aunque Ana también parecía interesada

Jun: Hola Ren (sonriendo)

Ren: hola hermanita...¿se puede saber a que has venido?

No había caso siempre la sonrisa de su única hermana haría que se sonrojara

Jun: A hablar contigo, pero eso después lo haremos con mas calma

En su hermano había algo distinto, al verlo mejor... eso era, la venda en su brazo, pero lo mas singular era el pañuelo y si sus instintos no le fallaban era de una chica¿cómo, por el claro color del borde rosado con pétalos de sakura, sonrió ampliamente, más al ver la tranquila mirada de su pequeño hermano. Cristalina y vivaz.

Ren: esta bien

Algo de malo estaba en su tono, levemente pero si lo había.

Tamao: a comer!

La comida ya estaba servida y un expectante Horo-Horo, estaba a la espera de atacar o mejor dicho, comer. Pilika ayudaba a Tamao a llevar los platos. Jun observo la leve cojera de la pelirosada, que al verla la saludo amablemente. Un asiento vacío que el de Ryu que se ausento para visitar a un doctor por una caída reciendo (n/a: quien se la habrá provocado? XD)

Jun: espero que las chicas me acompañen, les eh traído unas lindas tenidas

Tamao: pero señorita Jun no debió molestarse

Pilika: . que lindo ¿de verdad?

Jun: si, pero si no es ninguna molestia...es mas es para mi un placer ññ, me entretiene mucho .

* * *

Después del almuerzo la habitación mas cercana al comedor albergaba a las cuatro chicas, algunos pequeños gritos se escuchaban del interior. 

Horo-Horo: me gustaría saber que pasa ahí adentro

Yoh: jejejeje

El chino estaba apoyado y cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, no iba a entrometerse ahí, no señor. Conocía a su hermana y cuando se trataba de ropa, pero¿por qué todas las chicas estaban ahí¿acaso se cambiarían el "look"? como ella siempre decía

Manta: yo creo que es mejor dejarlas...jejej cuando las mujeres se juntan...son dinamita (con miles de gotas)

Horo-Horo: peor...mucho peor...

Pero la curiosidad mato al gato, o mejor dicho a los shamanes porque después de 5 min los 3 (a excepción de Ren claro está) estaban pegados a la puerta

Horo-Horo: Yoh ¡quédate quieto!

Yoh: pero si tu estas casi encima mío...

Manta¿y porque tengo que estar aquí?

Horo-Horo: shhh . si nos escuchan no viviremos para contarlo

* * *

Pilika: están divinos 

La itako estaba cruzada de brazos mirando casi indiferente a la ainu y la joven peliverde que veían los conjuntos de ropas con un brillo especial en los ojos, solo que algo anduvo mal cuando se miraron entre ella y luego le dirigieron una mirada maliciosa.

Pilika: Ana que tal si te pruebas esto?

Ana: no lo haré, ni lo sueñen

Jun: jijijijij

Tamao¡señorita ana!

La rubia había puesto cara sorprendida a las dos chicas que se acercaban con una ojos maliciosos, que a ella le parecieron de locura. No le gusto nada ni menos cuando le saltaron encima.

Ana: no!

La pelirosada vio con cierto temor, como entre el montos de brazos de las dos jóvenes salió disparado el vestido negro de la itako. ¿En qué se había metido?. Una gran gota de sudor recorrió su nuca.

* * *

Ren: (mirándolos) 

Horo-Horo: no mires así Ren, apuesto a que te mueres por espiar

Ren: yo no hago tonterías

Horo-Horo aburrido

Yoh: o.o esa que grito no es ¿Ana?

Manta: Ana? No creo Yoh, quizás fue imaginación tuya...

Yoh: jejejej quizas

Algo en su interior lo negó rotundamente, esa voz era de su Anita ¿qué pasaría ahí adentro?

* * *

Jun: ves Ana te ves muy bien, apuesto a que alguien le gustara mucho eh? (dando una mirada comprometedora) 

Ana: mmm

Pilika: Tamao es tu turno!

Tama: Que, pero...pero

**Contianuará...**

* * *

agradezco sus reviews, me hacen feliz, si no respondo es porque si lo hago me borraran el fanfic, pero se los agradezco de corazón.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	5. Hermanas y sobreprotecciones

Konishiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§ **y le dedico estos capitulos a una amiga que tambien le gusta e RenxTamao y es escritora irene yamileth, te deseo lo mejor ñ.ñ

* * *

_**Maldita Timidez  
**_

_**V Capitulo**_

_**Hermanas y sobreprotecciones**_

* * *

Ana: mmm

Pilika¡Tamao es tu turno!

Tamao¡Que, pero...pero

Ana: Buena suerte...(sentándose y tomando un sorbo de la taza de té)

La pelirosada se fijo en el mismo brillo en ambos pares de ojos, trago saliva...esperaba salir viva de eso cuando vió las cuatro manos encima de ella, se le escapo un pequeño grito

Tamao: o.o ahhh!

Ana: no deberían ser tan escandalosas

Después de unos minutos todas tenían un atuendo distinto al cual entraron, algunas mas contentas que otras...

Pilika: espero que mi hermano este entrenando

Ana: no lo creo... (poniéndose de pie)

Pilika¿ehhh? Porque lo dices

Ana: esos chismosos están espiando en la puerta

La pelirosada de acerco a la puerta y empezó a abrir

Tamao: no creo que los jóvenes estén...ahí o.oU

Antes de terminar la frase un montón de manos pies y cuerpos paso rodando casi al interior de la habitación. El castaño rodó más que los demás y llego a los pies de la rubia que se hallaba de brazos cruzados y mirándolo con impaciencia

Yoh: . (empezando a abrir los ojos)

Ana: se puede saber que estaban haciendo?

Yoh: jejejje (sobándose la cabeza) pues nada A... (mirándola) ¡ANA!

Asakura se la quedo mirando y por poco con la boca en el suelo¿Esa era su prometida, se veía muy...muy sexy...

Ana: Ana ¿qué?..

Yoh: te ves...

Jun: preciosa...¿verdad Yoh?

Yoh: si! Jejejje (parándose) ññ

Ana: �� mmm

�¡PILIKA! Esa ropa!

Pilika¿Qué hermano?

Horo-Horo¡Eso muestra mucho! (apuntándola)

Pilika: no seas así hermano, a ver si con esto me consigo un novio (cerrándole un ojo)

Horo-Horo¿QUÉ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER!

Pilika: y cómo Yoh¡Ni siquiera se enojo con Ana!

Horo-Horo¡Eso es MUY distinto!

Pilika¡MENTIROSO¡Quieres que me quede SOLTERONA de por vida!

Eso era mas que obvio pensó el chico de Hokkaido, no por nada era su prometida. Y hermana y prometida eran dos términos muy lejanos uno del otro. El castaño no podía quejarse, no señor. Eso seria que le faltaran tornillos o que no tuviera hormonas masculinas.

Manta: ñ.ñU

El menor de los Tao dirigió su mirada al interior para hallarse con la pelea entre los ainu. Al voltear a la puerta se encontró con la silueta cambiada de la joven de cabello rosado. Eso hizo que un imperceptible rubor apareciera en sus mejillas. A decir verdad, su hermana y la de Horo-Horo, no tenían tan "mal gusto". Sacudió un poco la cabeza y alcanzo a dirigir la mirada a otro lado, cuando su hermana poso la suya en él. No hubiera sido conveniente. Se alejo un poco, cruzándose de brazos. Jun al ver toda la pelea que se estaba armando entre los hermanos de Hokkaido, decidió intervenir.

Jun: que bueno que no traje los conjuntos de lencería ñ.ñ

Y vaya que intervención, después de unos segundo de eterno silencio

Chicos¡QUEEEE!

Todos desaparecieron extrañamente en dirección al baño con una hemorragia en la nariz, el mas tranquilo era Ren al parecer, que se hallaba apoyado en la pared del frente.

Horo-Horo: no creo que lo haya dicho en serio

Yoh: jijijijij

Manta: Yoh... ponte la mano en el otro lado

Yoh: esta bien...

Ren: yo creo que si...(alejándose del lugar)

Mientras la cara de Horo-Horo se sonrojaba, Yoh trataba de taparse la nariz. Manta veía a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tendría para molestarlos después, en especial al castaño.

* * *

Ana: creo que están tocando la puerta

Tamao: enseguida señorita Ana

Al abrir la puerta la joven encontró al hombre de la espada de madera y fanático del rey de rock, que la miraba con cara bastante extraña, rayando en el miedo para ella.

Ryu¡Te ves preciosa Tamao! Mega-sorprendente.

Tamao: gracias joven Ryu ñ.ñ ... pase

Ryu¡Claro!

Tamao: joven Ryu que le sucedió en la cara que la tiene roja?

A Tamamura le recorrió una gota de sudor, ver la nariz vendada de él, podía indicar que algo había sucedido, pero ¿qué?. Solo que su cara se hubiera estampado en el suelo...eso le causo cierta gracia.

Ryu: pues...nada jejje hablando de otra cosa (empezando a acercarse)

Y es que esos ojos de corazón y esos labios de ventosa se estaban acercando a ella de a poco, gritar, no sería conveniente. ¿Quizás correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas?

Tamao: debo hacer algo rápido¿pero qué, tengo miedo

�¿nada, te caíste al suelo...

Ryu: mentira Ren ��, solo me tropecé y fue culpa tuya...

Ren¿mía? Ja, pues no tengo la culpa de que seas tan débil y te caigas solo al piso...(sonriendo maliciosamente)

Ryu: ya verás...

La joven vio a ambos hablar o mejor dicho discutir, y agradeció internamente la intervención del shaman de China, le había salvado a buena hora. Pero pronto el hombre de espada de madera se dirigió con una soñadora mirada a la joven

Ryu: la señorita Jun esta aquí ¿verdad Tamao?

Tamao: así es...

Ren: no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana (mirándolo fríamente)

Ryu: solo preguntaba... (murmurando) demasiado sobreprotector...

Ren: (extendiendo la cuchilla)

No iba a permitir que ese pervertido se acercara a su hermana, no señor...lo vería despedazado antes, en pedacitos pequeños

Ryu: que tiene que pregunte (desafiante)

Los pedazos cada vez iban siendo más pequeños en la mente de Ren, también estaba agregando sacarle la piel y...

Yoh¡Ryu! Amigo, ven necesito hablar contigo

Se le había olvidado otras torturas, por la interrupción del castaño

Ryu: claro don Yoh

Después de marcharse Ryu (a regañadientes), Tamao dirigió la mirada al joven con la cuchilla extendida. De verdad quería a su hermana. Ojalá ella también hubiera tenido algún hermano a quien proteger.

Tamao: joven Ren, usted quiere mucho a su hermana (sonriendo)

Ren: (mirando a otro lado) no se de que hablas

Tamao: (sonriendo aún más) ¿como se encuentra su herida?

Ren: bien, no te preocupes...aun esta limpia

Tamao: en unos días más le cambiare el vendaje entonces

Ren: esta bien...

Estubo a punto de preguntarle sobre la cueva y todo lo que escucho en la mañana, pero eso seria meterse en asuntos que no eran de él. Además de que se daría cuenta que había escuchado todo, o peor que todo creería que la estaba espiando cuando estaba en las termas...bañándose

Tamao: joven se encuentra bien?

Ren¿ehhh? Si

Tamao: es que esta un poco rojo...¿no estará enfermo? (poniéndole la mano en la frente)

Ren: no, no estoy enfermo. Estoy bien... -

Se inquieto un poco, por el toque. Pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo. Si respiraba uno, dos, tres...

�¿interrumpo algo?

Ambos se encontraron con un par de ojos azules y la escultural figura de la mayor de los Tao. Mientras a Jun le parecía una escena digna de foto, porque su hermano sonrojado y la mano de la joven en su frente, simplemente para ella adorable y claro una carta bajo de la manga para molestar a su hermano en momentos difíciles.

Tamao: No... ¿desea algo señorita Jun?

Jun: no gracias, pero la que te buscaba era Pilika

Tamao¿a si? (saliéndole varias gotas), bueno me retiro entonces... compermiso (reverencia)

Ambos hermanos se quedaron solos en el pasillo, la mayor miraba al menor con cierta malicia y fijamente.

Ren¿Tengo algo en la cara¿O que?

Jun: jejej no...bueno creo que si...la tienes toda roja

Ren: eso es mentira (cruzándose de brazos)

Jun: pues no diría lo mismo...¿paso algo?

Ren¿A que viniste? (apoyándose en la pared)

Jun: pues eso tendremos que conversarlo en un lugar más tranquilo...es sobre la familia

No le sorprendió el rápido cambio de tema que hizo su hermano, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

Ren se sorprendió un poco pero pudo controlarse lo suficiente para no inmutarse, por eso que la visita de ella le había traído en parte mala espina. Sin embargo al abrir un ojo y ver su sonrisa maliciosa, pensó que ella quería hacer algo antes de empezar el plato fuerte de la conversación.

Ren¿En que piensas?

Jun: En la apuesta...

Ren: ahh...eso

Jun¿y bien?

Ren: y bien que

Jun: no me digas que no lo harás...

Ren: está bien

Suspiró resignado, después de todo no era una mala idea, sumando el hecho que se divertiría un buen rato.

* * *

Tamao abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la chica de Hokkaido, tenia un poco de miedo. ¿Para que la necesitada? Cuando estubo adentro unos brazos la jalaron

Pilika: Tamao¡Tu eres la única que puede ayudarme!

Tamao: U ¿en serio señorita Pilika?

Pilika: por favor ¿cómo convenzo a mi hermano que me deje usar ropa bonita¡Ni siquiera voy a tener novio!

Tamao: o.oU

Trato de retener el bombazo de palabras y frases que la pequeña ainu decía a una velocidad considerable, lo máximo que puedo entender fue: "Me quedare soltera de por vida y TODO, TODO por el ABURRIDO de mi hermano."

Tamao: pero señorita, Pilika. El lo hace solo por que la quiere mucho y no quiere que le pase nada malo

Pilika: eso es, que yo si quiero que me pase algo malo

Tamao¿decía algo?

Pilika: no nada ñ.ñU a lo que voy necesito que TU lo convenzas

Tamao¿Qué?

¿Por que todo le sucedía a ella, suspiro resignada. Mientras se encontraba con la mirada celeste expectante

**Continuara...**

* * *

quiero agradecer de antemano a todos...ja ne! Y en especial a Kaniza que me dejo tantos reviews, grax por tu apoyo

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	6. Apuesta y entrenamiento

_**Maldita Timidez  
**_

_**VI Capitulo**_

_**Apuesta y entrenamiento**_

**

* * *

**

Pilika: eso es, que yo si quiero que me pase algo malo

Tamao: decía algo?

Pilika: no nada ñ.ñU a lo que voy necesito que TU lo convenzas

Tamao¿Qué?

¿Por que todo le sucedía a ella, suspiro resignada. Mientras se encontraba con la mirada celeste expectante

Pilika¿No podrías hacer algo?

Tamao: ... Lo mejor sería que lo hiciera usted.

Pilika: Pero...pero

La pelirosada adivino perfectamente adonde iba la petición, pero a ella no le correspondía y no quería meterse en líos. Decidió adoptar una postura un poco severa para su siempre amable actitud.

Tamao: nada de peros señorita Pilika, usted debe hablar con el, además es seguro que la escuchara, yo solo sería una extraña en el problema. Mi consejo es que vaya y lo enfrente...

Pilika: tienes razón

Comprendió a la perfección, su hermano no quería que no tuviera novio, sólo la protegía, sacudio su nueva falda azul oscura, que contrastaba de color con el top turqueza

Tamao: (sonriendo) recuerde que el la ve como su pequeña hermana y su deber es protegerla. Si yo tuviera un hermano menor haría lo mismo...

Pilika: (suspirando) aunque me costara MUCHO convencerlo...

Ambas muchachas lanzaron una sonora carcajada.

**

* * *

**

Joven Horo-Horo...

Horo-Horo: eh? Que quieres Tamao...

El joven cambiaba una y otra vez la televisión, con la vista perdida

Tamao: es sobre su hermana Pilika

Iba a intervenir solo un poco, sabia el carácter duro de el joven Horo-Horo. Y bueno acordarle de su hermana de manera tranquila lo prepararía

Horo-Horo: que sucede con ella

Tamao: ella desea hablar con usted, pero es preciso que intente escucharla, se que no debo entrometerme pero al menos intente comprenderla un poco, no es fácil...lo sé, pero intentándolo...

Después de decir eso se retiro, dejando a un confundido Horo-Horo, que se rascaba la cabeza y miraba el techo.

**

* * *

**

Ana estaba parada y mirando a la joven de cabellos verdes, mientras esta sonreía con su habitual sonrisa. Aun estaba un poco incomoda por el cambio de ropa pero no del todo, después de todo eran sus colores favoritos. Rojo y negro. la falda roja corta y el top negro.

Jun: solo quería agradecerte que le des hospedaje a mi hermano

Ana: no es problema

Jun: de verdad Ana, tu sabes más que nadie que Ren no era un chico de muchas amistades y desde que los conoció a cambiado mucho, aunque no se note (sonriendo sinceramente)

Ana: eso es por Yoh... él hace cambiar a las personas

Jun: cambiando de tema supongo que ya han avanzado mucho con el...

Ana¿eh?

Mala señal, la mayor de los Tao la miraba con malicia, demasiada para su gusto.

Jun: claro, como son prometidos. Besos...abrazos...una que otra traviesa caricia

La rubia sintió como la sangre que circulaba normalmente por su cuerpo se estaba agolpando en su cabeza y no precisamente en su cerebro, maldijo la pálida piel de sus mejillas.

**

* * *

**

La misma suerte al parecer correría su prometido en esos instantes a manos de el segundo Tao. Y era verdad

Ren: y bueno Yoh, solo para hacer una pregunta...

Yoh¿Qué es?

Ren: como van las cosas con Ana?

Yoh: Ana

La voz de Asakura sonó insegura, y eso hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente a Tao, lo tenia entre las manos.

Ren: no te hagas Yoh, te conozco perfectamente, vamos... no me digas que no a pasado nada

Yoh: jejejeje ññ pues la verdad...es que...yo...bueno

Ren: eso lo tomare como un si

Yoh¡si! Quiero decir...¡no!

Ren¿en serio¿Un si?

Yoh¡Ren!

Asakura se sonrojo hasta los audifonos (si eso es posible) estaba demasiado nervioso y que decir de sonrojado, pero todo aumentaba con la maligna mirada de su amigo Tao...

**

* * *

**

Tomo la tablilla con determinación, e hizo la posesión mientras el aura rosada rodeaba su posesión de objetos. El mapache la observó como pocas veces: con seriedad. Le preocupaba su ama. Podía ser todo lo bromista, pesado e incluso a veces pervertido que quisiera, pero la apreciaba o mejor dicho la quería y no gustaba verla tan desgastada por sus entrenamientos no físicos sino espirituales. Era un contraste de rostro infantil rodeado de cabellos rosados con la bonita tenida de una jovencita hecha y derecha. Unos pescadores negros ajustados y una blusa color rosa pálida sin mangas.

Ponshi: Tamao...

Tamao: calla...

El espíritu decidió hacer caso viendo como la ballesta parecía incrementar su tamaño, y una flecha empezaba a formarse

Estaba decidida, no sería débil, seria una gran shaman casi tanto como lo era la señorita Ana y el joven Yoh. Había mejorado bastante, su poder aumentado el triple de hace tiempo, debía seguir así...

**

* * *

**

Ambos ainus estaban sentados frente a frente, mirada tranquila, muy tranquila...negro contra celeste...

Horo-Horo: Ryu déjanos solos...

Ryu: pero

Pilika: a solas por favor

El hombre de la espada de madera se retiro rápidamente, decidió acompañar al pequeñín que estaba viendo la televisión, era una telenovela buena. Pues ya estaba a punto de llorar.

Horo-Horo: no lo aceptare ¿entendiste?

Pilika: pero ¡HERMANO!

Horo-Horo: (levantándose y caminando a una ventana) no dejare que nadie se te acerque

La joven lo observó, su tono de tono había cambiado. Su hermano tenia el tinte de voz de los sentimientos.

Horo-Horo: eres mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana...tu ...

Cuando el joven iba a regañarla, sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándolo en un cálido abrazo.

Pilika: disculpa... a veces paso encima de tu preocupación. Te preocupas por mi y eso lo entiendo por que me quieres...yo también te quiero hermano y mucho...lo sabes bien...eres mi otro yo, mi todo y yo haría lo mismo por tí

Horo-Horo: Pilika...(dándose vuelta y devolviéndole el abrazo)

Aquel abrazo de fraternidad, eran unidos y desde pequeños lo fueron. Aunque a veces el fuera muy bromista y ella regañona siempre habían estado juntos y nunca se separarían. Eran uno solo y lo seguirían siendo. Hermanos...en las buenas y malas.

Aunque el mayor estaba sonrojado por las sinceras palabras de su hermana, la seguía abrazando con cariño en ese momento, como pocos se daban: de intimidad

Horo-Horo: se que nunca te lo digo Pilika...pero te quiero mucho (besándole la frente)

Pilka: hermano... ¿verdad que estaremos siempre juntos, hasta que seamos unos viejitos, bien arrugados?

Horo-Horo: pero que cosas dices Pilika! (sonriendo)

Su hermana a veces tenía unas ocurrencias, hablaba como una pequeña niña que ve el futuro, eso le encogió el corazón.

Pilika: promete... que siempre estaremos juntos

Horo-Horo: lo prometo...siempre juntos. Nada ni nadie nos separará

El turno de sonrojarse fue de la joven, su hermano le causaba esa sensación de tranquilidad, nadie los distanciaría, ni siquiera un cambio de ropa, y la moda, y otras cosas.

Si Manta y Ryu hubieran estado espiando hubieran llorado más que con la telenovela romántica y trágica que veían.

**

* * *

**

El joven Tao no supo como reprimió la risa que tenía, su amigo parecía que había tenido insolación después de su pequeña conversación acerca de su prometida, aprovecho también de recordarle la frase de su hermana respecto a la lencería con todo eso había sido un digno espectáculo, casi con fuegos artificiales incluidos...llego donde su hermana, y cuando ambos se encontraron

Jun y Ren¡Yo gane!

Ren: mentira, yo lo hice

Jun: jijii hubieras visto la cara de Ana, nunca la vi tan roja

Ren: pues dame algunos créditos, Yoh es alguien que siempre anda sonriente y para la cara de terror, angustia y vergüenza tomo en menos de 1 minuto es un logro...

Jun: y ¿Ana? Pues Ana es impasible...

Ren: mmmmmm (cruzándose de brazos)

Jun y Ren¡Es un empate!

Ambos sonrieron

Jun: Se que aun no quieres hablar del tema, lo haremos después de la cena ...iré a dormir un rato, no dormí casi nada en el viaje viendo la ropa

Quedando solo en el pasillo decidió caminar, pero algo no estaba bien en el ambiente un poder espiritual se desplegaba en dirección al patio. ¿investigaría?. Sus pies se encaminaron a esa dirección, después de todo faltaba para la cena.

**

* * *

**

Las sombras empezaban a apoderarse del patio de la pensión Asakura, escondida detrás de una pared y árboles, Tamamura practicaba, aunque su tobillo le había molestado levemente, se apoyo un poco en el normal apuntando a la piedra espiritual que le había dado la señora Kuno, cuando la destruyera empezaría una nueva etapa, además de marcar que se había hecho más fuerte. Sin embargo no era fácil, aquella piedra se movía al sentir el poder de su posesión y era rápida para ser atravesada por sus flechas. Suspiro mientras decidía descansar por un rato, despejo su mente

Tamao: debo calmarme y despejarme de todo lo que me atormenta para concentrarme

**

* * *

**

Llegando al patio vio un pequeño destello de aura rosada, al escabullirse y ver se encontró con la joven aprendiz¿qué estaría haciendo, se reprimió mentalmente...era obvio estaba entrenando, pero ¿ella?. No la había visto nunca entrenar y era porque consideraba que ella no debía¿no debía?. Sacudió su cabeza para observar la escena. El mapache tenía una cara de preocupación¿preocupación, algo estaba pasando ahí, se quedo a observar...después de todo el joven de cabellos azulviolaceos, tenia ganas de ver. Claro por motivos de entrenamientos, tenía curiosidad de ver su posesión, ya que la joven pelirosada nunca peleaba...seria interesante. Y ya lo era porque se movió rápidamente el no supo el motivo

Ren: Por que lo hizo?

Además de verla fijo la mirada en la extraña piedra que flotaba cerca de unos árboles custodiada por el mapache, se le hacía extrañamente familiar, ya la había visto en una parte, pero ¿dónde? Intento recordar, pero sin éxito

**

* * *

**

La ballesta apunto a un punto en la pared que parecía vacío dándole a un espíritu maligno, pequeño pero travieso, con eficacia

Ponshi¿como supiste?

Tamao: (sonriendo levemente)

El zorro cada vez le estaba pasando mas su agudo sentido de la audición, sumando a esto su sexto sentido que había desarrollado más aun con la adivinación. Se estaba dando cuenta que adquiría más poderes.

Pero aun le faltaba ya que el joven de China había desaparecido su presencia y la observaba con atención apoyado en una pared escondido por las sombras de la naciente noche

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

quiero agradecer de antemano a todos...ja ne!

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	7. Descendencia es: prometida

**Entro el 1 al colegio pasara + tiempo para que suba, agradezco a todos su comprensión **

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**VII Capitulo**_

_**Descendencia es: prometida**_

**

* * *

**

Ponshi¿como supiste?

Tamao: (sonriendo levemente)

El zorro cada vez le estaba pasando mas su agudo sentido de la audición, sumando a esto su sexto sentido que había desarrollado más aun con la adivinación. Se estaba dando cuenta que adquiría más poderes.

Pero aun le faltaba ya que el joven de China había desaparecido su presencia y la observaba con atención apoyado en una pared escondido por las sombras de la naciente noche

Tamao se tambaleo un poco, aun el tobillo le faltaba un poco para sanarse, por eso apoyaba mas su peso en la otra pierna.

Ponshi: es suficiente Tamao

Tamao: no... debo darle, suéltala

Ponshi: estas siendo tan testaruda como �¡ese chiquillo del demonio!

Ren sintió aumentar la punta de su cabello, ese mapache regordete le estaba diciendo ¿testarudo, ya vería cuando le clavara su cuchilla de lado a lado.

Apunto de nuevo y al hacerlo la piedra brillo levemente y empezó a moverse, cerro los ojos y levanto el arco, disparo. Pero su flecha se desvió y solo hizo una peladura en la piedra..

Tamao: no le dí

Ponshi: pero al menos la rozaste, piensa que antes ni siquiera pasaba tu flecha a su lado

Recordando cuando la flecha iba a miles de kilómetros lejos.

Tamao: lo sé, necesito que lleven la piedra a mi habitación y que descansen

Conchi: yupiii, pero no te esfuerces n.ñ

Tamao: si

Vio desaparecer a sus espíritus y medito el porque aun no conseguía darle a la piedra mientras se apoyaba en la pared con ambos brazos a sus lados, pero algo la inquieto. Sentía la mirada de alguien, vio al frente pero no había presencia espiritual, esa mirada la conocía ¿pero quien?

�: debes controlar tu poder espiritual

La voz surgió de un pared lejana, al levantar su mirada y ver que quien había hablado, el destello de los ojos dorados le hizo saber quien era, haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera, ignorando en esos momentos la razón.

Tamao: joven Ren... ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Ren: debes hacer que tu poder espiritual, no se agrande, si no guardarlo dentro de la posesión...modela tu posesión, y harás que esta se haga más fuerte.

Tamao: guardarlo...

El silencio inundo el patio y a ambos jóvenes, puede que un poco incómodo.

Ren: deberías cuidarte

La mirada del chino se dirigió al tobillo lastimado

Tamao: no le eh dado las gracias, su ayuda a hecho que pueda caminar de lo contrario estaría en cama y con el tobillo hinchado

Ren: no es nada

Volteo rápidamente para no verla a los ojos, algo había en ellos que le causaban la misma reacción al ver a su hermana sonreírle...o en cierta forma.

**

* * *

**

Manta ya tenia lista la cena, aunque le extrañaba la ausencia del siempre presente y "hambriento" Horo-Horo¿qué le habría pasado, al llegar Ryu con una cara sorprendida quizás supiera la respuesta

Manta¿qué sucede Ryu, encontraste a Horo-Horo?

Ryu: esta durmiendo con Pilika en la sala

Manta¿eh?

Estubo a punto de caerse del banco en que revolvía la cena, ciertamente esos dos hermanos eran un caso: primero se querían matar y luego estaban durmiendo juntos como pequeños niños tranquilos y felices (casi angelitos). Sonrió, de verdad los apreciaba.

Ryu: los demás vienen en camino...doña Ana le avisara a Jun porque no me dejo a mi �� y bueno ya le fui a avisar a don Yoh, sin embargo no encontré a Ren

Manta: y Tamao?

Ryu: tienes razón Tamao tampoco le eh avisado ¿dónde estarán?

Oyamada descarto la mínima posibilidad que se encontraran juntos, no podía ser ¿o si, bueno, nada es imposible. Pero era Ren y bueno Tamao, ella...

Manta: no lo creo...

Ryu¿decías algo Manta?

Manta: no nada ñ.ñ, ve a buscarlos, dales algunos gritos en el patio...puedes encontrar a Ren, no pierdes con intentar

Ryu: solo gritaré...no perderé mi valioso tiempo buscando a ese

**

* * *

**

Ambos prometidos se miraron entre sí y miraron extrañados a la pareja de cabellos celestes bajando las escaleras abrazados, con la felicidad en el rostro.

Ana¿nos perdimos de algo?

Pilka¡de nada! Solo recordamos viejos tiempos

Horo-Horo: con mi hermana estuvimos hablando y ya estamos de maravilla

Yoh se encogió de hombros un poco confundido, pero comprendiendo a la perfección, mirándolos mientras desaparecían por el pasillo, en un momento deseo que Hao y el, pudieran llevarse así, pero el estaba desaparecido y en cierta parte de su corazón deseaba hablar con el, habían sido los hermanos que el destino había separado. Conocerlo y estar con el¿era mucho?

La joven rubia vio cambiar la expresión en su prometido por una de tristeza, y eso paso al ver a los hermanos Usui tan felices y unidos. Un rayo ilumino sus pensamientos, el motivo: era el mayor de los Asakura en quien pensaba, y ella sabía bien. La falta de su hermano que a veces no comprendía, la soledad de pequeño. Pero ella lo conocía y compartía todo. No le gustaba verlo así, camino hacia el y tomo su mano apretándola.

Ana: Tendrás tiempo de hablar con Hao, Yoh... después de todo están unidos en un lazo extraño pero irrompible

Su frialdad fue dejada de lado en ese momento, y en los pocos que había entre ellos en la agitada casa. Pero la timidez surgió al sentir el jalón de su mano y ser parte del cálido abrazo del castaño.

Yoh: lo sé... a veces es difícil entenderlo, pero pronto lo haré y podremos conversar toda una noche bajo las estrellas... sin embargo Anita...gracias

Ana¿ehhh?

Le dio un beso suave en la mejilla a la itako, agradeciendo su preocupación¿qué haría sin ella, bueno la repuesta: no tendría entrenamientos, pero mas que nada, no tendría amor en su alma tan pacifica. Sonrió aun más al ver que ella correspondía a su abrazo y le devolvía el beso en su mejilla de la misma manera.

**

* * *

**

Absolutamente nadie había sostenido el silencio tanto tiempo junto a el, como ella lo hacía. Quizás 10 min o mas, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, el de igual manera pero con los brazos cruzados. Algo distinto había en ella, también disfrutaba del silencio nocturno. Sin darse cuenta compartían, la misma emoción.

El chino pensaba: ni siquiera Yoh con su calma aguantaba el ambiente de tranquilidad que el imponía, que decir de Horo-Horo, ni hablar..

La joven respiraba tranquilamente, el joven a unos pasos apoyado en la pared compartía el silencio, no era del todo incomodo. Se hizo muchas preguntas sobre el, pero ninguna con respuesta, el era misterioso y desconocido para ella, entonces¿por qué se sentía tan cercana a el, ideas suyas. No se entendía.

Demasiado cristalina, el se dio cuenta de la inquietud. Era un libro abierto para cualquiera, debería decírselo aunque en cierta manera no quería. Era una de pocas personas que existían en este mundo: inocente.

�: Ren¿Donde demonios estas¡A cenar!... ¡Tamao!

Tamao¡la cena!

Se llevo las manos a la cara, se le había olvidado, olvidado por completo de la cena. ¿cómo estaba lista? Quizás el joven Manta la había hecho...a decir verdad ya era un excelente chef

Tamao: la señorita Ana se enojara conmigo

Ryu¡Ren¡Tamao! que no estén juntos, que no estén juntos

Ren: ese es un gritón sin remedio...que fastidio

Tamao: puede que si, pero debe ser por que nos busca

A el se le había olvidado por un instante que tenía compañía, por eso hablo. Debía ser mas cuidadoso, empezó a caminar en dirección a un pasillo

La joven lo observo mientras caminaba al pasillo, pero se detuvo. Clara señal que la esperaría. Camino también con una leve sonrisa por la amabilidad del chino.

**

* * *

**

La mayoría estaba sentado en la mesa, algo peculiar si era el color en las mejillas de los prometidos de la familia Asakura. Solo dos personas sabían el motivo y sonreían maliciosamente de vez en cuanto.

Ryu: (entrando) pero si ya esta aquí!

Ren: vaya hasta que me encuentras...

Ryu: �� mmmm

El hombre de la espada de madera se sentó molesto por no poder encontrar al muchacho de peinado puntiagudo, al parecer el creía que era un tonto.

Pilika: por que ustedes están rojos (mirando a Yoh y Ana)

Yoh: debe ser el calor jejejje

La ainu no le creyó ninguna palabra al castaño, algo había entre esos dos, dando una mirada a la mesa Jun debería estar involucrada por que tenia una maliciosa mirada posada en ellos.

Terminando la cena, Ana se acercó a Tamao pasándole un sobre sellado en las manos. Miradas curiosas como la de los ainus se posaron en el sobre que la pelirosada guardo en su bolsillo con calma.

Ana: no te angusties Tamao, si necesitas algo sabes que yo estoy aquí

Tamao: gracias, usted siempre es tan buena conmigo

Otros que debóan hablar y que se retiraron silenciosamente fueron los hermanos Tao, con cierto aire de solemnidad fueron al patio, cerca de la cocina. En la cual ciertos curiosos pusieron oódos atentos.

Horo-Horo: Pilika, ponte bien yo también quiero oír

Tamao lavaba la loza mientras veía el montón de shamanes pegados a la puerta, donde a unos metros los hermanos chinos conversaban

Tamao: no deberían hacer eso

Su advertencia fue ignorada, los oídos estaban como ventosas pegados a la puerta

**

* * *

**

Ren¿y bien?

El velo de una profunda conversación se levanto entre ambos hermanos, quienesse miraron...

Jun: bueno Ren creo que sabes de antemano, el motivo de mi visita

Ren: los viejos esqueléticos

Jun: (con una gota) no llames así a nuestros antepasados Ren, ya te lo eh dicho

Ren: feh! (cruzándose de brazos)

Jun: Papá ya ve la descendencia de la familia, y como tu eres el varón...

Ren: a que va esto

Mala espina. Ya estaba sintiéndolo. Descendencia, eso solo podría significar...

Jun: una prometida

Ren¡QUEEEEE!

La hora para un colapso, si se puede decir emocional era ahora...o por lo menos de sorpresa...porque nervios era lo menos que tenia en esos momentos

Jun: Quiere que tengas una prometida

Dijo con la mayor calma posible, porque vio el aura de su hermano aumentar a ritmo alarmante y no era una amigable...

Ren¡NO, no me impondrá una¿entendiste Jun? No lo harán, antes los mataré a todos... si alguien estará a MI lado y será MI mujer... deberá ser a quien YO escoja...

Miro a su hermano, sus ojos destellaban una furia incontenible, su postura antes tranquila había sido cambiada por una desafiante, lo delataban sus puños apretados con fuerza, sonrió interiormente. Sabía de antemano la reacción de el.

Jun: y supongo que tendrás a alguien en mente para continuar la descendencia ¿no?

En el blanco, él se tranquilizo de inmediato.

Ren: eso no tiene nada que ver (empezando a sonrojarse) ��

La paciencia del chino se agotaba por cada minuto que pasaba, o mejor dicho cada segundo. Y la verdad que el no se caracterizaba de tener mucha, nunca lo había hecho.

Jun¿Éstas seguro?

Ren¡Que NO!

Explotó. La taoísta sonreía complacida, hacer enfadar en su hermano era muy fácil y más en estos asuntos.

Jun: otra cosa...

Ren: mañana lo hablaremos, no quiero saber mas de la familia...

Empezó a caminar dejando a su hermana atrás, o por lo menos, parte de sus problemas.

Jun: Ren! Toma!

Al voltear levanto la mano por reflejo y recibió su chaqueta

Jun: no destruyas todo ñ.ñ a tu paso ¿esta bien?

El joven chino la miro de reojo y esbozó una mueca...solo unos pocos cortes, nada grave

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

quiero agradecer el apoyo de: Kaniza, iren yamileth, gabi, Darla Asakura, Ichi-dora, Hikaru y Alma ...ja ne!

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	8. Conversaciones en el puente

Dedicado a: Jarnseaxa por tu consejo sobre las personas que leen los fanfics

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**VIII Capitulo**_

_**Conversaciones en el puente**_

**

* * *

**

Ren: mañana lo hablaremos, no quiero saber más de la familia...

Empezó a caminar dejando a su hermana

Jun: Ren! Toma!

Al voltear levanto la mano por reflejo y recibió su chaqueta

Jun: no destruyas todo ñ.ñ a tu paso ¿esta bien?

El joven chino la miro de reojo y esbozo una mueca...solo unos pocos cortes, nada grave

**

* * *

**

Horo-Horo¿tiburoncito tendrá una novia¿Porque todos y yo no? Hasta Manta se va a casar (haciendo pucheros)

Pilika: hermano, que cosas dices...

Ryu: esto no es justo...gr.

Horo-Horo: quiero tener novia...y la quiero tener ¡ya!

Mientras la mayoría de los varones en la cocina envidiaba en cierta forma la suerte del chino, el mas pequeño (en estatura), miraba a Tamao quien se secaba las manos lentamente y empezaba a ir a la salida con una extraña mirada

Manta¿Tamao?

Tamao: disculpe joven iré a caminar, compermiso

Al salir paso una mano por su frente¿el tendría prometida, no debía importarle, pero...ese pero... mejor era caminar y leer la carta. La apretó en su bolsillo mientras ajustaba su chaqueta.

Caminando llego rápidamente al puente y se sentó en su baranda que era lo bastante ancha, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando sobre ellas el río correr tratando de impregnarse con esa paz. Ojalá todo fuera más fácil...

**

* * *

**

Un ecologista no hubiera querido a Ren Tao, por el contrario lo hubiera querido matar. Y el motivo: varios kilómetros cuadrados antes plantados de árboles en el parque destrozados por la cuchilla del chino (Horo-Horo y Pilika no estarían muy contentos) . Respiraba agitadamente, no por cansancio sino por la infinita rabia y odio que tenia por los "esqueletos andantes" como les decía a sus antepasados

Ren¡Algún día me las pagaran �¡kiaaaaaa!

Con el ultimo grito destruyo a más de veinte árboles que partidos a la mitad como conos de papel que cayeron abiertos. Cerrando la cuchilla y con las manos en su chaqueta camino fuera de la sombra de los árboles, pasando por las bancas del parque escuchando a la lejanía el sonido del río

Siempre él, siempre... el era el pilar central de la dinastía y creían que con eso podían controlar su vida, pues estaban muy equivocados el no era un muñequito para jugar, si pensaban eso, trituraría sus huesos aunque estuvieran muertos, ya habría la manera de irlos a buscar, desenterrarlos y aplastarlos...

Caminando mas se topo con los espíritus en paños, al darse cuenta de su presencia se inquietaron y empezaron a retroceder.

Conshi: es el chiquillo ¡vámonos!

Ponshi: pero Tamao...

Conshi: Tamao se puede cuidar sola

No eran tontos, al ver el aura roja del shaman, no se arriesgarían... no señor. Además considerando que en ese momento era el demonio en persona.

Ren: Tamao? que estará haciendo por aquí?

Ella debería estar en la pensión, eso era lo que creía. Pero ¿por qué sus espíritus la vigilaban, quizás se hallaba mal y más por esa extraña carta que le llego. En cierto modo la había afectado, camino dejándose envolver por las sombras de los árboles que impedían la luz de los faroles y diviso el puente. Se acerco un poco mas y vio a alguien sentado... era ella, no había nadie con ese cabello, la presencia espiritual...¿por qué la reconoció tan rápido, suspiró un poco molesto y continuo acercándose.

**

* * *

**

La carta estaba abierta en sus manos, había rasgado el papel lentamente, como si temiera que una maldición o algo fuera a saltarle, pero es que al tener el sello del templo...todo podía pasar

Tamao: valor Tamao... valor

Sus ojos recorrieron las palabras en el papel, llego un momento en que se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego volvieron a la normalidad, al terminar de leer, bajo la vista, sintiendo una extraña corriente de aire rozándola. Apretó el papel, dejándolo a un lado, calma...era la única palabra y emoción que necesitaba

�: deberías volver, ya es tarde.

Hubiera gritado, pero se contuvo, solo un pequeño sobresalto, a unos pasos de ella, o mejor dicho en la baranda del puente el shaman de China estaba de pie y se brazos cruzados mirando el río, serio. Lo miro con curiosidad¿desde cuando estaría ahí? Posiblemente la extraña brisa, delataba su presencia. Tenia en su chaqueta un extraño rasgón

Tamao: estaba entrenando¿por eso está aquí?

Ren: algo así

La miro de reojo y ella bajo la vista al hablar, estaba ida, un poco inquieta, el motivo debía ser el arrugado papel que minutos antes había leído. La carta entregada por la sacerdotisa.

Ren: supongo que no volverás todavía

Tamao: no... es que yo...

No pudo terminar la frase, tenía miedo. Quizás el se iría. Pero algo le decía que conversar con el, calmaría su angustia. Todo se disipo al escuchar un leve roce de tela al ver a su lado donde antes se hallaba de pie, ahora estaba de piernas y brazos cruzados con la mirada fija en el río o algo más allá.

Ren: yo tampoco quiero volver... mi hermana solo me trae problemas

Tamao: no lo creo... debe ser muy divertido tener un hermano

Ren: ella es muy molestosa

Tao abrió los ojos, se estaba sincerando naturalmente con la joven. Bueno solo estaban conversando y hace mucho tiempo que no tenia una conversación así, tan tranquila.

Tamao: (tapándose la boca y ahogando una risa) pero es muy alegre, la admiro mucho por eso...

Toda esa angustia se había disipado, ahora estaba mas tranquila

Ren: a veces lo es demasiado... y mas para comunicar noticias... (murmurando) relacionadas con la familia

Tamao: lo dice... ¿cuando se retiraron a conversar?

Ren: apuesto que Hoto-Hoto estaba espiando

Por la nuca de la pelirosada recorrió una gota, no solo el...bueno ella escucho el comentario del joven peliazul, pero no era su intención espiar.

Tamao: algo así

Ren: es un fisgón... (frunciendo el seño) mi familia no me pondrá una prometida

Tamao: se lo que se siente... también quisieron comprometerme hace unos años, pero me negué además de eso la señorita Ana intervino, sin ella bueno... no lo hubiera logrado (sonriendo con nostalgia)

Ren: no lo sabía

Tamao: son pocas las veces que los compromisos son con suerte, como el la señorita Ana y el joven Yoh

Ren: en eso tienes razón, a pesar de lo que digan y no lo demuestren.

Tamao: pues en eso se equivoca, claro que lo demuestran... pero bueno en tranquilidad, porque con el joven Horo-Horo y la señorita Pilika cerca...

Ren¿Por qué entrenas?

La joven se sorprendió, el chico había dado justo en el clavo, todos sus problemas estaban relacionados con el entrenamientos y el pregunto justo y directamente.

Tamao: (abrazando sus rodillas) para terminar de ser aprendiz, pero... faltan dos pruebas. Una que debo terminar yo. Y la otra que es la que me espera en el templo

Ren: pruebas...

Para el no le fue extraño, en breves segundos pasaron por su mente todos los grandes entrenamientos y pruebas que su padre le hizo pasar a lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia con el lema " del más fuerte".

Tamao: su consejo me ayudo mucho a comprender las poseciones...joven Ren

Ren: uno nunca deja de aprender

Recordó perfectamente que eso lo había aprendido del castaño que le enseño a hacer una posesión de objetos más poderosa

Tamao: así es, ni menos del destino...nos trae muchos obstáculos, dudas y miedos...

Ren: para nosotros no nos esta permitidos ser dueños de un destino miserable

Tamao: joven Ren...

Tao hablo con seguridad y orgullo, no había la mínima gota de duda en cada palabra. Era la segunda vez que confirmaba esta frase y lo seguiría haciendo. Observo de reojo a la joven que lo miraba sorprendida, y luego con una sonrisa. Se puso de pie rápidamente, debían volver a la pensión, era muy tarde.

Ren: creo que es hora de irnos

Tamao: si...

Cuando iba a ponerse de pie vio la mano del chino ofrecida de ayuda, la tomo lentamente y sintió su apretón y fuerza. Un escalofrío la recorrió, su mano fría le trasmitía extrañas sensaciones que la recorrieron por completo.

A el también le recorrió lo mismo, la tibieza de su mano le produjo algo extraño.

Para cuando ambos se dieron cuenta estaban de pie y aun con las manos tomadas, se miraron y luego miraron las manos para soltarlas rápidamente.

Caminaron a la pensión, no solo compartiendo el silencio sino un sonrojo en las mejillas.

**

* * *

**

El hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro y con un extravagante pijama solo desconcertaba a los hermanos ainu.

Horo-Horo: ya Ryu quédate quieto

Ryu: pero Tamao

Pilika: Ella está bien no tienes por que preocuparte

Yoh¿no deberían estar en la cama?

Un soñoliento Yoh entro al comedor quedando mirando a sus amigos, aunque conocía la causa sabia que su amiga de infancia estaba bien, y eso porque tenia la extraña corazonada que Ren estaba con ella, no por nada el también había salido.

Horo-Horo: oye y Ana?

Yoh: ah me acabas de acordar...

El menor de los Asakura desapareció en dirección a la cocina con una extraña sonrisa, encontrando a la rubia que terminaba de tomar te, bendito vicio de ella por la extraña bebida caliente

Ana: todavía están ahí ¿verdad?

Yoh: si pero, Pilika y Horo-Horo están que se caen de sueño

Ana: es Ryu el que esta ahí...

Dejo la taza encima del mesón.

Yoh: jejejej

Ana: apuesto que esta con uno de esos pijamas

Yoh: son muy graciosos ¿no Ana?

Ana: si graciosos... (irónica)

Lo que a su prometido le parecía gracioso, para ella rayaba en la perdida del sentido común y recato. Ojalá nunca el hombre de la espada de madera le regalara un pijama a Yoh...

Yoh¿tienes sueño?

Ana: un po...

Antes de terminar la frase se sintió levantada por los aires y al reaccionar estaba en los brazos del shaman quien la miraba con curiosidad y la travesura brillando en los ojos.

Ana¡Yoh¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Yoh: Llevarte al cuarto (sonriendo)

Ana: pero no estoy dormida

Yoh: eso podemos arreglarlo¿te acuno?

Ana¡Yoh!

El sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de la sacerdotisa que se encendieron rápidamente, normalmente el no era tan osado, pero algo tenia planeado porque se dirigió al comedor, decidió cerrar los ojos, era mejor conservar su dignidad como "dormida", además de gastarles una buena broma a los que se hallaban fuera de la cama.

**

* * *

**

Digno de foto de terror era ver la cara a los tres ocupantes de los sillones, al ver el menor de los Asakura con "algo" en brazos

Yoh: gracias por acordarme Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo¿A-a-a-a-acordarte?

Se dio un golpe mental, y aprovechó de hacer una nota: no acordar al castaño de su prometida

Yoh¿Sucede algo?

**

* * *

**

Gracias: Ishi-dora, irene yamileth, angel-oscuro, aikoneko, Darla Asakura, Kaniza, HikaruHamuya, Jarnseaxa

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	9. Una casi caída

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**IX capitulo**_

_**Una casi caída**_

**

* * *

**

Digno de foto de terror era ver la cara a los tres ocupantes de los sillones, al ver el menor de los Asakura con "alguien" en brazos

Yoh: gracias por acordarme Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo¿A-a-a-a-acordarte?

Se dio un golpe mental, y aprovechó de hacer una nota: no acordar al castaño de su prometida y menos en la noche

Yoh¿Sucede algo?

Ryu: n-n-n-no na-na-da don Yoh

Al moverse la itako los tres saltaron en sus asientos y retrocedieron un poco como si su amigo tuviera la tercera guerra mundial en los brazos, o alguna bomba nuclear

Pilika: creo que deberías llevarla a dormir Yoh... puede enfermarse

Horo-Horo: cla-claro Yoh

Yoh: de verdad?

Los tres asintieron automáticamente

Yoh: aprovecharían de ir a la cama ustedes, Horo-Horo y Pilika ya se caen de sueño

Ambos hermanos tragaron saliva, eso era lo menos que tenia con Yoh al frente

El silencio reino por unos segundos, de los cuales la puerta de entrada sonó delatando la entrada de los jóvenes que habían desaparecido después de la cena, por distintos motivos

Yoh: ya llegaron...

Ryu se hubiera abalanzado a la puerta, pero como don Yoh iba ya en dirección no se atrevio, ni mas si doña Ana iba dormida, temía que su carrera la despertaría y eso no sería nada bueno, no señor.

**

* * *

**

Ambos entraron lentamente a la casa, Ren percibió algo extraño en el ambiente. Habían demasiados despiertos para su gusto, medito un momento lo que significaría esto pero la voz de su amigo castaño lo alertó

Yoh: que bueno que llegaron ñ.ñ a los demás los tenían muy preocupados

Tamao y Ren vieron a Yoh con shock, la situación era insólita para ambos, porque no era normal que él se paseara con Ana en brazos. La primera en reaccionar fue la joven pelirosada

Tamao: joven Yoh, le sucedió algo a la señorita Ana? (mirando asustada y acercándose)

Yoh: no Tamao, esta o creo... dormida

Tamao: de verdad? Digo... ¿esta seguro?...se cayó o algo por el estilo...si le paso algo digalo por favor

Mientras la pelirosada miraba a la rubia, el castaño le dirigía una maliciosa mirada al chico de cabellos azulviolaceos.

Yoh¿paseaban juntos?

Ren: solo nos encontramos

La respuesta rápida y precisa, sabia de antemano adonde iba la pregunta "angelical" del castaño, y eso por el extraño brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Ana abrió los ojos un poco y miró a Tamao

Ana: es mejor que se vayan a descansar...los demás están desesperados y no quiero escándalos...así que es mejor que se vayan...

Apenas termino de decir Ryu ya estaba en el pasillo, y caminando hacía ellos

Ryu¡Tamao! Nos tenias preocupados

Tamao. Lo lamento joven Ryu... creo que lo mejor será ir a descansar...buenas noches y compermiso

Se inclino dando una leve reverencia, mientras miraba hacia atrás y se enderezaba, tratando de no solar una risita nerviosa.

Ren: opino lo mismo

Mientras el joven Tao tomaba la delantera por la escalera seguido de la joven Tamamura, Yoh volteaba al ver a los demás que retrocedían, mientras el volteaba.

Yoh: buenas noches ñ.ñ

Pilika, Horo-Horo, Ryu: b-b-bbuenas noches

El menor de los Asakura decidió subir las escaleras comprobando que los que antes habían subido ya caminaban por el pasillo a sus habitaciones

**

* * *

**

Tamao: conversar con usted joven me ayudo mucho...

La joven se lo dijo mientras caminaban ya había llegado a su habitación, la de él estaba al fondo, mientras este desaparecía escuchó su respuesta

Ren: a mi también... buenas noches

Y no mentía la joven le hizo ver otras cosas, pero abrió nuevas interrogantes en su mente, antes de irse escucho la voz en respuesta

Tamao: buenas noches joven Ren

**

* * *

**

Gato encerrado, eso se repetía la mente de Pilika una y otra vez. Yoh los había retenido por momentos para que no asaltaran a la pelirosada, pero ¿Por qué Ren estaba con ella?

Todo eso se lo hizo saber a su hermano, sumando las infinitas hipótesis

Horo-Horo: no piense en eso Pilika, mejor duerme.

Pilika: pero...

Horo: por que se encontraron en la puerta y listo

Dedujo lo primero que vino a su mente para que lo dejara dormir de una buena vez, aunque también le extrañaba la "extraña coincidencia de esos dos"

Pilika: mmm

No pudo seguir pensando porque su hermano apago la lámpara y la tapo con la manta para que durmiera. Y ella se acerco a el para acomodarse como niña pequeña en su hombro...ya dejaría sus preguntas para después, ahora el sueño la inundaba, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, escucho un ronquido de su hermano

**

* * *

**

�: me has traído casi toda la noche, ni que fuera un bebe

Yoh: pues yo creo que lo disfrutaste, porque ibas muy cómoda

Ana: eso no lo puedo negar

La respuesta de la rubia hizo sonrojar levemente a Yoh. Sonrió mientras la dejaba suavemente en el futon

Yoh: fuiste muy mala, te moviste a propósito

Ana: solo un poquito

Yoh: muy maliciosa

Ana: (abriendo un poco los ojos)

Yoh: pero así me gustas...jijij

Alcanzo a lanzarle la pequeña almohada que el esquivo por poco, y volteo la cara acomodándose en el futon dándole la espalda, pero sintió que el abrazaba por atrás y se apoyaba en su hombro

Yoh: estoy muy cómodo aquí, además exigo mi paga por traerla a su habitación

Ana: solo por esta vez...aunque yo no estube de acuerdo con el traslado

Yoh: pero a mi me gusto

Ana: no lo negare...

Así se quedo acomodada en el abrazo del castaño que sonreía y se disponía a dormir

**

* * *

**

Otra mañana sobre la pensión Asakura, la sombra de dos siluetas era proyectada en la puerta de entrada por el sol matinal.

Ren: y que era lo otro que me ibas a decir?

Jun: pues es sobre Liu

Ren: Liu...¿qué tiene que ver?

Jun: te mando saludos

Ren: feh (fastidiado)

Su molesto primo, que diablos ¿estaría haciendo?... fácil, nada bueno. Además no era todo un santo que digamos. Recordó su fastidiante mirada, siempre trataba de sacarle de las casillas y que decir de esa sonrisita

Jun: esta de visita en la casa

Ren. (murmurando) ese pequeño idiota

Dos cosas pasaron por su mente: quería la revancha de la pelea

Jun: pero Ren si Liu ya es más o menos de tu porte

Ren: tenemos casi la misma edad

Jun: pero se ve tan pequeño (sonriendo)

Ren: mmm

Ella solo los veía como unos niños, siempre lo había hecho así, no tenía remedio. Aunque a veces Liu se portaba demasiado cariñoso con ella, y era a propósito. Sabia que no le agradaba que se le acercara a su hermana. Y ella que lo tomaba como un niño...¿niño? por los grandes espíritus, no era un niño! Era casi un joven hombre.

Jun: solo eso faltaba decirte, pero como ayer no quisiste... me iré hoy en la tarde...volveré a casa

Ren¿y eso?

Jun: nuestra Madre me requiere, ya sabes a ella no puedo negarme

Ren: lo sé...me voy a entrenar

Jun: (suspiro) tu cuchilla esta arriba en tu dormitorio

Ren: gracias por recordarme

LA joven vio a su hermano retirarse y darle la espalda mientras levantaba una mano, en signo de despedida.

**

* * *

**

El joven de ojos dorados subió las escaleras y recorrió los pasillos, entrando en la habitación que moraba, tomando su cuchilla con rapidez, algo le decía que debía volver a entrenar.

Andaba un poco desconcentrado, no iba a tener un buen entrenamiento y todo por los problemitas con su familia: primero¿prometida? O lo que fuera y segundo: su molesto primo...ya tenía suficiente.

Ren: por que maldito razón Liu se tiene que aparecer a estas alturas, como si no tuviera suficiente

Sumando el pequeño problemita que ahora sentía que surgía...

Recorrió los mismos pasillos, hasta llegar a la escalera diviso una silueta femenina, pero algo lo alerto en la forma de moverse, muy irregular...

**

* * *

**

Estaba muy cansada, debía ser por el entrenamiento con Conshi y Ponshi. Pero algo mal porque al pisar la escalera, su cuerpo se precipito hacia delante la caída era inminente y más por todos los escalones hacia la planta baja.

Cerro los ojos, no podía hacer nada, solo la esperaría mucho dolor...pero no paso, no cayo al vacío al contrario. Empezó a abrirlos lentamente y a la vez darse cuenta de una presión alrededor de su cintura, aunque estaba inclinada sobre la escalera, lentamente volvía hacia atrás. Bajando la mirada se encontró un brazo y en el una muñequera, aquella era negra...solo había alguien que usaba esas muñequeras para entrenar, trago saliva lentamente, sintiendo los latidos del corazón aumentar.

Ren: deberías tener más cuidado

La había alcanzado en el momento justo, mientras la atraía hacia atrás la apegaba a su cuerpo, con esto una extraña sensación que lo recorrió, sorprendiéndose como ella afirmaba su brazo suavemente con ambas manos, debía tener vértigo. Pero lo que le extrañaba como su brazo se movió con tanta agilidad y precisión, tomándola en el lugar justo y amoldándose, su mano presionando con suavidad su costado, no le era desagradable.

Tamao: si...

Era lo único que pudo pronunciar, y lo hizo muy bajito. Porque al parecer de pronto se le escapo el aire de los pulmones al sentir la voz del chino tan cerca y tan calmada. Y mas si el la tenia tomada de esa forma. De seguro ya se había caído y veía alucinaciones. Pero el leve apretón alrededor de su cintura no era alucinación, ni menos el cuerpo atrás de ella al cual era atraída. Cerro brevemente los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero al abrirlos era inútil. Su respiración estaba agitada y no solo por la casi caída.

Tao tenia la mano izquierdo sujetando el mango de la cuchilla con el filo hacia arriba, mientras lo presionaba al piso, en una especia de apoyo para distribuir el peso, estaba lo bastante inclinado también hacia delante. Pero ya estaba todo controlado, termino de atraerla y sujetarla mejor. Aunque ambos estaban en la orilla de la escalera no había peligro. Ella se tambaleo un poco aun apoyada en el. Quizás un poco de flaqueza en las piernas. Era raro tenerla así, pero en cierta manera no desagradaba¿por qué, si tenerla cerca debía serlo, pero al contrario, empezó a sonrojarse levemente. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a personas cerca ni menos si era una chica, así que estaba empezando a avergonzarse, por lo menos su hermana no estaba cerca. Trataba de sacarse esos enigmas mientras sentía el apoyo de ella. Bastante tiempo en silencio...

�: Dios! Que paso aquí!

La voz en cierta manera era en sorpresa, y malicia...al voltear ambos se encontraron con el dolor de cabeza del shaman del Norte... Pilika

Tamao y Ren: Nada

A ambos le subieron bastante los colores, no por nada estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Muy juntos.

Horo-Horo: Pilika porque tanto escándalo? HEYY! o.o

Lo que le faltaba, ambos hermanitos con las orbes desorbitadas, camino más atrás apoyando la cuchilla y sacando a la joven de la orilla de la escalera mientras aflojaba el agarre, todo el proceso observado detenidamente por los ainus

Ren: ((podría haber sido peor))

Las palabras mágicas pensadas, porque cantando del pasillo apareció Ryu y al verlos lanzo un grito que si no se entero todas las casas a la redonda fue por que sus ocupantes dormían muy profundamente

Ryu¡SON NOVIOS!

QUEEEEEEEEEEE

Los aludidos se quedaron de piedra, bueno la frase no era que los identificara, pero...

Tamao: joven Ryu, vera usted comete una equivocación

Ren: idiota...

Cuando ya pudo soltarla, ella se sujeto del barandal tambaleándose un poco todavía

Ryu: y entonces porque Ren te...

Ren: metete en tus asuntos...(murmurando)

A pesar de que en esos momentos la menor de los ainu apoyaba a Ryu, lo descarte porque observo el tambaleo de la pelirosada y empezó a encajar las piezas... "quizás" ella estubo apunto de caerse y el la había sostenido justo a tiempo...simplemente.

Pilika: Tamao te ves un poco pálida... mejor ve a tomar algo... yo te ire a acompañar enseguida pero debo cambiarme ¿lo harás?

Tamao: si

Ryu: yo ire...

Horo-Horo: Ryu, no creo que bajes allá con ese pijama �.�U, además debes bañarte

Tamao: (con una gotita de sudor) no se preocupe joven Ryu ya me siento mejor...

Pilika: muy bien Ryu al baño...

Ryu: pero...

Mientras la pequeña ainu convencía al hombre de la espada de madera (o lo empujaba) Ren y Horo-Horo ya se estaban lanzando frases envenenadas y peleando, solo por el simple gusto de hacerlo

Horo-Horo: ya veras tiburón... aun me debes lo de la otra noche

Ren: ni que lo digas Hoto-Hoto...

Mientras peleaban Tamao empezó a bajar tranquilamente la escalera, llegando más alla de la mitad

Pilika: Hermano ven ac�¡Ahora!

Nadie se explico como Pilika metió el brazo en la mortal nube de humo que provocaron Ren y Horo-Horo y lo saco de ahí, era un misterio...pero en unos segundo ambos estaban de camino al baño dejando solo en la escalera a Ren y a Tamao a mitad de esta.

Ren: idiotas...

Al ver la escalera la pelirosada ya estaba en el suelo y le daba la espalda, pero escucho claramente las palabras saliendo de su boca, que aunque no supo el motivo lo hicieron sonrojar y más por el tono

Tamao: gracias... por no dejarme caer...

Diciendo esto ella desapareció en dirección a la cocina, dejándolo un poco extrañado

**

* * *

**

_quiero agradecer de antemano a todos...trate de alargarlo, pero poco a poco lo haré, lo prometo.. es que ya me pusieron pruebas ToT, malos profesores...agradezco todas sus palabras de apoyo, muchas gracias y sigan disfrutando ñ.ñ_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	10. Encuentro breve entre primos

**Los que leyeron mi versión anterior se acordaran del primo pelirrojo¿verdad, pues ha vuelto en este capitulo ñ.ñ. trate de hacerlo más largo**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**X capitulo**_

_**Encuentro breve entre primos**_

**

* * *

**

Nadie se explico como Pilika metió el brazo en la mortal nube de humo que provocaron Ren y Horo-Horo y lo saco de ahí, era un misterio...pero en unos segundo ambos estaban de camino al baño dejando solo en la escalera a Ren y a Tamao a mitad de esta.

Ren: idiotas...

Al ver la escalera la pelirosada ya estaba en el suelo y le daba la espalda, pero escucho claramente las palabras saliendo de su boca, que aunque no supo el motivo lo hicieron sonrojar y más por el tono

Tamao: gracias... por no dejarme caer...

Diciendo esto ella desapareció en dirección a la cocina, dejándolo un poco extrañado

**

* * *

**

Yoh: Ana¿escuchaste ese grito?

Ana: si Yoh...10 min más

Yoh: Y.Y

Ana suspiro un poco fastidiada ya le daría un buen sermón al hombre de la espada de madera por semejante escándalo, más que mal, ya se lo había advertido

Yoh: me pregunto quienes serán novios

Ana: solo son escándalos de él... ve amor en todos lados (suspirando con cansancio)

Yoh: jijiji... me imagino cuando este enamorado

Ana: uf..

Yoh: yo solo digo Anita...

El castaño pensó en todo lo que se divertiría ver a Ryu en todo el día con corazoncitos, en cambio Ana pensó en la gran jaqueca que le daría no solo por los corazones sino por sus acciones

**

* * *

**

Tamao preparaba el desayuno, aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que recordaba su casi caída. Porque una cosa era que el la hubiera ayudado a pararse en el puente y dado la mano y la otra...pues sostenerla muy cerca...

Tamao: ahhh (suspirando) debo hacer un buen desayuno ((no debo pensar en eso...solo fue un accidente...))

Accidente o no, pero estaba nerviosa y más al sentir la puerta de la cocina golpear haciendo que diera un saltito... volteando lentamente

Pilika: Tamao casi me matas de un susto

Tamao: lo siento señorita Pilika...

El susto se lo dio a ella, la pequeña con demasiada energía hasta para entrar a los lugares, pensó la pelirosada

Pilika: estas bien?

Tamao: si... no se preocupe solo me tropecé en la escalera porque me maree

Pilika: ya veo pero Ren te alcanzó

Tamao: el fue muy amable..

Pilika: o mejor dicho ¡te agarro! Vaya puntería ((menciono haciendo un gesto con la mano como superhéroe)

Tamao: o-o

LA joven pelirosada estaba preparando el té y le daba la espalda a la peliazul mientras ella seguía sus comentarios, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, cada vez era mas difícil mantener el control en sus manos y evitar que los platos se cayesen

�: que hizo mi hermano?

Pilika: Jun! Buenos días ñ.ñ

Jun: Buenos días

La joven peliverde ya sospechaba algo, pero prefería preguntar, después de todo la pequeña ainu era un buena fuente de información y con una rapidez...formidable

Tamao: buenos días señorita Jun

Jun: ñ.ñ buenos días Tamao, pero... ¿qué sucedió con Ren?

Tamao: ehhh

Pilika: pues que hizo una excelente atrapada en la mañana

Tamao: jejej

A tamao solo le recorrió una gota mientras se sonrojaba y seguía preparando los platos, trato de no voltear a mirarlas

Mientras Pilika representaba la escena con lujo de detalles, Tamao intentaba pensar que se la tragara la tierra, porque bueno la señorita Jun tenía una cara un poco maliciosa

Jun: vaya mi hermano... ñ.ñ

Tamao: el joven Ren fue muy amable...

Pilika: me imagino (murmurando) bueno ire a ver al holgazán de mi hermano...ojala Ren le contagiara el espíritu Santo para entrenar...

Diciendo esto la pequeña desapareció, dando saltitos pensando en el itinerario de entrenamiento

Jun: es extraño que mi hermano se comporte tan amable...

Tamao: yo veo...que el es amable...solo que no lo demuestra

Jun: vaya eres muy observadora...

Tamao: no lo creo señorita Jun, a veces me dicen lo contrario...

Jun: nunca creas lo que digan los demás

Tamao: si...

Jun: y bien Tamao ¿tienes novio?

Tamao: eh? Oo

Ahora no sabía como se escaparía, solo se sonrojo. Y volteo a ver a la jovencita china sentada cerca del mesón y con linda sonrisa.

**

* * *

**

Ya la tarde comenzaba a caer y Jun caminaba a la puerta de la pensión Asakura, solo algunos salieron a despedirla

Yoh: visitanos pronto Jun

Jun: ñ.ñ claro aunque después será diferente

Yoh: eh?

Jun: ya lo veran... (sonriendo misteriosamente)

Después de despedirse quedo por penúltima la pelirosada

Jun: nos vemos Tamao (cerrándole un ojo) cuídate mucho ¿si?

Tamao: si señorita Jun, muchas gracias...procure llegar con bien

Le agradaba a Jun la pequeña joven, le encontraba algo tierno. Hasta su mirada rosada y su cabello combinaban con esa ternura.

Camino un poco más y termino con su hermano

Jun: adiós Ren

Ren: ten cuidado hermana

Jun: (murmurando) y para la próxima vez, atrapa cuando no este en peligro...

Ren: ehh?

Después que su hermana le hiciera un guiño, le cayo como balde de agua fría la declaración, poniéndose rojo ante la risita de ella.

Ren: no digas tonterías hermana

Jun: no lo es hermano, lo digo en serio...muy en serio

Ren: si claro

Jun: te arrepentirás de tus palabras más adelante

La sonrisa tierna de su hermana lo desconcertó bastante, solo quería confundirlo...si eso era, no podía ser nada más

Ren: ...

Dicho esto desapareció en la puerta de la limosina de la familia Tao, despidiéndose con una mano mientras emprendía marcha.

**

* * *

**

Yoh: Ana ¿estas bien?

Ana: si, no es nada...

Yoh: para mi no, estas distraída...¿sucede algo?

Ana: no..

Yoh: sabes que puedes decirme...o acaso ¿no me tienes confianza?

Ana: no te aproveches ahora que estas descansando...

Yoh: Ana ((reprendiéndola)) no lo hago por eso...sabes que me preocupas, porque eeres importante para mi...

La joven volteo a mirarlo mientras el le dedicaba una despreocupada sonrisa, pero con seguridad en sus ojos.

Ana: Quizás sean varias cosas

Yoh: es por Tamao... ¿verdad?

Ana: eh?

Justo en el clavo, su prometido le había dado medio a medio

Yoh: lo se...no me creas tan tonto, se lo de la carta, se que tiene que terminar su entrenamiento

Ana: pero...

Yoh: pero... es arriesgada la prueba final, no puede dudar... si duda

Ana: lo se

Yoh: no debes preocuparte

Se enojo con el, estaba tomando demasiado ligera las cosas, por eso hablo con un poco de frialdad aunque desaparecía al final de la frase.

Ana: como quieres que no lo haga Yoh ? Aunque no lo creas ella siempre estubo a nuestro lado siempre... desde que nos conocíamos en Izumo ella... ella es para mi de alguna manera la hermana menor que nunca tube...la hermana que nunca tube

Yoh: lo se mejor que nadie pero piensa en esto... si ella confió en nosotros en todo momento es hora de que confiemos en ella.

Ana: puede ser

**

* * *

**

La mayoría estaba en sus habitaciones antes de dormir, excepto la pelirosada que terminaba de secar algunas platos de la cocina

Ana: Tamao no te demores mucho ya es tarde

Tamao: si señorita Ana

Ana: buenas noches

Tamao: buenas noches

Antes de retirarse la rubia murmuro en el pasillo una frase lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara

Ana: no te esfuerces demasiado

Escucho a la itako mientras se retiraba, tenia la sensación de que aquella frase seria común a sus oídos, pero lo hacía porque quería. Ya habría tiempo de descansar. Termino de guardar los platos en los estantes respectivos, hasta que algo la alerto... un presentimiento de que alguien había, y seguido de eso una sensación en el pecho.

Cerró el estante y se encamino a los pasillos que daban al patio

**

* * *

**

Volteo la mirada a la oscuridad del patio, con un mal presentimiento. Después de la partida de su hermana se había apoderado de él esa inquietud. Y no había podido meditar en paz...

Ren: tonterías, pero...esa presencia

Camino y se quedo quieto, el dueño de esa aura la escondía muy bien, pronto una imagen en su cabeza apareció.

**

* * *

**

Salió y sus ojos rosados buscaron aquella presencia, sintió que algo paso rápidamente como una sombra, siguió caminando tratando de percibir algo fuera de lo común, hasta que...

Un golpe certero en la nuca hecho por la sombra, hizo que todo se volviera oscuro y perdiera la conciencia, empezando a caer al piso de espalda. Pero recordando aquel brillo de pupilas de sangre del joven autor.

LA silueta masculina la tomo suavemente de la espalda antes que cayera, observando los rasgos de la jovencita. Si no la hubiera inmovilizado juraria que estaba dormida. Pero aún se preguntaba, como lo había detectado, si había sido muy cuidadoso.

La hubiera seguido observando pero se vio interrumpido por una voz bastante molesta

Ren: (voz fría) que haces aquí

�: tanto tiempo sin verte querido primo

Ren: respóndeme no ando de ánimos para tus estupideces

�: que manera de tratarme...

La silueta avanzo hacia la luz, delatando al joven de mas o menos el porte de Ren, con ojos y cabellos de color rojizo desordenado, y una notable sonrisa maligna.

Ren: No estoy de humor Liu (apuntándolo con la cuchilla)

Liu: pues tu nunca lo estás...

Ren: repito la pregunta... ¿qué haces aquí?

Los ojos del joven de ojos dorados bajaron y se toparon con la inconsciente chica, debió haberla inmovilizado, pero ¿por qué, además cierta punzada en su cuerpo no le agradaba para nada la idea de que él, la tuviera en esa posición y tan cerca en brazos.

Liu: solo esta dormida...

Ren: supongo que la inmovilizaste

Liu: que listo ñ.ñ

Ren: idiota

Liu: solo vine a hacerte una visita... por que quería saber donde estabas, y recordarte nuestra pelea...y veo que bastante bien acompañado (dando una pequeña mirada a Tamao)

Ren: lo imaginaba... espero que no te arrepientas...

Liu: como lo haría... si quedo en un empate la última vez y estoy ansioso por vencerte

Ren: no estés tan seguro

Liu: yo no perdí mi tiempo en el torneo, entrene todo ese y adquirí interesantes ases bajo la manga.

Ren: no lo perdí... también entrene y lo sigo haciendo...

Liu: al menos perderás dignamente, solo será cuestión de tiempo

El pelirrojo vio aumentar la punta del cabello de su primo, signo de que estaba enojándose...el siempre era tan voluble en ese tipo de cosas aunque en otras, bastante gruñón. Le divertía mucho hacerlo rabiar. Aunque a veces el ojos dorados también lo sacaba de casillas y más cuando le reprendía en cara sus victorias.

Ren: no lo creo cabeza de cobra, al parecer te morías de ganas de verme ¿no?

Liu: solo en parte, no te ilusiones

Si las miradas mataran...ya estarían en sus tumbas respectivamente porque ambas eran lo suficiente venenosas... parecían que rayos salían de los pares de pupilas.

Ren: y que esperas para largarte?

Liu: nada...

Ren: pues hazlo de una vez

Liu: andas sensible ñ.ñ

Ren: �� eso no te incumbe

Liu: Bueno...aunque estaba pensando en llevármela de recuerdo (mirando a Tamao)

Aunque Ren extendió la cuchilla el también extendió una de sus armas apuntándose mutuamente, marcando el próximo desafío. Después de esto Liu miro a maliciosamente a Ren mientras ponía a la joven pelirosada de pie, está aun inconciente.

Liu: nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas Ren

Diciendo esto desapareció rápidamente, mezclándose en la oscuridad y dejando a la chica mientas esta volvía a caer suavemente, pero un rápido movimiento del descendiente de los Tao lo impidió, miro enojado el lugar donde antes estaba su desagradable primo y suspiró con fastidio, ya arreglarían todo de una maldita vez.

Ren: espero que el pronto se prolongue

Tomo suavemente a la muchacha de la parte de abajo de las piernas y se dirigió dentro de la pensión, no sin antes observarla para comprobar su estado

Lo que ahora ocurría tenerla el en brazos era la extraña punzada que desaparecía, para dar paso a una extraña calma... pero su conciencia le recriminada el momento en la tubo sujetada y muy cerca de el...en el accidente cerca de la escalera, por alguna extraña razón no la quería soltar y eso estaba pasando ahora mismo, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente sacándose todos esos pensamiento, no era posible...ya tendría tiempo de reflexionar con su conciencia...

Camino con ella en brazos hacía su habitación, era irónico. Era la segunda vez. Pero ahora ella estaba inconsciente.

Ren: ese maldito de Liu, no tenía porque dejarla inconsciente... idiota

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, al menos todos estaban durmiendo no había nadie en el pasillo y se notaban bastantes ronquidos. Entro cuidadosamente y empezó a bajarla mientras se arrodillaba cerca del futon extendido, no sin antes abrir las mantas, la dejo apoyada en sus piernas, sujetándola con un brazo y arreglando las mantas con el otro. Se extraño de hacerlo con tanta calma, al menos no estaba nervioso. Bueno y la razón era: no estaba despierta y nadie lo observaba, pudo mirar su rostro pacifico y durmiente, ella murmuro algo que no entendió bien, debía estar soñando o algo por el estilo...Cuando iba a dejarla en el futon, noto que se aferraba a su ropa, miro extrañado, debió haber sentido temor al momento en que Liu la desmayo, por eso se aferraba, le costo un poco sacar las manos de su ropa incluso tomaron la suya, esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso, después de todo no era normal que lo tomaran de las manos con tanta suavidad pero firmeza.

La dejo suavemente y la tapo con la manta, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que estaba bien ¿por qué? No lo sabía, sin embargo volvió a ponerse nervioso cuando ella se movió, se coloco de pie y camino a la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de despedida

**

* * *

**

quiero agradecer de antemano a Kaniza (grax), hitoki-chan (grax por el buen fin de semana, lo aproveche ñ.ñ), Ishi-dora (tmb te pusieron prueba, te comprendo, pero hay que seguir adelante), Darla Asakura (otro acercamiento? Lo intentare ñ.ñ), Alma del Alma (te agradezco todos los cariños que me mandaste, estoy segura que me ayudaron mucho en este capitulo ñ.ñ)

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	11. Discusión con conciencia y choques

_**Maldita Timidez  
**_

_**XI capitulo**_

_**Discusión con conciencia y choques**_

**

* * *

**

Ren: ese maldito de Liu, no tenía porque dejarla inconsciente... idiota

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, al menos todos estaban durmiendo no había nadie en el pasillo y se notaban bastantes ronquidos. Entro cuidadosamente y empezó a bajarla mientras se arrodillaba cerca del futon extendido, no sin antes abrir las mantas, la dejo apoyada en sus piernas, sujetándola con un brazo y arreglando las mantas con el otro. Se extraño de hacerlo con tanta calma, al menos no estaba nervioso. Bueno era que no estaba despierta y nadie lo observaba, pudo mirarla con tranquilidad su rostro pacifico y durmiente, murmuro algo que no entendió bien, debía estar soñando o algo por el estilo...Cuando iba a dejarla en el futon, noto que ella se aferraba a su ropa, miro extrañado, debió haber sentido temor al momento en que Liu la desmayo, por eso se aferraba, le costo un poco sacar las manos de su ropa incluso tomaron la suya, esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso, después de todo no era normal que lo tomaran de las manos con tanta suavidad pero firmeza.

La dejo suavemente y la tapo con la manta, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que estaba bien ¿por qué? No lo sabía, sin embargo volvió a ponerse nervioso cuando ella se movió, se coloco de pie y camino a la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de despedida

**

* * *

**

Entrando a su habitación se paseo un poco, ahora estaba inquieto. Se revolvió los cabellos y se sentó en el futon con las piernas y brazos cruzados mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de adquirir su fría e imperturbable carácter. Pero en esos momento era lo menos que podía hacer... se maldijo unas cuantas veces. No era común estar en esa situación. Era incómodo, al menos eso pensaba. Después de unos minutos y más relajado, con el pijama puesto se tiro de espaldas colocando sus brazos cruzados atrás y mirando el techo fijamente

Ren: ahora se aparece...como si quisiera pelear con el

Pero algo estaba planeando, porque no por nada noto el aumento en su nivel espiritual, aunque estaba bajo

Ren: engreído...

Eso era lo que era, y ver su estúpida cara con esa sonrisita de inocencia mas que fingida le aumentaban las ganas de golpearlo. Pero ya tendría tiempo de ponerlo en su lugar y eso sería uno de los mejores premios.

Ren: paciencia...

Pero el pequeño problema con respecto a tener a la joven en brazos volvió a rematarlo como cuando la llevo desde el patio, y así empezaba el duelo con su conciencia

"no la querías soltar, te sentías muy bien con ella así"

Ren: no es cierto...

" ¿para que te engañas, los dos sabemos perfectamente lo que se sintió"

Ren: nada, absolutamente nada

"mmm... no sería nada malo, admitir que al menos sentiste algo"

Ren: que iba a sentir...al menos ella debía estar bien

" ese es el punto..."

Ren: eh?

"Te preocupas por ella... y la pregunta del año es¿por qué?

Ren: no lo sé

" oh, el gran Ren Tao no sabe la respuesta"

Ren: déjate de decir tonterías

Lo que le faltaba su conciencia con ironías... cerro los ojos molesto tratando de apagar esa voz que se estaba tornando insoportable

" para tu información no son tonterías, es la dura realidad... nuestra realidad"

Ren: no es nada

" Nada... ¿estas seguro, no me digas que la punzada que sentiste al verla en brazos de OTRO fue un mosquito, agregando además que ESE OTRO era Liu"

Ren: solo fue un músculo

" No seas idiota, eso no fue un músculo, era casi como un mosquito y ese mosquito tiene un nombre : CELOS"

Ren: Que¿celos?

" Ahora me saliste sordo¿Te lo deletreo? C-E-L-O-S

Ren: no seas imbécil se perfectamente lo que son, y no los tengo...

" Pues no lo parece"

Ren: cállate y déjame dormir

"ah claro dormir lo va a solucionar todo, se te esta pegando lo de Yoh... deberías tratar de pensar sobre la cómoda situación, aunque también"

Ren: aunque también...

"podrías haberla traído y te hubieras ahorrado el insomnio que estoy prediciendo"

Ren: que?

" deja de decir que, sabes perfectamente lo que te digo: traer a la pelirosada y así tenemos una larga platica durante toda la noche sobre si sientes algo o no, aprovechas de verla dormir y sentirte en paz por largo tiempo ¿no?"

Ren: si pudiera cortarte lo haría

"ahórrate el tiempo...hazlo contigo"

Ren: idiota...

"ambos...pero no es momento de pensar"

Ren: por fin dijiste algo con sentido...

ya habría tiempo de pensar...así que decidió dejarse al apacible sueño que fue apoderándose de el.

**

* * *

**

La mañana había comenzado con un buen entrenamiento, como buen inicio del fin de semana, pero el hombre de la espada de madera había salido extrañamente en la mañana de la pensión.

Horo-Horo: no eh visto a Ryu

Pilika: quizás fue a comprar algo

Horo-Horo: mmm es bastante extraño, lo vi un poco raro después de anoche.

Pilika: no sigas hablando te quedan 300 abdominales

Horo-Horo: pero!

La mirada asesina de su pequeña y "dulce" hermana menor lo calló, al fin y al cabo no sabia quien era peor, ella o Ana...

Horo-Horo: mientras más conozco a las mujeres, mas quiero a mi perro

Pilika: decías algo?

Horo-Horo: no! Jejejejj

¿Por que los grandes espíritus le dieron a esta hermana, de nuevo estaba haciendo anotaciones en ese cuaderno del demonio, en donde estaban todos y cada uno de sus itinerarios... ya vería como deshacerse de el, aunque era un misterio donde lo escondía

**

* * *

**

Manta: que raro que Tamao no este aquí

Ana: es mejor que descanse, nadie la molestara

la clara advertencia fue hecha, sellada por un muy peligroso brillo asesino en los ojos de la rubia, que la mayoría detecto en el patio

Yoh: jijiji

Manta: por que te ríes Yoh

Yoh: por nada

Sabia perfectamente que ese comportamiento de su Anita era en preocupación por Tamao, aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Manta: creo que falta alguien

Yoh: si...nuestro amigo Ren al parecer...

Manta: apuesto que se quedo entrenando hasta tarde

Yoh: lo dudo

Manta¿por qué?

Yoh: no sentí su poder

Manta: ahh ya veo

**

* * *

**

Al abrir los ojos sintió un leve dolor en la parte de la nuca, miró confundida a su alrededor, todo estaba en orden. Pero no tenía su pijama... ¿por qué, entonces no debió cambiarse, pero si había lavado la loza, la seco, la señorita Ana le dijo unas palabras y luego todo se volvía confuso...borroso

Se llevo las manos a su cara tratando de recordar, pero era inútil

Tamao¿Qué me sucede?

Se levanto y fue al baño para darse una ducha, antes de que lo hiciera un pequeño fantasma le dio el aviso que descansara, mensaje de la itako. Sonrió, ella debía estar preocupada. Y como no, se notaba en su presencia espiritual, baja... había un desequilibrio dentro de ella, y lo peor era que se sentía confusa.

Conshi: Tamao! Por fin te vemos

Tamao: Conshi... Ponshi ¿Dónde estaban? Me tenían un poco preocupada

Ponshi: deberías acostumbrarte que paseamos por largas temporadas

Tamao: se me olvida

Conshi: pero si te ves un poco pálida... ¿estas bien?

Tamao: si, no es nada.

Ponshi: que bien como vas a bañarte te vamos a acompañar!

Ambos espíritus asintieron y se miraron maliciosamente, pero el pequeño fantasma que antes le había dado el mensaje a Tamao se puso en frente de ellos y les indico que se acercaban mientras les susurraba algo, al pasar los segundos la cara de ambos espíritus se puso azul de miedo.

Tamao: les sucede algo?

Conshi: no nada (dándole un codazo a su compañero)

Pomshi: si jejej es que nos acordamos que dejamos un asunto pendiente con Amidamaru, si eso...

Conshi: si nos vemos después Tamao!

Tamao: hoy no entrenaremos

Conshi y Ponshi: si!

Los vio desaparecer mientras se le formaba una gota de sudor, camino al baño mientras suspiraba confundida y tatareaba una canción, quizás por lo adormilada que aun iba, no se dio cuenta que una silueta se ocultaba apoyada en la pared mientras pasaba y desaparecía rumbo a las termas para mujeres

Basón: señorito! Hasta que lo encuentro

Una imperceptible gota para el espíritu, paso por la nuca del dueño de la silueta apoyada en la pared

Ren: y para que querías encontrarme... ¿si se puede saber? (de brazos cruzados)

Bason: anoche no lo vi y me preocupe, además percibí una presencia conocida

Ren: fue Liu

Bason: que, el joven Liu

Ren: así es

Bason: mmm (un poco serio)

Ren: supongo que tendrás unas terribles ganas de abrazar a Gauta

Bason: señorito! No es verdad... y lo sabe bien

Ren: si, ese insecto anda rondando porque quiere terminar la pelea iniciada hace unos meses

Bason: que fue un empate

Ren: lo venceremos, no nos será ningún problema

Bason: usted tiene toda la razón señorito, como siempre

Diciendo esto se retiro lentamente, le faltaba un baño para sacarse las ideas y meditar.

Basón: entrenaremos hoy día?

Ren: no

Bason: en serio?

Ren: será solo un breve descanso, después será aumentado al doble

Bason: si señorito

Vio a su amo desaparecer, por el pasillo. No sabia porque pero algo había en el, estaba mas pensativo de lo normal

**

* * *

**

un hombre con un peinado extravagante y acompañado del espíritu de color verde, caminaba por las calles, buscando tiendas en especial.

Tokagero: me puedes decir ¿qué estas buscando?

Ryu: una tienda...

Tokagero: si ya me di cuenta de eso, idiota

Ryu: quizás Tamao quiera ser mi novia, con lo que busco

El ex-asesino dudo que fuera un perfume lo que buscaba, y temió lo peor al ver ese brillo "estúpido" en los ojos negros, que tontería estaba buscando

Después de andar en algunos callejones y preguntar encontró una tienda apartada en un callejón, entrando un anciano de profundos ojos grises lo recibió, mientras se ajustaba la bufanda azul cielo-

Anciano: que se le ofrece joven?

Ryu: pues vera, es algo para atraer mujeres.

Anciano: en general?

Ryu: si

Anciano: antes que nada, necesito saber si es una joven en especial y si le atrae otro...

Ryu: pues...

El anciano camino a unos estantes, revolviendo frascos, y observando a Ryu de reojo, lo analizo un poco. Para estar buscando algo así, significaba que no era muy popular con las chicas y si estaba en lo correcto esa joven que quería no le correspondía.

Anciano: puedo ofrecerle una pócima, que es para que la joven se acerque un poco mas que antes...

Ryu: y no tiene algo más fuerte?

Anciano: no, lo siento...

Ryu: mmm

No se iba a dar por vencido, quería a Tamao como novia...

Ryu: mmm creo que lo llevare...

Pero tubo una pequeña inquietud, el anciano había dejado varios frascos en la vitrina, descuidadamente y en uno leyó claramente la advertencia de: afrodisíaco...

Ryu: señor el afrodisíaco tiene la misma efectividad que el que me va a vender?

Anciano: si...auque es un poco mas poderoso, dependiendo del tipo de persona a que se le de beber, o del tipo de elemento del que se hizo la pócina

Ryu: pues me llevo el que me dio

Tomo rápidamente una bolsa y metió el frasco cambiado entregándoselo al anciano y dándole el dinero, salió rápidamente.

Anciano: ahh ese joven no se llevo el correcto, pero ese afrodisíaco tiene algo especial...

El anciano sonrió misteriosamente, mientras veía al hombre irse saltando.

Tokagero: pero que hiciste Ryu ese no era el frasco!

Caso muerto, pues el hombre de la espada de la madera iba cantando y silbando

Ryu: Tamao será mi novia, Tamao será mi novia...

Tokagero: (pensando) tengo la leve sospecho que esto no traerá nada buena, nada.

**

* * *

**

Achuuu!

Tamao: al parecer me excedí en el tiempo, pero estaba relajante...

Miro a ambos lados del pasillo, estaba despejado, se mareo levemente. Así que no había problema si salía en ese estado. Camino rápidamente todo iba bien hasta que algo choco contra ella. O mejor dicho ella choco contra algo, pero al sentir algo tibio, demasiado ...abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ese algo también se había bañado con la diferencia que tenia el torso desnudo... ¿torso desnudo? Comenzó a ponerse roja.

Tamao: lo siento...

Ren: no hay problema

También se había percatado que choco contra alguien pero como había salido recién del baño no la vio venir, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al saber que era ella...y mas cuando... un momento¿ella era Tamao, la miro rápidamente para percatarse que lo único que la "cubría de la vista de los demás" era una pálida toalla rosa, que para el agrado de sus hormonas estaba húmeda y marcaba sus curvas, de manera insinuante.

Tamao: jejej

La pequeña risa de Tamao, fue de nerviosismo un poco mas alejada de el, observo que estaba mojado, gotas de agua aun corrían por sus hombros y torso bien definido, se sonrojo. No por nada estaba muy cerca..

Se tambaleo un poco y el lo noto y la tomo suavemente de los brazos.

Ren: estas bien?

Tamao: si, solo que me maree un poco...

El mareo aumento levemente y se apoyo en él, cerrando los ojos. Porque de pronto todo dio vueltas. No podía hacer más.

Tamao: ((se siente tibio))

Si antes había estado rojo, ahora era un farol viviente. Sentía como fuego en la cara. Pero la acerco hacía así, en cierta parte para discutir después con su conciencia, aunque lo hacia por que así lo deseaba, aunque lo negara.

Ren: mejor?

Tamao: si... (abriendo los ojos) todavía tiene el pañuelo...debo curarlo otra vez

Mojado pero en el mismo lugar el pañuelo con pétalos de sakura estaba, se separo mientras lo miraba

Tamao: Si no hubiera estado, ya estaría en el suelo. Gracias

Ren: lo mejor es que descanses, estas débil. Después habrá tiempo para que me cures

Tamao: si

Diciendo esto camino hacia su habitación sonrojada, mientras le daba una mirada al joven chino que miraba el fondo del pasillo, con la vista tapada por el húmedo cabellos.

Pero lo que respectaba a el, tendría una larga pelea con su conciencia, mas tarde..

Continuara...

**

* * *

**

**Adradezco el siempre presente apoyo de: Ishi-dora, Hitoki-chan, Darla Asakura, Irene, Alma del alma. Estudiare harto ñ.ñU pruebas alla voy!**

**The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	12. Graves problemas

**Escuchando Feel Good Inc, pude escribir, nada como la nueva canción de Gorillaz y 2-D, Aparte de los esrtudios**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**XII capitulo**_

_**Graves problemas**_

**

* * *

**

La pequeña risa de Tamao, fue de nerviosismo un poco mas alejada de el, observo que estaba mojado, gotas de agua aun corrían por sus hombros y torso bien definido, se sonrojo. No por nada estaba muy cerca..

Se tambaleo un poco y el lo noto y la tomo suavemente de los brazos.

Ren: estas bien?

Tamao: si, solo que me maree un poco...

El mareo aumento levemente y se apoyo en él, cerrando los ojos. Porque de pronto todo dio vueltas. No podía hacer más.

Tamao: ((se siente tibio))

Si antes había estado rojo, ahora era un farol viviente. Sentía como fuego en la cara. Pero la acerco hacía así, en cierta parte para discutir después con su conciencia, aunque lo hacia por que así lo deseaba, aunque lo negara.

Ren: mejor?

Tamao: si... (abriendo los ojos) todavía tiene el pañuelo...debo curarlo otra vez

Mojado pero en el mismo lugar el pañuelo con pétalos de sakura estaba, se separo mientras lo miraba

Tamao: Si no hubiera estado, ya estaría en el suelo. Gracias

Ren: lo mejor es que descanses, estas débil. Después habrá tiempo para que me cures

Tamao: si

Diciendo esto camino hacia su habitación sonrojada, mientras le daba una mirada al joven chino que miraba el fondo del pasillo, con la vista tapada por el húmedo cabellos.

Pero lo que respectaba a el, tendría una larga pelea con su conciencia, mas tarde..

**

* * *

**

Solo habían dos cosas que incomodaban a Ana...

numero uno: los cortes de luz y justamente para su desgracia era lo que pasaba, la televisión frente a ella apagada y su programa favorito sin ver. Su ceño se frunció. Si tuviera al gerente de la compañía sufriría las consecuencias, aunque aun podía hacer algunos arreglos con unos fantasmas...y... pero Yoh le sugirió que eso no estaba bien y si el le sugería algo... suspiro resignada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ana: tendré que acostumbrarme

Numero dos: un presentimiento "no muy positivo" de que algo estaba pasando y no sabia que... incertidumbre y odiaba eso. No pudo seguir pensando ya que se vio interrumpida por la siempre estrepitosa entrada del hombre con la espada de madera aunque esta vez iba acompañada con unos cánticos bien cursis para sus oídos.

Ana: se puede saber donde estabas Ryu?

Ryu: Doña Ana! Pues...yo jejeje mmm o.o

Ana: si?

Algo había mal, estaba muy nervioso. Y extrañamente feliz. Algo que no concordaba. Solo si tenía novia, pero eso lo desecho rápidamente, era imposible esa posibilidad. Por los grandes espíritus estaba hablando precisamente de él..

Ryu: fui de compras, jejejej si eso.

Ana: tan temprano?

Ryu: pues es que verá... tenia que comprar algo con suma importancia

Ana: en serio?

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora estaba sudando tinta china, en el buen sentido de la palabra porque con china y Tao no quería relacionarse.

Ryu: si jejeje

Para la rubia no era difícil deducir que estaba mintiendo, pero a falta de gerente de luz se desquitaría con él, eso no era malo ¿o si, un poco cruel, nada fuera de lo común.

Ana: y que sería eso de suma importancia?

Ryu: emmm un...un… ¡gel! Si eso para el cabello... un gel

¿Por qué no podía creerle, bueno eso era una cosa...lo otro era que se estaba divirtiendo haciéndolo un poco sufrir

Ana: mmmm

Empezó a temblar, no sabia si había comparación entre el y una gelatina.

Ryu sintió los gélidos ojos de la itako atravesarlo como una radiografía.

Si tenia miedo antes...ahora era terror.

**

* * *

**

Otra mañana que se hallaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y otra mañana pensando en el Shaman de china... era inevitable. Bueno no tanto porque si no hubiera chocado contra él en la mañana, no estaría pensando ahora...

Tamao: calma

Introdujo sus manos y mojo su rostro repetidas veces mientras se secaba, esperando que sus pensamientos se aclaraban, pero fue todo al contrario porque recordó que esa misma agua recorría los hombros del joven de ojos dorados, la misma agua que recorrió los cabellos azulinos anteriormente...y que seguía por el cuello hasta sus hombres y bajando por la clavícula...

Tamao: ahh!

Se sonrojó y volvió a mojarse la cara con agua fría y con mayor insistencia, debía sacárselo de la mente.

**

* * *

**

Señorito... ¿se encuentra bien?

Ren: si...

Bason: pero...

Ren: ya me lo has preguntado varias veces, esta es la décima...

Bason: no es que quiera contradecirlo...pero con el debido respeto señorito usted a estado un poco rojo toda la mañana¿no está enfermo?

Ren: no

La respuesta se la dio a pesar de estar a espaldas de el, Bason vio que el rojo aumentaba¿seria grave?. Si... muy grave

Para Ren no era agradable no poder controlar esos gestos en el rostro, podía esconder los sentimientos, las emociones con toda seguridad, pero eso no...y para él era el colmo, aunque desde el punto normal, no era más que un simple sonrojo, bastante prolongado por cierto.

¿Y el motivo? Un pequeño choque con una habitante de la pensión, en términos simples y descriptivos, otra cosa muy distinta fue lo que vio...si señor. Se exaspero un poco y camino rápidamente al patio necesitaba entrenar, si eso...

Bason lo siguió de lejos no muy convencido por la actitud de su amo, desde hace unos días que estaba un tanto extraño, lo podía notar en su aura. Lo siguió con un poco de duda. Mientras Ren tenia una agradable platica en su mente con su ya conocida conciencia

"¿recordando una de las mejores visiones en tu vida?"

Ren¿qué?

" Y dale con el que"

Ren: no estoy recordando nada, déjame entrenar...

Pero tampoco le iba a negar que si había sido una de las mejores visiones¿la mejor? Aun no lo definía. Pero es que ella...

" Hay si como no... y eso rojo que tienes en la cara es pintura ¿no, me crees idiota"

Ren: pues lo eres...ahora...¿puedes dejarme en paz?

Si su conciencia seguía así la recordaría y esa era lo menos que quería

" No... además ¿como puedes meditar sin mi?"

Ren: fácilmente

" No me hagas reír, tu no puedes darte cuenta de lo que realmente te pasa"

Ren¿y tu si?

" ¡claro, el 33 de esta mañana has pensado en cierta jovencita con quien te topaste Accidentalmente en la mañana, que lucia como decirlo sin que salga pervertido...mmm ¿bella?"

Ren: no a sido un 33

Y claro que era bella, pero ¿de forma pervertida, vamos que no vio nada fuera de lo común, excepto que estaba sólo cubierta por una bendita toalla, que para colmo de males estaba húmeda, al borde del mojado. Y podía disfrutar de las silueta de la joven que lo dejaron en un estado parecido al coma unos sagrados segundos.

"entonces... un 99.9?"

Ren: cállate imbécil!

" cálmate... es una broma, bueno el 33 entonces...como a los dos nos gusta ese numero..."

Ren: ningún por ciento, nada de nada

" bueno en algo estarás de acuerdo, seamos sinceros por una maldita vez¿acaso no la sujetaste por tu cuenta cuándo se iba a caer? ...porque te fue agradable..."

Ren: ...

"El silencio otorga, Ren Tao... el silencio otorga"

Bason vio a amo destruir mas de lo común, con una vena en su frente bastante marcada y mas rojo en su rostro.

**

* * *

**

Debía actuar rápido antes de ser descubierto. Tomó el frasquito y a pesar de que decía unas gotas hecho más de lo debido. Tenía poco tiempo, uno: porque no había nadie en la cocina que viera su crimen y dos: que la señora Ana había sido interceptada oportunamente por don Yoh y esta era una oportunidad única entre millones.

Justamente vació en los vasos que estaban en la mesa del comedor para el desayuno, pero en una equivocación, le hecho al otro también. El pequeño problema es que en su emoción no distinguió bien el contenido de aquellos vasos ni menos el color.

Ryu: que bien Tamao será mi novia, solo mi novia...jujuju que mega emoción

**

* * *

**

Si bien el desayuno ya estaba servido el ambiente estaba jovial y muy alegre con las ya conocidas discusiones de Horo-Horo y Ren, y las risas de Yoh.

Pilika: Tamao te encuentras bien?

Tamao: si señorita Pilika, no se preocupe

Pero para la pequeña ainu ese "no se preocupe, señorita Pilika" no la convencía ya que la pelirosada no la miro a los ojos, y si no la miraba a los ojos era porque ocultaba algo, Tamao tenia facultad de no poder mentir, y si su mirada estaba fija en vaya que cosa del suelo, era porque había algo oculto.

Pilika: si tu lo dices

Las vasos y el desayuno estaban servidos, Tamao tenía el suyo enfrente y lo iba a tomar, quien no estaba descuidado respecto a esto era Ryu

Horo-Horo: te pasa algo Ryu?

Ryu: no!

Horo-Horo: hay Tamao ese jugo...¿te lo vas a tomar? (mirando el vaso con mucha sed)

Ryu: dejala tomar el jugo!

Horo-Horo: hay que pesado!

Ren: quieren callarse? Estorban...

Y listo, otra pelea, al terminar la leve nube de polvo, Ryu perdió de vista el vaso, al segundo se dio cuenta que el que bebía tranquilamente de un vaso era don Yoh¿¡DON YOH, ese era uno de los frascos...¿y el otro? Miro a Tamao pero ya no estaba el vaso de jugo o lo que creía que era, ahora que recordaba no hecho las gotas en un liquido de color cristalino sino en...busco rápidamente en la mesa.

Ana: Yoh no tomes tanto jugo de naranja... es tu segundo vaso

Yoh: jiji no puedo evitarlo

Ren también tomo su leche de un buen sorbo, pero lo que le incomodó fueron los grandes ojos de Ryu que lo miraban con sorpresa y que decir de la expresión. Pero no pudo seguir analizando

Sus ojos se abrieron por breves segundos al tragar la leche, un extraño escalofrío lo recorrió, sin ninguna razón aparente¿acaso algo contenía la leche, dudaba de eso. Pero su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien, y mas pronto que nunca lo averiguaría. Frunció un poco el ceño y le dirigió una mirada al de peinado de Elvis Presley este tembló un poco¿qué le pasaba, algo andaba mal

Para Ryu el tiro le había salido por la culata, y dos palabras surgieron en su mente: **GRAVES PROBLEMAS.**

**

* * *

**

El pequeño Oyamada también analizo la extraña situación, en especial porque Ryu parecía un poco desconcentrado sin mencionar con miedo, tomo su maletín y se despidió de todos, debía ir a sus clases, esperaba que todos o casi todos estuvieran vivos para su vuelta.

Después del desayuno cada shaman partió por su lado, algunos a entrenar y otros a hacer sus obligaciones.

La pelirosada se dirigió a la cocina a limpiar y concentrarse un poco en sus problemas, prácticamente porque en la casa no era posible, apoyo ambas manos en la orilla del lavaplatos, miro el vidrio mientras extraía de su bolsillo la piedra, la apretó en su mano derecha con un leve temblor, debía darle...debía poder traspasarla con una de sus flechas... ¿aunque eso significara, que después debía volver al templo para la prueba final?... ¿tenía miedo?...claro, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies... pero una pequeña frase afloro en su mente, era frase dicha de alguien que la aconsejo y confirmo su propia verdad.

_**"...para nosotros no nos esta permitidos ser dueños de un destino miserable..."**_

Una sincera sonrisa surgió en sus labios, aquellas palabras eran ciertas, y le daban el empuje necesario para seguir...

Su rosados ojos voltearon a la piedra sobre la cual su mano se cerro con firmeza apoyada en su pecho

**

* * *

**

Aunque las horas habían pasado y faltaba para el almuerzo Ren fue llamado por Horo-horo, el peliazul estaba lo bastante nervioso porque en el trayecto hacia el comedor le daba una que otra mirada inquieta

Ren: que demonios pasa...¿acaso tengo algo en la cara o que?

Horo-Horo: no Ren jejeje

Otra prueba de que había algo mal, la extraña amabilidad del ainu para con el, en una situación "normal" le contestaría cualquier cosa: insultos, palabrotas, lo mínimo.

Entrando al comedor observo a Yoh con su tan amable sonrisa, y Ryu con un semblante como que lo iban a matar. Muy bien, si había algo mal, ahora lo confirmaba.

Ren¿qué sucede?

Yoh: pues...

Horo-Horo: Ryu dijo que algo tenia el alimento del desayuno...

El ainu intervino por unos segundos, aunque sabia que el mas adecuado para decir esto era el castaño, por lo menos Tao no descargaría su furia contra el.

Ren¿y bien?

Algo malo, entonces ¿qué demonios tenia su leche, supuso que eso fue lo extraño que ingreso en su cuerpo y de lo que se percató.

Ryu: pues...

Yoh: lo que quiere decir nuestro amigo Ryu...

Ren: diganlo de una vez¡con un demonio! (cruzándose de brazos con enojo)

Ryu: pues lo que tenia la leche era...

Ren: ERA QUE!

Yoh: Afrodisíaco

Un momento de silencio, en que las pupilas del heredero de la dinastía Tao se contrayeron levemente para después volver a brillar con un brillo sobrenatural y peligroso.

Ren¡ QUEEE!

Ryu: emmm pues yo...

Yoh: pero Ren

Rn: que Ren y que demonios Yoh¡¡era AFRODISÍACO¿acaso no entiendes?

Ahora tenía esa extraña sustancia en su cuerpo, y no le agradaba la idea. y menos que lo tomaran como conejillo de indias para experimentar quizás que cosas

Yoh: jejej tranquilo...ya veras, todo saldrá bien

Ren: si como no...y respecto a ti (apuntando con el filo de la lanza a Ryu)

Lo menos que quería ahora era la frase de su amigo, no podía surtir efecto contra él, y menos contra un brebaje que altera las hormonas y el cuerpo. ¿pero porque hecho afrodisíaco en su leche y en el vaso de Yoh, había echado en dos vasos, eso significaba que quería darle afrodisíaco a alguien más, pero¿a quien?. Pero no tenía tiempo para sacar conclusiones lo único que quería era destrozarlo...

Horo-Horo: calma Ren, deberías saber que...

Ryu: ..U

Ren¡QUE! (gruñendo)

Horo-Horo: (tragando saliva) Yoh también tomo

Yoh¿ah? O.O

Horo-Horo: jejejejeje, Ryu me lo dijo hace un rato

Yoh: vaya Ren¿ves? Ahora los dos tenemos lo mismo, no creo que sea para que te enfades tanto.

El turno de ponerse nervioso le toco al joven de cabellos celestes, si fuera un tigre o algo por el estilo Ren los hubiera destrozado a todos, pero con la cuchilla que se desplegó en sus manos corrían la misma suerte ...se alejo unos pasos

Ren. Ya verán cuando lo destroce...NO QUEDARÁ NADA DE ÉL (dirigiéndose a Ryu)

Yoh y Horo-Horo alcanzaron a tomar por lo brazos al Chino que despedía por los ojos, deseos de venganza...o mejor dicho...muerte y por cierto muy lenta y dolorosa para quien era dirigida.

Horo-Horo: Yoh has algo lo va a matar

Yoh: que puedo hacer?

Horo-Horo: que se yo, hasta nos puede matar a nosotros

Yoh: ejejejje

La puerta se abrió despacio y un poco temblorosa, por ella se asomo Tamamura, que no aguanto la curiosidad de saber porque había tanto movimiento en esa habitación y verificar si todo estaba bien

¿se encuentran bien?

Yoh: si Tamao, no te preocupes...

Cuando Ren escucho la voz, sus músculos se relajaron y ambos amigos lo soltaron sin embargo al verla, no supo porque... empezaba a sentir unas enormes ganas de estar a su lado...cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca... el afrodisíaco estaba haciendo efectos. PERO... ¿por qué con ella?. Pudo hacerlo perfectamente con Ana a quien vio hace un rato¿no se suponía que era con cualquier mujer con quien surgía efecto el brebaje?

Tamao: disculpen la interrupción (reverencia) me retiro...

Su mirada fue dirigida a todos pero en especial al joven de ojos dorados que la observaba de reojo. En el cual hallo un brillo distinto en sus pupilas, no sabía porque algo frío recorrió su columna vertebral al encontrar su mirada por breves segundo con la de él.

Ryu: Tamao...

Aunque el de la espada de madera intento llamarla como un salvavidas ella ya había cerrado la puerta suavemente

Ren: respecto a ti... (volviendo a apuntar)

Yoh y Horo dudaron en detenerlo, porque no sabían como.

En cambio dentro de Ren se desarrollaba un extraño comportamiento. Le hirvió la sangre cuando el "peinado ridículo" miro así, a su Tamao...esperen un minuto¿SU?... estaba empezando a volverse loco. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose ese pensamiento dominante por parte de él y se concentro en el hombre que temblaba sin control bajo su furia que aumentaba cada vez más.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**Adradezco el siempre presente apoyo de: Alma del alma (grax por tus buenos sentimientos y que estudie mucho, eso intento hacer y gracias por tu apoyo), Ire yamichii (vaya con que Ren en paños menores? Jijijiji), aikoneko (grax por tu apoyo), Kaniza (Tamao te parece linda a mi tambien), Janneth (al parecer Tamao no será precisamente la atrevida ñ.ñ jiji), Pantera (espero te guste) **

**The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	13. Maldito Afrodisíaco

**Quienes querian ver mi pag en donde esta la seccion para TamaoxRen esta en mi biografia...**

* * *

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**XIII capitulo**_

**_Maldito Afrodisíaco_**

**

* * *

**

Tamao: disculpen la interrupción (reverencia) me retiro...

Su mirada fue dirigida a todos pero en especial al joven de ojos dorados que la observaba de reojo. En el cual hallo un brillo distinto en sus pupilas, no sabía porque algo frío recorrió su columna vertebral al encontrar su mirada por breves segundos con la de él.

Ryu: Tamao...

Aunque el de la espada de madera intento llamarla como un salvavidas ella ya había cerrado la puerta suavemente

Ren: respecto a ti... (volviendo a apuntar)

Yoh y Horo dudaron en detenerlo, porque no sabían como.

En cambio dentro de Ren se desarrollaba un extraño comportamiento. Le hirvió la sangre cuando el "peinado ridículo" miro así, a su Tamao...esperen un minuto¿SU?... estaba empezando a volverse loco. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose ese pensamiento dominante por parte de él y se concentro en el hombre que temblaba sin control bajo su furia que aumentaba cada vez más.

**

* * *

**

Ana: sucedió algo Tamao?

Tamao: no señorita Ana, me dijeron que estaba todo bien

Pero para Ana no era cierto eso, ya que bastantes golpes se escuchaban al interior, dedujo que algún problema estaba surgiendo, si no ya estaba. Lo extraño era que habían solo hombres encerrados. ¿Qué sería, dudaba que intercambiaran técnicas para entrenar…imposible.

Ana: mmmmm

Tamao¿sucede algo señorita?

Ana: no…

La sacerdotisa cruzada de brazos dio una mirada a la habitación con la puerta cerrada y luego la observo con calma, analizándola, para Tamao fue una clara seña que quería hablar con ella. De forma más seria a las veces anteriores y con calma…mucha calma

Ana: en realidad necesito hablar contigo, ven sígueme

Tamao: si

Para la pelirosada la situación era extraña¿de que querría hablar con ella¿pasaría algo malo, los nervios surgieron mientras se encaminada detrás de la rubia.

Ana: y Pilika… no espíes detrás de la puerta…

En una esquina se escucho un bufido suave

Ana: ni en la pared…

Pilika: (suspirando) me descubrió…rayos

Seguido de esto la menor de los ainu se retiró, alejándose del lugar, no permitiría que la rubia sospechara de ella, le tenía el suficiente respeto, para seguir una indirecta.

**

* * *

**

El pánico se reflejo en la tartamudez de Usui que intentaba inútilmente controlarse

Horo-Horo: Ren por-por-por que no te calmas¿s-s-s-si?

Ren: callate!

Una sola mirada bastó para que el ainu retrocediera, ver a Ren realmente enojado era algo digno de temer.

Horo-Horo aterrado y todo vió atónito avanzar al castaño hacia Tao mientras pasaba un brazo tranquilamente por el hombro del mismo demonio en ese momento.

Yoh: venga, vamos a dar un paseo para aclarar las ideas, será lo mejor. Además ví un puesto que te encantara…

Ryu y el peliceleste tragaron saliva para cuando Tao miro a Yoh con ojos todavía fulminantes, la respuesta siguiente los dejo aun más sorprendidos. Caminó junto a Yoh hacia la salida no sin antes voltearse de lado para dedicarle una mortal mirada a Ryu y un "ya me las pagaras"

Horo-Horo: lo veo y no lo creo…¿Cómo lo hizo?

Ryu: Don Yoh es un santo

Horo-Horo: y tu un estúpido¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? Serás idiota

Ryu: oh cállate, lo que haga no te importa

Horo-Horo¿Cómo que no importa, casi me mata… bueno que al que matara será a ti

Ryu: noooo

Horo-Horo: Que flores quiere que te lleve?

Ryu: flores?

Horo-Horo: si… para tu tumba…

**

* * *

**

Tamao: y ¿bien señorita?

Tamao miro con nerviosismo la joven delante de ella con brazos cruzados y mirando el patio de la pensión.

Ana: sabes y me conoces lo bastante…

Tamao: … no entiendo

Ana: te conozco desde niña Tamao, te conozco lo suficiente, para saber que estas confundida, para saber que tienes miedo…

Tamao: yo…

Ana: estoy preocupada por ti respecto al entrenamiento, y no confundas, no quiero decir que no crea en ti…se que eres capaz de superarlo…pero

Ya en ese momento ambas se encontraban sentadas una al lado de la otra mirando hacia el horizonte.

Tamao¿pero?

Ana: no lo se… hay algo…algo que no estará bien

Tamao: quizás sea que no lo logre

Ana: no hables así (reprimiéndola)

Tamao: pero sabe que yo nunca e sido fuerte

Ana: eso es mentira

Tamao: usted y el joven Yoh son las personas más fuertes que yo eh conocido y…

Ana: basta, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto tu eres tan fuerte como cualquier shaman, simplemente no te gusta pelear, y eso lo sabemos las dos

La pelirosada bajo la cabeza, en signo de afirmación, sus manos arrugaron un poco la ropa con impotencia

Tamao: si

Ana: yo también…tube miedo…

Tamamura abrió los ojos a mas no poder, esa no era una confesión que hiciera Ana, no Ana la sacerdotisa. La escucho atentamente porque su voz aun seguía en ese extraño tono de calma y su mirada oscura fija en la nubes.

Ana: mi entrenamiento fue en cierta manera igual al tuyo, siempre nos prueban en nuestro poder y concentración… y yo temí mucho no lograrlo, no sabes cuan difícil y extenuante fue todo…pero el miedo se acepta…el miedo se supera en la misma situación…debes superarlo, después de esto nada te será imposible…

Tamao: pero…

Ana: ni siquiera dominar a esos dos

Tamao: jejej

Al observar a su compañera de infancia percibió una pequeña mueca en sus labios, lo interpreto como una sonrisa, en ese momento ambas lo hicieron con ganas…

Ana: ya has podido darle?

Tamao: no… pero la roce

Ana: eso es un buen comienzo, solo debes entrenar un poco más

Tamao: si, lo estoy haciendo. Solo que no me eh recuperado muy bien del ultimo intento

Ana: te sobrepasaste… estubo mal, espero que no lo vuelves a repetir. No debes gastar totalmente tu energía espiritual. Guarda una reserva, mientras más entrenes mas poder ganaras.

Tamao: gracias por todo, sin haberlos conocido no se que seria de mí

Ana: veo que ya dejas de hablarme de tu

Tamao: lo siento yo…si fue una falta de respeto yo…

Ana: esta bien… después de todo somos una familia

Para cuando Tamao volteo su vista, Ana se estaba de pie mirando a la lejanía.

Ana: ya es hora de ver el entrenamiento de Yoh

LA rubia se retiro lentamente la pensión, dejando con paz a la joven pelirosada. Después de todo esa era la forma de Ana Kyoyama de mostrar su afecto…una familia, de mostrando que siempre habían sido una familia

**

* * *

**

El paso de algunas horas solo era reflejado en el rostro de la menor de los Usui, que mostraba impaciencia al saber y presentir que algo pasaba y era totalmente ajena.

Horo-Horo: deja de mirarme así

Pilika: pero dime que esta pasando

Horo-Horo: cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo Pilika… nada, nada de nada

Pilika: no te creo

Horo-Horo: por los grandes espíritus Pilika¿Qué va a pasar?

Pilika: no lo se, pero se que hay algo que no me quieres decir

El mayor de los Usui no negó que lo de leer los pensamientos no fuera cualidad única de la sacerdotisa, prometida de Yoh. Si no también de su hermana y de todas las mujeres del planeta. Porque todo lo terminaban por descubrir.

Horo-Horo: mujeres…

Pilkta¿dijiste algo?

Horo-Horo: no nada… puedes preguntarle a Ryu

Pilika: si claro como si quisiera preguntarle a un traumado

En realidad el hombre de la espada de madera en vez de trauma estaba en un estado de shock y paralisis, todo por la mirada y la furia casi desatada del menor de la dinastía Tao.

Horo-Horo: no seas exagerada

Pilika: solo digo la verdad

Horo-horo: ya basta

Pilita: mira creo que Yoh y Ren ya llegaron

Al mencionar el nombre del ojos dorados un pequeño salto se produjo en ambos cuerpos masculinos

Lo siguiente los dejo extrañados, el castaño avanzo hacia ellos tan sonriente como siempre mientras un indiferente Ren seguía de largo y subía las escaleras, comiendo tranquilamente un melocotón

Ryu: que hizo don Yoh

Yoh: pues no pude hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero al menos habrá mas tiempo

Ryu: que?... moriré…

Horo-Horo: pues yo creo que si…

**

* * *

**

Ren subió lentamente las escaleras con su ira disminuida casi a la totalidad, después de todo el castaño recordaba aun algunos de sus gustos.

Al pasar por uno de los pasillos sintió una melodía un tanto extraña, al concentrarse mejor, dedujo que su origen era humano, pero dudaba que fuera de alguna persona de la pensión, decidió sacarse la duda e ir a ver al asomarse en el marco de la puerta vio el reflejo de la luz que entraba en la habitación y de una silueta cerca de las cortinas al parecer las estaba arreglando y emitiendo esa melodía. Se sorprendió al descubrir la identidad de esa silueta…

Pero que ahora que lo comprendía, debía salir de ahí… demasiado tarde, ella se dio cuenta

Tamao: joven Ren… ¿se encuentra bien?

Ren: si

Tamao: que bueno… pensé que le había sucedido algo cuando nos dijeron que había salido con el joven Yoh

Ren: no…

Pero Tamao se fijo cuando el dirigió el melocotón a sus labios, su brazo mostró el pañuelo

Tamao: es verdad… no lo cure completamente…

Dejo el florero que había traído de la ventana sobre una mesa, cuando volteo a mirarlo el la observaba en silencio, se puso nerviosa, aunque siempre lo hacia cuando el la observaba así, ahora que se daba cuenta

Tamao¿podría hacerlo ahora?... podría infectarse la herida

Ren: aja

No quiso negarse aunque una vocecilla de razón le murmuraba que se alejara de ahí lo más rápido mientras pudiera.

Tamao: espere un momento…

Los pasos tranquilos de la joven se dirigieron al cajón donde estaba el pequeño botiquín.

Lo saco y se encamino a la mesa donde el joven ya estaba sentado mirando las cortinas que se movían al compás de la brisa

Ren después de sentare vió a la joven hacerlo de igual forma. Y empezando a retirar los vendajes, junto con el pañuelo. Pero se dio cuenta que se estaba fijando demasiado en su cuerpo, (ahora podía contemplarlo mejor que con sus antiguas vestiduras, la polera blanca y el pantalón negro) …se fijaba...en el pálido cuello, el escote que seguía, como se levantaba su pecho en un perfecto compás y el relieve en el: suave, no muy abrupto, perfecto para perderse en el sin tela por medio, molesta tela, entupida tela, en ese momento lo menos que quería era verla...si...molesta tela

Ren: ((mierda...debo controlarme))

La tarea le resultaba difícil, decidió pensar en otra cosa, su espíritu acompañante...SI en Bason...al cabo de unos minutos su conciencia, o lo que creía que era le recriminaba la imagen en su mente... y él mismo, después de todo el general chino no podía compararlo con la dulce joven, él no tenia aquel par de...¡demonios!...se sonrojó, no era común pensar así, otra vez trato de concentrarse, pero¿cómo comparar aquel espíritu, con esos ojos rosados oscuros brillantes, con esa boca, esa amabilidad y que decir del frágil cuerpo, que podia temblar sin control si el lo deseara...con varias formas, a su disposición... a su entera disposición, si lo quisiera.

Tamao¿se encuentra bien?

Lo encontraba extraño, de pronto al sentir su mirada segundos antes, provoco en su cuerpo un escalofrío¿por qué? No se lo explicaba, mejor era concentrarse en la herida y en curarlo correctamente, no quería hacer mal su trabajo menos si era con el...

Ren: si...

Cuando ella vendaba con cuidado, no pudo detenerse y bajar un poco la cabeza para tocar ligeramente con la piel sus cabellos y parte de su rostro, es que la cercanía lo mataba, si no tuviera suficiente autocontrol el...el...

En estoys momentos necesitaba la fruta que hace unos minutos comía, pero para su mala duerte no le duro mucho, si la tuviera al menos tendría un distractor y no pensaria en tantas cosas que no podía detener. Cuando ella termino se dio cuenta que nbo subia la mirada para encararlo, pero lo hizo lentamente

Ren: gracias

No pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, sin duda que el afrodisíaco hacia que sus cercanía fuera deliciosa y bastante peligrosa, era una mezcla de peligro y placer. Pero eso no impedía que varias preguntas pasaran por su mente acerca de ella, y todo lo que al envolvía. Al ver sus ojos percibió una especie de agitación en ellos, se daba cuenta de todos los cambios que acontecían en ella con una facilidad sorprendente.

Tamao: de nada…

Para la joven todo parecía pasar muy lentamente, en especial cuando el subía la mirada hacia ella clavándola en sus ojos, era algo que la hipnotizaba, hasta cuando el se puso de pie y camino

REn: Esa ropa te queda bien…

Su boca se entreabrió levemente¿había sido un halago, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar sus palabras

**

* * *

**

Después de salir de la habitación, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa pasara por sus labios¿razón?. No la entendía, quizás debió ser como ella se sorprendió ante sus palabras, en cierta manera era divertido. Pero lo otro que no era divertido, que estubo a punto de perder el control de su cuerpo. Al estar lo sufiecientemente entrenado podia controlar mejor que cualquiera los impulsos de su cuerpo, menos el de odio e ira

Ana: vaya ya me parecia raro no verte¿contento, Ren?

Se sorprendio, y se maldijo al bajar la guardia y no percibir la no despreciable presencia de la rubia sacerdotisa.

Ren: no…

Ana: ahora que te encuentro, me gustaria saber. Qué sucede

Ren: nada

Ana¿nada que no pueda ser controlado?

Ren: quizas, si quieres saber…deberias preguntarle a Yoh

Ana: lo haré

Ren: bueno me retiro…

Ana¿contento Por qué te curaron?

Cuando El menor de los Tao se dio cuenta Ana ya había girado en el pasillo¿cómo se dio cuenta¿había espiado, lo dudaba. Ella no era así. No tenía el síndrome de los Usui.

Camino a su habitación de donde podía ir al patio sin tener que pasar por el trayecto de la cocina, ya que si lo hacía vería al peinado ridículo y tendría ganas de afilar su cuchilla, y por otro lado si salia estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse "con ella" y no era bueno, porque ahora dudaba poder controlarse. Esa cosa estaba ya dominando sus pensamientos, después lo haría con su cuerpo

Ren: maldito afrodisíaco…

Todo esto hacía qeu se confundiera aun más…

**

* * *

**

Agradezco el apoyo de todos y siento que sea corto, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo ñ.ñ… ademas como adelante, el afrodisíaco aun no a hecho todos los efectos.

**The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	14. Efectos Afrodisíacos

**Sii estoy muy atareada no saben cuanto, pero me doy tiempo para continuar. Ademos que estoy haciendo otros fanfics…de otras series. Pronto los veran, disfruten de este capi jiji**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XIV capitulo_**

_**Efectos afrodisíacos**_

**

* * *

**

Ana: lo haré

Ren: bueno me retiro…

Ana¿contento Por qué te curaron?

Cuando El menor de los Tao se dio cuenta Ana ya había girado en el pasillo¿cómo se dio cuenta¿había espiado, lo dudaba. Ella no era así. No tenía el síndrome de los Usui.

Camino a su habitación de donde podía ir al patio sin tener que pasar por el trayecto de la cocina, ya que si lo hacía vería al peinado ridículo y tendría ganas de afilar su cuchilla, y por otro lado si salía estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse "con ella" y no era bueno, porque ahora dudaba poder controlarse. Esa cosa estaba ya dominando sus pensamientos, después lo haría con su cuerpo

Ren: maldito afrodisíaco…

Todo esto hacía que se confundiera aun más…

**

* * *

**

Yoh…

La voz de la sacerdotisa se escucho por segunda vez, el castaño se hallaba en la habitación mirando por la ventana, "demasiado pensativo".

Yoh: Anita…jejej lo siento no sentí tu entrada

Ana: mmm

Yoh la miró con su sonrisa característica de ojos cerrados, no la había mirado a los ojos, era su imaginación ¿o la estaba evitando?

Yoh: que quieres Anita…? Acabe de realizar los ejercicios que me diste

Ana: no vengo por eso…

Asakura sintió un escalofrío, al sentir los resonantes pasos de su prometida acercándose. Era una sensación de angustia con alegría. ¿Qué le estaba pasando, debía ser lo que se tomo en su exquisito jugo de naranjas matinal.

Sintió claramente el sudor recorrer su cuello bajando lentamente, bajando… vio claramente a su prometida frente a el a solo 4 pasos, 4 pasos que se estaban transformando en muy lejanos para el…

Yoh¿Entonces?

Ana: verás…

Cada palabra que iba a decir la medía, pero…se dio cuenta que la voz del castaño cambio por una más ronca, incluso la postura de el era diferente… jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz ni menos el extraño brillo que estaba formándose en sus ojos.

Yoh: te escucho…

Ana: necesito saber que sucedió dentro de la habitación hace unos momentos

Yoh: nada, solo conversar

Ana. No te creo

Yoh: pero Ana¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?

Ana: decir la verdad seria un gran punto¿no lo crees?

Yoh: pues…

Se acerco demasiado peligrosamente a su rostro cuando estuvo cerca de sus labios siguió a su oído donde le susurro

Yoh: esa es la verdad…Anita

Si estaba un poco sorprendida ahora más aun, su cuerpo tembló imperceptiblemente, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la extraña actitud de su siempre tranquilo e inocente prometido, no es que no lo fuera, pero su tono de voz había un tono de malicia. Que si bien pudo pasar inadvertido para cualquiera que no lo conociera, para ella no

Yoh¿Tienes frío Anita?

Ana: no…

No era frío, por los grandes espíritus ¿era su prometido, la estaba arrinconando en un callejón en que no había salida para ella. Debía salir lo más rápido de ahí, ya averiguaría lo que Yoh tenia…pero no ahora

**

* * *

**

Antes de saltar por la ventana al techo percibió un cambio en el poder espiritual del menor de los Asakura

Ren: quizás sea solo imaginación mía

No había pensado lo fácil que era escapar por la ventana, era una idea muy ingeniosa, ahora lo difícil seria bajar y no encontrarse con nadie. Aunque vio claramente a los dos espíritus en paños cerca de un árbol en el fondo del patio. Algo muy raro ocurría entre esos dos… demasiado serios para su comportamiento habitual. Decidió escabullirse cerca de las sombras, hasta llegar a las ramas del árbol más cercano a ellos y a su conversación…

REn: (murmurando para si) más les vale que no estén tramando nada…

Pero decidió escuchar con atención las palabras un poco angustiadas de los pequeños animales, espíritus.

Conchi: pero escúchame Ponshi

Ponshi: no te escucho…¿acaso quieres que después se enoje con nosotros?

Conshi: si la inmovilizamos no podrá seguir, piénsalo bien

Ponshi: te olvidas que la señorita Ana, nos mandara al quinto infierno si intervenimos…

Conshi: (golpeándole la cabeza) toma baka!

Ponshi: oye idiota…porque lo haces…sabes que también me preocupo por Tamao…

Las pupilas del heredero de los Tao se contrajeron levemente al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosada¿sucedería algo malo con ella?

Conshi: debemos hacer algo, para que deje de entrenar

Ponshi: no podemos…

Conshi: pero ella

Ponshi: jamás la ví así de decidida, eso no es nuestra Tamao, ahora es una joven completa y no dejara vencerse como cuando era un pequeña niña

Conshi: todo por las influencias del mocoso…ese

Ponshi: se le pego ese espíritu del entrenamiento

A Tao le salto un venita, hubiera saltado a darles unos buenos golpes, pero se retubo. Ellos no debían saber que había escuchado su pequeña conversación.

: Conshi!...Ponshi!... ¿Dónde están?

Conshi: oh no es ella…

Ponshi: pero mira como esta vestida…

Conshi: vaya…se ve muy… muy…

Ponshi: mmmm

Conshi: lo mismo digo jejeje

La pelirosada se acerco a sus espíritus rápidamente, aunque extrañada porque estubieran tan alejados de la pensión, cuando generalmente están adentro molestando a los demás.

Tamao: les sucede algo?

Ponshi: no…jejej solo conversar ¿verdad Conshi?

Conshi: si jejej, ahora vamos adentro…nos vemos Tamao…

Ponshi. Si…y oye te queda muy bien esa ropa…te ves muy guapa…

Conshi: si…

Tamao: pervertidos…

Conshi y Ponshi: no! Jejej (desapareciendo)

Tamao: esos dos… si dicen esas cosas, Ana los castigara…

Miro a su alrededor un momento, había algo que la inquietaba. Se sentía observada

Ren: (pensando) a mejorado bastante su percepción a pesar de que disminuí bastante mi presencia espiritual…pero ¡demonios!

Algo casi lo hace caer del árbol, y no precisamente un animal. El afrodisíaco que surtía efecto si ella estaba cerca…actuaba como un imán

Tamao: es extraño…

Pero algo se movió para Tamamura…si, había alguien detrás de ella. Hasta podía sentir su lenta respiración, pero tenia miedo de volver. Pero decidió hacerlo…para cuando su cabeza volteo percibió una sombra…y luego nada. ¿Qué fue eso?... no quiso confundirse más y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina para terminar la cena.

En las ramas mas altas del árbol, un par de brillos dorados, resplandecieron con más fuerza

Ren: por poco… un poco más y me controla…

Alcanzo a sujetarse mejor de la rama y observar a la joven avanzar a la cocina, después de esto su puño se estrello contra esa rama. ¿Cuándo se suponía que pasaría esto, no podía seguir. Ya casi no podía controlarse frente a la joven¿pero porque frente a ella, si seguía así su tan siempre amable conciencia haría acto de presencia y era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Ren: Y ahora me hago otra herida…demonios

Gotas de sangre bajaban por su otro brazo producto de que astillas de la rama destruida saltaran justamente por su brazo cortando.

**

* * *

**

En los pasillos de la mansión Tao, la mayor de los descendientes se paseaba junto a la compañía de su espíritu que tenia el ceño fruncido.

Jun: no te enojes…

Lee Bruce L.: no lo hago Tao Jun, pero el no me da confianza…

Jun: en esa actitud te parecer a Ren cuando esta de mal humor..

Lee Bruce L.: no es el joven Ren…pero…

Jun: vamos Liu es incapaz de hacer algo malo… el es un chico muy tierno

Lee Bruce L.: lo que diga Tao Jun

Aunque para el interior del zombie la palabra chico tierno no le venia al pelirrojo, especialmente en el brillo malicioso y a veces maligno que tenia en los ojos, pero que variaba al dirigirse a su ama…

Jun: aunque es extraño que el nos visite… quizás debe arreglar algunas cosas con Ren

**

* * *

**

Una silueta se estiraba después de un poco de entrenamiento, revolvió sus cabellos de un rojo brillante mientras se sentaba cruzados de piernas.

Liu: vaya todo aquí esta igual que siempre (sonriendo y mirando de reojo) ¿verdad Gautama?

El espíritu guerrero chino apareció, mientras se inclinaba frente a su amo

Gautama: así es, aunque es extraño que todo este tan pacifico sin el joven Tao Ren

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo sus labios, esta vez no seria como las anteriores.

Liu: eso no puedo negártelo, al parecer mi primito tiene asuntos importantes para no estar acá…sus amigos

Gautama¿amigos?

Liu: es algo que aprendió a hacer por el heredero de los Asakura…algo que se suponía que jamás debía tener, para hacerlo débil

Gautama: ese joven debe ser interesante…

Liu: claro, te aseguro que ya lo probaremos…además debo ajustar cuentas frente a Ren, ahora tenemos varios ases bajo la manga. No como la última vez… será más fácil derrotarlo…

El espíritu observo a su amo, pero las sombras no permitían observar bien, la tarde se acababa y solo podían verse las pupilas de fuego resplandeciendo

Liu: espera un poco Ren…espera un poco, pronto lucharemos y será muy divertido, pero aun debo realizar una estrategia para vencerte…

El joven chino le dio una mirada interrogativa a su espíritu

Liu¿sabes que siempre habrá un motivo por que luchar?

Gautama: si…

Liu: ese será nuestro punto a favor

Gautama¿cuál?

Liu: mi "queridísimo" primo, debe tener algún punto débil

Gautama: puede ser la señorita Jun

Liu: no lo creo… mi buen sentido dice que hay algo mucho más escondido…algo más importante, si lo descubro seria un gran golpe para él…

Gautama¿usted lo cree?

Liu: claro…

Sonrio aun más, acariciando su arma de combate…

Liu: dime Ren…¿Qué es importante para ti?...¿alguien?

**

* * *

**

La rubia observo a su inconsciente prometido en el piso de habitación

No tubo otra opción que usar una de sus técnicas secretas para frenarlo y de paso salvarse a si misma de él.

Ana¿que sucede Yoh?...bueno tendrás que explicarlo todo con lujo de detalles cuando estés recuperado…aunque puedo recurrir a otras fuentes…

Lo observo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recordando un poco sonrojada lo que el había hecho.

La había besado, y no precisamente en los labios como el lo haría, se dirigió a su cuello. Coloco una mano en su él…había empezado lentamente apoderándose de su voluntad¿Cómo lo hizo, aun no podía recordarlo…pero por poco y cae…casi no logra detenerlo. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se dirigió a la salida dando una ultima mirada a su prometido que yacía en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral y un chichón en la cabeza

Ana: tonto…

**

* * *

**

Pilika: no bajaras a comer hasta que me digas que pasó, y por Ana a estado actuando rara…

Para Horo-Horo esto ya era demasiado¿Cómo se iba a sacar a su hermana de encima? Ni siquiera Tamao estaba cerca para pedirle ayuda…y que decir de Ryu. Hace unos momentos Ana le pidió algo que no entendió

Horo-Horo: Pilika, deja de ser paranoica

Pilika: habla…

Horo-Horo: solo fue una conversación de hombres, eso es todo

La desconfianza cruzo los azulino ojos de la menor de los Usui, eso que esa de "hombres" no lo creía ni siquiera la cuarta parte, pero ya sabía quien podría averiguar todo…sonrió maliciosamente

Horo-Horo¿Qué te sucede Pilika?

Nada bueno, era esa cara de su pequeña y dulce hermana

Pilka: bueno como no quieres decirme, le preguntare a Ana

Horo-Horo¡Ana!

Pilika: si….

Que le tiraran un ladrillo, eso no era bueno. Aunque si ella lograba "persuadir a Yoh" todo estaría perdido

**

* * *

**

Lo menos que quería era encontrarse frente a frente con el menor de los Tao, había tenido suficiente en la tarde, antes de salir al patio observó la luz de la cocina que disminuía en intensidad, algo pasaba en la luz, para variar…

Ryu: por que a mi…

Lo único que faltaba que se quedara en plena oscuridad en la misma casa que el chino, de seguro era la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo… trago saliva

Ryu: Ren!

La voz le disminuyo un poco, pero siguió andando por los pasillos del patio

Ryu¡la cena esta lista!…prepárate para entrar

: está bien…

la voz del joven Tao casi lo hace caerse, lo mejor sería la retirada al segundo piso con el pretexto de avisar a los ainu.

Ryu: bue-bueno yo voy a avisar a los demás

Desapareció pensión adentro.

Ren sonrió maliciosamente, el pobre shaman estaba en otras palabras, muerto de miedo, y ya sea por venganza y otras cosas, le agradaba que el se encontrara en ese estado. Aunque había prometido al menor de los Asakura que no estrenaría el nuevo filo de su cuchilla en él, podía martirizarlo a como le diera gana…dio una vista a la puerta…era la cocina, dudaba que alguien estubiera ahí…cuan equivocado estaba

**

* * *

**

La joven pelirosada vio a shaman de la espada de madera, poco menos que corriendo subiendo al segundo piso¿Qué se pasaba¿Acaso había visto algo?. Termino de lavarse las manos y se las seco, pero sintió pasos desde el patio que entraban en la cocina, se sonrojo…levemente, esos pasos tan tranquilos y seguros…eran de…

Tamao: joven Ren… pronto estara lista la cena

REn: si…Ryu me aviso

Cruzo los brazos y enterro sus dedos en ellos para producir un poco de dolor. Necesitaba encontrar un distractor frente a la joven. No podía salir corriendo como un cobarde siguiendo el ejemplo del de espada de madera

Tamao: ya veo…

LA luz de la cocina bajo en intensidad y Ren miro el techo un poco preocupado.

Tamao: a estado así toda la tarde, en la mañana se corto la luz. De seguro algo sucede en el suministro eléctrico…espero que ahora no suceda nada

Ren: mmm

Se sintió observaba por el chino por unos minutos, lo único que esperaba, era que no se diera cuenta que le temía a la oscuridad. Sin embargo cuando observo la silueta del shaman se dio cuenta que habían manchas de sangre en su brazo, otra vez se había herido, pero en el brazo contrario. Aunque dudaba de acercarse, algo raro sucedía después del desayuno lo presentía desde que los chicos se encerraron, acaso ¿algo malo sucedía con el?

Tamao: sucede algo malo?

Ren: no…

Ahora ella habia acertado en algo, claro que sucedia algo, pero no podía decirle. Seria muy fácil: lo que sucede Tamao es que el idiota de Ryu echo afrodisiaco en mi leche y veras actua cuando estas cerca, no se porque razon….

Sacudio su cabeza levemente, esa era una respuesta idiota, aunque en cierta parte de razon. Pero para su mala suerte su conciencia tomo el control de sus pensamientos por esos segundos

"lo mejor seria que hicieras lo que te dice ese afrodisiaco"

Ren. Idiota, es solo mi cuerpo el que reacciona¿no entiendes?

" no lo veo tan así, porque estoy seguro de que quieres acercarte a la linda Tamao. Mas de lo normal¿o no? "

Ren: no…

" cuando dejes de insultarme, te dire un secreto de ese afrodisiaco…pero cuando me tratas mejor…por ahora disfrutare de cómo te torturas al estar tan cerca de ella¿lo lograras Ren Tao? "

Ren: cállate

Sacudió otra vez la cabeza para sacarlo de su mente, realmente era muy molestoso, cuando se lo proponía. Pero al volver a la realidad vio a la joven cerca de el mirando su herida

Tamao: su brazo…

Cuando ella se acerco, otra vez sintió esa sensación. El leve temblor imperceptible en su cuerpo. Como empezaba a aumentar su respiración. Y su cuerpo deseando enormemente el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo femenino…

Debía controlarse como fuera, pero ya ni siquiera sus pies le respondían, solo pudo moverlos centímetros.

Ren. No es nada

Ella se detuvo en su avance hacía él, su voz…aquella voz era mas ronca. ¿escalofrío, eso la recorrió. Una pequeña voz le advirtió que era algo de temer…pero no, estaba preocupada por el corte en el joven, debía curarlo. No quería que el estuviera mal.

Tamao: pero joven

Ren: vete Tamao, no es bueno que estés cerca...

Intento contar del 1 al 1000000 pero era inútil, ya casi no podía controlar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos…maldición.

Tamao: pero esta herido...

Ren: es pequeña, curara pronto

Tamao: usted...

Las luces se apagaron quedando todo a oscuras, distinguió los ojos dorados y su cuerpo siendo arrinconado lentamente a la pared

Ren: te lo eh dicho...

Ambas manos a lados de la cabeza de la joven intentando detenerse, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro femenino, sintiendo el escalofrío, el temblor, la agitación… contagiándolo con las mismas sensaciones, siendo un verdadero infierno estar ahí y detenerse a solo unos centímetros del paraíso

Tamao: joven...

El rostro del joven Tao se acerco a su oído y se apoyo en su hombro lentamente, escuchó el suspiro de ella...era suave¿le gustaba, claro que si. Quizás ella no le era indiferente del todo

Aunque Tamao vio aquel fulgor en los ojos de Ren, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la situación, había sido atrapada… solo sentía ese calor envolviéndola

Ambos perdidos en un extraño embrujo…en los efectos de la pócima que envolvía a ambos por igual.

**

* * *

**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leen este fanfics, prometo agradecer en el proximo capitulo, pero es que ahora no me alcanza el tiempo. A todas muchas gracias y disfruten **

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	15. Verdad y control

**La canción en este capitulo es: Contigo aprendí/ Voy a apagar la luz, de Luis Miguel, disculpen la prolongada demora lo hice mas largo y con cariño para que disfruten…**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XV capitulo_**

_**Verdad y control**_

**

* * *

**

Intento contar del 1 al 1000000 pero era inútil, ya casi no podía controlar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sus pensamientos…maldición.

Tamao: pero esta herido...

Ren: es pequeña, curara pronto

Tamao: usted...

Las luces se apagaron quedando todo a oscuras, distinguió los ojos dorados y su cuerpo siendo arrinconado lentamente a la pared

Ren: te lo eh dicho...

Ambas manos a lados de la cabeza de la joven intentando detenerse, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro femenino, sintiendo el escalofrío, el temblor, la agitación… contagiándolo con las mismas sensaciones, siendo un verdadero infierno estar ahí y detenerse a solo unos centímetros del paraíso

Tamao: joven...

El rostro del joven Tao se acerco a su oído y se apoyo en su hombro lentamente, escuchó el suspiro de ella...era suave¿le gustaba, claro que si. Quizás ella no le era indiferente del todo

Aunque Tamao vio aquel fulgor en los ojos de Ren, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la situación, había sido atrapada… solo sentía ese calor envolviéndola

Ambos perdidos en un extraño embrujo…en los efectos de la pócima que envolvía a ambos por igual.

_**Voy a apagar la luz**_

_**para pensar en ti**_

**_y así, dejar volar_**

**_a mi imaginación._**

Tamamura estaba confundida, no sabía como actuar, su cuerpo tiritaba levemente. Tao la abrazó atrayéndola hacía el, aprisionándola con suavidad. Sintió los músculos del chico tensarse bajo la ropa por su repentina cercanía

Ren: Tamao…yo

Ya casi no podía hablar, era lo único que se le ocurrió para no hacer una locura. Pero ahora, esto parecía bombardearlo aun más. Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo pudiéndolo acercar más, dejándose envolver por su perfume…olía bien y se sentía bien, no estaba haciendo algo malo¿no?

Tamao: tranquilo Ren…

**_Ahí donde todo lo puedo_**

_**donde no hay imposibles**_

_**que importa vivir de ilusiones**_

**_si así soy feliz_**

Le devolvió el abrazo no sabía lo que pasaba, pero si sabía que él la necesitaba angustiosamente, aunque su cuerpo reaccionaba con el suyo de otra manera, experimentaba una agradable sensación estar cerca del shaman, sus mejillas estaban muy encendidas y pequeños choques eléctricos bajaron por su columna vertebral en el momento en que la aprisionaba más, como queriendo fundir sus cuerpos.

Algunos golpes se escucharon en la escalera, Ryu trataba de no caerse y golpearse aun más de lo que estaba. Por que al paso que iba seria papilla.

Tamao: es el jo…

Ren: shhh… debe estar muerto de miedo

Soltó una pequeña risita, y se relajo en los brazos de quien en estos momentos era su captor por decirlo de alguna manera

Tamao¿Me dirás lo que sucede?

Las pupilas doradas de contrajeron por la pregunta, si le decía…si le decía la verdad…demonios, esto si que era difícil, si alguien le hubiera advertido de esta situación, Ryu estaría en el hospital por años antes de tomar en sus manos un bendito frasco de estimulante amoroso.

_**Como te abrazare**_

_**cuanto te besare**_

**_mis más ardientes anhelos_**

_**en ti realizare**_

Ren: no puedo…yo…debes alejarte de mi…

Intento soltarla, lo extraño y doloroso era que a cada centímetro que se alejaba de ella, su cuerpo era atravesado por pequeñas dagas de hielo. Pero ella volvió a acercarse a él abrazándolo e impidiendo que se alejara…el calor volvía a envolverlo y los deseos aumentaban de una forma infinita, sus brazos volvieron a rodearla, sus manos empezaban a sentir un extraño calor casi inaguantable, calor que rogaba por la otra piel, el corazón aumentaba su ritmo y perdía la noción del tiempo…sentía demasiado calor salir de su cuerpo, ya no podría controlarse…no más.

**_Te morderé los labios_**

_**me llenare de ti**_

_**y por eso voy a apagar la luz**_

_**para pensar en ti.**_

Tamao: quiero saber que te sucede…por favor Ren.

Ren: no Tamao…

Lo había llamado por su nombre y seguía haciéndolo, no debió darse cuenta, retrodeció algunos pasos caminando a la que considero una salida en la oscuridad, pero no pudo porque ella sujeto su brazo con firmeza.

Tamao: no te soltare hasta que me digas que sucede…quiero saberlo

Volteo a verla, en ese momento la luz volvió. Intento soltarse al ver los ojos de la pelirosada destellantes de determinación, se dio cuenta que ya nada podría hacer por impedir la verdad. Si huía sería un cobarde y Ren Tao no era un insecto cobarde, no señor.

Ren: te lo diré después

Tamao¿Si?

Ren: Ren Tao nunca hace falta de su palabra

Aun lo sujetaba, y se dio cuenta en el instante en que un atontado Ryu entraba tambaleándose en la cocina

Ren: hasta que bajas, pensé que ya estabas muerto de miedo por la oscuridad

El de la espada de madera puso cara de pánico al ver al chino de brazos cruzados, clavando su mirada en él.

Tamao¿se encuentra bien joven Ryu?

Ryu: ss-s-si linda Tamao

Un pequeño tic creció en el ojo del menor de los Tao, no supo si era por enojo y deseos de matarlo, o por las libertades con las que llamaba a la joven a su lado o las dos.

Ana: al parecer todo esta normal acá abajo

Tamao: si señorita Ana…y ¿el joven Yoh? (mirando la escalera)

Ana: esta tomando una pequeña siesta

Tao no creyó ni una palabra de la rubia que le dirigió una mirada, como preguntando algo. De seguro ya había actuado la pócima con el. Quizás que había hecho para que la rubia lo dejara inconsciente, trato de no mostrar una mueca burlona o seria presa de un interrogatorio por parte de la sacerdotisa.

Ana: Ustedes dos están extraños… ¿sucedió algo con el apagón?

Tamao: ehh?

Directo al blanco, Ana nunca fallaba en sus comentarios y deducciones. Era obvio para ella, después de todo el sonrojo de la cara del ojos dorado y la pelirosada se notaba aun.

Ryu¿qué? Acaso ustedes… ¡estaban acá solos a oscuras!

Ren frunció el seño, trataba de pensar rápidamente en otra cosa, no quería recordar lo que casi paso en la cocina. Le dio una mirada a Tamao que preparaba la cena empezando a servir rápidamente.

**

* * *

**

**Pilika: **Y bien Hermano

Se cruzo de brazos y zapateo con su pie izquierdo el piso, paseándose de vez en cuando frente a la bajada de la escalera, por la que subía un agradable olor a comida recién hecha y servida para ser devorada.

Horo-Horo: Que no pasa nada Pilika..

Gruño una vez más, si seguía así soltaría todo de una vez lo que traería un pasaje directo al cementerio, dado gratuitamente por su queridísimo amigo Ren Tao.

Pilika: debes estar amenazado de muerte para que no hables…quizás por Ren, y por lo que veo es un asunto serio, muy serio. Porque para que mantengas la bocanaza cerrada es algo de consecuencias mundiales.

Horo-Horo¡que!

Pilika: no solo el hablar es una forma de sacar información hermano… hay otras formas más eficaces por lo que veo

Muy mal que su hermanita menor se juntara con Ana, le estaba dando clases particulares de tortura sicológica

Horo-Horo: no te juntes con Ana

Pilika. ¿Por qué?

La inocencia en la voz de la menor de los Usui resonó en el pasillo, al mayor no le agrado, pero presentía por extrañas razones que esto se solucionaría en alguna parte y de alguna manera, pero no del todo.

Horo-Horo: lo mejor será ir a comer a Ana no le gusta esperar a los demás

Pilka: esta bien

**

* * *

**

Amidamaru: y que piensas de todo esto Bason

Bason: pobre señorito!

Las cascadas de lágrimas no esperaron en el rostro del comandante chino.

Kororo: ku ku ruku!

Amidamaru: en eso Kororo tiene mucha razón

Bason: sobre que

Amidamaru: va arder Troya (es una forma de decir que va arder la casa, es decir habrá guerra y desastre)

Bason: estas exagerando, sigamos jugando siento que la suerte esta vez me acompaña

Tokagero: como no niñito, vas a perder toda tu armadura esta vez

Bason: ya lo veremos

**

* * *

**

La cena acabo dentro de los límites de la normalidad, ninguna pelea o lanzamiento de objetos cortantes de un lado a otro. Demasiado tranquilo para un día normal o casi, sin contar con algunas furtivas miradas por parte de dos integrantes de la mesa.

Pilika: estubo delicioso Tamao

Tamao: gracias señorita Pilika

Pilika: solo digo la verdad, estoy segura de que quien sea tu marido te adorara

Horo-Horo: pues no lo veo justo, ojalá todas cocinaran así

Pilika¿que insinúas hermano?

Horo-Horo: n-nada jejej como crees Pilika

La mirada asesina de su hermana y de cierta rubia se posaron sobre el con amenazas y poca expectativa de vida, trago saliva.

Ana: pero no creo que quien este con Tamao lo haga solo por su comida

Pilika: en eso tienes razón

En la cara de Tamamura se asomo una sonrisa nerviosa al comenzar a retirar los platos, no le gustaban mucho los comentarios de sus amigas sobre su vida amorosa, porque no la tenía, no todavía…

Ana: o quizás ya lo este

Ryu: que quiere decir con eso señora Ana

Ana: Nada…solo decía

Había simplicidad en las palabras de la rubia que miro furtivamente al chino, con claro significado

Pilika: yo quiero ser la dama acompañante para la boda de Tamao con su novio… vamos Tamao si que si

Un pequeño salto de la menor de los Usui y una gran gota en cada cabeza de los habitantes de la pensión

Un buen rato había pasado, la mesa ya estaba vacía solo faltaban unos platos y terminaría de guardar todo. El piso de abajo estaba silencioso bastante extraño para lo ruidoso que era normalmente

Tamao: un poco más…

Cuando ya se dirigía al comedor una silueta entro a la cocina trayendo los últimos platos en sus manos.

Ren: esos inútiles deberían ayudar en algo por lo menos

Tamao: gracias… Ren

Ren: ya me llamas por mi nombre

Dijo lentamente al dejar los platos y mirando a la joven nerviosa que le daba una mirada dando un pequeño suspiro, pero hablando con confianza

Tamao: si te molesta…y-yo

Ren: no dije eso, al contrario… es mejor, después de todo hay una conversación que debemos terminar

El y su gran bocota influenciada por el afrodisíaco, pero si podía entender mejor a la jovencita algo bueno saldría de todo esto

Tamao: em…si

Miro tranquila al joven shaman que miraba un punto perdido por unos segundos para después fijar la mirada en la puerta del comedor y en ella.

**

* * *

**

La mayor de los Tao sentada de piernas cruzada con una taza de reconfortante te verde en una mano, conversaba con su pequeño primo amigablemente.

Jun: es bueno verte de nuevo Liu

Liu: digo lo mismo Jun.

El chico le sonrió, a Jun siempre le pareció extraña y maliciosa esa sonrisa que tenía. Era muy distinta a la de su hermano que a pesar de ser escasa en su cara era inocente.

Jun: antes no se sentabas a conversar, sólo peleaban como Ren…se ve que has madurado mucho y te has convertido en todo un hombrecito

El pelirrojo se sonrojo, su primo tenia razón. Su hermana tenía el extraño don de hacer sonrojar a la gente y él no fue la excepción, trato de no mirarla para no estar tan rojo como su cabello.

Liu: quizás, aunque las ganas de pelear con Ren no disminuyen

Jun: pues creo que Ren piensa igual

Liu: me alegra saberlo…aunque hay algo extraño en él

Esperaba que Jun no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, necesitaba saber el cambio en la forma de actuar de su primo, ya no tenía el brillo metálico y frío en sus ojos, al contrario. Ya no tenía odio y rencor.

Jun: veo que notaste su pequeño cambio de carácter…

Liu: algo así

Claro que lo había notado y pequeño no era lo más adecuado para eso.

Jun¿te molesta?

Liu: aun no lo se… digamos que lo estoy meditando

Jun sabía perfectamente adonde apuntaban las preguntas del pelirrojo, no era sorpresa que buscaba algo. Si preguntaba así era para investigar a su hermano. Pero ella no podía darle mucha ayuda, porque tampoco conocía bien a Ren. Su hermano menor era muy obvio superficialmente, pero en su verdadero ser escondía cosas sorprendentes, que nadie imaginaba.

Jun: sus amigos, la presencia de ellos lo han cambiado. Ya no ve la vida como antes….

Liu: renuncia a la dinastía…

Jun: no lo creo…eso es algo que el lleva en la sangre…si pelea contigo esta vez serán por otros motivos

Liu¿acaso tiene un motivo más fuerte para pelear?

Jun: pues por lo que veo en el, puede ser que ya lo haya encontrado

La cara maliciosa de su prima se ilumino, supo inmediatamente que esas palabras tenían mucho mas significado de lo que pensaba. Mucho más

**

* * *

**

Tao no era un idiota para no darse cuenta de las presencias detrás de la puerta, las detecto en el segundo que se colocaron a espiar.

Ren: lo mejor será conversar en otro lado

Tamao¿por qué?

La inocencia de la voz de la joven resonó en la cocina.

Ren: las puertas tienen oídos… no me gustaría que Ana se enfadara por algunos cortes en ella…

Las siluetas detrás de la puerta temblaron ante el acertado y agudo comentario del joven que iba con malicia y amenaza.

Ren: iré a comprar un poco de leche

Tamao: te acompaño…

Cuando la joven salió primero, aprovecho de enterrar su cuchilla cerca de la puerta, murmurando con desgano

Ren: tienen suerte…

Así cerro la puerta con tranquilidad metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos alcanzando a la joven que caminaba distraída adelante

En al cocina solo se escucho un gran suspiro de alivio

Horo-Horo: creí que moriría

Ryu: demonios el nos descubrió

Pilika: todo fue por culpa de ustedes

Horo-Horo: como que nuestra culpa hermana, si no fueras tan inquieta. Nada de esto hubiera pasado

Pilika: ni siquiera sabes espiar

Ryu: demonios

El Usui bufo molesto y subió a su habitación seguido de un extrañado Ryu

Pilika: me falta poco para descubrir lo que sucede aquí…

**

* * *

**

Al aire libre y con la mente más despejada el afrodisíaco no hacia tanto efecto en el, aunque no quitaba su intensidad, adelanto el paso.

El puente seguía igual que hace unos días, la joven se apoyo en la baranda mirando el correr del río.

Tamao: ahora me dirás… ¿verdad?

Ren: Si… pero te advierto que no es algo bueno

Tamao: no te pediría que lo contaras si no hubiera una razón de mi parte

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**que existen nuevas y mejores emociones**_

**_Contigo aprendí_**

_**a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones**_

Tamamura aguanto la respiración a cada palabra era difícil expresar todo. Pero no podía temer, si el le decía la verdad de un problema difícil ella debía tambien hacer lo mismo

Ren¿una razón?

Tamao: estoy preocupada por ti, por eso quiero saber que te sucede… aquella noche me ayudaron tus palabras en este puente…yo también quiero darte ayuda aunque sea solo escucharte, yo también…

Otro tiro en el blanco, lo dejo sin palabras por algunos segundos.

Ren: tengo algo en el cuerpo…y no solo yo sino también Yoh… Es afrodisíaco.

Tamao: pero¿Cómo?

Ren: fue el idiota de Ryu

Tamao: el joven Ryu…

Ren: metió eso en la leche y en el jugo de naranja, no se que diablos habrá estado pensando pero ya lo pagara…

Tamao: entonces no es tan grave

Ren: claro que lo es

Y lo era, que pensara tanto en ella y la forma de acercarse ya lo era. Pensar constantemente y sin buenas intenciones no era parte de él. Sentir que se quemaba por dentro por su cercanía y su toque lo desquiciaba.

**_Aprendí_**

**_que la semana tiene mas de siete días_**

**_a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías_**

**_y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí._**

El chico se apoyo en la baranda igual dando la espalda, cruzándose de brazos en su típica pose y cerrando brevemente los ojos.

Tamao. No quieres dañar a nadie, porque eso te aislaste…

Ren: yo solo…

No podía ser tan previsible, a menos que la pelirosada le leyera la mente o fuera discípula de la sacerdotisa

Tamao: por eso pedías que me alejara de ti…por eso me abrazaste de esa manera, querías que comprendiera dentro de todo…

Se apoyo en el hombro del joven

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna**_

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna**_

Ren: pero …

La voz de la chica sonaba adormilada, lo sabía, empleo un tipo distinto de entrenamiento espiritual

Tamao: ne… solo estoy un poco cansada

Ren: ven sube

Tamao: estoy bien…yo…

Ren: Entrenaste a escondidas y por eso estas débil. Después de todo superviso tu entrenamiento, lo mejor será volver

_**Aprendí**_

_**que puede un beso ser mas dulce y mas profundo**_

**_que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo_**

Se apoyo en la reconfortante espalda del chino, sonrojándose al estar tan cerca, lo rodeo suavemente con sus brazos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de las manos que sujetaban sus piernas con delicadeza.

Ren: no le digas nada a Ana sobre esto

Tamao: la señorita Ana lo descubrirá por si misma…

Ren: eso me temo…

A pesar de imaginar el gran enojo de la rubia, prometida del heredero de los Asakura, no evito una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Ren supo que algo bueno había salido de todo esto, se daba cuenta que a quien cargaba era lo más importante. En el abrazo calido que ella le daba se daba cuenta.

La protegería mientras pudiera aun si no le correspondiese, pronto seria el momento de serle sincero y decírselo…pronto

Tamao: gracias…Ren

**_Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví_**

_**y contigo aprendí**_

_**que yo nací el día que te conocí**_

**

* * *

**

Agradezco el constante apoyo de: andrea, hitoki-chan, janneth, ire yamichii, ady, nekoaiko, GAB-531, Pantera, DARK ANGEL, AnnaKyouyama, alexita-Malfoy, SERAS-Victoria (todavía no se hacer lemon, pero lo intentare mas adelante XD), F-Lover, Hinako, chiny-chan,

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	16. Rosas

**_La mayoría sabrá lo que paso, pero aun así le vuelvo dedicar todo lo que escriba a mi mamá…que ya no esta conmigo hace 2 meses. Me inspire en al canción Rosas de la Oreja._**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XVI capitulo_**

_**Rosas**_

**

* * *

**

Su mirada se perdió nuevamente en la ventana mientras secaba los platos y arreglaba todo para el desayuno, era otra mañana normal al parecer, pero dentro del mundo de la pelirosada no todo estaba bien y eso se debía a la ya conocida presencia de otro shaman de procedencia oriental

**Por una extraña razón el no le dirigía la mirada¿por qué?**

Lo sucedido ayer lo dejo confundida, quizás ya no quisiera su compañía…

Pero la abrazo, la trajo de vuelta en su espalda a la pensión.

Un sonido en la cocina le indico que alguien estaba entrando, provocando que soltara el plato que casi cae al suelo quebrándose en mil pedazos si no es por que alcanzo a tomarlo

Ana: estas muy distraída

Tamao: l-lo siento señorita Ana

La rubia le dio una mirada de soslayo siguiendo sus movimientos, después de dejar el plato en su lugar volvió a secar a otro mientras lanzaba un pequeño suspiro

Ana¿Sucede algo?

Tamao: no…nada

Ana: me parece que ví a Ren entrenando

Tamao¿y se encuentra bien?

Ana. estás preocupada por el…

Tamamura se sonrojo levemente mientras volvía a secar el plato, había caído inocentemente en la trampa de Ana.

Tamao: no es eso, solo que…

Ana: Tamao…

Suspiro, era lo que esperaba. Si Ren e Yoh sufrían lo mismo entonces ella podría saber.

Tamao: lo que usted diga señorita

Ana: no es bueno que te preocupes así, no va contigo… además, no me gusta verte en ese estado.

Tamao: pero, es que el joven Ren…

Ana¿Qué sucede con el?

Tamao: ya no habla conmigo como antes desde que…

Ana: Es natural que no lo haga desde que Ryu hecho el afrodisíaco en su vaso

La respuesta de la sacerdotisa no solo dejo fría a la aprendiza de adivinadora sino que la paralizo.

Tamao: QUE!

Tamao volvió a saltar en su puesto esta vez tomando firmemente el plato para no botarlo. Ana merecía la categoría máxima de espionaje.

Ana: no soy tonta Tamao…

Y claro que no lo era, jamás había pensado en eso al contrario. Ahora hubiera jurado ver un leve rubor en la pálidas mejillas de su amiga de infancia.

Tamao: no creo eso…

La rubia dejo de apoyarse en la mesa y se acerco a la puerta mientras murmuraba algo del desayuno.

Ana: pero si el no se acerco a ti, fue para protegerte…creo que no se perdonaría si te sucede algo "malo"

Tamao: pero yo…

Ana: recuerda que un afrodisíaco actúa como un gatillante de deseos suprimidos y no solo eso, dependiendo de la persona afectada si esta cerca de otra a la cual esta ligada de alguna forma puede acercarse de un modo no esperado deseando más que un toque…

Terminando de decir eso, la silueta de la prometida del menor Asakura desapareció. Dejando no solo a una Tamao sonrojada sino silenciosa..

**

* * *

**

La pieza estaba en completo orden, había entrado solo hace unos minutos para darse una leve ducha y cambiarse de ropa para el desayuno.

Una toalla pequeña reposaba sobre sus bronceados y curtidos hombros, aun gotas del baño bajaban por sus púrpuras cabellos.

Ren Tao ya había comenzado su día con su itinerario de entrenamiento.

Dio una mirada a sus ropas de ayer, y se acerco sacando la polera de corte chino. Esta parecía envolverlo con el olor de la jovencita que ayer trajo a la pensión.

Recordó brevemente esos momentos y su cara se torno roja, cuando la fue a dejar a su habitación ella había encontrado muy cómodo tomarse de su cuello como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Sin embargo el que lo hubiera arrastrado a la cama había sido peligroso, peor cuando lo hizo a su cuerpo abrazándolo por el cuello suavemente dando un largo suspiro. Tubo que usar toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para sacar sus brazos de el y dejarla ahí tapada en su cama, durmiendo como un ángel.

Ren: demonios…

No se hubiera negado a acompañarla en su sueño…pero no, no estaba bien, menos si el tenia cierta cantidad de afrodisíaco que hacía estragos con sus hormonas.

Se paso por ultima vez la toalla por el cabello húmedo y la tiro en la cama, con un poco de aburrimiento y rabia

**

* * *

**

Con los estómagos llenos y satisfechos de los presentes termino otro de los desayunos preparados por la pelirosada

Después de lo cual la menor de los Usui arrastro al mayor al inició del no tan deseado entrenamiento.

En todo eso había intervenido ana quien paseaba u oscura mirada por Ryu, Yoh y Ren. La joven adivinadora termino de retirar los platos y se retiro a la cocina con una pequeña reverencia.

El mayor de la dinastía Tao sentado en su asiento de brazos y piernas cruzados mantenía los ojos cerrados. No había que ser mago para darse cuenta que Ana lo sabia todo, con lujo de detalles incluido.

El silencio frío se instalo frente a los shamanes, por suerte el pequeño Oyamada estaba en un curso intenso de estudio lo que facilitaba las cosas.

Ana: ya saben porque están aquí

Yoh: pues no lo se Anita…

Ana. Yoh deja de decir eso y quédate quieto

El castaño comprendió a la perfección la mirada de la rubia que era dirigida a su manos que se acercaba peligrosamente a la silueta de esta.

Yoh: jijijijiji

Ryu: Doña Ana…

Ana: no es necesario que hables, ya lo se.

Ryu: pero, pero

Una mirada fría le indicó el silencio absoluto y también que comenzara a rezar.

Yoh: pero Anita no seas tan dura con el pobre amigo Ryu

Ren¿Qué?

POBRE, que pobre y que demonios pensó enfurecido el chino a punto de sacar su cuchilla y mirando con fuego en los ojos al hombre de la espada de madera. Por su maldita culpa estuvo a punto de hacer cosas que no eran muy inocentes que digamos…¡todo por su culpa!

Ana: contrólate Ren…

Ren: diablos…

El ojos dorados volvió a acomodarse mientras entre sus ropas resonaba la cuchilla, produciendo que Ryu tragara saliva estrepitosamente

Ana: ahora quiero que me digas que tipo de afrodisíaco es, para al menos ver alguna cura

Ryu: pues creo que era…emmm Ginseng

Ren¿que demonios?

Se coloco de pie de un salto como si eso lo hubiera herido, bueno en cierta parte… no podía ser, el tenia esa cosa…

Yoh¿es algo malo?

La rubia comprendió la reacción del chino perfectamente, lo siguió con su mirada mientras salía a la calle con el ceño fruncido.

Ryu: no lo se…

Ana: pues en verdad, El ginseng es considerado el mejor y más potente de los afrodisíacos en todo el mundo. y aun no se saben bien sus efectos secundarios

Yoh: ya veo…pero todo se solucionara, ya lo veras

Ana: eso espero…y por el bien de Ryu, más vale que así sea

**

* * *

**

La silueta por las calles casi solitarias del joven chino, caminaba rápidamente y con las manos en los bolsillos, pero se detuvo un instante en vitrina, en la cual habían cristales, tratando de asimilar todo. Si no se sacaba eso del cuerpo no podía pensar con claridad y no podía decirle a ella lo que sentía.

Lo peor de todo que se sentía un completo pervertido, y no era su culpa, solo sus hormonas revueltas.

Pero si solo reaccionaba así ante la cercanía de la pelirosada podía significar que sentía algo fuerte por ella como para que su cuerpo reaccionara así inconscientemente.

Era… lo más probable

: joven espere!

Ren. ¿eh?...

Anciano: veo que anda muy preocupado...

Ren: eso no es de tu incumbencia

Lo que le faltaba, alguien que le dijera como estaba su humor, lo miro no con enojo... cerro los ojos por unos momentos, para cuando los abrió delante de el habían dos rosas

Anciano: supongo que andará pensando en algún problema, pero si ese es alguien especial...

Ren:...

Miro las flores y luego al anciano totalmente confundido¿Por qué se las regalaba, sin siquiera saber lo que hacía, las tomo con suavidad, extrañamente no tenían espinas en el tallo, las miro fijamente.

Anciano: no hay nada como unas rosas regaladas para calmar el alma...

Ren: espere

Para cuando subió la vista el anciano estaba muy lejos y de la esquina levanto una mano, con sus extraños ojos grises clavados en el.

Anciano: suerte muchacho, es mejor entregarlas lo antes posible, las rosas si pasan mucho tiempo se marchitan… recuérdelo

Diciendo esto desapareció, sacudió la cabeza. Ese anciano era muy misterioso. ¿cómo sabía¿acaso le había leído la mente o algo, miro las rosas en su mano y alguien paso por su mente... siguió su camino, ya menos enojado con el shaman de la espada de madera y consigo mismo.

Era verdad una rosa si pasa mucho tiempo se marchita, y el no debía perder la oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía, aunque tuviera que destruir su orgullo y las malditas reglas impuestas toda una vida para no expresar los sentimientos, para esconder todo lo que alguna vez inundo su corazón para ocultarlo con una gruesa e impenetrable cortina de odio

**

* * *

**

Se paseo un poco inquieta mientras en sus manos sostenía un sobre con el sello de la dinastía Tao marcado.

Esto no era muy buena señal.

No sabía como entregárselo a su hermano menor, de seguro se enfurecería si no lo hacía.

Liu: si quieres puedo hacerlo yo…

Seria una fantástica oportunidad para dar una querida visita a su bien querido primo, sin contar que terminaría de averiguar su punto débil.

Jun: pero tu también debes…

Liu: no es necesario, ya se lo que debo hacer, pero Ren no…no será problema, te lo aseguro querida Jun

El pelirrojo sonrió tranquilamente, mientras Jun le entregaba el sobre ya más calmada, aunque aun tenia sus dudas si la noticia llegaba de manos de Liu a Ren… en fin, no debía ser tan grave, después de todo eran primos

Jun: esta bien…

Pero primos enfrentados por la dinastía más antigua de shamanes, pensó la mayor de los Tao…así sería, se había firmado el inicio de lo que tanto temió, pero confiaba plenamente en su pequeño hermano

**

* * *

**

Suspiró cansada, no sabia porque había estado triste mas confundida. Corrió la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en el pasillo de madera que daba al patio, también estaba preocupada. Hace algunos minutos había llegado una carta del templo de los Asakura. Quizás querrían algo de ella, no podía equivocarse. Su corazón lo decía. Pero si era así… ¿que haría?.

Abrazo sus piernas mientras daba una mirada, ya era tarde y todos debían estar durmiendo en sus camas, solo ella tenía esta incertidumbre, porque la rubia le dijo que debía abrirlo mañana.

Tamao: me pregunto que querrá el templo…yo…

Apoyo su cabeza entre las rodillas, a pesar de las horas de la noche no hacia frío. Pero por eso se extraño al sentir una suave brisa, que la hizo levantar la cabeza.

A su lado en la columna de madera estaba apoyado y de brazos cruzados una silueta

Ren: no deberías estar afuera a estas horas…

Ciertamente el tampoco debía estar acá, pero como tubo que despejar su mente fue preciso ir a cortar nuevamente algunos árboles, y en el camino se encontró a la jovencita.

Tamao: lo siento…

Le extraño la actitud de la joven, estaba un tanto triste. Y su mirada volvió a concentrarse al suelo, mientras soltaba u pequeño suspiro

Ren¿sucedió algo?

Tamao: no, pero…

Ren: mmm…

Tamao: ese es el problema, que no se…yo…

Volvió a bajar la mirada mientras estiraba sus piernas y estas quedaban apoyadas en el suelo, estaba poniéndose nerviosa al lado del joven, como siempre.

Tamao: Ren…

Ren: si?

Tamao¿alguien puede hacerse fuerte si es débil?

Ren: creo que si…

Un claro ejemplo había sido el castaño, quien nadie daba un centavo por él. Y resulto ser uno de los más fuertes en la gran pelea de los shamanes, una verdadera ironía del destino.

Tamao: en realidad…puedo dudar un poco de eso

Ren: no se mucho de eso…

Tamao: pero…alguien me dijo una vez que se puede hacerse realmente fuerte si se desea proteger a alguien preciado.

Volvió a bajar la mirada pero un pequeño ruido hizo que sus ojos se abrieran al ver frente a sus ojos un par de rosas, subió su rostro mientras sus labios se entreabrían. Tao mirada hacia otro lado con las rosas extendidas frente a ella.

Sonrió… y las tomo delicadamente

Tamao: son hermosas...

Ren: mmm

Tamao sabia que el a veces demostraba frialdad, pero tenia un corazón tan calido que a pesar de esconderlo podía sentirlo. Lo miro un poco divertida mientras el seguía mirando hacia otro lado al parecer con el gesto un poco molesto y levemente sonrojado.

Se coloco de pie cuidadosamente, y se acerco dando un paso, con todo el sigilo y la suavidad que pudo deposito un suave beso en la mejilla derecha del joven. El abrió sus ojos mientras la miraba un poco confundido

Tamao: l-lo siento yo no debí…es decir…muchas gracias por las rosas. Creo que y-ya es hora de que vaya a dormir…bu-buenas noches

Diciendo esto bajando la cabeza roja por la vergüenza de aquel atrevimiento, se retiro rápidamente perdiéndose entre las sombras del interior de la pensión

Tao la vio desaparecer mientras agitaba su cabeza y se sonrojaba profundamente

"deberías pedirle otro, una repetición"

lo que le faltaba que su conciencia renaciera con ese inocente gesto de la jovencita

Ren: por los grandes espíritus¿quieres cerrar tu bocota insecto, y desaparecer?

"Eh, que solo digo la verdad, señor gruñón… es una lastima que quien diera el beso fuera ella…porque si eso esta en nuestras manos no hubiera sido así, no señor"

Ren: eso no ocurrirá

"no seas idiota, sabemos perfectamente que no podrás controlarte…no eres especialista en eso"

Ren: callare insecto

"no te insultes a ti mismo Ren Tao, es difícil ser tu conciencia en especial cuando en vez de ocupar tu boca para hacerme callar deberías hacerlo en reconocer algo ya obvio"

se cruzo de brazos mientras entraba a la pensión arrugando el ceño.

Ren: y que es lo tan obvio si se puede saber

"Que te enamoraste de ella, porque si no hubiera sido así…no le hubieras regalado esas rosas…"

Ren: cierra esa boca

Se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras, involuntariamente se llevo la mano a su mejilla derecha donde aquellos labios habían depositado un beso. Pero ella…¿sentiría algo por el, no podía negar que las miradas de preocupación por parte de Tamao lo consternaban, es decir que ella le pusiera tanta atención…quizás significara algo…pero.

Pero aun no podía saber nada, solo quedaba afirmar lo que su molesta conciencia ya reclamaba

Que se había enamorado de ella, como un completo idiota…

"Y un idiota que le regalo un par de rosas"…le recalco su ya alegre conciencia

Sonrió con ironía mientras subía a su habitación para tener un sueño reparador, por que mañana sería otro día…un largo día.

_**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado **_

Desde el momento en que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son solo para olvidar...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizá sí..."

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de: _**DARK ANGEL (querida amiga, ya se viene), AkiaFallen, chini-chan P, Pantera, ire yamichii (una de mis mejores amigas), Serena, Asuka Ichida, kiddo..., carolina, Dark Angel Tamao (me encantaría que fueramos amigas, )

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	17. Cartas

**actualizado porque fue mi cumpleaños, el 11 y bueno una forma de celebrarlo es subir. No me maten, se que me demoré. Pronto será el otro.**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XVII capitulo_**

_**Cartas**_

**

* * *

"no te insultes a ti mismo Ren Tao, es difícil ser tu conciencia en especial cuando en vez de ocupar tu boca para hacerme callar deberías hacerlo en reconocer algo ya obvio" **

se cruzo de brazos mientras entraba a la pensión arrugando el ceño.

Ren: y que es lo tan obvio si se puede saber

"Que te enamoraste de ella, porque si no hubiera sido así…no le hubieras regalado esas rosas…"

Ren: cierra esa boca

Se detuvo antes de subir las escaleras, involuntariamente se llevo la mano a su mejilla derecha donde aquellos labios habían depositado un beso. Pero ella…¿sentiría algo por el, no podía negar que las miradas de preocupación por parte de Tamao lo consternaban, es decir que ella le pusiera tanta atención…quizás significara algo…pero.

Pero aun no podía saber nada, solo quedaba afirmar lo que su molesta conciencia ya reclamaba

Que se había enamorado de ella, como un completo idiota…

"Y un idiota que le regalo un par de rosas"…le recalco su ya alegre conciencia

Sonrió con ironía mientras subía a su habitación para tener un sueño reparador, por que mañana sería otro día…un largo día.

**

* * *

**

Había algo que le indicaba que no todo estaría bien, mientras abría sus ojos dando paso a sus rosadas pupilas.Se levanto de un salto agitada, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era angustia… miro debajo de su almohada percatándose de la presencia de su tablilla que se movía inquieta.

Al intentar leer algo, solo pudo formar una palabra que la dejo aun más confundida.

"Cartas"

Tamao: que puede significar… ¿cartas?

Se coloco de pie e ingreso al baño para darse una ducha y tratar de despejar su mente, porque fuera lo que fuera a pasar, necesitaba ser lo suficientemente "fuerte" para aceptarlo.

Al menos debía intentarlo y demostrar que estaba tranquila enfrente de todos.

**

* * *

**Camino alegre con una sonrisa de inmensa satisfacción en su rostro, ya que si pensaba en que iría a fastidiar a su primo, la mañana se hacía alegre. 

Lo mejor seria presentarse casualmente en la pensión, quería fastidiarlo lo más que pudiera.

Liu: Neh Gautama¿has visto algo?

Gautama: espere un poco… alguien viene algunos metros más atrás y esta en la misma dirección que usted…quizás también se dirija a la pensión, aunque no parece un shaman

Liu: no importa, siento que algo de poder espiritual posee, será divertido llegar acompañado.

Gautama: es un poco pequeño joven…

Liu: eso no tiene la menor importancia…

El espíritu despareció mientras Liu se apoyaba en una muralla divisando al jovencito que venía caminando con un gran libro bajo su brazo.

**

* * *

**Manta Oyamada estuvo a punto de leer un libro sobre el comportamiento humano, pero decidió ignorarlo. Algo como eso no explicaría ni la cuarta parte del comportamiento de los habitantes de la pensión Asakura, era mejor hacer uno mismo el análisis. 

Manta: no creo que haya pasado algo malo…o eso espero

Cuando iba a seguir hablando en voz alta, algo cayo cerca de el. Dio un salto por el susto y miro hacia arriba.

Era un chico, con ropa china y de cabellos rojizos que lo miraba curioso.

Liu: Hola

Manta: ho-hola… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Liu: jejej si, en realidad voy a la pensión Asakura

Manta: pues yo también voy hacia allá

Liu¿Puedo acompañarte, no me gustaría ir solo…

Manta: claro no hay problema

Oyamada no estaba muy convencido del joven que se cruzo de brazos sobre su cabeza y camino junto a el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Encontró un parecido con alguien, pero aun no recordaba bien. Debía tener sueño todavía y eso no lo hacía pensar adecuadamente.

Manta¿vienes a ver a alguien?

Algo le decía que probablemente era su objetivo, aunque también podría querer una batalla entre shamanes, aunque ignoro esta última hipótesis, ya que no se veía con ganas de pelear, al contrario era muy tranquilo…demasiado.

Liu: mmm se podría decir que si

Manta: bueno, llegaremos en 10 minutos

**

* * *

**

Despertó con un desagradable presentimiento que no se iba con facilidad ni aunque hubiera entrenado cerca de una hora.

Incluso había algo en el aire que lo indicaba, estaba empezando a intranquilizarse.

Bason: señorito¿sucede algo?

Ren: tengo un mal presentimiento

Bason: ya veo…

El ojos dorados ya podías sentir una presencia conocida, aunque lejana. Quizás era imaginación suya, era improbable que precisamente él, estuviera a tan corta distancia.

Por eso siguió manejando su cuchilla, hasta que escucho un llamado que hizo que se sonrojara.

Tamao: esta lista la leche

Ren: ya voy…

Bajo la cabeza para que su espíritu no se diera cuenta de su semblante mientras guardaba con rapidez su cuchilla y se dirigía a paso lento a la cocina donde lo esperaba su preciado vaso de leche tibia.

Pero algo lo detuvo antes de entrar, se llevo involuntariamente la mano a su mejilla, recordando lo suave que se sintió aquel lugar en la noche.

Bason¿sucede algo señorito?

Ren: no, nada

Bason no era tonto ni mucho menos, hace tiempo había notado que su amo se comportaba de manera extraña, sin contar que los minutos de meditación se habían alargado a largas horas.

También el brillo de sus ojos que había aumentado. Incluso discutía menos con el ainu.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con la pelirosada que estaba haciendo el desayuno a todos los de la pensión

Ren: Buenos días

Tamamura se sorprendió al escuchar la voz tan calmada del shaman de China, pero se alegro instantáneamente y volteo regalándole una suave sonrisa.

Tamao: Buenos días

Se acerco lentamente al mesón donde estaba su leche y se sentó tomando un buen sorbo, dándose cuenta que los efectos del afrodisíaco habían disminuido, ya que esta vez no deseaba ansiosamente acercarse a la jovencita.

Sus ojos se abrieron, esta vez…eso significaba que aun guardaba ese deseo, por lo tanto ya lo había deseado y el afrodisíaco sólo aumento ese deseo oculto

Por todos los demonios

Bason: Buenos días señorita Tamao

Tamao: Buenos días Bason, es bueno verte

Bason: gracias

Tamao¿se han levantado los demás?

Bason: no lo sé señorita, pero no lo creo es muy temprano todavía.

Ren: deben estar enredados en las sábanas como siempre

Tamao: no deberías decir eso Ren

Lo reprendió suavemente, pero riendo ante tal sarcasmo.

Ren: es la verdad

El general Chino se sorprendió al observar aquella pequeña conversación, podría ser que para alguien común y corriente no significara nada, pero él podía ver que ambos se llevaban bien. Se notaba con solo unas palabras. Y él conocía a Ren Tao desde sus primeros años, esto que ocurría ante sus ojos, no era pan de cada día.

**

* * *

**

Faltaba solo algunos pasos para llegar, y aunque el chico que conoció no era desagradable, había algo que sentía que no encajaba en todo esto.

Manta: ya vamos a llegar

Liu: aja

Manta: por cierto Liu¿qué te trae a visitar la pensión?

Liu: además de ver a alguien debo entregar algo

La respuesta aunque simple, le dejaba un tono de malicia que lo desconcertó. Pero prefirió entrar tranquilamente a la gran casa, seguido del chico. Trato de ignorar el delicioso olor a desayuno que seguramente había preparado Tamao y dio un grito para avisar su llegada.

Manta¡hola ya llegue!

Ana: ya te escuchamos enano cabezón

La voz de Ana respondió rápidamente desde el comedor, provocándole una gota de sudor sobre su nuca y una sonrisita a Liu.

Manta¡hay alguien aquí que necesita entregar algo!

No pudo seguir hablando ya que quedo paralizado por lo que paso a pocos centímetros de el, era la cuchilla de Ren y recién afilada.

Ren: se puede saber que demonios haces aquí

Ahora comprendía perfectamente el mal presentimiento, era su detestable presencia lo que lo tenía inquieto, era un mal augurio además esa insoportable sonrisita del pelirrojo.

Liu: nada…solo tenia unas ganas enormes de verte

Ren: ya verás…

La mayoría asomo su cabeza para ver a que se debía tanto escándalo, ya que el desayuno pronto estaría servido.

El pequeño amigo de Yoh estaba en shock por el casi corte sobre su cuerpo de parte del filo de aquella arma.

Yoh: calma…si es amigo de Ren no veo lo malo…

Ren: el no es mi amigo

El ojos dorados cerró los ojos fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos, no sin antes sacar su cuchilla y guardarla rápidamente.

Liu: vaya tu debes ser el dueño de aquí¿no?

Yoh: claro, pasa a tomar desayuno con nosotros…un gusto mi nombre es Yoh Asakura

A la mayoría de los presentes le salio una gran gota, ya que el menor de los Asakura podía arreglar todo muy fácilmente y con enorme calma

Liu: gracias, mi nombre es Liu Tao…gusto en conocerte

Le extendió la mano para estrecharla no sin antes hacer una leve referencia.

Horo-Horo: que… ¿acaso eres un hermano perdido del tiburón?

Liu: no, soy su primo…

Ana no le daba para nada buena espina el chico, pero una mirada de su prometido le indico que todo estaba bien. Ahora solo debían tomar desayuno o al menos intentarlo

Antes que todos de pasaran al comedor, Tamao se asomo levemente, percatándose de la nueva presencia. Además sacando conclusiones de que no era de agrado para Ren, ya que apenas sintió esa presencia se abalanzó a la salida con el ceño fruncido.

Liu: Hola… ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

Tamao: n-no lo creo…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acercamiento del chico, pero había algo en el. Había escuchado que era primo de Ren, sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos lo hacia muy diferentes al ojos dorados.

Liu: es una lastima…¿cómo te llamas?

Tamao: Tamao Tamamura

Ren: lo que viniste a hacer hazlo de una vez Liu

Liu: esta bien

Se aparto un poco de la chica, pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa

Tamao: lo mejor será que pase a la mesa Joven Liu

Liu: si lo pide una jovencita tan linda como tu…

El de cabellos rojizos se encamino, cuando Ren iba a perder de nuevo la poca paciencia que tenía sintió una mano en su espalda tocándole levemente.

Tamao¿estás bien?

Ren: si…no te preocupes esta todo bien…

Se coloco aun más nerviosa ante su mirada dorada, pero decidió sonreírle, luego de que el se retirara tomo los platos y comenzó a servir. Trato de no reír porque el ambiente que se formaba entre ambos Taos era divertido, faltaba poco para que pelearan, aunque Horo-Horo también se metía en la pelea, empeorando bastante las cosas.

La sacerdotisa no tardaba imponer el orden lanzando un tazón en plena cara al cabellos azules para se calmara y de paso calmara a los demás

**

* * *

**

La rubia decidió que ya hora de entregar lo que le pertenecía a la pelirosada, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Un presentimiento le decía que esto no terminaría tan bien como lo esperaba. Pero si era tan así debía hacerlo lo más rápido posible para acabar una vez por todas.

Cuando se coloco de pie después que todos terminaran el desayuno, dio una mirada a Tamao, en signo de que la siguiera.

Ana: Sabes lo que tengo en mis manos Tamao

Tamao: s-si señorita Ana

La escritura inconfundible de la madre de Yoh, estaba sobre el blanco papel. Y aun lado un sello escrito.

Ana: solo puedes leerlo tu y "a solas"

Puso especial énfasis en las últimas palabras, dirigidas a los espíritus de Tamamura, escondidos en una esquina de la habitación.

Cuando ya se retiraba a leer la tan temida carta, la voz de la sacerdotisa la detuvo.

Ana: sea lo que sea, cuentas con nuestro apoyo incondicional Tamao. Nunca lo olvides

Tamao: lo sé, muchas gracias

Camino rápidamente al patio donde se sentó alejada de todas las puertas, donde generalmente entrenaba apuntando sus flechas a la roca.

Trago saliva al introducir sus temblorosos dedos en el sobre sacando el papel ordenadamente doblado.

Lo saco…

**

* * *

**

Liu: Yo debo irme

Pilika se había llevado a rastras a su hermano para poder entrenarlo, aunque lo arrastraba con su conocida red, Horo-Horo había agarrado a Ryu y también se lo llevaba.

Ren. No creo que solo hayas venido a saludar… dilo ya

Liu: bueno…

El pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo el sobre y se lo lanzo a Ren que ya estaba de pie, ambos se habían alejado del comedor y solo a pasos de la puerta

Ren: esto

Liu: si, es una carta de los ancianos del consejo…ya sabes, yo también tengo uno…aunque no lo queramos estamos unidos por los mismos designios hasta ese día…lastima que tengamos que posponer nuestra pelea…

Ren: no me vengas con idioteces…

Liu: lo veras Ren cuando abras ese sobre…fue un gusto conocer a tus amigos

Antes de que le respondiera, el desapareció de la entrada con una maldita sonrisa, mientras Ren apretaba el sobre con el sello de la dinastía.

Ren: me las pagarás Liu… me las pagarás

Se volteo y camino a su habitación para leer con calma, lo que de seguro le traería un dolor de cabeza.

Yoh¿está todo bien Ren?

Ren: si

Sin embargo antes de entrar choco con uno de los espíritus en pañales que estaba muy nervioso.

Ren: pero que…

Conshi: ah es el mocoso… y yo que buscaba a Tamao

Ponshi¿la encontraste?

Conshi: no

Siguió caminando a su habitación logrando abrir la puerta

Ponshi: es una orden del templo estoy seguro

Conshi: pero donde esta…

Ponshi: no lo se…

Conshi: debemos encontrarla

Ponshi: pero Ana nos matara

Conshi: vamos, no seas cobarde…

Cuando desaparecieron, se escucho el cierre de la puerta, lo había escuchado todo. Ella recibió una orden…

Pero primero debía leer lo que le incumbía a él, aunque una parte le decía que fuera donde la jovencita.

Lo haría después de leer lo que sus manos ya sostenían

Ren: _**"El respetable consejo de ancianos de la familia Tao, le informa que usted deberá…"**_

Mientras más leía, sus pupilas se contraían… todo se había complicado, todo por una simple y estúpida carta

**

* * *

**

_**Agradezco todos los comentarios **_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	18. Separaciones

**Quiero dar las gracias por los mas de 100 reviews que he recibido con esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias a todos. La canción es de Sin bandera – suelta mi mano. Y bueno solo disfruten de la historia. Y ademas decir que en mi pag tengo un foro¿no es genial?**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XVIII capitulo_**

_**Separaciones**_

**

* * *

Cuando desaparecieron, se escucho el cierre de la puerta, lo había escuchado todo. Ella recibió una orden… **

Pero primero debía leer lo que le incumbía a él, aunque una parte le decía que fuera donde la jovencita.

Lo haría después de leer lo que sus manos ya sostenían

Ren: _"El respetable consejo de ancianos de la familia Tao, le informa que usted deberá…"_

Mientras más leía, sus pupilas se contraían… todo se había complicado, todo por una simple y estúpida carta.

Después de leerla, tomo la carta y la tiro al aire, mientras en el segundo sacaba su cuchilla y realizaba una serie de cortes que reducían la carta a un polvillo fino.

Guardo nuevamente su arma y cerro los ojos mientras daba un bufido, con eso salio de la habitación con el fin de encontrar a la pelirosada o mejor dicho a ayudar a buscarla.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, las palabras de la carta se volvían a repetir en su mente

_"El respetable consejo de ancianos de la familia Tao, le informa que usted deberá…terminar con la tradición que conoce desde su infancia._

_Para reclamar la dinastía como heredero absoluto, recibirá el entrenamiento final en el lugar asignado por 2 años…"_

El patio de la pensión estaba vacío, hasta que agudizo sus sentidos y se dirigió a donde la presencia que buscaba estaba.

Encontró a la pelirosada con un papel frente a sus ojos, estaba nerviosa lo podía ver en su cuerpo que temblaba.

Ren¿estás bien?

La joven dio un pequeño salto cuando volteo vio al chico parado a algunos pasos de ella, era Ren…con su inquisidora mirada posada en ella.

Tamao: creo que si

Al menor de los Tao no le gusto aquella respuesta eso indicaba que no…y podía verificarlo en su presencia espiritual que estaba inestable.

Avanzo algunos pasos y coloco a su lado apoyado en uno de los pilares del pasillo.

**

* * *

La sacerdotisa se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos. **

Yoh: estás preocupada

Ana: no…

El castaño la miro curioso, sabiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de la joven que estaba en el marco de la habitación, de su habitación.

Siempre que algo se relacionaba con los amigos que conocían, en especial del templo ella podía reaccionar así. Lo sabía, después de todo eran casi como una familia para ella y él.

Yoh: te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que sientes…eres mi prometida después de todo.

Lar orbes oscuras de la sacerdotisa se contrajeron levemente ante aquella declaración y seriedad por parte del relajado de su prometido. Cuando volteó a mirarlo se dio cuenta que su mirada era seria. Algo muy extraño en el. Algo que hacia que su corazón temblara.

Ana: Yoh…

Esta vez Asakura le dedico una sonrisa más calmada, como una invitación.

Yoh: ven, siéntate conmigo un rato… ¿si?

Ana: pero ellos andarán molestando

Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercare y arrodillarse en el futon extendido, donde su prometido se hallaba sentado de piernas cruzadas

Yoh: no te preocupes…ven

La rubia no entendió las palabras hasta que sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y hacían que se acercara al castaño

Ana: pero…

Yoh: no creo que este mal que te abrace¿o si?

Él había ganado después de todo, no podía hacer nada más que entregarse a ese momento de calma que él le proporcionaba. Le correspondió el abrazo y se acomodo, descanso su rostro en su pecho tibio, sintiendo los calmados latidos de su corazón que siempre le habían dado una extraña paz a su alma.

Ana: Yoh…

Yoh¿si Anita?

Yoh: gracias…

**

* * *

El pelirojo entro en la habitación en donde se Jun estaba ordenando sus talismanes.**

Liu: hola Jun

Jun: que susto me diste…esa mala costumbre de entrar así..¿eh?

Jun lo miro sonriendo mientras el la miraba un tanto sorprendido por la cantidad de pergaminos en la habitación.

Liu: ya le entregue la carta

Jun¿es verdad?

Liu: al parecer no le gustan mucho las visitas inoportunas…jejeje. Mmm me encontré en el camino con un amiga de Asakura creo que se llamaba Manta

Jun: ahhh veo que lo conociste, el no es un shaman

Liu¿no?

Jun: en realidad al principio cuando vi era un simple humano, pero después supe que el podía ver los fantasmas…además en la gran pelea de los shamanes mi hermano dijo que fue capaz de realizar una posesión de objetos lo suficiente fuerte para golpear a dos demonios

Liu: que interesante

Jun: si…eso me enseño a no subestimar los humanos que tienen un mínimo de poder espiritual.

Liu: bueno…terminare de lee mi carta…nos vemos querida prima

El joven dio media vuelta y camino lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión.

**

* * *

**

Tamamura aun sostenía la carta arrugada contra su pecho, ahora entendía el significado que decía la palabra en su tablilla, a él también le había llegado una… una carta, como había escuchado de Bason que conversaba con Amidamaru arriba del pasillo.

Ahora se decidiría todo, por lo menos por su parte ella debía partir y enfrentarse a su destino, pero el que no estaba trazado por medio de sus adivinaciones

Ren: Por lo que veo también te llego una carta

LA voz del chino resonó mientras sostenía la mirada en el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse

Tamao: si…

Arrugo aun más la carta contra su pecho y bajo la cabeza levemente, aun no quería ir, sentía que dejaba algo atrás…

_**No, no es necesario que lo entienda**_

**_Por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón, _**

_**el corazón no piensa.**_

Ren. No es común que lleguen dos cartas en un solo día…ni menos de este tipo

Tamao: no quiero ir…

El la miro por lo menos ella tenia la suficiente fuerza como para decir que se negaba, pero no sabía de que se trataba la carta.

Tamao: lo que me llego fue una petición del templo Asakura, para terminar mi entrenamiento y dar la prueba final…tendré que dejar la pensión por uno o dos años…

Ren¿Qué?

.Tao no podía creer lo que oía, por los grandes espíritus. Ella tendría que irse también, ambos tendrían que separarse…pero…

¿Por qué?

¿Podía significar algo?

Tamao: al menos ahora que te lo cuento me siento un poco mas calmada

Ren: yo también tendré que ir a entrenar, pero será el termino para un enfrentamiento con Liu

Tamao¿El joven que vino a dejarte ese recado?

Ren: así es…ambos estamos peleando por el poder de la dinastía desde que éramos unos niños, sin embargo…el consejo ya decidió que era hora de finalizar…

Volvió a recordar la carta en las últimas frases…

_"Para reclamar la dinastía como heredero absoluto, recibirá el entrenamiento final en el lugar asignado por 2 años…El lugar será: El Himalaya._

_Partirá esta misma noche, cuando el cambio al otro día este hecho "_

Tamao: eso quiere decir que te irás… ¿verdad?

Ren: si…

_**No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas, **_

_**no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad**_

_**por mucho que eso duela.**_

Cerró por un momento los ojos mientras saboreaba aquella respuesta, que le era amarga.

Ella se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, mientras el la miraba de reojo. Sabía que estaba un poco débil

Tamao: lo mejor será que vaya a hacer la cena…

Cuando camino y paso al lado del chino sintió que su brazo era tomado suavemente por él.

Ren: no es bueno que huyas…

Tamao: pero…

No tuvo ni la menor idea de porque hizo eso, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, las palabras que él dijo, eran muy ciertas. Pero no sabia si estaba bien aquel gesto de tomarla.

Aunque su mano soltó un poco el agarre bajando hacia la muñeca de Tamao, ella además retrocedió.

Tamao: Tienes razón…no lo haré más…

En un impulso entrelazo sus dedos con los del chino que pareció sorprenderle, además de sonrojarlo aquella acción.

Tamao: muchas gracias…Ren

Diciendo aquello soltó su mano suavemente y se dirigió a la cocina de la pensión, a hacer una deliciosa cena.

**

* * *

**La cena compartida fue en general, algo normal. Aunque algunas miradas por parte de la sacerdotisa a Tamao no pasaban desapercibidas para su prometido y para el menor de los Tao. 

Horo-Horo: estuvo delicioso

Pilika: hermano, deja de comer como cerdo

Horo-Horo: si pudiera descansar un poco del entrenamiento no comería tanto

Pilika: mmm creo que aumentare las flexiones

Horo-Horo: no! Pilika comeré menos!

Ryu incluso estaba más contento, ya que había visto una chica bonita y le llevaría flores. Ya que con la pelirosada no podía intentar nada…por ahora.

Ana: espero que todos se vayan a dormir lo antes posible, no quiero ningún escándalo esta noche…

Todos se sorprendieron ante las calmadas palabras de la rubia, que aunque no pareciera, tenían una clara advertencia de "quien no lo hace morirá en menos de un segundo"

Cuando todos se retiraron, Tamao aun permanecía en la cocina limpiando. Y era porque necesitaba sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que le dolerían. Tendría que separarse del chino, que sin querer había robado su corazón. Dejando aun lado el cariño hacia el menor de los Asakura, descubriendo en el ojos dorados una extraña atracción. Incluso se había convertido en una especie de amigo en las semanas que habían pasado.

Faltaban unas horas para medianoche, y tenía el presentimiento que en esa hora el debía partir…no sabía explicarlo, pero no sólo su presentimiento lo decía…sino su corazón.

Cuando camino hacia la mesa, se dio cuenta que una silueta caminaba por el pasillo del patio hacia el fondo…al acercarse pudo distinguir una silueta muy conocida…sonrió mientras sacaba un tazón del estante.

_**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar**_

**_que a veces necesitas saber de mi_**

_**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´**_

_**vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...**_

Era algo obvio que no iba a poder descansar en las pocas horas que le quedaban en la pensión. Hace unos minutos había hablado con su mejor amigo, explicándole brevemente su partida, como siempre le dio una de sus simples y acogedoras sonrisas, diciendo que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero el lo sabía, no todo iba a salir bien. Aunque extrañamente su conciencia estaba muy tranquila a pesar de la situación. Eso lo extraño.

Otra cosa era el viento que estaba levantándose y él no se había puesta ninguna chaqueta, tenía el suficiente orgullo para quedarse ahí sentado por lo menos unas 3 horas más, aunque tiritara.

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,**_

_**entiende que me tengo que ir,**_

_**si ya no sientes más este amor,**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir.**_

Pero, en realidad debía hacer algo al respecto…lo que tenía que decir.

Sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir una mullida manta tapar su hombros desnudos y luego el ofrecimiento de un tazón humeante.

El joven de cabellos púrpuras miro a la silueta que estaba a su lado

: Toma...

El tazón de leche tibia fue recibido en sus manos, al ver quien se sentaba a su lado se sorprendió…era Tamao

Tamao: es una hermosa noche ¿verdad?

Bebió un poco de su leche, estaba en punto. El líquido recorrió su garganta dándole calor en el camino y tratando de calmarlo

Ren: si... las estrellas también lo son

Brisa lo suficientemente helada recorrió el lugar haciendo que la joven temblara, él la miro de reojo, sabiendo a la perfección que él lugar no era apropiado si ella andaba con una polera.

Tamao siguió mirando los puntitos de diamantes en el cielo nocturno, trato de ignorar el frío, pero un peso la sorprendió, era la manta que se la ponía Ren, compartiéndola. La mano y el brazo pasaron por su espalda deteniéndose en su hombro. Ella solo tomo suavemente la mano de el con su mano contraria al hombro y al mismo tiempo la manta. Al verlo él tenia su vista tapada con cabellos, la cercanía la hizo sonrojar con violencia. Agradecía la oscuridad, así no vería su color en las mejillas

Solo faltaban unas horas para separarse y lo que quería era al menos tener un buen recuerdo.

Sin quererlo se apoyo en su hombro…

Tamao: te echare de menos…

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

**_te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi_**

_**cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

Sus ojos parecieron en un momento oscurecerse, en realidad el dorado líquido de sus ojos absorbía la luz, la abrazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en silencio. Respondiendo ante la confesión de la jovencita.

Ren: deberé partir a medianoche

Tamao: lo suponía…

Bajo un poco la cabeza, mientras daba un suspiro

REn: pero yo tampoco quiero ir…

Tamao¿Por qué?

Ren: Dejaré en Japón a alguien…

Sus ojos rosados se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras el se colocaba de pie…junto con ella

Tamao: Yo…Ren…

No aguanto porque sabía que era la despedida, eso significaba que el se iría. Aunque faltaran algunos minutos.

_**Y por favor no me detengas**_

_**siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir**_

_**aunque ahora no la tenga.**_

_**Y no mi vida no vale la pena,**_

_**para qué quieres llamar**_

_**si el que era yo ya no va estar**_

_**esta es la última escena.**_

Ella sin pensar en vergüenza o timidez se abrazo al joven. La manta callo hacia alrededor llevada por el viento.

Sin meditar Ren por primera vez rodeo con sus brazos la delgada y tibia figura de la jovencita que había descolocado todos sus sentimientos.

Ren: esa persona que dejo aquí… eres tú, lo más importante para mí.

Lo susurro en su oído con lentitud, mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba aun más fuerte.

Apoyo su mentón entre los rosados cabellos de la joven, aspiro su perfume. Cerrando los ojos se dejo envolver un momento por esa calma. Ella metió una mano en el bolsillo y se separo brevemente, mientras sacaba de su cuello una cadena, que coloco en su cuello guardándola debajo de su cuello de camisa china.

Tamao: al menos tendré la esperanza de que me la devolverás algún día…y que además te cuidara

Ren: gracias…

Observo detenidamente las pupilas rosadas oscuras de Tamao, concentrándose en su rostro y no olvidar aquella mirada dedicada solamente a él.

Se separo de ella lentamente y se dirigió hacia la salida con una mirada un tanto seria.

Sin embargo la voz de Tamao lo hizo detenerse a unos metros, lo que nunca hubiera escuchado en toda su vida

Tamao: Quiero decirte que…yo te quiero…

Fue una última mirada que él le daba antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, mirándola fijamente y dedicándole por primera vez una sincera sonrisa

Ren: yo también, como no tienes idea…Tamao

Después de decirle eso giro y termino de desaparecer entre la noche que ya se cerraba. Jurando que ganaría para volver a verla

_**Y si entiendo que quieres hablar**_

**_que a veces necesitas saber de mi_**

_**pero no sé si quiera saber de ti, ´**_

_**vivir así, seguir así... pensando en ti...**_

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor,**_

_**entiende que me tengo que ir,**_

_**si ya no sientes más este amor,**_

_**no tengo nada más que decir.**_

_**No digas nada ya por favor, **_

**_te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi_**

_**cada palabra aumenta el dolor **_

_**y una lágrima quiere salir.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Agradezco los comentarios y apoyo a todos, prometo agradecer con sus nombres en el proximo capitulo…Casi lloro escribiendo esto…**_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	19. La medalla

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XIX capitulo_**

_**La medalla**_

**

* * *

Se separo de ella lentamente y se dirigió hacia la salida con una mirada un tanto seria.**

Sin embargo la voz de Tamao lo hizo detenerse a unos metros, lo que nunca hubiera escuchado en toda su vida

Tamao: Quiero decirte que…yo te quiero…

Fue una última mirada que él le daba antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, mirándola fijamente y dedicándole por primera vez una sincera sonrisa

Ren: yo también, como no tienes idea…Tamao

Después de decirle eso giro y termino de desaparecer entre la noche que ya se cerraba. Jurando que ganaría para volver a verla

Al llegar al auto, subió mientras veía a Bason en Modo Hitodama (forma pequeña) que se acercaba a su lado.

Liu: vaya al parecer te costo despedirte de alguien…

Si no hubiera estado tan vigilado en la limosina, ya sabría de quien se había despedido su primo. Después de todo él no era de las personas que llegaba justo a la hora sino que llegaba por lo menos unos 5 minutos antes.

Ren: eso no es asunto tuyo…

Cerró los ojos y se acomodo en el asiento, inmediatamente cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y una pierna, aun no había dicho todo con respecto a la pelirosada, pero habría una buena forma, y no estaría presionado con una partida.

Liu: neee hueles bien…es una aroma hipnotizador Ren

El pelirrojo no era tonto, de su primo salía un suave perfume que obviamente no era de Hombre.

Ren: fíjate que ahora me rocié un poco de perfume de chica…

Respondió fastidiado, aunque sabía perfectamente el origen de aquel suave perfume que no pasaba desapercibido.

Liu: vaya no sabía de tus extrañas mañas…

El ojos dorados lo ignoro, no iba a pelear con el ahora, aunque Liu tuviera todas las ganas de hacerlo.

El perfume se debía a aquel abrazo…

Aquella despedida, que de alguna u otra manera aclaro e hizo crecer eso que mantenía escondido en su corazón de una manera inexplicable.

**

* * *

Sus ojos de Fresa oscura se cerraron dejando que escapara de ellos una única lágrima silenciosa al ver desaparecer al shaman de china. Sin embargo al levantar la vista de nuevo sonrió, llevando sus manos a su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocadamente…y eso se debía aquellas palabras que él le había dicho.**

Esas palabras aunque no eran una declaración, dejaban muy en claro que él la quería.

Se sonrojo…

Sintió aun más calor, él mismo la abrazó.

Ren la había mirado directamente a los ojos, con una sinceridad verdadera.

Extraño y a la vez fascinante…

Le había sonreído, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido lo vio sonreír.

Esa sonrisa había sido sólo para ella…

Tamao: Buena suerte Ren…

**

* * *

**

Liu: y no me dirás adonde te enviaron...

Ren: al final lo sabrás…no se porque te apuras en conocer mi destino

Estaba empezando a fastidiarse, porque Liu estaba hablando demasiado para su gusto.

Liu: pues el mío es un lugar acogedor…el desierto Taklimakan

Aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

¿Qué buscarías esos ancianos del consejo; Al enviarlos a cada uno a entrenamientos totalmente opuestos?

Ren: Himalaya…

Liu: pero si es encantador…perfecto para ti, un cubito de hielo

Ren: deja de molestar Liu…

En tono que empleo no era amenaza, era más bien una clara advertencia

Liu: pues no quiero…

Ren: ya veras…

: ya chicos cálmense

Esa voz sonó muy conocida, cuando Ren miro al asiento delantero vió a su sonriente hermana dedicándole una alegre sonrisa.

Jun. Hola Ren

Ren: hermana…

Jun: Sabía que no podría despedirme, así que aprovecho de hacerlo ahora…sólo espero que ustedes se porten bien hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto.

Liu: claro Jun…

Ren: hagan lo que quieran

Al llegar al aeropuerto donde los esperaban sus respectivos aviones se miraron con cierto resentimiento. La taoísta se acerco a su primo y le dio un beso en la mejilla deseándole buena suerte

Liu: tranquila Jun, haré que cuando me veas, la derrota de Ren no sea tan dura…

Jun: cuídate mucho Liu

Liu: claro…bueno Ren, pronto nos veremos…

El ojos dorados hizo un ademán mientras el pelirrojo se encaminaba. En el momento que la joven mujer se acercaba y en vez de darle un beso le daba un breve abrazo

Jun: mucha suerte Ren…y cuídate

Ren: si…lo intentare Jun…

Jun: bonita cadena…

Ren. ¿eh?

El joven se sonrojo frente a su hermana que lo miraba divertida, ya que había dado en el blanco.

Jun: quien te la dio debió ser un regalo de despedida…que tierno…

Ren: tengo que irme…hermana

Jun: jejej si Ren…ten cuidado en el entrenamiento, tu tutor no es alguien común.

Fue lo último que escucho antes de subirse al avión que lo llevaría a ese lugar, ya todo estaba iniciado, debía esperar un poco…solamente.

**

* * *

**

Antes de que el sol saliera, se había levantado y arreglado todas sus cosas, la mayoría de las maletas estaban abajo. Sin embargo también había dejado listo el desayuno por última vez.

Tamao: creo que eso es todo…

Ponshi: Tamao¿estás segura de esto?

Tamao: si…vamos tenemos que bajar

Mientras la joven bajaba las escaleras, en el primer piso la esperaban todos los habitantes de la casa, para su sorpresa.

Conchi: eh Ponchi¿no te has fijado?

Ponchi: que cosa

Conchi: esta más contenta que de costumbre…

Ponchi: si…está radiante…

Conchi: debió ser porque hablo con ese chiquillo de China

Ponchi: es una lastima que no hayamos podido escuchar nada

Conchi: diablos (golpeando con un puño su palma) si Amidamaru no hubiera sido enviado por Ana

Mientras los espíritus aun discutían, Tamamura termino de bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con todo sus amigos.

Tamao: pero deberían estar durmiendo…todos

Yoh: Tamao no creas que te ibas a ir así nada más

Pilika: claro Tamao eso no me lo perdonaría…despierta Hermano!

LA pequeña peliazul le dio un codazo al mayor de los ainu que estaba somnoliento ante la hora que lo había sacado de la cama

Ryu: porque!

El hombre de la espada de madera lloraba a mares en una esquina, mientras su espíritu trataba de sacarlo de su repentina depresión.

Sin embargo la rubia coloco sus manos en sus caderas y con la mirada mas dura que pudo verse llamo a los espíritus de Tamao

Ana: conchi y Ponchi

Tamao: Pe-pero ellos no han hecho nada…

Los aludidos se acercaron temblando y mirando el piso un tanto arrepentidos por alguna cosa que hayan hecho.

Ana: más vale que se comporten con Tamao…o si no

Conshi: s-s-si doña Ana

Ponchi: jejejej

Ana: más les vale...estaré informada

El mapache y el zorro tragaron saliva estrepitosamente mientras regresaban donde la pelirosada, para su mala suerte en el templo si habían informantes.

LA puerta de la pensión sonó, dejando entrar al abuelo de Yoh que tenia una cara de cansancio.

Yoh: abuelo!

Yohmei: Hola Yoh, y a todos buenos días…vaya al parecer se levantaron temprano…

Exclamó el shaman al ver a todos de pie en la entrada.

Ana: Así es, ya que Tamao debe irse…

Yohmei¿estás lista Tamao?

Tamao: Si…

Dio una pequeña reverencia dando las gracias por todo, durante su estadía en la pensión.

Horo-Horo: moriré de hambre…nadie aquí sabe cocinar como Tamao

Pilika: lo sabia lo único en lo que piensas es en comida…eres un gloton hermano…y además un insensible.

La mayoría soltó una carcajada, comprendiendo en parte las palabras del ainu, porque en realidad eran cien por ciento ciertas.

Antes de que la pelirosada emprendiera su largo viaje la rubia se acerco y la tomo de los hombros hablando en un tono en que solo escuchara ella.

Ana: recuerda bien lo que te voy a decir Tamao…Nunca dejes de creer en ti…eres más fuerte de lo que crees, solo debes confiar

Tamao: Ana…

Ana: hace muchos años te lo dije…ahora sólo te lo estoy recordando

Tamao: si… entiendo

La joven cerro la puerta tras de si con una triste sonrisa mientras caminaba detrás del abuelo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Yohmei: bueno Tamao la miko, es decir Keiko a regresado de su viaje… ella te hará pasar el entrenamiento., no Kino

Tamao: y-ya veo…

Yohmei: se que te convertirás en una **Onmyouji**

Tamao: ese es mi mayor deseo…

Camino mientras esperaban que los espíritus vinieran a buscarlos, ya que serían transportados por ellos.

Tamao dudo, ya que quien finalizaría su entrenamiento no seria la abuela Kino.

¿Por qué la señora Keiko, entonces?

Ella no era una itako como la señora Kino, o Ana. Eso era lo que le causaba aun más preguntas en su mente.

Debía llamar a la tranquilidad en estos momentos, no podía dejar llevarse por la inseguridad…

Entonces una extraña pregunta se asomo en su mente

¿Qué haría él, en una situación como esa?

Sonrió un poco más tranquila y hasta divertida, de seguro se cruzaría e brazos con su gesto altanero y diría que no es nada.

De seguro el miraría las cosas con frialdad y se concentraría en encontrar alguna lógica.

Con esos pensamientos suspiro un más calmada dejándose llevar por los espíritus a lo que fue una vez su hogar en la niñez.

**

* * *

**

Aun le quedaban varias horas para llegar, trato de pensar en lo que dijo su hermana.

Era una advertencia, pero lo que le molestaba es que no estaba pensando totalmente en eso. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, o mejor dicho en otra persona.

En Tamao…

Sin darse cuenta y revisando que su espíritu no estuviera cerca, saco la cadena de su cuello, mirando que algo colgaba de ella…una medalla,

Al verla mejor no era solo un trozo de metal, sino que dentro había un grabado de una imagen. Una mujer arrodillada con una especie de traje de templo y detrás algunos destellos…quizás fuera una sacerdotisa

¿Qué significarían esas extrañas luces detrás de la imagen?

Cerro su mano en la pequeña medalla, sonriendo altaneramente, poco falto para que su hermana lanzando sus comentario, descubriera el porque tenía esa cadena.

No permitiría que nadie supiera de la cadena y de su dueña, al menos no por ahora…

Cuando volvió a abrir la mano y observo la cadena, aquellas luces le recordaron una antigua leyenda de su país, las luces parecían luciérnagas…

"La leyenda de Olan"

Según contaba la leyenda, Olan tenía un hermanito que amaba. Un día después de una pelea entre ambos, el hermano menor partió llorando hacia los campos de arroz. Al pasar las horas y ver que no regresaba Olan decidió asustada ir en su búsqueda: recorrió arrozales, montes y jardines, sin resultado.

Entonces se interno en un bosque negro, donde la encontró la noche. Pero Olan a pesar de estar asustada siguió buscando a su hermano en la oscuridad, tropezando y cayendo muchas veces, hasta que finalmente de tan exhausta que estaba, murió.

Pero su alma se negó a irse al lugar de los muertos pues quería encontrar antes a su hermano.

Los jueces del infierno se apiadaron de ella y la autorizaron a reencarnarse en una luciérnaga. Entonces volaría al bosque en la noche con su luz dejando una estela esmeralda en busca de su hermano.

Ren: pero es solo una historia…

Guardo la cadena y la medalla dentro de su camisa nuevamente, mirando por la ventana las nubes que pasaban a cierta velocidad entre los rayos del sol.

Pero a pesar de lo que decía esa leyenda, cuando era niño lo creyó. Y siempre que podía en medio de esas horribles imágenes de muerte veía a esas pequeñas luces cerca de las montañas y pensaba que todo acabaría.

Pensaba que al menos en algún lugar del mundo podría existir aquella luz que lo guiaría, para sacarlo de ese oscuro mundo de odio en el que había crecido y en el cual su corazón estaba totalmente sumergido.

Ren: si tan sólo hubiera sabido…

Una coincidencia que aquellas luces pudieran significar luciérnagas. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras sacudía su cabeza. Porque al terminar de pensar en esa leyenda y en su niñez, la imagen de un pequeño cuerpo apegado al suyo volvía a atormentarlo.

_"Quiero decirte que…yo te quiero…"_

Bajo la cabeza aun más, escuchando aquellas dulces palabras salidas de esos labios, que estaba deseando…

Ren: demonios…

Esta vez toda su cara se torno roja, y aunque sacudiera la cabeza no se iba. Decidió esperar a que se calmara sintiendo el suave vaiven de la medalla en su pecho.

**

* * *

**

**Onmyouji**: Clase de shaman, que consiste en la adivinación y la lectura del futuro

**_Agradezco el apoyo y comentarios a :_** Angel tam, rena, ire yamichi, Haine Asakura, dark angel, tere-chan, AkiraTokugawa , angel sin alas, Bassy

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	20. Empezar a meditar

**Una de las razones porque avanzo tan rápido en este fanfics es porque tengo inspiración y ademas deseo terminas mis fanfics largos, para dedicarme a estudiar en un mes más.**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XX capitulo_**

_**Empezar a meditar**_

**

* * *

**

Pensaba que al menos en algún lugar del mundo podría existir aquella luz que lo guiaría, para sacarlo de ese oscuro mundo de odio en el que había crecido y en el cual su corazón estaba totalmente sumergido.

Ren: si tan sólo hubiera sabido…

Una coincidencia que aquellas luces pudieran significar luciérnagas. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras sacudía su cabeza. Porque al terminar de pensar en esa leyenda y en su niñez, la imagen de un pequeño cuerpo apegado al suyo volvía a atormentarlo.

"_Quiero decirte que…yo te quiero…"_

Bajo la cabeza aun más, escuchando aquellas dulces palabras salidas de esos labios, que estaba deseando…

Ren: demonios…

Esta vez toda su cara se torno roja, y aunque sacudiera la cabeza no se iba. Decidió esperar a que se calmara sintiendo el suave vaivén de la medalla en su pecho.

¿Por qué todo era peor cuando ella estaba lejos?

"Por que la extrañas…Ren Tao"

Ren: no tu otra vez …

Para su mala suerte aquel pequeño inconveniente en su interior.

"eh, creía que me ibas a recibir con un te quiero"

Ren: idiota…

Lo que le faltaba a su suplicio de horas de viaje: su conciencia bocona.

"El abrazo no estuvo nada de mal, aunque se te olvido algo"

Falto poco para que el subconsciente del cabellos púrpuras, ronroneara de satisfacción al ver la futura reacción del shaman.

Ren: el que, si se puede saber…insecto…

Se recostó en su asiento reclinable mientras colocaba sus brazos a modo de almohada detrás de su cabeza

"El beso de despedida por supuesto"

Se paro rápidamente y sin querer se sentó muy correctamente, rígido, muy rígido. Un tanto sonrojado, por aquellas palabras que había intentado olvidar.

Ren: más vale que dejes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios

"Esta bien, esta bien. Aunque algo me dice que di en el blanco…"

Su conciencia sonó muy segura y un tanto encantadora ante su reacción.

Ren: ya habrá alguna manera de cerrar esa bocota que tienes

"Claro que si… te recomiendo un beso de los tiernos, deliciosos y virginales labios de Tamao"

El ojos dorados hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras volvía a recostarse en el asiento, totalmente rojo.

Ren: y yo te recomiendo a ti un corte de mi cuchilla…

**

* * *

**

Al abrir lentamente los ojos y encontrarse ante aquel lugar, se dejo envolver por agradables recuerdos.

Tardes enteras jugando con sus amigos. Yoh y Ana. Aunque habían otros amigos que no eran tan amables como ellos, que pertenecían a un templo cercano. Pero siempre era especial cuando jugaba con Asakura y la futura sacerdotisa.

Yohmei: esta vez estarás en el templo, no en la casa…

Tamao: comprendo

Yohmei: te he visto un tanto distraída. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

El anciano pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de madera con las manos sujetas atrás en su típica pose. Seguido de cerca por la joven pelirosada.

Tamao: no…no se preocupe

Yohmei: quizás con Keiko puedas hablar más a gusto…

Tamamura miraba todo con detenimiento. Estaba casi igual, el único cambio eran los árboles que habían crecido bastante.

Apoyo sus manos en el pequeño bolso donde estaba su tablilla y además la piedra.

Salio fuera mientras el anciano le indicaba el camino que debía seguir sola, seguramente sus pertenencias ya estarían arriba en el templo.

Tamao: gracias por todo

Yohmei: ve con cuidado solamente, pequeña Tamao. Aunque estoy seguro que cuando bajes te habrás convertido en una hermosa mujercita.

Tamao: gra-gracias

Se encamino entre los arbustos mirando el cielo aun claro, después de algunos minutos, el tembló estaba frente a sus ojos escondidos entre los milenarios árboles y aun más atrás custodiado por una catarata

Tamao: ya no hay marcha atrás

Puso ambas manos sobre la puerta y empujo, el sonido de cristales le dieron la bienvenida al oscuro lugar.

Frente al altar arrodillaba se encontraba la miko de larga y oscura cabellera orando, que apenas sintió su presencia hizo una pequeña inclinación al altar y volteo a mirarla mientras se colocaba de pie.

**

* * *

**

Se puso el abrigo envuelto también en su bufanda amarilla. Cuando hubo bajado la nieve caía suavemente. El lugar no era el correcto para el aterrizaje. La montaña mostraba toda su inmensidad y magnificencia. A pesar de estar varios grados bajo cero era aguantable. Sin embargo algo le decía que le esperaban condiciones muchas más duras que esas.

: es bueno verte de nuevo Ren

Volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con el anciano de ojos felinos y ojos claros.

Ren: que haces aquí abuelo…

Ching: tan carismático como siempre…

Un suspiro dejo el anciano, por lo menos su nieto no había cambiado una gota desde la ultima vez que lo vio…aunque si había algo que noto en el brillos de sus ojos.

Ren: haz lo que quieras…

Era la frialdad de antes… puede ser que desde que conoció al heredero de los Asakura haya disminuido ese brillo asesino. Sin embargo, esta vez otro tipo de brillo se apodero de las orbes de oro del muchacho.

Ching: hay algo diferente en ti

Ren: tonterías

Ching: seré viejo pero no tonto Ren

El de cabellos violáceos bufo un poco fastidiado, mientras seguía a su abuelo que entraba enana habitación.

Ching: quien te entrenara será uno de los descendientes de esta familia, el a estado siempre entrenando aquí. Tiene la suficiente experiencia para traspasártela.

Ren: antes de nada. Necesito hacer una pregunta

Ching: que sucede

Ren: el que Liu y yo estemos entrenando en lugares tan diferente, influirá en nuestro enfrentamiento al 100, no veo bien cual es el propósito…

: es muy perspicaz

Quien hablo se aproximo donde una antorcha le ilumino el rostro, su rostro era muy parecido al de En Tao. Aunque sus cabellos tenía tonos verdes oscuros. Llevaba una pequeña coleta y algo de barba, aparentando unos treinta años. Pero el color de sus ojos aun no aparecía debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

Ching: el supervisara tu entrenamiento…Arashi Tao

Arashi: esa diferencia en el ambiente que tu notaste, es para que sepan aplicarla en el momento de la pelea

Ching: bueno ya que están hechas las presentaciones, puedo retirarme… trata de calmarte Ren…

Ren: lo que sea

Arashi : no esperaba que tuvieras ese carácter… en cierto modo de pareces a tu padre

Ren: yo no tengo nada que ver con él…

No le estaba agradando para nada ese sujeto, menos cuando lo comparaban con su padre.

Arashi: bueno…me agrada tu carácter pequeñín

Esa era la gota que rebalsaba su vaso y eso no lo permitiría

Ren: a mi no me llames niño

Sin controlarse saco su cuchilla apuntando al hombre.

Arashi: vaya…que temperamental. Veamos…

En menos de un segundo de un golpe seco el hombre quito el arma de las manos del ojos dorados que frunció el seño enojado…

Arashi: ehhh no me mires con esos ojos, aprovecho de darle una mirada a tu cuchilla…mmm le hace falta una reparación. Aunque esta en buenas condiciones.

Ren maldijo interiormente su descuido, aunque tenía que aceptar que él era bastante rápido. Con esa simple demostración se lo había comprobado.

No se iba a quedar así no señor…

Desapareció rápidamente, intentando atacar por detrás.

Arashi: eso no funcionara…

El hombre esquivo el ataque aunque comprendía que algo no andaba bien…

Pero era demasiado tarde para evitar el engaño

**

* * *

**

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia a la muchacha que se arrodillaba haciendo también una pequeña inclinación y oración.

Keiko: Bienvenida pequeña Tamao…

Tamao: gracias señora Keiko…

Keiko: vaya has crecido un buen poco, y estas más bonita…

La pelirosada se sonrojo ante el cálido recibimiento de la mujer y el comentario. la miko también se arrodillo frente a ella quedando a su misma altura

Keiko: Hay un brillo distinto en tus ojos…veo que ahora no eres tan tímida como de pequeña

La madre de Yoh vio claramente que aquella pequeña jovencita frente a sus ojos, no era igual que antes. Sabía que cuando era apenas una niña de 4 años se enamoro de su hijo menor.

Sin embargo no podía ser correspondida…

Por que su hijo había amado desde antes a la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados. Y la vería siempre como una confiable amiga que lo apoyaría siempre.

Tamao: yo…

Sus rosados ojos se encontraron con las tranquilas y profundas pupilas de la mujer, quiso transmitir seguridad y verdad, aunque no pudiera decirlo en palabras.

La palabras del joven de ojos de gato, repercutieron en su mente como un vivo recuerdo de aquella conversación en el puente

**"_Para nosotros no nos esta permitidos ser dueños de un destino miserable"_**

Era verdad, el se lo había dicho y ella lo comprobaría, por eso se sonrojo levemente al volver a recordarlo

Keiko: luchas por ver a alguien

El sonrojo y las pupilas centellantes en la joven lo confirmaban. Sonrió levemente.

Quizás alguien muy fuerte deseaba protegerla, y ella también de alguna forma deseaba protegerlo

Quería a otro chico…estaba segura…

Tamao¿eh?

Keiko: veo sobre ti una especie de espíritu que te protege, aunque esta a millas de distancia…después de todo querida Tamao soy una mujer…y mis presentimientos son certeros

Tamao: ya veo…

La mujer frente a ella cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba tranquilamente.

Keiko: sé que te parecerá extraño que yo finalice tu entrenamiento y no la señora Kino…

Tamao: bueno…yo pensé que quizás la señora Kino estuviera enferma…

Keiko: en mis manos tengo tu piedra…y tiene un rasguño que tu hiciste en ella… tienes cambios en tu posesión, a decir verdad se a transformado en una mas adulta. Eso es bueno…

Tamao: no sabía

Keiko: ahora solo usaras ropas del templo, no de miko pero muy parecidas…toma una que esta a la salida y purifícate en la cascada

Tamao: si…

La pelirosada camino ala salida un tanto confundida por aquella pequeña explicación de la señora Asakura, aunque también aceptaba que su posesión desde la ultima vez la notada un tanto extraña

Keiko: muy extraño…

La piedra en su mano brillo misteriosamente. Aquel rasguño era lo suficiente profundo.

No conocía a nadie que en tan poco tiempo dejara un rasguño en aquella piedra espiritual.

Tamao Tamamura había mejorado bastante…y lo curioso es que no se daba cuenta

**

* * *

**

Ya sentada bajo la pequeña cascada y dejando que todos sus malos presentimientos se fueran con la corriente. Pensó en que había un trasfondo en que la le madre de Yoh terminara su entrenamiento.

Ya que primero que nada lo más común es que su tutor de niñez terminara el debido entrenamiento.

Después paso a manos de la señora Kino…y ahora a manos de la miko.

Se confundió aun más…

Pero no podía ser así y ponerse a temblar de miedo. Sus facciones se relajaron cuando recordó a sus amigos.

La tranquilidad de Yoh

La seriedad de Ana

La alegria de Pilika

La energía de Horo-Horo

La sabiduría de Manta

Y la astucia de Ren…ante su recuerdo se sonrojo.

Sacudió la cabeza bajo el agua…ya que sin querer antes de desprenderse de todos sus pensamientos él había aparecido.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos y esta vez cuando los hubo cerrado ya nada estaba en sus pensamientos.

**

* * *

**

Ren respiraba rápidamente, su ropa estaba lo bastante empolvada debido a los golpes que recibió y dio, pero en su mano derecha estaba su querida cuchilla.

Arashi: bueno pequeñín…eres bueno, pero aun te falta

Claro que era bueno, nunca pensó que hiciera una especie de replicación de imágenes ayudado de su posesión.

Era alguien de temer…si estaba enojado

Ren: eso lo veremos…

Guardo su cuchilla y se coloco de pie en una forma correcta.

Arashi: me pregunto si tendrás novia, como para tener ese carácter

El menor de los Tao volteo a una lado cerrando los ojos fastidiado.

Ren: cierra esa boca…

Arashi: ten cuidado con las debilidades…bueno en fin

El de ojos dorados se cruzo de brazos…debilidades…

Esperen un minuto. Las debilidades el siempre clasifico como los sentimientos y la amistad

Ren: me llamo Ren, no pequeñín

Arashi: esta bien ve a meditar a la sala del fondo Ren… pequeñín

Simplemente era detestable, más que Horo-Horo o Chocolove. Ese tal Arashi ya se las pagaría…

Camino muy molesto a la sala del fondo y al llegar al centro se sentó dejándose llevar por el olor del incienso y las suaves luces que bailaban por las antorchas

En realidad meditar era a veces importante para un guerrero.

¿Pero porque ahora?

Le dijo débil al parecer

El era el mas fuerte…pero con una debilidad que tenía un nombre que le causaba un gran sonrojo…

Tamao…

Relajo los brazos borrando la cara de quien lo entrenaría, saco todas las molestias de su mente…

Pero ella, aun seguía…sus brazos aun lo rodeaban con ternura…

Esos brazos lo estaban calmando y llevando a un relajamiento total mientras meditaba…

Respiro profundamente, mientras su mente en blanco y cada uno de sus músculos se calmaban…

Había escuchado el murmullo de que después de meditar empezaría a entrenar. Algo que en cierta manera estaba deseando.

Relajo aun más sus facciones, porque aquel vacío hacia que su poder espiritual se liberara…algo que este lugar parecía afectarlo…era como si este lugar comprendiera su alma.

Se relajo aun más…después de todo el lugar escogido por los ancianos, no era tan malo después de todo…

Era algo tranquilo para empezar a meditar.

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco el apoyo y comentarios a :_** ire yamichi, tere-chan, Haine Asakura, ceci-usui. Mariale

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	21. Entrenar y no pensar

**Este maldito pc del demonio! No puedo comunicarme. Bueno si alguien que me conoce quiere decirme algo hágalo en el foro que estoy haciendo por ahora y que esta en mi profile es la única forma en que puedo. También que disculpen lo corto pero para el próximo capítulo lo necesitaba así**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XXI capitulo_**

_**Entrenar y no pensar**_

**

* * *

**

: levántate…no puedes caer otra vez

Trato de acomodar sus ojos a la oscuridad total en la que se encontraba pero sabía que era inútil…

Deseaba tanto ser fuerte

Pero esta oscuridad, afectaba sus poderes espirituales. Tal como hace 6 meses, en que inútilmente había tratado de estar más de dos horas dentro de la cueva.

Nuevamente sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de su pecho, sintiendo como sus músculos parecían temblar ante aquella sensación.

Prefirió esta vez cerrar sus ojos, ya que nada conseguiría al abrirlos después de todo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad.

Keiko: esta mejor…concentra tu poder espiritual Tamao…déjate guiar por tu instinto y premonición…eres una adivinadora, recuérdalo…busca la salida.

Aunque la voz sonaba a su espalda lo más lógico sería que fuera hacia allá, pero en su interior su voz le decía que siguiera hacia delante y no fuera a su derecha.

Al desechar su miedo aquella voz la guiaba aun con más seguridad.

Pronto sus parpados sintieron claridad y pudo abrirlos

Al llegar afuera se encontró con una Miko muy sonriente

Keiko: has mejorado bastante…

Tamao: si

Pero sabía perfectamente que no era lo suficiente.

Keiko: tardaste dos semanas en salir de ahí la primera vez…y ahora un día

Se encaminaron al templo, donde tendría un breve descanso para luego continuar con su entrenamiento físico

La miko observo a la joven pelirosada, estaba muy sucia y al parecer esta vez no había caído tantas veces como antes. Sin embargo aun le faltaba. Mas aun si contaba con que sus espíritus no estaban con ella para ayudarla.

Keiko: Escucha bien este consejo Tamao

La sacerdotisa de largo cabello se detuvo frente a ella, solo podía ver su espalda, su corazón se calmo al escuchar aquellas palabras tan quietas y sabias que salían de los labios de la Asakura.

Tamao: si señora…

Keiko: Debes enfrentar tus miedos…

Tamao: mis miedos…

Su pecho parecía detenerse ante aquellas palabras que le decían todo. Lo que decía la sacerdotisa era la más pura verdad acerca de su alma.

Keiko: el huir no siempre constituye un buen camino…debes enfrentar tu miedo aunque eso te lleve un gran dolor. Sólo así podrás purificar…solo así podrás superar tus límites…

Mientras decía esto la mujer de cabellos castaños se retiro por un sendero hacia otro templo, dejando a la pelirosada sola con sus pensamientos.

Tamao entro en la habitación rodeada de humo de incienso y purificación, trato de concentrarse en aquellas palabras que eran terriblemente ciertas para ella.

Debía dejar de cobijarse en el apoyo de los demás, tener más confianza en si misma.

Por eso coloco una vela frente, mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba una oración.

* * *

: No tengo límites… ¡Que te quede bien en claro! 

Los ojos de quien grito, brillaron con oro fieramente bajo la espesa tormenta de nieve que había alrededor.

Arashi: no te enojes…

Ren por su parte trataba de estabilizarse en el angosto puente en que estaban peleando, ya que si perdía la concentración se precipitaría al mortal acantilado que había varios metros abajo.

Ren: ya veras!

Volvió con su cuchilla al ataque, el cual fue evadido fácilmente por quien ahora se había convertido en su peor enemigo.

Maldijo otra vez…Ren Tao no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente.

Faltaba poco para cumplir un año en aquel frío lugar, y era bastante que ya no necesitara un abrigo para entrenar con su simple ropa era suficiente, el frío parecía no afectarlo.

Sin embargo aun debía volverse más fuerte, por lo menos hasta quitarle esa estúpida risa burlona por parte su maestro.

Dio varios saltos, dándose cuenta que cada vez se hacía más liviano.

Arashi: saltando como saltamontes no lograras nada…

Era más que claro que el estilo de Kempou era superior al del menor de los Tao, pero aun así el pequeñín no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente

Ren no tomo en cuenta aquel comentario, en un momento quiso que la nieve lo golpeara en un costado y para su sorpresa una ráfaga lo hizo, provocando que el se reestabilizara por dos segundos, justamente para que el lo golpeara y le quitara su arma.

Ren: ya esta…

Arashi: vaya…estas aprendiendo a usar la naturaleza a tu favor…

El arma había caído al acantilado

Arashi: pero aun te falta sentir mas allá de tu cuerpo..

Tao no supo lo que significo hasta que un ruido le indico que su camisa había sido cortada. Un tintineo metálico le indico que aquella cadena estaba cayendo.

Ren: demonios…

Sin pensarlo se avalanzo a recuperar aquella cadena con la medalla. El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras aquella cadena caía a gran velocidad, no perdería aquel preciado regalo, había hecho un compromiso con él mismo de devolverse y terminar lo que dejo congelado con la jovencita.

Tomo aun más impulso…

Logro atraparla, y con esto enterrar su cuchilla en un lado de la pared del acantilado. Todavía faltaba mucho para que el muriera.

Pero algo llamo su atención justo debajo de sus pies que colgaban en el vacío. Cerca de el había una especie de saliente donde sobresalía una cueva.

Sonrió burlonamente al percatarse del brillo especial que venía de su interior. Salto a la entrada mientras guardaba la medalla en un lugar seguro

* * *

Se coloco de pie rápidamente en una especie de salto. 

Tuvo una visión un tanto borrosa, donde el color blanco prevalecía, sin embargo aquel sonido metálico la perturbo.

Volvió a arrodillarse mientras observaba la llama de la vela que se movía peligrosamente, con intenciones de extinguirse.

Pero se estabilizo, sonrió levemente y cerró los ojos, mientras colocaba ambas manos frente suyo y comenzaba a formar flechas para su ballesta.

* * *

Entró en el refugio con su cuchilla sobre su hombro y algunas quemaduras de nieve. 

El hombre de barba lo miraba con superioridad apoyándose en un pilar de piedra, y tomando una taza de té

Arashi: Me pregunto como arriesgaste tanto por esa medalla, al parecer significa mucho para ti…

Ren: Pues metete en tus asuntos

No andaba de humor para que él lo molestara, bastante tenía con haber caído varios metros

Arashi: y también me sorprende el que hayas salido casi ileso

Ren: no moriré tan fácilmente

Arashi: ya lo entendí…aunque deberías ser un poco más considerado, si te sucede algo… ¿Qué le diré a Jun?

El joven callo, mientras giraba la cara hacia otro lado y se retiraba. Ya que había tocado algo delicado.

* * *

Yohmei¿Qué intentas hacer Keiko? 

Kino¿Qué no lo ves?

La sacerdotisa estaba en la casa, a varios metros del templo donde se encontraba la pelirosada y hacia varios tipos de sellos con las manos mirando una estatuilla.

Keiko: No solo Tamao debe entrenar, ya es hora de que sus espíritus hagan lo que desean.

Yohmei: pero es imposible, ellos, nunca entrarían ahí

La abuela sonrió con superioridad tras sus gafas oscuras, se notaba que querían proteger a su shaman, aunque eso tendría un precio bastante alto

Kino: puede que ese zorro y mapache sean insoportables…

Yohmei¿Puede?

Kino: pero no tanto cuando quieren proteger a su shaman

LA miko sonrió sin que ninguno pudiera percibir el gesto. Ya que anciana tenía toda la razón.

Termino de hacer los sellos, mientras la estatuilla que representaba la figura de un animal, que no se apreciaba por las sombras del lugar y por las luces pequeñas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Keiko: si ella junto a sus espíritus alcanzan el nivel indicado, serán capaces de romper estos sellos.

Kino: bueno es hora de tomar el te…

* * *

El equilibrio era difícil mantenerlo. Sin contar que la ropa que usaba aunque era amplia costaba para equilibrar. 

Sus ojos rosas se abrieron y volvieron a verificar la altura de la cascada.

Estar en ese madero equilibrándose solo con la mitad de su espalda era sumamente complicado.

Lo pero de todo es que no debía pensar, si llegaba a hacerlo sus pies amenazaban con tocar la superficie de la torrentosa agua.

Comprendía que las situaciones límites con la vida, hacían despertar la verdadera sabiduría.

Y eso que dentro de dos meses cumpliría su primer año. Su ahora llamada maestra le había advertido que el último año demostraría lo que en verdad había aprendido. Porque ya no todo sería como antes

Tamao: Ya nada será como antes…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sonrió sinceramente al sentir que alguien se acercaba

Yohmei: por los grandes espíritus sagrados! Tamao!

No respondió, aunque abrió los ojos y vio en una de lar riveras del río a su antiguo maestro.

Yohmei: sal de ahí, puedes matarte

Ya saldría, en unos minutos más cuando la corriente disminuyera como lo decía su voz.

* * *

Un gran suspiro se escucho en el comedor de la pensión Asakura. 

Yoh¿sucede algo Manta?

Manta: no..solo es que desde un año todo es muy diferente

Yoh: claro si creciste un centímetro

El castaño sonrió tranquilamente a modo de tranquilizar y alegrar a su mejor amigo aunque sabía porque lo decía

Manta¡Yoh! No lo digo por eso…es por…

Yoh: Tamao…lo sé y mi amigo Ren

Manta: pero me parece extraño

Yoh¿Qué cosa?

Manta: pues que se hayan ido a entrenar mas o menos en el mismo periodo

Yoh: jejejeej quizás están destinados y se vayan a casar

Manta:QUEEEEE

La risita característica del menos de los Asakura, envolvió la atmósfera

Manta: Yoh no digas esas cosas…estamos hablando de Ren y Tamao, no me imagino…

Aunque tratara de hacerlo de mil formas, Para Oyamada era como decir 2 mas 2 son cinco al cuadrado.

Ana: deberías estar haciendo la cena enano cabezón

Manta: si Ana

El joven de baja estatura se retito camino a la cocina, murmurando alunas cosas

Yoh: Anita no seas tan dura con el

El castaño miro a la rubia que lo miraba de brazos cruzados sentada.

Ana: solo dije lo que tenía que hacer

Yoh¿y has sabido algo?

Ana: tu madre me mando un espíritu…

La rubio cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba las ideas, para comunicarlas lo más lento posible.

Yoh¿Sucede algo?

Ana: Tamao a superado la primera prueba, incluso sus espíritus hicieron algo muy poco común, pero no me fue comunicado.

Yoh: ya veo…

Ana: claro que este año su entrenamiento será aun peor…Conchi y Ponchi han decido enfrentarse a algunos Maga-Tsumi

Yoh: pero son espíritus malignos sumamente poderosos, Tamao no los dejará

Ana: bueno ella no se enterara

Yoh estaba más que sorprendido por el relato de su prometida, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquellos traviesos espíritus arriesgaran tanto.

Yoh: quieres decir que…

Ana: ellos quisieron hacerlo sin que nadie supiera…

Yoh: vaya es algo sorprendente…

Ana: si llegaran a derrotarlos, Tamao ganaría experiencia en los combates a través de sus espíritus…

Yoh¿podremos ir a visitarla?

Ana: es algo que solo sabremos en 6 meses más.

Yoh: todo saldrá bien…

Era de esperar que el joven a su lado rematara todo esto con su frase típica. Aunque podía dudar por quien estaba entrenando a la joven pelirosada. Había notado que era algo fuera de lo común. Pero decidió callar sus dudas y confiar en lo que la familia asignaría.

Ana: esperaré que así sea…

**

* * *

**

**_Agradezco el apoyo y comentarios a :_** ire yamichi, Haine Asakura, serena2000, DARK ANGEL, chini-chan P, Mariale, AkiraTokugawa

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	22. Aunque no vea

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XXII capitulo_**

_**Aunque no vea**_

**

* * *

**

Ana: claro que este año su entrenamiento será aun peor…Conchi y Ponchi han decido enfrentarse a algunos Maga-Tsumi

Yoh: pero son espíritus malignos sumamente poderosos, Tamao no los dejará

Ana: bueno ella no se enterara

Yoh estaba más que sorprendido por el relato de su prometida, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquellos traviesos espíritus arriesgaran tanto.

Yoh: quieres decir que…

Ana: ellos quisieron hacerlo sin que nadie supiera…

Yoh: vaya es algo sorprendente…

Ana: si llegaran a derrotarlos, Tamao ganaría experiencia en los combates a través de sus espíritus…

Yoh¿podremos ir a visitarla?

Ana: es algo que solo sabremos en 6 meses más.

Yoh: todo saldrá bien…

Era de esperar que el joven a su lado rematara todo esto con su frase típica. Aunque podía dudar por quien estaba entrenando a la joven pelirosada. Había notado que era algo fuera de lo común. Pero decidió callar sus dudas y confiar en lo que la familia asignaría.

Ana: esperaré que así sea…

**

* * *

**

Un pequeño suspiro de asombro se escapo de los labios de la siempre imperturbable Ana futura esposa de Yoh Asakura al ver aquella persona frente a ella, en la puerta de la pensión

: hola Ana tanto tiempo

La voz de una mujer, la saludo amablemente desde la entrada, sus ojos de cielo mostraban un poco de cansancio, pero aun conservaban aquel brillo de vitalidad tan propio de ellos.

Ana: Jun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era muy extraño la visita de la Tao, pero lo mejor sería que ella misma se explicase de forma más clara, sabía que había un significado más profundo para su repentina visita.

Jun: vine a hacerles una visita, espero no incomodarte…

Noto que la rubia ya no usaba su pañoleta roja, dejando caer el lacio cabello dorado que había crecido.

Ana: No…adelante

La rubia percibió una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal en el rostro de la taoísta

Yoh: Jun es bueno verte

Jun: Hola Yoh…

La peliverde se quedo mirando a la pareja, con una idea maliciosa cruzando su mente

Jun: Vaya al parecer ya son toda una pareja… ¿Tienen hijos?

Yoh¿eh?

El menor de los Asakura se sonrojo hasta los audífonos mientras soltaba una sonrisita nerviosa, mirando de reojo a su prometida que estaba levemente sonrojada y que se cruzaba de brazos.

Yoh: no Jun…jejejej

Ana: aun no estamos casados

Jun: pero hay veces en que…

Antes de que pudiera seguir avergonzando a los dueños de la pensión, una saltarina Pilika bajo de las escaleras…

Pilika: Jun!...yo creía que era Tamao

Un poco de decepción rodeo la frase de la pequeña ainu, aunque le agradaba la idea de que la mujer de China se quedara un tiempo.

Jun¿Tamao?

La mayor de los Tao se extraño ante lo que decía la pequeña Usui, pero analizando bien las cosas lo más usual era el recibimiento de la pelirosada, ya que era siempre la que habría la puerta.

Mientras caminaban al comedor, Ana le explico brevemente

Jun: con que está entrenando

No era algo que pudiera entender bien, ya que desde que la vio por primera vez encontró que era muy dulce y tímida como para seguir un duro entrenamiento.

Ana: esta niña cree que ella llegara en cualquier día…cuando aún faltan algunos meses

Jun: no sabía esto…

Ana: te fuiste antes de que ella partiera, además Ren también lo hizo.

Yoh¿Como está Ren?

Jun: justamente por eso estoy aquí…

La mayoría miro con curiosidad la mirada traviesa de la mujer, esperando que nada malo para todos fuera a suceder

**

* * *

**

: Como que ella no esta en casa…

El empleado miraba atemorizado al encapuchado frente a el, percibiendo el claro brillo de las pupilas doradas conocidas por muchos años y que indicaban que no estaba muy acorde a la noticia recién comunicada.

Empleado: l-lo que sucede que nos dejo el mensaje que estaría en la pensión del señor Asakura y ahí le entregaría lo que le deben

Maldijo en voz alta mientras volteaba y se encaminaba a aquel lugar, quería evitarlo a toda costa y ella era el primer lugar que escogía

: está bien…

empleado: por Kami-sama a-ahora si que da miedo…

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado dos horas desde la llegada de Jun, la joven peliverde noto que la mayoría había cambiado en estatura o rasgos, el ainu también había crecido un poco, aunque seguía siendo igual de flojo para los entrenamientos de su hermana.

Horo-Horo: así que el aun esta entrenando

Jun: eso es lo que creo, no tengo noticias de él desde que lo deje en el aeropuerto. Aunque tendrá un receso

La mayoría se sorprendía ante el duro entrenamiento que soportaba el shaman de mirada felina.

Ana: ese es el designio de la familia Tao¿no?

Jun: Estas en lo correcto Ana… mi hermano se enfrentara a su primo por la dinastía

Horo-Horo: pero recuerdo que no quería nada con su padre

Yoh: esto no lo hace por su padre

Ana. Yoh tiene razón, sabiendo como es Ren…esto lo hace por orgullo

Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta fueron ignorados por la mayoría, a excepción de Oyamada que atento se dispuso a abrir aunque deseaba quedarse con la conversación tan amena en la que estaban todos.

Justo ene se momento el castaño se dio cuenta de un paquete alargado envuelto que estaba junto a la Taoísta apoyado en el sillón. Una corazonada le indico que eso que estaba dentro no era algo muy normal que digamos, o no un paquete común y corriente.

Miro extrañado en los ojos azules de la mujer peliverde y ella respondió simplemente

Jun: el vendrá por lo que le pertenece

Yoh: entonces esa es…

Un grito se escucho de la entrada done Manta había ido a abrir

Manta: ahhh hay un encapuchado en la entrada

El pequeño estudiante entro corriendo preso del temor a refugiarse detrás de su amigo.

Una persona con una capucha oscura entro en el comedor, se notaba que estaba bastante disgustado y que además conocía por donde caminaba

: como te atreves Jun…

Jun: hola Ren…

La mayoría quedo de piedra y volteo la vista hacia donde Jun había hablado con tanta naturalidad

Manta¿el es Ren Tao?

Ana: si son shamanes debieron haberse percatado en su presencia espiritual

La sacerdotisa hablo con superioridad y dando una que otra mirada reprobatoria hacia los presentes

La voz del chino había cambiado por una un poco más ronca y su altura también había aumentado, sus facciones apenas eran visibles debido a la sombra hecha por la capa que cubría su cabeza y parte del rostro.

Ren: feh…veo que todo sigue igual…

Horo-Horo: vaya tiburón ahora pareces una manta raya con esa capita negra

Ren¿Qué dijiste?

Horo-Horo: pues lo que escuchaste…

Ren: cállate Hoto-Hoto

Horo-Horo: a quien le dices Hoto-Hoto! Peinado de puerco espín

Ren: mira quien habla

El ambiente se volvía a sentir normal después de una pelea entre los amigos. Dejando que Manta soltara un suspiro a ver que casi todo volvía la normalidad

Yoh: es bueno verte REn

Ren: igual…Yoh

La mayoría fue a sentarse dejando por un momento solos a ambos hermanos. El joven se cruzó de brazos frente a su hermana mirándola severamente

Ren: debí haberlo sospechado de ti…hermana

Jun: lo siento Ren…pero se que después de casi dos años te costaría regresar con tus amigos

Ren: como sea…

Era claro que tenía razón, no quería verlos…aún.

Jun: has crecido bastante…es una lastima que no pueda ver tu rostro

Ren: la luz me molesta…

Después de un año entrenando en la nieve, aquel resplandor había hecho muy sensible sus ojos.

Jun: pero al menos para comer te la sacaras, supongo…

Ren: no lo creo

Volteo para que ella no vislumbrara su pequeño sonrojo ante su petición inocente.

Ren: debes devolverme a Horaiken

El tono cambio a uno de más seriedad.

Jun: sí… no te enojes, era necesario para tu entrenamiento. Debías volverte aun más fuerte sin tu arma más poderosa

La peliverde lo miro un tanto preocupada ante la dureza de las palabras de su hermano menor.

Ren: lo comprendo…

Pero volvió a sonreír ante la suave respuesta de su hermano, el no había cambiado en nada después de tanto tiempo.

**

* * *

**

Yoh: con que era eso lo que Ren buscaba

Jun: no podía permitir que entrenara con la Espada de la dinastía

Pilika: pero… ¿Por qué?

Ana: un shaman que solo depende de su arma no es un verdadero guerrero, al volverte poderoso sin tu mejor arma, y además al tenerla nuevamente en tus manos puedes aplicar todo ese poder en ella y multiplicarlo.

Todos quedaron callados ante la breve pero precisa explicación de la sacerdotisa.

Por su parte Ren estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras observaba su botella de leche frente a el.

Todo parecía ser normal nuevamente, se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, aunque sabía que faltaba la presencia de alguien.

¿Cómo estaría ella?

¿Habría podido superar aquel entrenamiento?

Esbozo una mueca, mientras pensaba en que debía confiar más en sus habilidades y no preocuparse tanto.

¿preocuparse por Tamao?

Solo un poco, nada más…

Ren¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara queme miras tanto?

No le gustaba que el peliazul lo mirara por tanto tiempo, lo estaba irritando

Horo-Horo: eso es precisamente lo que intento ver, tu cara…

Ren: idiota, metete en tus asuntos.

Otra vez se levando una discusión en la que falto poco para que se lanzaran los cuchillos.

Aunque Ana intervino rápidamente como siempre, dejando a ambos shamanes sentados y callados. Lanzándose una que otra mirada mortal.

Antes de irse Jun entrego en paquete a su hermano que estuvo a punto de sacar la espada en el mismo instante, reteniéndose al percatarse que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

Yoh: bueno ahora debemos irnos

Pilika: es una lastima que mi hermano y yo no podamos ir

El chino no entendía una palabra de lo que decían, pero Manta lo miro y le dijo a Yoh.

Manta: pero Ren si puede ir, ahora que tiene un descanso

Yoh: así es…¿verdad amigo Ren que nos acompañar a Izumo?

Ren: pues…

Ana: vámonos no hay tiempo que perder…

Ante el mandato de la rubia, subieron a una especie de pequeño autobus que era propiedad de la familia de Oyamada

Yoh: aun te faltan hacer algunas cosas, según dijo Jun

Ren: pronto terminare con esto…

Yoh: ya veras que todo saldrá bien…

Ren: mas vale que así sea Yoh

Ana: también esperamos eso para Tamao

Ren guió sus ojos felinos hacia la rubia que estaba sentada frente a el de brazos cruzados y observándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados

REn¿Tamao?

El nombre resonó en sus oídos con delicia, aunque trataba de sonar lo más natural y desinteresado posible a la sola mención de la pelirosada, ya que conocía de sobra la perceptibilidad de la sacerdotisa

Yoh: Así es…mi casa, esta cerca del templo donde ella debería estar entrenando, aunque esta escondido en el bosque.

Ren: mmm

Entonces ella estaría cerca, bajo su cabeza mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa

**

* * *

**

Faltaba poco y en eso se daba cuenta por los comentarios del pequeño con poderes espirituales

Manta: vaya no a cambiado mucho…

Yoh: sigue igual de pacífico que siempre

Tenia que admitir que un cierto nerviosismo lo invadía al tener la leve posibilidad de volver a verla, después de tanto tiempo

"Recuerda que tienes cuentas que atender con ella"

Ren: cuentas…no es eso precisamente

"Escuche bien… ¿acaso estoy hablando con el mismo Ren Tao de siempre?"

Decir que su conciencia estaba sorprendida era poco. Simplemente debía tener más entrenamientos seguidos, ya que para que admitiera uno de sus comentarios, de una forma normal y corriente debería responderle con un: cállate idiota

Ren: pues si idiota

"Al menos escuche algo más normal"

Ren: no sabes si la podré ver o no…

"Eso me sonó a ansiedad…al parecer estas muy ansioso. Después de todo los dos años se sienten"

Ren: mmm

"¿un simple mmm¿acaso este es mi muchacho de siempre?. Me estas preocupando"

Ren: y que quieres que te responda

"Al menos algo…bueno es una lastima después de tanto tiempo me siento satisfecho de poder hablarte. Ya que en el entrenamiento no pude intervenir mucho"

Ren: es algo positivo

"Gracias yo también te extrañe. Aunque te digo que tengo el presentimiento que la veras hoy…es buena suerte"

Ren: no lo creo

"Espera y veras…que la conciencia de Ren Tao nunca se equivoca"

No pudo continuar con su conciencia ya que sintió como el castaño abría la puerta del minibús y saltaba hacia fuera estirándose y dando una de sus características risitas.

Yoh. Es hora de que conozcas mi casa

Todos se bajaron siguiendo al castaño, que entraba por uno de los largos e interminables pasillos de la casa, que era rodeado por bellos jardines.

Ana: supongo que nos están esperando en la sala principal.

Manta: la primera vez que entre que en este lugar me perdí.

Yoh. No te preocupes Ren, si algo así pasa algún espíritu te mostrara por donde ir.

Siguieron andando, pero algo que no entendía bien, se estaba revolviendo en su interior. Una especie de presentimiento que lo hizo detener frente a una bifurcación del pasillo donde El menor de los Asakura, su prometida y su amigo seguían y se perdían.

Lo mejor sería investigar por las dudas, después de todo el no se perdería tan fácilmente, había estado en lugares mucho peores.

Entro por el pasillo siguiendo su instinto mientras se ajustaba a la semioscuridad que aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de una habitación amplia.

Se dio cuenta de una figura en el fondo, estaba sentada, no quiso acercarse porque no tenía ni la menor idea de quien era, pero su presencia espiritual le era muy familiar

¿Quién esta ahí?

La voz era de una joven, pero la copucha perteneciente al traje del templo no dejaba visible su rostro ni facciones, así que no podía imaginar quien sería. Aunque por un momento pensó en la madre del castaño. Pero esa voz era demasiado joven para una mujer ya adulta.

Ren: No creo que tenga que responder…

Respondió con orgullo, tratando de intimidar a la persona que estaba a unos metros

: Ren… ¿eres tu?

La silueta se puso de pie, sólo era unas centímetros más baja que el, pero no entendía, no reconocía a aquella persona

: De verdad eres…tu, creo que no puedes reconocerme

Se acerco lentamente donde estaba él, caminando con seguridad hacia la entrada donde el yacía de brazos cruzados.

La capucha la corrió hacia atrás, dejando que los cabellos rosados escondidos se soltaran y cayeran juguetonamente y cubrieran los hombros…aquellos cabellos eran los mismos aunque mas largos.

Ren: pero… ¿porque tienes la vista tapada por vendas?

Era ella, volvía a verla después de tanto tiempo. Era la misma joven…aunque sus facciones eran más finas.

Era Tamao…

**

* * *

**

_**Agradezco el apoyo y comentarios de todos, y que disfruten.**_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	23. Amigos de infancia

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XXIII capitulo_**

_**Amigos de infancia**_

**

* * *

La voz era de una joven, pero la copucha perteneciente al traje del templo no dejaba visible su rostro ni facciones, así que no podía imaginar quien sería. Aunque por un momento pensó en la madre del castaño. Pero esa voz era demasiado joven para una mujer ya adulta.**

Ren: No creo que tenga que responder…

Respondió con orgullo, tratando de intimidar a la persona que estaba a unos metros

: Ren… ¿eres tu?

La silueta se puso de pie, sólo era unas centímetros más baja que el, pero no entendía, no reconocía a aquella persona

: De verdad eres…tu, creo que no puedes reconocerme

Se acerco lentamente donde estaba él, caminando con seguridad hacia la entrada donde el yacía de brazos cruzados.

La capucha la corrió hacia atrás, dejando que los cabellos rosados escondidos se soltaran y cayeran juguetonamente y cubrieran los hombros…aquellos cabellos eran los mismos aunque mas largos.

Ren: pero… ¿porque tienes la vista tapada por vendas?

Era ella, volvía a verla después de tanto tiempo. Era la misma joven…aunque sus facciones eran más finas.

Era Tamao…

Tamao: no puedo quitarme estas vendas hasta el cumplimiento del segundo año, como soy una adivinadora. Mi sentido de la percepción debe aumentar… me hubiera gustado verte

Estaba sorprendido, no la hubiera reconocido, sin embargo el tono de su voz se notaba un poco triste al no verlo, aunque a el también le hubiera agradado ver su rostro, nuevamente.

Ya que jamás admitiría que se moría de ganas de ser reflejado nuevamente en sus pupilas rosadas.

Ella se acerco caminando lentamente y automáticamente Ren volvió a experimentar ese extraño nerviosismo en su cuerpo, quizás no tanto como cuando tenía el afrodisíaco pero muy similar. Estando a unos dos pasos, ella levanto sus manos y las llevo a su rostro palpando suavemente, se mordió el labio para no soltar cualquier ruido al sentir aquellas suaves manos.

Tamao: has crecido…pero hay una tela…

Ren: tengo una especie de capucha…mi vista esta muy sensible a la luz normal… los reflejos que causaba la nieve del Himalaya hizo eso. Es por eso que debo mantener bajo sombras por dos días

Tamao: pero¿estas herido?

Ren: no, estoy bien. Aunque debo regresar a terminar con todo de una vez…me dieron una semana libre.

Tamao: ya veo…

En el silencio en que quedaron, Tamao se dio cuenta que aun mantenía las manos en su rostro, entonces sintió aquel calor en sus mejillas, signo de que la sangre se arremolinaba con rapidez en ese lugar. Ese calor que no sentía por casi dos años.

Ren también se dio cuenta de la situación, pero se mantuvo callado aunque levemente sonrojado.

Por ahora estaba bien que ella no lo viera, porque o sino la situación sería aun mas vergonzosa de lo que era, pero a pesar de todo no era desagradable.

Ren: Tamao…

Tamao: s-si

El corazón de la pelirosada pareció encogerse ante el bajo tono en que la llamaba, dándose cuenta del cambio en la voz del joven. En ese instante iba a retirar sus manos pero solo lo hizo la izquierda ya que la derecha era aprisionada por la mano del chino.

Ren: yo…

No era fácil para Tao comenzar con algo que se denominaba "declaración", pero era algo que debía terminar, a como diera lugar

Sin embargo…

Manta: Ren¿Dónde estas?

Debía controlarse, no era bueno destrozar al pequeño, cortarlo en pequeños pedacitos hasta hacerlo desaparecer. No era bueno que enterrara su cuchilla en él.

¡Por los grandes espíritus, debía pensar en algo que lo calmara, para no cometer un asesinato.

Y bueno su conciencia no ayudaba mucho, le estaba dando bastantes y variados métodos de tortura y sufrimiento.

Tamao¿el joven Manta, eso quiere decir…

Ren: si…Yoh, Ana también están aquí

En el momento en que entraba el pequeño a la habitación se topo con el ojos dorados que ya había soltado la mano de Tamao. Y que intentaba calmar su repentino mal humor

Manta: Ta-Tamao¡Eres tu!

Tamao: joven Manta, es bueno volver a escucharlo…aunque no puedo decir que verlo…

Manta: Entonces Ren tú la encontraste…

Ren: algo así…

En unos minutos caminaban hacia lo que Oyamada llamo sala principal.

Tamamura conversaba con el pequeño que parecía alegre ante su presencia. El pequeñín le daba un informe completo de todo lo que había sucedido en la pensión durante su ausencia, describiendo con lujo de detalles el cambio de los shamanes.

Manta: Pilika te extraña, pero ya tendrá tiempo de venir. Se sorprenderá de que no puedas ver.

Tamao: me imagino…

La joven estaba imaginándose la cara de terror de la pequeña ainu al verla de nuevo y con la vista tapada

Manta: aunque no puedo decirte mucho de Ren, hoy nos visito. Te debe sobrepasar por unos cinco o seis centímetros más o menos.

Era claro que el pequeño joven que portaba una pequeña enciclopedia veía la altura por sobretodos las cosas

Tamao: joven Manta… ¿y usted como a estado?

Manta: bien…también he crecido algo

Cruzaron la última puerta que era más grande que las otras, la habitación era agradable.

Ren percibió la presencia no despreciable de dos shamanes. Calculó que debían tener la edad de su abuelo. Pero parecían bastante mas serenos que el.

Le extraño la extraña actitud de los prometidos Asakura ante algunos comentarios dichos por parte de ellos en voz baja, estaban bastantes nerviosos.

Tamao: yo serviré té…siéntense como en su casa.

La joven vendada de ojos hizo una leve reverencia mientras caminaba por un costado hacia lo que parecía la cocina.

Kino: supongo que estos jovencitos son los amigos de mi nieto.

Yoh: jejej así es abuela

El menor de los Tao se sentó en la mesa baja, sintiéndose en un momento observado por la abuela del castaño, aunque no sabía si detrás de esos anteojos tan oscuros pudiera ver algo.

Yohmei: Los ojos de este shaman me parecen conocidos.

Ren: soy Ren Tao…

Bajo levemente la cabeza en signo de respeto, aunque detestaba las presentaciones. Pero algo le decía que más valía no llevarse mal con la pareja de ancianos, en especial con la mujer. Que aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía cierto parecido con la rubia itako en su forma de ser.

Kino: ya veo…por eso su presencia espiritual. Le falta entrenamiento.

Yoh: que cosas dices abuela, Ren es uno de los que más entrena

No había ni que mencionar que debajo de la tela que cubría la cabeza del menor de los Tao se movió su cabello, en signo de enfado.

Yohmei: es extraño que nos visiten…aunque supongo que estaban preocupados por Tamao

Ana: era demasiado el tiempo que no recibíamos noticias suyas.

La abuela tomo su jarra de te casi vacía, disfrutando el último sorbo.

Kino: aunque la próxima vez que vengan, quiero noticias sobre mi bisnieto…

La mesa quedo en silencio, en especial del lado de los prometidos Asakura que parecían no respirar ante el dardo lanzado por la maestra de la rubia.

El ojos dorados agradeció que no existiera alguien así en su familia, porque sino ya estaría cortado, cortesía de su recién afilada cuchilla. Aunque le divertía la extraña postura que adoptaba Ana, era una de las pocas veces en que la había visto así…

Después de todo ver a Ana acorralada no era algo de todos los días.

: es bueno verlos aquí de nuevo…

Yoh: Mamá!... eres tu

El menor de los Asakura agradeció a los grandes espíritus por la oportuna llegada de su sonriente madre a la habitación

La mayoría volteo hacia el lugar que el castaño había gritado

Yohmei: que bueno que llegas Keiko…

La mujer no supo si era para salvar la situación, o mejorar el ambiente. Pero la vista de los visitantes le agrado.

Se acerco sentándose en la cabecera, mirando a los dos nuevos visitantes. Reparando en la pequeña estatura del que considero el mejor amigo de su hijo, ya que él había hablado de su tamaño.

Pero también en el encapuchado que ahora yacía con la capa hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, viéndose claramente su traje de corte chino, debía pertenecer a esa familia.

El breve pero intenso brillo de las pupilas lo delataba.

Keiko: las noticias llegan rápido.

Kino: ya les enseñare a esos espíritus que no deben parlotear sobre la llegada de alguien.

Yohmei: solo están contentos porque vienen visitas.

Kino: mmm da igual, tendré que darles un tratamiento especial.

Un extraño remolino indico el abandonamiento de cualquier espíritu en la habitación

Keiko: Tú debes ser Manta Oyamada¿verdad?

Manta: s-si…

Keiko: Yoh siempre que puede habla de ti…

El pequeño bajo la cabeza ante la mirada de la mujer, en cierta manera lo avergonzaba.

Keiko: claro que también habla de todos sus amigos…como de este joven que esta frente a mí…

El ojos dorados se sorprendió al percibir la mirada de la mujer sobre la suya, era de una extraordinaria claridad a pesar de ser tan oscura.

Yoh: el es Ren Tao…

Keiko: Es un gusto tenerte aquí, espero te sientas cómodo

Ren: gracias…

No supo el porque le agradeció, simplemente fue un extraño impulso. Aquella mujer frente suyo le inspiraba un extraño respeto.

Kino: espero que cuando vean a Tamao no reaccionen

En ese momento entraba por la puerta la mencionada con una bandeja. Los únicos que no la habían visto eran la pareja de prometidos

Yoh: Tamao, entonces ¡es verdad, no puedes…¡auch!

El castaño no pudo continuar al ser callado por un bastonazo de parte de su abuela. Y además en forma adicional un pequeño codazo de su prometida.

Tamao: me alegro mucho que nos hayan visitado.

Ana: es bueno volver a verte Tamao…

Por primera vez la rubia abría la boca esbozando lo que pareció una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoh que estaba a su lado soltó una de sus risitas, ya que sentía que su Anita por fin estaba tranquila.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por debajo de la mesa apretó la mano de ella en un signo de apoyo, que fue correspondido.

Tamao: señorita Ana, es tan bueno volverla a escuchar…

Kino: déjenlo ya…pronto tendrán tiempo de reencuentros. Tan pronto tenga mi té.

Tamao: si señora Kino.

Una pregunta que se hacía el joven Oyamada, era la capacidad de la joven pelirosada para servir el te sin caerse debido a su completa ceguera.

Aunque después de todo era una gran cocinera, pero…

La miko miro sonriente y dijo el un comentario que fue escuchado por algunos

Keiko: Tamao esta más contenta de lo normal

Ren la había mirado de reojo. Le recordaba cuando estaba en la pensión. No podía negar que era una visión agradable.

Aunque se sintió sorprendido por la madre de Yoh, que lo miro sonriente.

Volteo un poco sonrojado, ya que lo habían descubierto mirando a la pelirosada.

Keiko: debe ser por que sus amigos están aquí.

Algo le decía que aquel joven que era tapado por su capucha y que había mirado con atención los movimientos de Tamao, tenía una relación algo especial con ella…

Sonrió internamente recordando la mirada de la joven de ojos de fresa.

Cuando volvía su mirada al joven chino se percato de que el espíritu que protegía a Tamao, era proveniente del joven Tao

No podía equivocarse…

¿Sería aquel joven tan serio, de quien Tamao profesaba sentimientos?

Era algo complicado de saber, ya que a simple vista parecían muy opuestos. Pero era algo muy posible. Además de seguro que se verían adorables.

Si Ren ya estaba nervioso, la presencia de la joven sirviendo a su lado empeoraban las cosas.

Aunque tenía que admitir que después de tanto tiempo sin verla no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, era algo que no podía controlar.

Sonrió para sus adentros al ver el pequeño frasco de leche frente a él.

Ana: no dejaríamos a nuestra mejor amiga…

La rubia cerro los ojos y tomo un largo sorbo de té, respondiendo al comentario de su suegra y afirmando lo que en un simple viaje vino a confirmar.

Ana podía ser llamada la sacerdotisa de hielo por su frío carácter, pero no por abandonar a una persona que apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Tamao: señorita Ana

Yohmei: es bueno saber que después de tantos años su amistad aun perdura…

Yoh: los amigos son muy importantes abuelo…

Kino: hablando de eso…esa niña de cabellos ondulados

Keiko: te refieres a esa niña que estudio aquí hace años, dijo que vendría.

Ana dejo la taza en la mesa mientras arrugaba lentamente la frente.

No le agradaba esa idea…

**

* * *

**

El castaño se estiro mientras se acostaba en el pasillo que daba al jardín de entrada.

Yoh: Sigue siendo tan tranquilo como siempre

Ana: tienes razón

Tamao se sentó junto a la rubia que miraba atentamente la fuente de agua, que hacía un ruido cristalino.

El joven chino estaba apoyado en una de las columnas en su usual pose de brazos cruzados.

Manta¿Qué te parece este lugar Ren?

Ren: Es tranquilo…agradable

Yoh. Eso significa que nos acompañaras a visitarla…hay pequeños lagos seria genial en verano.

Ren: supongo…

Un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelirosada pareció alertar al castaño.

Yoh¿sucede algo?

Tamao: creí sentir que alguien se acercaba…

Manta: pero yo no escucho nada…

Ana: quizás Tamao tenga razón

Tamamura estuvo atenta a su audición, era claro que ese lejano sonido era de pisadas que se acercaba a la entrada de la casa.

Pero algo le decía que era alguien que era conocido para ella, alguien de su niñez.

Yoh: Habría de suponer que la abuela nos engañaría en la fecha de su llegada.

Manta¿es que alguien viene?

Yoh: más o menos

Unos pasos se sintieron en la madera del pasillo

: Era de esperar que los amigos de infancia se reunieran…

Una joven de cabellos ondulados que llegaban hasta sus hombros de un color anaranjado, se paro frente a los jóvenes bajando rápidamente del pasillo.

Yoh: Hola…cuanto tiempo sin verte

Ana: sintió que le daría un golpe a Yoh por parecer tan normal como si nada hubiera pasado.

: tan despistado como siempre Yoh…

Ana¿Qué haces aquí?

: sólo vine a dar una vuelta…

la sonrisa maliciosa delato que no eran todas sus intenciones.

Ana: no es algo propio de ti…Sora

Ren miro la escena un tanto aburrido, esa joven le parecía una niña mimada y caprichosa. Le recordaba a su detestable primo de alguna manera. Aunque parecía que su sola presencia acaba de casillas a itako.

Sora: Ana, Anita no tienes idea…

Manta trago saliva al ver un peligroso brillo en los oscuros ojos de la sacerdotisa, que se ponía de pie.

Pero también fue la sorpresa al ver que la pelirosada interpuso un brazo antes de que la rubia desatara su collar.

Tamao: no lo haga

Sora: vaya al parecer la pequeña niña llorona se enojo porque moleste a su amiga la gruñona

La sorna resonó en las palabras de la anaranjada que hizo brillar sus ojos azules, mirando con superioridad

Era claro que a la rubia le creció una pequeña vena en su sien.

Tmao: ya no soy una llorona Sora…

Sora: Pues parece que no porque estas ciega…

Tamao¿quien dijo que lo estaba?

Era la primera vez que se escuchaba un tono de desafío en la voz de la pelirosada

Sora: ya veras…Kimiro ven aquí, le daremos una buena patada a la pequeña lagrimitas

Un pequeño espíritu estaba apareciendo en el hombro derecho de la joven.

Tamao se lo había prometido no huiría más, no ahora, ni nunca. Ni menos cuando Ren la estaba mirando con atención desde su lugar.

Ren: es solo una niña

Sora: Al parecer ahora tienen a más en el grupo¿no?. Un encapuchado…

En menos de un segundo Tamao se encontraba frente a la chica de cabello rizado, su mano subió y le dio una fuerte cachetada que hizo que su cara girara y que retrocediera unos pasos…

Tamao: esto es por haberte atrevido a molestar a Ana…no lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero usar la posesión todavía.

El chino miro todo de brazos cruzados y con un brillo de asombro reflejado en sus pupilas de oro, pero con satisfacción.

Después de todo ella se había hecho fuerte.

Moverse en esa velocidad sin ser detectada.

Era algo interesante de ver, y que lo hacían ver de una forma diferente a la joven.

Sora: como te atreves…

Tamao: no deberías hablar así

Sora: puede que ahora no te de una lección porque te tengo lastima. Pero si es necesaria una pelea en la prueba final… no quedara nada de ti

Tamao: espero que no tenga que luchar contra ti.

La joven de cabellos ondulados dio la espalda empezando a caminar…

Sora: recuerda Tamao que ya no somos unas niñas

Diciendo esto después de detenerse, desapareció.

Tamamura sintió, que esas palabras se calaban hondo a su pesar. Aquella joven que al parecer la odiaba, quería hacer todo lo posible antes de terminar con su entrenamiento.

Ana: nunca pensé que te atreverías a eso

Tamao: creo que ahora estamos a mano…

La joven se volvió y sonrió levemente.

Manta¿quien es esa joven?

Yoh: ella era compañera de nosotros en el templo, pero después de un tiempo bueno…hubo algunos problemas…no se más sobre eso…

Manta: aunque me sorprende que de repente desapareciste, Tamao

Tamao: bueno…

Ana: si eso puedes hacer sin uno de tus sentidos, cuando puedas tenerlo de seguro pasaras la prueba.

La rubia subió y se encamino por los pasillos siendo llamada por un espíritu. seguida de Yoh y Manta, dejando a una Tamao pensativa.

Yoh: nee Tamao podrías mostrarle a Ren los alrededores, ya que tenemos que ir a ver un problemita con la pensión, jejej.

Al parecer el problemita tenía por cause un cierto peliazul que si sobrevivía la furia de la rubia seria un milagro.

Tamao: si…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, y para aumentar su nerviosismo podía percibir su penetrante mirada dorada posada sobre ella y su presencia que se acercaba lentamente pero sutil…

A pesar de preocuparse el problema con una amiga de infancia. No podía negar que la presencia del joven chino la descolocaba en todos los sentidos.

Fue por eso que se asomó un sonrojo, el cual fue tapado en parte por las vendas.

**

* * *

**

_**Agradezco el apoyo y comentarios de todos, siento no poder escribir sus nombre pero es que estoy apurada, prometo que la próxima vez si lo hare.**_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	24. Esperar un poco más

**Respondere a una duda sobre mi otro fanfic de esta pareja. Entre las tinieblas de la noche. No podre seguir por 2 motivos:1- no puedo con los tres fanfics debo terminar este o el de Naruto y 2- se me fue la inspiración con el, pero ya veran que volvera. Como se dice en mis país quien mucho abarca poco aprieta**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XXIV capitulo_**

_**Esperar un poco más**_

**

* * *

**

Yoh: nee Tamao podrías mostrarle a Ren los alrededores, ya que tenemos que ir a ver un problemita con la pensión, jejej.

Al parecer el problemita tenía por cause un cierto peliazul que si sobrevivía la furia de la rubia seria un milagro.

Tamao: si…

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, y para aumentar su nerviosismo podía percibir su penetrante mirada dorada posada sobre ella y su presencia que se acercaba lentamente pero sutil…

A pesar de preocuparse el problema con una amiga de infancia. No podía negar que la presencia del joven chino la descolocaba en todos los sentidos.

Fue por eso que se asomó un sonrojo, el cual fue tapado en parte por las vendas.

Se encamino con cuidado, sintiendo las suaves y elegantes pisadas de Ren Tao unos pocos pasos atrás de ella.

Su nerviosismo aumento, pero no le era inoportuno. Lo sentía cercano a pesar de todo.

Tamao: Espero no te incomode caminar

Ren: no…

Claro que no le era problema, estar a solas con ella era un privilegio que no desperdiciaría. Además que necesita saciar su curiosidad acerca de aquellos cambios que había presenciado.

No solo era su extraordinario y escondido poder espiritual, sino su cuerpo…

Bofetada mental

Esta pensando como un pervertido y sin afrodisíaco…

Doble bofetada mental

Sonrojado y molesto consigo mismo, vio de reojo a la joven que caminaba delante de el y se calmo, aunque levemente. Ya que para su mala suerte había algo que lo molestaba. Lo que podía rescatar de ser un miembro de la dinastía Tao, era su riguroso entrenamiento en toda su infancia y por eso no fue difícil darse cuenta de ese detalle.

Tamao percibió el movimiento de su acompañante mientras caminaba, parecía examinar detenidamente el lugar, como buscando algo.

Pero lo que la hizo estremecer fue un cálido aliento en su oído y unas palabras muy lentas, suaves y bajas.

Ren: nos esta siguiendo…

**

* * *

**

Si bien Ana estaba que asesinaba, su prometido trataba inútilmente de calmarla mientras Manta se escondía tras el.

Yoh: Tranquila Anita

Ana: como se atrevió

Manta: A-ana debes tomarlo con calma, el quizás n-no

Ana¿Con calma?

La voz de la itako era fría y aterciopelada, algo demasiado calmo para la situación, pensó Manta y eso solo podía significar caos y muerte dolorosa para el peliazul.

Yoh: pues algo así.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos mirando la ventana, calmando su respiración.

Ese pedazo de hielo, se había atrevido a hacer una juerga en su impecable, pulcra y limpia pensión. Y eso para Ana era la ofensa más grande que se podía hacer.

Esto no se iba a quedar así…

Manta¿Ana?

Claro que no…

Haría que ese inepto shaman del hielo sufriera un tormento de dolor y miedo que lo hiciera desear estar en su querida isla de Hokkaido

Todo por desordenar y hacer destrozos en la pensión Asakura

Yoh¿A-anita?

El castaño intercambio miradas asustadizas con su amigo, ya que el aura maligna de su prometida estaba aumentando en forma alarmante.

Además ella no se movía.

Ana: Yoh…

Yoh: s-si

Ana: dile a Amidamaru que se dirija a la pensión y que le diga a Pilika que salga de ella.

Asakura no dudo en desobedecerla, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento para su amigo Horo-Horo.

Esperaba que sobreviviera.

**

* * *

**

Tamamura había temblado ante la cercanía, pero pronto evaluó la situación en que se encontraban.

Tamao: la perderemos

No tenía duda de que era Sora. Quizás la siguiera para terminar de otra forma la pelea, aunque no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo, ya que estaba fuera de las normas hacer una pelea sin alguien de juez.

Camino rápidamente por algunos senderos del bosque, tomando con seguridad la manga de Ren para guiarlo con ella, dando la vuelta al templo.

Ren: espera…

El susurro del joven corto las acciones de Tamao, no solo porque pareció una clara orden sino porque el susodicho la tomo en brazos y de un salto se ubico con sigilo en el techo del templo, mirando con atención la desconocida silueta que pasaba por el mismo camino que ellos hubieran atravesado hace unos segundos.

Tamao: debemos esperar un poco, ella se ira ya que la señora Kino va por esos senderos y no querrá encontrarla

Ren: esta bien.

La pelirosada suspiro después de unos minutos, siendo en ese momento cuando el chino bajo a tierra nuevamente depositándola en la tierra con suavidad.

Tamao: este es el templo donde entrene, aunque también lo hice en la cascada y otros lugares de Izumo.

Unos pasos mas retirados había una banca, donde Tamao se sentó siendo observada atentamente por el menor de los Tao. Queriendo ser lo más explicativa posible en el paseo. No quería que sus emociones la embargaran. Pero, sabía que estando él cerca era algo imposible de controlar.

Ren: pero que te quiten la vista…

En esos momentos disfrutaba el observar cada uno de los movimientos y rasgos de Tamao.

Tamao: Al principio no negare que me daba mucho miedo estar en la completa oscuridad… pero…poco a poco fue aprendiendo de las cosas, de los sonidos.

Ren: entiendo

Se sentó con cautela a su lado mirando el cielo que ya atardecía y chequeando que aquella molesta presencia no estuviera en las cercanías.

Tamao: los extrañe a todos durante estos años…

El joven Tao, comprendió a la perfección los sentimientos de su acompañante, ya que el los había sentido en carne propia. Con la clara ventaja de que el experimento siempre los más oscuros y crueles sentimientos de soledad y abandono.

Ren: eso creí…

Tamao: pero también te extrañe a ti…en el ultimo tiempo en la pensión te convertiste en alguien muy cercano, estuviste cuando comencé mi entrenamiento. Si no me hubieras dicho aquellas palabras en el puente…yo no…

Ren: creer en ti…

Tamao: así es…

Ren: ya veo…

Sus mejillas se encendieron brevemente al sentir que la joven se apoyaba en su hombro, aunque la sensación era agradable y familiar. Muy familiar y placentera.

Tamao: es cómodo apoyarse nuevamente en tu hombro…

El ojos dorados la acerco a su cuerpo cubriéndola con la capa que traía puesta.

Ren: Nunca cuidas de traer algo para abrigarte…

La reprendió con voz baja y calmada, recordando la situación de su despedida.

Pero aun así Ren por primera vez después de casi dos largos años, sentía paz en su alma solitaria.

Lentamente la abrazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, y volviendo a sentir aquel perfume que se desprendía de sus cabellos. Era dulce y suave…como la flor del loto.

Tamao: lo siento…

Aunque no se arrepentía, porque ninguna chaqueta podría reemplazar el tibio calor desprendido del cuerpo del cabellos violáceos.

Ren: también te extrañe…

Tamamura sintió como su corazón se desbocaba ante esas palabras que parecían salir con sinceridad del siempre imperturbable Ren Tao. Él podía ser muy claro cuando quería decir algo.

Suspiro de forma baja apoyándose y sintiendo el armónico palpitar de su corazón.

No era necesario que hablaran para sentir que esta vez estaban uno junto al otro.

Callaron

Era una mezcla de ternura y necesidad el abrazarse y tenerse tan cerca del otro.

Ren se relajo completamente, trasladando y enfocando todos sus sentidos en disfrutar plenamente ese momento, y jurando que descuartizaría al que se atreviera a interrumpirlo.

Y su amenaza fue inexplicablemente escuchada. Excepto por su conciencia.

"Vaya vaya esta es una escena para recordar"

Ren: lo que me faltaba

"Si ya se que dijiste que descuartizarías señor caramelo. Pero soy tu querida conciencia es decir tu mismo"

Ren: eres un pedazo de idiota.

Esta vez se apoyo cómodamente entre los cabellos de la pelirosada ocultando parte de su rostro e ignorando de paso a la molesta vocecita

"Sólo te falta ronronear de placer como un gatito"

El menor de los Tao dejó de responder mentalmente a la voz. Y suspiro en voz baja mientras sentía con agrado que la joven se acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos.

"Es obvio que piensas que no seria justo besarla si no ve"

Las pupilas de oro del joven se contrajeron hasta quedar casi como una raya, para después volver a la normalidad y esconder su rostro entre los cabellos rosados.

Ren: es lo que crees…

"te conozco mejor que nadie"

Su conciencia tenía razón, aceptaba aquellos dolorosos deseos de besarla en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero no les hacía caso, debido a ese detalle en el que reparaba.

Si la besaba en ese instante robaría en la oscuridad.

Y había algo que lo inquietaba.

Quería ver sus ojos nuevamente, aquel encantador brillo en ellos. Y lo rápido que podían titilar.

**

* * *

**

Después de hacer el pedido de su prometida, miro extrañado como ella se sacaba su collar con tranquilidad y hacia una serie de sellos, cada vez que aumentaba la cantidad Yoh abría más y más los ojos.

Manta: Yoh¿estás bien?

El pequeño se alarmo al ver que el castaño retrocedía cada vez más al mirar a su prometida y sus movimientos. Llegando a chocar con la pared y quedar estático.

Yoh: ma-ma-ma-ma

Manta¿ma?

Yoh: va a enviar demonios de rango mayor…

Manta: que quieres decir con eso de rango mayor

Yoh: pues recuerda a los de Hao

Manta: esta bien

Yoh: son diez veces más peligrosos

Manta volteo y solo pudo ver miles de siluetas que se aglomeraban en torno al collar con ojos rojos, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo sintiendo unas enormes ganas de correr y gritar.

Era algo definitivo y universal.

Horo-Horo estaba en serios problemas

**

* * *

**

Los ojos de un azul cielo, perteneciente a la joven adivinadora mostraron un claro enfado.

Se habían escapado delante de sus narices, casi como si la tierra se los tragara. Y eso era algo imposible.

Movió su cabeza esparciendo aun más sus ondulados cabellos por su espalda con enfado.

Tamao escapó acompañado por ese engreído encapuchado que se había atrevido a llamarla niña…

Miro por última vez el templo cruzándose de brazos y llamando a su espíritu que apareció frente a ella.

Kimiro: no están…

Sora¿en ningún lado?

El espíritu asintió confiado pero mirando con algo de preocupación a su shaman

Kimiro: pero también vi a un espíritu muy grande, con una armadura muy extraña

Sora: debe ser de ese niñito engreído

La joven de cabellos anaranjados quedo intranquila, al no saber la ubicación exacta de esos patéticos espíritus acompañantes de la pelirosada.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**

* * *

**

La mansión Asakura mostraba su majestuosidad en medio de la naturaleza, y era precisamente eso lo que Ren rescataba de esta familia de shamanes, su total apego a la naturaleza, dejando a lado las cosas artificiales.

Tamao¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Ren: no…

No sabía pero todo este paisaje era sellado con la presencia de la joven a su lado y el enorme sosiego que le daba.

Después de entrar se encontraron con la escena de unos asustados Yoh y Manta a un lado de la habitación y una imperturbable Ana del otro.

Ren¿Qué sucede?

El castaño tenía cascadas en sus ojos, y miro a Ren con miedo

Yoh: Ana mando a la pensión demonios de rango mayor.

Ren: eh?

Tamao: pero…

Ana: nadie se va a meter en esto

La susodicha se levanto y alisó una arruga de su falda con serenidad.

Ana: ya lo dije. Quien haya hecho destrozos en mi pensión lo pagará muy caro.

Tamao: no sabía que el joven Horo-Horo fuera capaz de eso.

La mayoría miro a Tamao con incredulidad, se notaba que no había estado junto a ellos durante dos años.

Ana: hablando de otra cosa, ya es muy tarde.

Tamao: debo mostrar sus habitaciones…

Yoh: nada como dormir en casa de nuevo

Tamamura se encamino en los largos pasillos seguida de Manta y Ren.

Manta: nos vemos…hasta mañana

Tamao y Ren, respondieron a la despedida de Oyamada con cortesía.

Llegando a la última habitación Tamao abrió la puerta pero su mano rozo accidentalmente con la del joven, sonrojándose en el acto.

Tamao: …lo siento…bu-buenas noches

Ren: buenas noches…

Antes de que el ojos dorados pudiera hacer algo o reaccionar siquiera sintió unos delgados labios en su mejilla. Y con eso la rápida desaparición de su dueña.

El joven Tao sonrió con malicia en la oscuridad tocándose levemente la mejilla que considero bendecido y mirando la silueta que desaparecía

Ren: esperaré un poco más

Dos días sería la nada misma contra la eternidad de dos años esperando por ver a la joven otra vez. Para poder de una vez por todas rebelarse y hacer lo que siempre deseo en lo más oculto de sus deseos.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar…

**

* * *

**

_Tambien dar el dato que ya tengo UN FORO! Ahí pueden hablar conmigo si desean y postear claro esta, jujujujujuju. La direc esta en mi profile, donde dice Girl magic del Anime!_

* * *

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: Haine Asakura, DARK ANGEL, AkiraTokugawa, Mel, ire yamichii, Dark Angel Tamao, himeno-asakura._**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	25. Un beso esperado

**Disculpen la tardanza quiero decir que ahora en adelante tardare más en actualizar, pero tengan la seguridad de lo que haré, ya saben estudios. Esta vez les tengo una sorpresita**

**

* * *

**

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XXV capitulo_**

_**Un beso esperado**_

**

* * *

**

La tranquilidad de Izumo no se comparaba con su hogar entre las montañas en la antigua China.

Se había desaparecido casi toda la tarde anterior para entrenar y no perder el ritmo.

El joven Chino sabía de preocupaciones, y bueno una forma de aliviarlas era entrenando su cuerpo y aislando su mente.

Pero esta mañana era inevitable que un desosiego lo embargaba, su capucha ya no estaba sobre su cabeza. Además de un menor peso, se sentía en libertad. Aunque sus cabellos más largos le molestaban un poco en sus ojos..

Volvió a tocarse inconscientemente la mejilla, mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares del pasillo de la gran mansión Asakura.

Bufo levemente molesto, para encaminarse junto a Yoh que lo había mirado indicándole que lo siguiera, al templo donde se llevaría una ceremonia, que el desconocía.

Yoh: veo que te agrada el lugar, amigo Ren.

El shaman se acomodo sus audífonos sobre el cuello mientras le dirigía una curiosa mirada a su amigo. Tratando de no pensar en la pensión ya que todavía no recibía noticias de por allá, y esperaba que lo que hubiera ocurrido no fuera tan grave.

Ren: algo así…

El castaño soltó una risita ante la siempre indiferente respuesta del Chino.

Yoh: es bueno verte, ahora que estas sin la capucha.

Ren: mi vista ya se acostumbró.

Yoh: me alegro mucho…

No le agradaba que el fuera tan amigable, aunque Yoh tenía esa personalidad. Que a pesar de su seriedad y frialdad le avergonzaba su preocupación.

Ren¿y los demás?

Yoh: Bueno… Ana debe estar cerca del templo donde se llevara a cabo la pelea

Ren¿pelea?

Cayó en cuenta del significado de las palabras.

Yoh: Tamao tendrá que luchar, contra Sora… para convertirse en una auténtica Onmyouji

Ren: ahora podrá ver…

Esas palabras lo alegraron, había deseado verla a los ojos.

Yoh: cuando la vi salir todavía llevaba sus vendas.

Ren: ya veo

Su mirada se dirigió al sendero que hubiera recorrido con ella hace unos días escapando de la que sería su oponente en la pelea. Esto debía ser el destino impuesto por los grandes espíritus.

Tenía confianza en que ganaría, no sólo porque su apoyo hacia la joven de ojos cereza era incondicional sino porque percibió un aumento notorio en su control espiritual.

**

* * *

**

Keiko: Tamao¿Estás bien?

Tamao: si, no se preocupe…

Keiko: Aun no te las quitas

Tamao: decidí hacerlo en la pelea, aunque parezca extraño esta oscuridad me ayudó en muchas cosas, durante estos años de entrenamiento.

Kino: lo sé.

La jovencita se coloco de pie arreglando la polera que tenía puesta, sintiendo nervios al no llevar el acostumbrado traje del templo. Volviendo a usar sus antiguas ropas.

Tamao: Conshi y Ponshi…

Keiko: aun están con los Maga-Tsumi en la estatuilla.

La mujer se silenció al ver el estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la joven.

Keiko: solo concéntrate para llamarlos, aquella estatua de roca se romperá liberando a tus espíritus.

Tamao: si…

Keiko: por cierto Yoh viene en camino junto al joven Tao

Tamao¿con Ren-kun?

Keiko: él también vera tu pelea

Tamao: ya veo

Tamamura se coloco nerviosa ya que vería al joven de quien se había enamorado después de dos largos años, el sólo hecho, hacía que su respiración aumentara

Keiko: me sorprende que llames a ese joven por su nombre…

Tamao: ehh p-pues…

La miko sonrió maternalmente al ver como la joven tartamudeaba, para ella era más que lógico el motivo.

Keiko: de seguro son muy buenos amigos¿verdad?.

La pregunto se escucho inocente aunque los ojos de la mujer dejaban un brillo de complicidad.

Tamao: s-si

No iba a hacer una maldad ya que parecía que la pelirosada estaba a punto de colapsar de vergüenza.

**

* * *

**

Quien estaba frente a ambas jóvenes era Yohmei, pero junto a él había otra shaman que nadie conocía pero que por deducción era el juez.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Yohmei empezó a hablar.

Yohmei: se dará comienzo a la ceremonia de iniciación de Onmyouji , esta pelea en sin límite de tiempo y terminará sólo cuando una de las participantes destruya la posesión de objetos de la otra.

Camino sintiendo con amplitud el suelo bajo sus zapatillas, era todavía mañana. El aire era fresco y podía sentirlo entre sus cabellos. Siguió el pasillo junto a la madre de su amigo Yoh.

Paso por el lado de Ana que estaba sentada y también al lado de Manta e Yoh. Pero por el lado de la última persona que paso fue diferente.

Era él…

Ren: confía en ti…

Aquel susurro le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a la joven, el había asegurado.

Tamao: lo haré...

Se coloco frente a Sora en el lugar delimitado como una amplia cancha.

Su tablilla ouija estaba en su mano derecha, y su respiración aumentaba levemente.

Sora: y quien es él…

Ren: no tienen porque responder a una niña

Aquel tono de voz hizo que los ojos de la joven shaman de contrajeran en asombro, y un leve sonrojo apareciera en su mejillas a pesar del enojo.

Sora: pero si es el encapuchado…

El tal encapuchado era bien parecido, aunque su mirada le causaba recelo, demasiado intimidante.

Tamao sentía la estatuilla al lado de la señora Keiko. Con su mano izquierda desato el nudo de su venda tras su cabeza no soltándolo completamente, la presión de la tela sobre sus ojos disminuyo notablemente.

Sora: debe ser obra del destino el que nos enfrentemos. Pero mírate si todavía estás ciega…además que tus tontos espíritus no te acompañan, quizás temblaron de miedo y te abandonaron.

La joven de ojos azules saco un mazo de cartas adivinatorias, poniéndolas frente a ella. Y llamando a su espíritu que apareció en forma de serpiente.

El menor de los Tao no le agrado la situación ya que no percibía la presencia de los espíritus de la jovencita pero si noto la presencia de una extraña estatuilla al lado de la madre de Yoh.

Sora: los llamaras y no aparecerán…posesión…

Tamao: Conshi, Ponshi…posesión…

En un segundo aquella estatuilla en forma de lobo sentado en sus patas traseras que estuviera quieto, avanzo hacia delante y se partió a la mitad liberando a dos espíritus que en forma de rayos se dirigieron a la pelirosada.

En el trayecto Sora se dio cuenta de que eran los espíritus de su contrincante.

Sora: son esos, pero no lo permitiré

La peliroja se abalanzo intentando enterrar su lanza, pero Tamao fue rápida y saltó hacía atrás mientras sus vendas comenzaban a caer y dejaban al descubierto poco a poco su rostro y ojos que se abrían lentamente.

Tamao: posesión de objetos a tablilla.

Subió su ballesta que había cambiado de tamaño y forma reteniendo el ataque directo. Y volviendo a agacharse saltó hacia atrás mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa, mirando fijamente a la joven. Estaba confiada, ya no sentía tanto miedo el luchar, estaba sumamente tranquila y eso la reconfortaba.

En el lugar de los observadores, el castaño soltaba un ruido de asombro ante la rapidez de su amiga.

Ana: ha mejorado bastante

Manta: no lo puedo creer.

Aun cruzado de brazos observo la posición de la joven que era la correcta, por fin su rostro se mostraba, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verla. Y sorprenderse ante la actitud que tomaba en una pelea. La posesión era completamente distinta a la de 2 años atrás lo que antes parecía un pequeña ballesta ahora tenía el tamaño de un gran arco.

Pero involuntariamente sus dedos apretaron el brazo al ver la pelea.

Tamamura solo se defendía, no atacaba. Al parecer Sora había entrado en una especie de frenesí y la atacaba repetidamente, murmurando frases hirientes.

Cuando la pelirosada desapareció le tiro una flecha que fue lo bastante rápida y certera para rasguñar su pantalón. Los minutos pasaban.

Las palabras de desprecio que ella le decía, no las consideraba. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos. Pero sabía que seria mortal si desviaba su atención por segundos ya que aquella lanza se había transformado en un hacha. Que evadía con facilidad a pesar de su tamaño.

Tamao: Sora…

Sora: no sé como alguien tan patética como tú puede ser fuerte.

Tamao: porque creían en mi.

Respondió en un murmullo, no quería caer el aquel juego psicológico.

Sora: no me hagas reír…te destruiré y todo lo habrás hecho por nada.

Sora aprovecho aquel momento de descuido de Tamamura para golpearla con el mango de su hacha y aunque no había logrado tirarla ésta había retrocedido varios pasos, provocando en Ana sorpresa y preocupación que se manifestó en ponerse de pie. Y no sólo en ella sino también en un brillo peligrosamente asesino en unas pupilas doradas.

Después del golpe se levanto jadeando, con la cabeza gacha. Los hombros comenzaron a temblarle sin cesar aunque no se escuchaba ningún sonido de sus labios, la colorida la miró con insulto.

Tamao escuchaba a Conshi y Ponshi lanzándole mil maldiciones a su contrincante, sonrió levemente al volver a tenerlos a su lado.

Tamao: He llegado demasiado lejos, no todo será en vano

Sora¿Estas llorando?

Tmamao: no…

Sora: estás loca, te estoy dando una paliza…

La sonrisa de Tamao se hizo grande, mientras levantaba el rostro en forma desafiante.

Tamao: eso es lo que crees.

Sora¿qué?

Tamao: Siempre te confiaste en tu gran posesión…fuego…

A la orden miles de flechas se terminaron de clavar en la espalda de la joven de ojos azules y en su posesión que se desvaneció, cayendo al piso arrodillada.

Yohmei: ya todo termino,

Tamao terminó su posesión pero lo que no sabía es que Sora se atrevió a retomar la posesión y lanzar su ataque nuevamente con todo el odio que contenía.

No lograría hacerla de nuevo para evitar el ataque, cerró sus ojos pero nada sucedió.

Cuando los abrió, frente a ella una silueta que la protegía.

Aquel traje, aquellos cabellos violáceos, ahora un poco largos.

Ana había murmurado que no había sido tan difícil de vencer, pero cuando la pelirroja retomo la posesión nadie imagino que volvería a atacarla, él desapareció y se interpuso.

Tamao: Ren-kun…

Ren: resígnate a perder

La cuchilla del ojos dorados apuntó la garganta de la joven que temblaba de miedo y rencor arrodillada.

El menor de los Tao odiaba ver aquella cobardía de atacar por la espalda, un guerrero no se comportaba así.

Sora debía agradecer de ser mujer, sino su el frío del filo de su cuchilla ya la hubiera cortado.

Keiko: vaya que posesión

Kino: con razón es un descendiente de los Tao.

Guardo su cuchilla mientras Sora se colocaba de pie y daba medie vuelta marchándose, no sin antes mirar con odio.

Sin embargo, al voltear y quedar frente a la joven sintió aquellas emociones fluir libremente.

Ren¿Estás bien?

Tamao: si…

Al verlo por primera vez se sonrojó, era más alto. Aunque sus largos cabellos cubrían parte de su mirada. Sus inquisidores y audaces pupilas doradas tenían el mismo brillo de siempre.

Yoh: vaya Ren, me sorprendió aquella rapidez.

Tamao: joven Yoh

Ana: bienvenida Tamao, ya eres una adivinadora oficialmente.

Manta: estuviste grandiosa Tamao

Tamao: gracias joven Manta

Ana: Y decir que Ren, demostró que su entrenamiento también fue efectivo.

En eso dos sombras aparecieron detrás de la pelirosada que sonreía amablemente ante la agradable visión de sus amigos

Conshi: pero si es el mocoso

Ren: vaya, veo que ya no usan pañales…

Conshi: para que veas mocoso

El zorro y el mapache comenzaron a posar frente a los jóvenes que los miraban con varias gotas sobre sus cabezas, aunque ambos demostraban haber crecido en tamaño. Seguían siendo tan traviesos como siempre.

Ponshi: Tamao estas bien grande…

Conshi: siii…

Nadie noto como el entrecejo del chino se arrugo ante las implicaciones de los animales que miraban pervertidamente a su ama, y tragaron saliva mientras miraban Tao pero aun estando cerca de la joven.

Yoh: Bueno lo mejor será celebrar con una rica cena.

**

* * *

**

Después de aquella alegre celebración, salió escondida de la gran casa hacia el sendero del bosque.

Sentada cerca del templo, caminó entre los árboles con lo que quedaban de sus vendas en un mano mientras las amarraba a un árbol sagrado.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de ver al ojos dorados, pero sentía un extraño ahogo al estar cerca de el. Una necesidad.

Ren¿Estás segura que ahora todo esta en orden?

La voz preguntó, a un lado de ella, entre las sombras de los árboles aquel brillo de oro hizo acto de presencia. Su corazón se desbocó.

La silueta estaba apoyada en un árbol y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho en su habitual posición.

Tamao: si…

La joven tembló ante la mirada que le dirigía el joven, él se acerco. Quedando a centímetros, respirando suavemente y examinándola.

Tamao aceptó que el joven se veía más apuesto, y eso la descolocaba. Nerviosismo, estremecimientos. No sabía que hacer con sus inquietas manos. Estaba atrapada y gustosa de estarlo.

Ren la miro y bajo su rostro deteniéndose a la mínima distancia, observando con agrado como la joven se sonrojada sin retirar su mirada de la suya.

Tanto por este momento, tanto y parecía que ahora el tiempo se detenía para su beneficio. Fueron dos largos años. Dos largos años de cubrir aquellos sentimientos y emociones.

Ren: ya espere demasiado…

Esperar era poco, cuanto se había torturado por lo que haría.

Nadie podría encontrarlos, no habría interrupción, lo sabía.

Entreabrió sus labios dejando que su aliento cargado de humedad, deseo y calor, saliera suavemente y se arremolinara sobre los labios de la pelirosada, que cerró brevemente sus ojos haciendo suyas las palabras dichas por el chino.

Tamao: Ren…

Lo llamaba.

Tamao lo miró con ojos brumosos sin parpadear, dejando escapar su nombre en voz baja y suplicante. Lamiendo sus labios en un gesto que el ojos felinos interpreto como lo más insinuante y alborotador.

Levanto la barbilla hacia el cabellos violáceos porque las ansias eran demasiadas, ninguno de los dos podía seguir, pero tampoco dar marcha atrás, eso jamás.

Un magnetismo los detenía a la corta distancia, disfrutando de aquel instante.

El sonrojo subió cuando en un movimiento certero Ren se apodero de los labios que tanto tiempo deseo y esperó, era hambrientos de ellos y nadie lo detendría.

Ni su estúpida conciencia que había logrado encerrar en lo más recóndito de su mente y que al parecer reía.

La mano masculina subió a la nuca para apoyarla y dar aun más profundidad, mientras se adentraba recorriendo con su lengua, sin permiso, encontrando la humedad y la sensación de exquisito vacío, al topar con su compañera.

La otra mano rápidamente atrapó en un encierro al cuerpo de la joven, acercándola a su cuerpo y deteniéndose a mitad de espalda, elevándola levemente del suelo.

Tamao jadeó cuando él la aprisiono no sólo hacia su cuerpo, sino contra el árbol. Eso fue una salvación. Aquel desborde de pasión era para ella un desvanecimiento, su cuerpo se estremeció de tal forma que creyó que sus piernas cederían.

Se aferro tomando la tela cerca del cuello. Él aflojó un poco el contacto para que ella pasara sus brazos alrededor de los anchos hombros.

El beso quemaba y era ahora con menos fuerza pero más intenso.

Ren gruñó en el anticipo, sabía que esto se estaba descontrolando pero por eso lo mantuvo. Se estaba rápidamente enviciando con aquella boca. Se hacia prisionero y adicto a sus suaves labios.

¿Algo podía ser más perfecto?

¿Más puro e inocente que un beso robado?

Mordiscos suaves, suspiros ahogados…lo que una vez su conciencia le dijo sobre los apetecibles y virginales labios.

Si, eran vírgenes, inexplorados y el era él primero y sería el único en reclamarlos como suyos.

No permitiría que nada ni nadie sobre la faz de la tierra se atreviera a arrebatárselos.

Pasarían sobre su maltrecho cadáver.

Pero no podía pensar en eso, sólo en los insinuantes sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos junto a la noche.

Se detuvo encima de aquellos labios mientras abría los ojos y se encontraba con aquellas pupilas que tanto deseo ver, desde la primera vez que se reencontraron.

Ren: yo…

Ella respiraba agitada, y cuando pudo concentrar las palabras en su garganta dejo escapar la inseguridad envuelta en timidez que tanto la caracterizaba, porque creía que tanta felicidad podía acabarse.

Tamao: no me dejes.

Las pupilas se contrajeron ante aquella confesión tan inocente, la miro con seriedad, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación no era fácil para alguien como él. Pero debía hacerse cargo de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos. Ya los había aceptado con todo lo que significo hacerlo, ahora los asumía como un hombre y guerrero.

Ren: no lo haré, porque te amo.

La joven sorprendida ante aquella silenciosa confesión, sonrió con dulzura. Al sentir su corazón sumergirse en aquellas palabras. Y tomando con suavidad el rostro del joven deposito otro tímido beso sobre sus labios y murmuro con seguridad

Tamao: con toda mi alma también te amo

Sin esperar más del preciado tiempo, Tao junto otra vez sus labios con los de la Onmyouji que lo recibió con ansias. Sellando aquel encuentro tan esperado distanciado por el tiempo, una dinastía incluso el destino.

Sellando el beso tan esperado.

**

* * *

**

Onmyouji: Clase de shaman, que consiste en la adivinación y la lectura del futuro

Buaaaa, por fin, por fin! Ya los hice que se besaran jujujujujujujuju,

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: Haine Asakura, ire yamichii, _**AkiraTokugawa, DARK ANGEL, angel tam, Mariale, hiei-babosa, himeno-Asakura.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	26. Miedo de que nada es perfecto

_Siento abandonar mis fanfic tanto tiempo, pero tengo muchos problemas, ahora no solo de estudio para prepararme para la PSU, sino personales, recuerdos de una gran pérdida que tengo. Espero me comprendan. Por todo gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, de verdad gracias. Y disfruten._

* * *

_**Maldita Timidez**_

**_XXVI capitulo_**

_**Miedo de que nada es perfecto**_

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su primer beso sería de esa forma, ella se hubiera sonrojado y no hubiera creído. Pero era cierto, el tiempo en la oscuridad de la cueva cuando entrenaba le hizo sentir la extraña necesidad del calor de Ren, más que su cercana presencia.

Ahora lo comprendía, había deseado ser besada. Por él y nadie más que por él, no hubiera imaginado el momento ni las sensaciones que la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies. Ahora el beso era mucho más relajado, era con calma. Se dejaba llevar por el particular ritmo de sus respiraciones.

El sonrojo no la dejaba, y no podía evitarlo.

Hubo otra pequeña separación entre sus rostros. La respiración estaba menos agitada que en un principio.

El menor de los Tao fijó su atención en los ya reclamados labios, estaban húmedos y para su satisfacción, hinchados. No sabía demostrar sus sentimientos, pero consideró lo que había hecho como una muestra de ello. La mano que estaba entre los sedosos cabellos de la joven la deslizó a su rostro para acariciarlo y reconocerlo, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

No entendía, pero sentía como si con aquel acto estuvieran más unidos, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa al percatarse del aumento del sonrojo de la joven, mientras el aumentaba la caricia.

Si esto era un regalo de los espíritus por un arduo entrenamiento, lo volvería a hacer mil veces, porque el regocijo en su pecho no tenía paga.

Ren¿sucede algo?

Tamao: se siente bien…

El rostro de Tamao buscó el contacto con la mano del joven shaman, hacia su caricia.

Él no evito avergonzarse, dándose cuenta por primera vez el paso del tiempo y en la posición que ambos estaban. Escondidos por el árbol.

Estuvo a punto se separarse pero ella lo abrazó estrechando el contacto y prediciendo su acción involuntariamente.

Por los grandes espíritus, no podía ser que el cuerpo de ella provocara ese escalofrío en su columna vertebral.

Su cuerpo reconoció todas las deliciosas formas, y deseo acercarse mucho más a ellas.

Besó su frente para alejar el instinto de su propio cuerpo, el llamado de sus emociones que clamaban por el calor de su femenino cuerpo, su inocente espíritu.

"Ren Tao malo, muy malo"

Ren: más vale que no sea culpa tuya

"Sabes que es nuestra… esto que sientes acéptalo, o sino tu cuerpo lo demostrara por sí sólo"

Calló, silencio todo y miro el cielo que mostraba las brillantes estrellas.

Calmándose junto al olor del bosque y el perfume de la jovencita.

Se encaminaron hacia la mansión Asakura, bajo las sombras. En silencio mirándose de vez en cuando y aún agitados.

* * *

El castaño miraba con nerviosismo y curiosidad.

Ana: No tienes porque preocuparte por ellos

Yoh: lo sé Anita

La rubia lo miro incrédula ante su expresión de supuesta calma en sus oscuros ojos.

Ana¿Entonces porque esa expresión?

Yoh: Pues es como si dieran un paseo de novios

Asakura reflexionó en voz alta con semblante serio, pero tranquilo. Dando a entender que sus palabras eran el resultado de un profundo análisis.

Ana: ya te habías dado cuenta

La respuesta sonó por parte de la sacerdotisa como lo más obvio del mundo.

Yoh: que!

Aun tenía mucho que aprender, como por ejemplo que cuando el sabía, su prometida ya estaba al menos cien pasos por delante

Ana: Vamos Yoh, no me digas que ahora te das cuenta.

La sacerdotisa se acomodó el nudo de la yukata mirándolo con incredulidad y con cierta ironía.

Yoh: jejejej en realidad no estaba seguro, pero si tú lo dices confirmo mis sospechas.

La rubia se acerco al castaño, mientras este se colocaba nervioso ante el cambio de actitud de la joven.

Ana: al parecer no eres tan despistado

Las manos de la joven itako se dirigieron al contorno del cuello de la yukata de su prometido que estaba bastante arrugada. Tratando de colocarla en su lugar.

Yoh: siempre dices eso…es decir todos dicen eso

Respondió con tranquilidad ante la concentración de la rubia en arreglar la bendita arruga.

Ana: por que es verdad…Yoh

Le respondió sin percatarse del travieso brillo en los ojos del menor de los Asakura.

Yoh: no tendré otra opción más que admitirlo…

Y antes que pudiera hacer algo, el joven le robó un fugaz beso a Ana, antes que Amidamaru apareciera avisando de la llegada de los perdidos jóvenes.

* * *

El mapache y el zorro increpaban al capitán chino que defendía a su shaman con devoción. La escena era vista por cualquier espíritu que deambulara por el lugar. Era algo bastante cómico, considerando que el general era por lo menos 10 veces más grande que ambos animales y estaba siendo acorralado por ellos.

Conshi: confiesa grandote!

Ponshi: si confiesa… que le hizo el mocoso a nuestra pobre e inocente Tamao!

Bason: el señorito no a hecho nada, no pueden hablar así de él.

El general chino no entendía la actitud tan desesperada de los animales que lo miraban con cara de comérselo vivo, además que lo habían intentado golpear logrando que cerca del casco se asomara un chichón.

Conshi: entonces porque todavía no vuelven!

Ponshi: el mocoso parece un demonio pero no es tonto

Bason¿Que quieren decir con eso?

No iba a atacarlos porque no estaba en sus modales hacerlo, no tenía el carácter de su joven amo, el tenía paciencia. Mucha.

Conshi: pues que él…

Basón avanzó un paso provocando que ambos espíritus enmudecieran. Podía aceptar todo excepto que calumniaran a su joven amo. Y en eso no tenía tanta paciencia.

* * *

Los abuelos Asakura estaban en el pasillo cuando lo pareja de jóvenes llegaba al lugar, inmediatamente la joven Tamamura tuvo un pequeño sobresalto que no paso desapercibido para la maestra de la rubia itako.

Kino¿y se puede saber porque estas tan nerviosa Tamao?

Tamao: n-no señora Kino, se equivoca. No estoy nerviosa

Kino: mmm

La mujer volteó quedando frente a los jóvenes, Ren no podía negar que la anciana imponía respeto, lo volvía a confirmar. Además del pequeño detalle que parecía un escáner analizándolos, odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Yohmei: dejemos a los jóvenes y vamos a dormir Kino

Extrañamente la abuela hizo caso a su esposo y lo acompañó al pasillo sin soltar el vaso de té en su mano y murmurando cosas, de las cuales algunas fueron escuchadas.

Kino: ojalá mi nieto y Ana dieran ese tipo de paseos

Yohmei: deja de decir eso.

Tamao evitó mirar a Ren, porque se sonrojó ante la implicancia de las palabras de la anciana mujer. Que verdaderamente no estaban tan erradas.

Yoh¿sucede algo?

La voz tranquila y alegre del heredero de los Asakura se asomo por un pasillo. Tomando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Tamao¿joven Yoh?

Yoh: jejejejej

El ojos dorados se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia un lado, quería evitar a toda costa la risueña mirada de su amigo, no quería ponerse nervioso. Podía controlar sus mejillas hasta cierto punto.

Ana: como les dices eso, y después dices que la mala soy yo.

La rubia murmuro cerca del oído del castaño que sonrió con más inocencia si eso era posible.

Tamao: Sora nos estaba siguiendo.

La mirada oscura de la itako se fijo de lleno en la pelirosada. Que lo había soltado de repente.

Ana: esa niña

Y antes de que la joven rubia pudiera decir algo aparecieron el mapache y el zorro que estuvieron a punto de abalanzarse sobre el shaman de China, a no ser por una mirada de Ana.

Tamao: Conshi Ponshi

Detrás de los espíritus apareció Basón en forma pequeña con los ojos llorosos

Basón: joven amo…

Tamao se percató del estado del espíritu acompañante del chino y lo llamó calladamente, este se acerco con cautela.

Tamao: pobrecito

El guerrero se sintió alzado entre las suaves manos de la joven que lo acogió y reviso el pequeño chichón, sacando su casco y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Tamao: Bason-san le pido mil disculpas

Bason: n-no hay problemas señorita Tamao

El ojos dorados miro de reojo a su espíritu, y luego a los espíritus de Tamao.

Ren: no deberías dejarte hacer eso Basón.

Lo recriminó, aunque podía ver vagamente algunos cortes en ambos espíritus. De seguro se defendió algo por lo menos.

Ana: y ustedes no hagan tanto escándalo con Tamao, ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente sola.

Conshi: pero…

Ana: pero que

Los dos prefirieron callarse, no podían hacer ningún escándalo frente a la rubia, todo lo que tenían preparado se había arruinado.

Ponshi y Conshi: nada Ana-sama

Después de que Tamao soltara a Bason en su estado pequeño este estuvo sonrojado un buen rato al lado de Ren, antes de que todos se fueran a dormir.

* * *

Estando sentado en el futón, pudo esbozar una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ni siquiera puedes esconderlo"

Ren¿que cosa?

"La felicidad"

Su conciencia estaba poniéndose un tanto filosófica.

"Pero recuerda que nada es perfecto"

Si era verdad, pero hasta solucionar el problema de su destino y de su vida. No podría disfrutar de la compañía de la pelirosada. Aún las sombras de su pasado lo acechaban, aún la sombra del odio quedaba en un espacio de sí mismo.

Sin ser conciente de sus actos se escabulló fuera de la habitación y se encaminó en las sombras de la noche hacia otra habitación.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero no era del todo, escabulléndose dentro de la puerta el aroma inundo sus pulmones, esbozo una leve sonrisa complacido mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al bulto que dormitaba en el futon cerca de la ventana.

Verificando que no hubiera un rastro de presencia espiritual, se arrodilló y observo detenidamente los destellos rosáceos que provenían de los cabellos de la situela.

Sí…su paz era esta, lo que lo perseguía era el hecho de no saber que pasaría en la batalla con Liu. No tenía dudas de que él ganaría, su orgullo no le permitía perder. Pero entonces…

¿Por qué tenía un extraño presentimiento?

Suspiró levemente y relajó su postura al observar a la joven dormir apaciblemente, lejos de todo mal, lejos de toda crueldad en el mundo.

Estaba descubriendo lados ocultos de Tamao, el hecho de que a veces su timidez pudiera ser desplazada por un arrebato de rebeldía y fortaleza.

El ver aquel altanero brillo desafiando en la pelea que tuvo con la otra joven, despertó en el una extraña admiración y fascinación.

Su pequeña y tibia alma de mujer era lo que reclamaba la suya, pero…más allá de eso era el miedo.

El miedo de no merecerla, de verla a los ojos y sentir su entrega total hacia él, no podía expresar sus sentimientos con la misma facilidad que los demás, pero al menos si podía jurar que la protegería de todo.

Aunque fuera de él mismo… y aquello hizo eco dolorosamente en su mente.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se había percatado que la joven se había despertado y lo miraba fijamente.

Sin hacer caso a la razón ella se levanto del futón y abrazo al joven que se sorprendió.

Tamao: esa mirada…

Arrodillada frente a él, sintió encogerse su corazón cuando el hizo el ademán de retirarse. No sabía bien el pasado del joven Tao, pero si sabía lo que su corazón le decía. Que la necesitaba como no tenía idea.

Era cierto que lo que más la hechizaba del chino era su personalidad tan peculiar y el brillo de sus dorados y enigmáticos ojos, pero ahora estos tenían el brillo oscuro de la soledad

Ren: quería devolverte la medalla

Aunque no era el motivo de su visita nocturna, era uno de sus argumentos.

Tamao: quiero que te acompañe en tu batalla, cundo te la di pude volver a verte. Creo que es un amuleto de suerte, después de tu batalla me la devolverás.

La mirada del pelivioláceo volvía a la normalidad para sonrojarse levemente ante el gesto de cariño de la joven. Y voltear el rostro hacia un lugar de la habitación donde su mirada choco contra un objeto que produjo su sorpresa

Ren: esas son…

Tamao: así es…yo las guarde

La joven se sonrojo ante la mirada del par de rosas envueltas en papel transparente en un pequeño jarrón, que a pesar de estar secas conservaban su color y aroma.

Los recuerdos volvieron a sus mentes en breves segundo que hicieran que ambos se sonrojaran fugazmente.

Ren: lo mejor es que me vaya…

Cuando su mirada se poso por primera vez frente a la joven, tuvo que reprimir los comentarios de su conciencia que se salieron súbitamente de control.

¿Por qué la yukata tenía que deslizarse por su hombro tan coquetamente mientras ella lo miraba con timidez?

Esto no era bueno para sus hormonas y menos para su control, que no era mucho. No era el tipo de personas que podía suprimirse tan fácilmente.

Ella le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero la intercepto antes, necesitaba sacarse el ahogo. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura. Y la aprisiono con suavidad, pero fue un leve beso solo un roce. La dejo en el futon y la miro a tiempo que se retiraba de la habitación no sin antes mirarla de reojo

Ren: Buenas noches

Tamao: Bu-buenas noches

Ella apretó nerviosamente la manta cuando el la volteo a ver y luego desapareció entre las sombras nocturnas.

* * *

El hombre de barba miró detenidamente el alrededor que eran dunas y dunas de arena interminables a excepción de un templo chino.

Al sentir el tintineo de algunas cadenas recordó a Ren y la preocupación por aquella medalla.

El desierto Taklimakan, era como cualquier otro desierto en el mundo. Con la pequeña excepción del extraño poder espiritual que lo rodeaba. Igual que el Himalaya, pero prefería mil veces la nieve a la arena.

No era su tipo definitivamente, una cosa era el calor y otra la llana desolación. Entró y caminó por los pasillos sólo había algunos espíritus. Por lo que pudo averiguar no había ya nadie en el lugar.

En una mesa cerca había un teléfono que empezó a sonar. No era de extrañar, después de todo la familia Tao se especializaba en estar bien comunicada en cualquier lugar, aunque fuera montaña o desierto, eso era la tecnología que contrastaba con las antiguas enseñanzas.

Arashi: Diga

Jun: eres tú tío Arashi…

El hombre observó el monitor en que aparecía la imagen de la joven, vaya las cosas no cambiaban mucho.

Arashi: Jun tanto tiempo y sigues igual de hermosa que siempre

Jun: muchas gracias

Arashi: extraño al pequeñín¿Dónde está?

Jun: está con sus amigos en Japón

Arashi: vaya es más sociable de lo que pensé

Jun: aunque no lo parezca así es

Arashi: Liu no está en este lugar, llegue bastante atrasado al parecer.

No sabía pero el hecho de que el pelirrojo no estuviera, era sospechoso.

Jun: pues el está en camino a China, descansara un poco en la ciudad por lo que me dijo

Arashi: debería avisar¿no crees?. Sabes que no me gusta este lugar y me di el viaje en vano.

Jun: bueno en eso se parece un poco a Ren

Arashi: no lo creo…

Él se había dado el lujo de conocerlo y lo que no le cabía duda era la diferencia entre él y Liu, sabía que el ojos escarlata tenía una extraña malicia rodeándolo, en parte odio y en parte astucia.

Arashi: por cierto una cadena que llevaba¿se la diste tú?

Jun: no…

En el lado del teléfono la sonrisa de la mayor de los Tao se hizo enorme, al recordar el sonrojo de su hermano al percatarse de la cadena que estaba escondida entre sus ropas.

Arashi: arriesgó mucho por salvarla cuando calló por un precipicio.

Le pareció extraño que un regalo que no fuera hecho por su hermana, tuviera tanta importancia, quien se la hubiera regalado debía ser muy importante para el ojos dorados, meditó. Y eso ya era bastante…anormal.

Recordó la imagen de la medalla que colgaba de la cadena, la había visto en la oportunidad que el entraba y volvía colocársela.

Arashi: no podría olvidarlo, aquella era una medalla que llevaba la imagen de Olan.

Jun¿Estás seguro?

Arashi: no podría olvidarlo, mi memoria no falla

Escuchó una pequeña risita proveniente de la peliverde, que le hizo levantar una ceja extrañado.

Jun: según dicen Olan es a veces una guía para los adivinadores¿no?.

Arashi: eso se dice en algunos lugares

Jun: eso me lo deja mucho más claro.

Arashi: no se lo que estés pensando, pero bueno…será inútil preguntarlo porque no me lo dirás

Jun: ya lo veras, bueno ahora debo avisar a Ren

Arashi: esta bien adiós.

Un clic y la sonrisa de la joven le indico el fin de la comunicación, le extraño la maliciosa sonrisa de la taoísta, acaricio su barba para terminar de revisar el templo antes de irse.

Quién había entrenado a Liu había hecho bastantes destrozos, pero no más que los que hizo Ren.

* * *

Había algo que no estaba bien, la hermana del shaman de China estaba demasiado alegre y eso a veces en su persona era peligroso.

Jun: veras Ana el comunicado esta listo, le llegara a mi hermano en unos minutos

Ana: comprendo, el está entrenando.

Jun: están invitados, disfrutaran de algo especial cuando lleguen a la ciudad

La cara de la itako mostró curiosidad, intentando adivinar el significado de las palabras.

Ana: está bien, te agradezco la invitación

Debía ser cortés por lo menos, aunque no sabía porque pero algo le decía que la invitación podía tener otro significado.

Jun: no hay de qué, además siempre nos recibes en la pensión y es una manera de agradecimiento…y

El rostro de la itako se tiño de un leve color al seguir escuchando algunos comentarios de la taoísta. Tratando inútilmente de controlarse.

Como odiaba cuando ella hacía eso. Después de cortar y darse vuelta trato de parecer normal frente a su prometido

Yoh¿sucede algo Anita?

Esto debía significar una llamado de la hermana de Ren, ya que nadie podía hacer sonrojar a su prometida de esa forma, excepto él claro está. Y eso no debía saberlo nadie.

Ana: Jun…Nos invita a China

Yoh¿Ren debe volver?

Ana: eso es lo que parece

Yoh: entonces… ¿porqué estás tan seria?

Ana: debo ver el presupuesto, para traer algo…

Yoh: jejej

Su prometida nunca cambiaría, nunca. La observó mientras ella detenía algunos espíritus que informarían a Manta y Tamao sobre el viaje.

* * *

Conversando con la señora Keiko se sentía extraña, una especie de desequilibrio exterior. Pero no era así.

Era ella, había algo raro con ella, con su cuerpo, con su energía.

Keiko¿pequeña?

Tamao: si señora Keiko

Keiko: hay algo en ti, puedo sentirlo

La madre de Yoh veía los ojos de la jovencita antes cristalinos, ahora brumosos. No sabía como explicarlo pero algo muy raro estaba a punto de suceder. Podía sentirlo

Tamao: no lo sé

Su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose muy pesado y de pronto la voz antes nítida de la miko fue apagándose. Y toda imagen del pasillo de la mansión desapareció súbitamente.

Dos brillos muy peculiares, era el sol brillante del amanecer y luego el escarlata atardecer.

Era una visión…

Árboles extraños, nunca los había visto y se extendían en un largo camino. El lugar parecía elegante. Era un lugar extraño. Olores nuevos.

Luego en sus brazos parecía tener una silueta un bulto pequeño que se movía.

Más imágenes de calor y frío…

Antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad nuevamente, pudo observar a lo lejos dos siluetas que se movían rápidamente…

Luego todo se volvió nuevamente oscuridad.

* * *

La corazonada que tenía fue confirmada cuando Basón apareció frente a él y a su lado otro espíritu con el mensaje esperado.

Se sentó en el pasillo, guardando antes el arma rápidamente y rompiendo el sello del pergamino y leyéndolo.

Debería quedarse en la ciudad, no le agradaba mucho pero no había otra opción. Le desagradaba las multitudes.

Odiaba sentirse rodeado de tanta gente, le gustaba más la naturaleza en el mejor de los casos.

Pero no pudo seguir maldiciendo.

Una especie de llamado alertó sus sentidos, era a la vez el llamado de auxilio.

No dudo en ir ya que algo dentro de si se agitó, cuando dio la vuelta en la última esquina…

Keiko: Tamao despierta…vamos pequeña

La joven yacía desplomada en el suelo y la madre de Yoh a su lado tratando de reanimarla.

Ren¿Qué sucedió?

Antes de responderle la mujer observó los rápidos movimientos del joven que chequeaban el estado de la joven. Al parecer revisaba sus signos vitales.

Ren más que otra cosa estaba preocupado por ella. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero ninguna tenía lógica.

Keiko: estaba conversando conmigo pero de repente sentí que algo no estaba bien con ella

Ren¿algo?

Sin esperar más la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, seguido por la miko.

Keiko: su aura estaba muy inestable, sus ojos…algo le sucedió, pero no creo que sea un simple desmayo.

Ren: todo parece estar bien ella…ahora

Antes de dar el paso hacia su habitación su mirada se posó en el rostro de la joven Tamamura, toda su atención estaba puesta sobre ella. No importaba si la madre de Yoh estaba a su lado mirándolo calmadamente.

Keiko: Joven Ren…le pediré que se quede con Tamao, buscaré a Ana para informarle.

Ren: está bien

Keiko observó complacida la mirada que el le dirigió, había en ella sólo preocupación por la pelirosada, aunque su rostro fuera impasible.

Keiko: Tamao estará muy bien contigo…no lo dudo

Una cómplice sonrisa le fue dirigida y el bajo la cabeza, hacia la joven que todavía estaba apoyada en él y que sujetaba su camisa, ahora.

La mujer castaña desapareció por la puerta.

Estaba solo con ella…

Trato de acomodarla en el futon, pero no pudo totalmente, ya que ella parecía no querer soltarlo. Así que el también se sentó en el futon acomodando las piernas de manera que ella quedara semi-acostada sobre él.

La rodeo entre sus brazos, y le parecía tener un cristal entre ellos, pero era mentira era Tamao.

¿Qué le pasaría?

¿Qué era el extraño poder espiritual que la rodeaba?

Se calmó al percibir que su respiración ya era más tranquila, pero debería dejarla para marchar…otra vez. No sabiendo lo que había hecho su hermana.

De nuevo el extraño miedo se apodero de él, era otro tipo de miedo al que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo un escalofrío de la pelirosada lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Por ahora lo que más importaba era que despertara, aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de tenerla así, tan cerca de él. Eso no lo admitiría ante nadie.

El miedo se disipó un poco de su cuerpo, al sentir el tibio roce de la jovencita. Pero aún estaba ese estúpido miedo de que nada, absolutamente nada es perfecto.

* * *

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: _**shi no hime, ire yamichii, ceci-usui, AoshMi SeshLin (que bueno que justo sea un regalo de cumpleaños), AkiraTokugawa, Koler, Mel, Florencia, Kaisel Scrier, hopesol, Tohru Honda (SINSERA), damari, Amagr,

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	27. Una luciérnaga en la tormenta

**Ya termino la PSU!! Bueno después de quitarme este peso, eh vuelto!! Resucité. Estoy pensado en cambiar la forma de los dialogos, decir además que quedo un poco raro este capítulo. Y mis más sinceras disculpas.**

* * *

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**XXVII capitulo**_

_**Una luciérnaga en la tormenta**_

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y aún estaba dormida. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se dio el tiempo de examinar la habitación. Pero sólo sintió vergüenza al encontrar las rosas que le hubiera regalado hace dos años casi intactas y guardadas con sumo cuidado.

Eso significaba que ella mantenía vivo el recuerdo, de aquella vez. Una muestra de sus sentimientos en un acto tan simple como un regalo.

Y claro que él también, la medalla escondida entre sus ropas era la prueba.

Un leve movimiento en la jovencita le indicó que pronto se despertaría.

* * *

La oscuridad abandonaba sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a responder, no recordaba bien donde estaba. Lo último fue la voz de la madre del joven Yoh. Y la extraña visión que la visitó: cosas que parecían reales y que estaban envueltas en una niebla de ilusión.

Trató de moverse pero estaba inmovilizada por dos brazos que la rodeaban. También que ella misma se aferraba a la ropa de quien en esos momentos estaba bajo ella.

¿Bajo ella?

Levantó la mirada y observó algunos cabellos violáceos y se sintió tranquila, pero avergonzada. Le molestaba el brazo y la cadera donde se golpeó al caer. Pero el aroma del joven era tan agradable al sentirlo tan cerca...que pareció olvidar por segundos su dolor.

Ren¿Cómo te sientes?

Tamao: mejor…

Ren¿recuerdas algo?

La pelirosada se acomodó mejor y juntando las imágenes pasadas relató lo que recordaba.

Tamao: estaba con la señora Keiko y después sentí todo mi cuerpo muy extraño, mi poder espiritual no era el mismo, y todo desapareció. Y después tuve una visión

Ren¿una visión?

Tamao: así es, creo que es una premonición o algo así...pero todo es tan confuso

Una pequeña mueca de dolor asomó en el rostro de la pelirosada que no pasó desapercibido al chino.

Ren: mmm

El ceño del chino se volvió serio al verla, y tocó levemente el brazo, viendo la reacción de la joven. Y luego subiendo la ropa para observar la piel que estaba roja más arriba del codo.

No supo pero sintió sus dedos helados de pronto, como si la presión de su cuerpo hubiera disminuido drásticamente, al contacto con la piel de Tamao.

Tamao: me golpeé al caer, también en la cadera...

Sin pensar su mano se dirigió lentamente desde su brazo a la cadera donde levantó un poco la polera para poder observar con cuidado y examinar la magnitud del golpe, bajó con sus dedos desde la cintura a la cadera.

La piel era tibia , suave. Hizo un camino leve tocando con la punta de sus dedos temiendo lastimar, tratando de limitarse sólo a una inspección casi médica.

Ironizando que alguna vez con el afrodisíaco corriendo por sus venas hubiera dado la vida por recorrer aquel camino inocente, que hacía ahora.

En realidad el tacto pareció embrujarlo porque se sentía muy bien, sin embargo trató de desviar sus pensamientos, y se fijó en la porción de piel donde claramente sucedió el impacto contra el suelo. Por lo que podía apreciar no habría moretón, solo calor y enrojecimiento, palpó aun más. Esta vez percibiendo el leve suspiro de la joven.

Al volver la mirada se encontró a Tamao sonrojada, y viéndola él mismo se sonrojó, al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento. Su mano no reaccionaba sino que se quedo ahí. Todo apuntaba a que no lo había hecho con mala intención, es decir sólo estaba verificando que no estuviera herida, se trató de convencer.

Ren: fue un golpe fuerte pero no habrá moretón

Contestó tratando de aminorar el nerviosismo en ambos.

Tamao: y-ya veo.

Se apoyó en el hombro del shaman, controlando su respiración que se había disparado desde que él, tocara su brazo. No se había dado cuenta de que el toque de Ren pudiera provocar semejante reacción en su cuerpo.

La verdad es que no fue desagradable, al contrario. Era algo muy delicioso, y se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo. Ya que había sido algo especial, el modo en que la examino, con tanta delicadeza.

Pero algo repentinamente alertó a ambos.

Los pasos en el pasillo no demoraron en oírse, El joven Tao acomodó a Tamao suavemente en el futon antes de quedar arrodillado cerca, no sin antes intercambiar una mirada cómplice.

* * *

Lo que vio en la habitación no extraño para nada a la itako, ya que suponía que Ren estaría junto a Tamao.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que para el Chino fue más que notoria.

Keiko: ya recuperaste el conocimiento pequeña

Tamao: hai…

Keiko: Ren-kun fue muy amable al traerte hasta acá

La observación de la mujer quedó como un lindo comentario que elevó la vergüenza del chino.

Tamao¿eh?

El aludido miró para otra parte para que no notaran el sonrojo.

Ana: El abuelo me dijo que según las características de tu desmayo, y el cambio de su poder espiritual es una visión del futuro

Tamao¿del futuro?

No era posible, había sido adivinadora, esto sólo era un don de pocos, la pregunta era:

¿Por qué no se había manifestado antes?

¿Por qué ella?

Keiko: al parecer tus poderes están fluyendo ahora mucho más que antes, y no me puedo explicar la razón.

Ren: pero antes nunca había pasado algo así

Keiko: tienes razón joven Ren, y quizás sea porque Tamao no era lo suficientemente perceptiva hasta hoy.

La mujer castaña estaba segura de que el ojos dorados podía ser el culpable de que Tamao completara su entrenamiento.

Ana: bueno Tamao esperaremos a que te recuperes enteramente para poder irnos

Tamao: no entiendo…

Ana: hace algunos minutos recibí una llamada de Jun con una proposición

Un leve escalofrió lo recorrió al intuir la razón de la llamada de su hermana mayor.

Ren¿mi hermana que?

Ana: nos invito a China

Algo se agitó dentro de sí, ya que no se separaría de la joven, pero por otro lado había un mal presentimiento persistente, desde que la pelirosada se hubiera desmayado.

Ren: Jun siempre hace lo que quiere…

El pelivioláceo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos un tanto enojado, aunque dentro de sí sonreía abiertamente. Su conciencia apoyo la gran sabiduría de la mayor de los Tao.

* * *

Ya dentro de la avioneta que se preparaba observó la peculiar escena, en los otros asientos. El castaño tratando de convencer a la itako de dejar la lista de recuerdos a comprar, que al parecer consistía en varias páginas de una voluminosa agenda.

Movió los brazos y dio el último vistazo al pequeño que trataba de subirse al asiento cerca de donde estaban los prometidos Asakura.

Evitó mirar a su lado, seguro de encontrarse con la mirada rosa oscura de la joven.

Sin embargo, un suspiro algo rápido desvió su concentración totalmente.

Tamao: este...

La pelirosada jugó con sus manos nerviosas, al darse cuenta que por un descuido involuntario había llamado la atención de su compañero de asiento. Irónicamente eso era lo que no quería hacer.

Ren¿qué sucede?

El hecho de que jugara con sus manos era un claro síntoma de anormalidad, se impresionaba de si mismo al notar el mínimo cambio en ella. La conocía bien.

Tamao: na-nada...

La respuesta finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, que no convenció al menor de los Tao en lo absoluto.

Tamamura desvió la mirada de los ojos dorado del shaman y trató de fijar su atención en la sacerdotisa que amenazaba al castaño sin éxito, tratando de aparentar una falsa tranquilidad.

No duro mucho hasta que la avioneta comenzó a moverse.

Un pequeño salto y su nerviosismo creció junto a las ganas de gritar, a su lado el joven levantaba una ceja, esperando una respuesta a su no contestada pregunta.

Se aferró al brazo del shaman en un gesto para salvarse.

Ren¿nada?

Volvió a susurrar convencido. Y esperando la tan ansiada respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Tamao: es que nunca eh volado.

El gesto del chino cambio y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa ante la inocencia de la adivinadora, que se aferraba a su brazo como si de ello dependiera la vida.

* * *

Manta: Yoh¿estas seguro de que Ren no se moleste por ir con Tamao?

Yoh: no Manta...¿Por qué lo dices?

Manta: es que como le gusta ir siempre meditando

Una pequeña risita se le escapó, pero acallada por una corta mirada de su prometida.

Yoh: no creo que le sea desagradable a ninguno

Oyamada miró algo extrañado a su sonriente amigo esperando algo con más explicación, pero era inútil ante el rostro risueño de su mejor amigo.

Manta: si tu lo dices...

El pequeño observó algo extrañado el hecho de que la joven unos pocos asientos más atrás se aferrara por instantes al brazo del chino.

Debía ser su imaginación, una especie de espejismo debito a la altura que tomaban.

Era lo más coherente. Tamao no haría eso y Ren no se dejaría.

¿No?

Era la lógica, era el sentido común.

No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

* * *

El pelirrojo entró estrepitosamente a la sala donde la peliverde se preparaba para ir a la ciudad. La había sentido moverse, y en la mansión los rumores corrían rápido ante el posible regreso de Ren Tao.

Hecho que a él le interesaba mucho, había esperado mucho por ello. De eso dependía su destino, sus ambiciones y su venganza.

Liu¿es verdad?

Jun¿Qué cosa Liu?

Liu: que viene hacia acá

La apremiante pregunta, salió del joven que recibió una amable respuesta de la taoísta.

Jun: así es, lo mejor será para que descanse.

Liu: ya veo…

La peliverde le sonrió con la misma gracia que siempre a su pequeño primo, que se apoyó en una columna.

Jun: además con la hermosa fiesta en la ciudad…será todo un espectáculo…deberías ir

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios del ojos carmesí, mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa negra, que estaba un tanto arrugada por sus movimientos de un intento de entrenamiento.

Liu: claro Jun… ¿por qué no?

Jun: te gustará

Liu: será interesante descubrirlo…

La frase iba en doble sentido, ya sabia que Ren no llegaría solo porque la avioneta enviada para traerlo de vuelta, era un poco más grande de lo normal.

De seguro alguno de sus amiguitos vendría.

Jun: entonces me acompañaras hasta la ciudad…

Liu: claro que si…será un verdadero placer. Disfrutar de esta fiesta es algo imperdible.

Tendría la oportunidad de evaluar la situación, y sacar de alguna parte ventaja. Por que tenía la corazonada que así podría ser.

* * *

Hacia unas horas del despegue y dentro se respiraba tranquilidad. Algún que otro ronquido del menor de los Asakura y su amigo.

Mirando por la ventana, no había sentido el paso del tiempo. Bueno, también por la presencia de su compañera, que estaba durmiendo, ya más calmada del ataque de nerviosismo producido por el despegue.

El par de brillos dorados le devolvieron la mirada del reflejo de la ventanilla, por un segundo en que se sonrojó al sentir la tibia respiración en su cuello proveniente de la joven apoyada en su hombro que dormía plácidamente, ahora sin preocupaciones.

Volteó un poco para observar que todo estuviera bien, apartando un poco el flequillo del rostro de la adivinadora, volvió ya más calmado la vista a la ventanilla, tratando de despejar su turbada mente.

Y aunque estaba en paz, sentía como nuevamente la oscuridad empezaba a rodearlo inevitablemente, a pesar de que su conciencia le aconsejaba que no hiciera caso.

Volvía a su hogar…lugar de su pasado de odio.

Su presente aún no definido.

Su familia y el futuro de la grandiosa dinastía Tao, que poco a poco se acomodaba sobre sus hombros, sin darle tiempo suficiente de reaccionar.

Desde que el joven tocara su rostro había despertado en calma, pero al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Ren hacia el exterior, algo apretó su pecho.

Era claro que recuerdos lo estaban acosando y la melancolía nublaba el misterioso brillo de sus orbes.

Oscuridad, enojo, odio.

Se acerco y poso un dedo en su mejilla, él pareció asustarse ante el repentino contacto, pero no estaba enojado la miraba con expectación.

Tamao: no quieres volver… ¿verdad?

El ojos dorados bajó la mirada y tomo la mano de la joven, no quería responder porque no sabía como. Y a su pesar se sentía desarmado ante la cristalina mirada de Tamao, que le recordaba a las luciérnagas de su niñez.

Ren: no lo sé…

La pelirosada entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y apretó levemente dando a entender que no estaba solo. Tao dejo que ella se acercara aún más a su cuerpo transmitiendo aquel sentimiento, Tamao era…

Una luz tenue, sincera…

Su única salvación.

* * *

La rubia miraba todo con asombro, los preparativos en la ciudad corrían. No era una fiesta ordinaria, no señor.

Lo que no entendía era porque colgaban tantos faroles, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar, se veían las primeras danzas. Y no logro ocultar su asombro.

Ana: Vaya no pensé que este país fuera tan alegre

Contrastaba bastante con el carácter del shaman chino a decir verdad.

Ren: estamos en una fiesta de carácter nacional

Respondió con un resoplido, sabiendo el plan de su hermana al traerlos hasta la ciudad antes de llevarlos a la mansión.

Yoh: jijiji al parecer todos están muy ansiosos

Jun: Ren!! Chicos

La joven peliverde apareció en medio de la multitud, con su expléndida sonrisa y esta vez no acompañada por su espíritu acompañante.

Ren¿hermana?

La joven al verlo lo abrazó sin pudor enfrente de los demás, por lo que único que pudo hacer el pelivioláceo fue sonrojarse.

Jun: me alegro tanto de verte Ren.

Ren: aja…

Respondió rápidamente pero con una mirada en calma. Esta era la parte buena de volver a su hogar.

Jun: Manta has crecido

Exclamó la taoísta ante el estudiante que miraba todo con detalle.

Manta: 5 centímetros…exactamente

Tamamura respiró con tranquilidad al ver un brillo de calma en la mirada del ojos dorados, sabía que la señorita Jun era una de las pocas personas que podía alegrar de ese modo al distante de Ren.

De seguro era su mejor cura para la melancolía que lo acechaba.

Jun: eres Tamao

Tamao: s-si…

Jun no lo dudó, la pequeña niña tímida de la pensión era casi toda una mujer, aunque en sus rasgos aun conservaba ese rasgo de pureza e inocencia que la caracterizaba y que le daba un aspecto un tanto ido.

Jun: te vez tan kawaii

Sin aguantarse la pelirosada se vio envuelta en un cariñoso abrazo, se sonrojó tanto como su cabello, siguiendo el ejemplo del menor de los Tao, pero aun con mayor ímpetu.

Tamao: gra-gracias

La rubia esperó que Jun no estuviera abrazando a medio mundo de esa manera, porque si no su prometido no volvería a ver la luz del día.

Jun: además te tengo un regalo

Tamao¿regalo¿para mí? Pe-pero…

Algo muy parecido al bochorno, fue lo que sintió. No se explicaba que la joven Jun quisiera darle algo.

¿Por qué?

Jun: claro que sí, las noticias corren rápido¿verdad Ana?

Ana hizo un encogimiento de hombros, dando entender que estaba en parte de acuerdo, aunque parte de su atención estaba en los puestos.

Tamao: pe-pero señorita Jun

Jun: nada de vergüenza, es mi regalo porque aprobaste el examen y ya eres una verdadera shaman.

Tamao: gracias señorita Jun, no sé como agradecerle.

Sus manos apretaron el mediano paquete entregado, que contenía al parecer algo suave dentro de sí. Y sintió una agradable sensación recorrerla, que hizo aparecer en su rostro una linda sonrisa.

Ella nunca recibía regalos, y algo así la hizo sentir querida, por aquella amable joven.

Jun: sólo espero que alguien que conozco le guste.

La azulina mirada se dirigió de reojo a su hermano pequeño que miraba distraído las luces.

Tamao: eh?

Jun: no nada

Respondió Jun con una sonrisa traviesa que alertó a la pelirosada, ya que presentía que algo la avergonzaría más adelante, ese tipo de sonrisas de parte de la joven mujer ya las conocía.

Ana¿Acá hay algún lugar para dejar las cosas?

Jun: pues claro lo dejaremos en un hotel, es una lastima que Liu no este aquí

Eso alerto al ojos dorados, su detestable primo estaba cerca. Eso no era nada bueno.

Ren¿Liu está aquí?

El tono de resentimiento y alerta estaba presente en la voz del shaman, gesto que no paso desapercibido para sus amigos.

Jun: vino conmigo y estaba hace unos minutos, pero dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y que te dejaba saludos Ren.

Yoh¿Liu?

Jun: el es el primo de Ren

Ana, Manta, Yoh¿primo?

Yoh no sabía que podía tener un primo, aunque ya algo había sabido sobre la pelea de Ren, pero esto ya era más oficial.

Jun: así es

Mientras Jun daba una pequeña charla sobre el pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba al hotel, Tamao observó a Ren que no parecía agradarle la idea de ver a su primo.

Tenía la sensación de que Liu le sería familiar de alguna manera. Pero aun no entendía el porque.

* * *

Después de entrar al hotel y tomar unas habitaciones para descansar el grupo se sentó en una mesa a conversar con tranquilidad

Jun: creo que Tamao se demorara un poco con mi regalo

La rubia levanto un poco la ceja al igual que el chino, no sabían pero había algo de travesura en lo dicho por la taoísta.

Manta: Jun, y ¿Qué fiesta se celebra?

Manta no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aumentar su propios conocimientos, Ren tomo su vaso de leche y agradeció la presencia de su hermana, porque el no tenía paciencia para explicar todo aquello.

Jun: pues es la fiesta de los faroles

Yoh¿fiesta de los faroles?

A sorpresa de la mayoría el distraído castaño estaba interesado.

Jun: Si es una fiesta que se celebra el día 15 del primer mes lunar

Manta: eso significa en luna llena

Ana: entonces es algo folclórico

Jun: así es hay desfiles de zancos, danzas del dragón entre otras cosas. Es algo muy impresionante y además es muy lindo. Su origen se remonta a una leyenda muy antigua…

Yoh: vaya es algo en que uno comparte con lo amigos, me parece algo muy divertido. ¿verdad Anita?

Ana: pues no puedo negar es algo bastante...peculiar.

* * *

Su mirada estaba fija en piso, no se sentía muy segura con ropas tan extrañas y que parecían demasiado elegantes para una joven como ella.

No estaba además acostumbrada a la ropa ajustada.

¿Cómo la señorita Jun podía llevar semejante vestido más ajustado que estas ropas?

Bueno, poseía un hermoso y escultural cuerpo muy diferente al suyo.

Se miro al espejo y tomo un cepillo para arreglar algo su cabello dejándolo en una coleta alta.

Mirando su reflejo se sonrojó, el traje se componía de dos piezas, una falda con cortes a los costados de sus muslos, dejando ver parte de su pálida piel, pero no en demasiado exceso. Llegaba antes de su rodilla.

Y la camisa con un tradicional corte de estilo chino que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. El color claro tenía en algunos lugares más oscuros, todo en la tonalidad de los cerezos, ayudaba a resaltar sus ojos.

Tenía que tomarse el cabello, ya que el cuello era un poco alto y no quería tapar el detalle. Le agrado los zapatos, que eran bajos. Ahora comprendía el porque Ren los usaba tanto.

Se encaminó a la puerta y salió al pasillo, fijándose en las agradables decoraciones del establecimiento. Pero antes de tomar el ascensor que la llevaría al comedor donde estaban sus amigos, se fijo en una silueta que estaba sentada en uno de los ventanales de los pasillos, mirando la ciudad. Algo un tanto extraño para una persona normal.

Estaban en el cuarto piso, y podía caerse a un solo mal movimiento.

Tamao: disculpe¿se siente bien?

Al detenerse al mirar a quien estaba mirando la ciudad, se percató que era un joven de su edad y que por su vestir debía ser de origen chino, pero como estaba a contra luz del sol no podía ver sus facciones con claridad. Sólo el negro de su vestimenta que abarcaba una camisa que estaba un poco arrugada, pero que era con motivos orientales.

-¿?: sí no hay problema

Respondió no fijando su atención en la silueta sino en la amable voz, cuando vio de reojo, se fijó en la penetrante mirada púrpura, dirigida a él. De alguna forma le era familiar. Y quien era su portadora, era de alguna manera conocida.

¿Pero dónde?

Tamao: ya veo…

Murmuro un poco más aliviada al ver el extraño alejándose del vacío.

-¿?: vaya pero si alguien tan linda como tú me lo pregunta, creo que debo mejorarme de mis cavilaciones.

Cuando el joven entró al pasillo, el sol dio de lleno a sus cabellos que dieron destellos rojizos, y que por un instante Tamao sintió reconocer, pero el sonrojo y la vergüenza. No la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Se paro a unos pasos de ella, mirándola de reojo. Examinándola.

-¿?: me eres familiar...

Tamao: eto…me alegro que se siento mejor, discúlpeme debo irme.

Con una leve reverencia, evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y dio un paso antes de retirarse.

-¿?: espera…

La joven Tamamura atendió el llamado y antes de irse, y vio por primera vez los ojos del joven que eran de sangre y que brillaban maliciosamente bajo un flequillo que revelaba el cabello del mismo color. Después él le hizo una graciosa reverencia y desapareció del pasillo.

Aquel brillo tan peculiar, le hizo por instante doler la cabeza. Pero decidió apurarse para no llegar atrasada, de seguro la joven peliverde estaría a punto de contar la historia de la fiesta de los faroles como se lo había prometido

* * *

Jun: pero antes de continuar hay que esperar a Tamao...

Manta: es extraño que se demore tanto, no la veo por ningún lado.

Jun: pero si ahí viene

La mayor de los Tao miro el ascensor que se abría y daba paso a una Tamao un tanto sonrojada y de paso apresurado.

Manta: Ta-Tamao

La joven no demoró en llegar a la mesa no sin antes captar alguna atención por parte de otras personas de alrededor.

Tamao: siento haberme retrasado...

Se volteó un poco y se encontró con penetrante mirada del menor de los Tao. El la miraba por completo aún cruzado de brazos, pero con una expresión de inusitada serenidad.

No evitó el contacto visual, el calor que la recorrió por el cuerpo, y que además se acumuló en sus ya sonrojadas mejillas

"Deberías cerrar la boca Ren Tao"

Su conciencia estuvo a un pelo de tener razón. Sino hubiera sido por su gran manejo.

Ren¿Quién dijo que la tenía abierta?

"pues falta muy poco para que la tengas,entonces..."

Lo que no podía negar, era el hecho de que su hermana tenía muy buen gusto, demasiado para su beneficio visual.

Jun: bueno ahora que Tamao esta presente, puedo comenzar … Según una leyenda un ministro del emperador Hanwu, que se llamaba Dongfangshuo, se encontró en el jardín imperial con una dama de honor, llamada Yuanxiao, que deseaba suicidarse lanzándose al pozo, porque desde que entró en el palacio imperial no se había reunido nunca con sus padres…

Todos prestaban atención al relato de la joven que tomaba una especie de pequeño farol que colgaba cerca y lo acercaba. Para mostrarlo.

Jun: Para ayudarla el ministro, difundió un rumor de que se produciría un incendio en la ciudad de Chang'an, y pidió al emperador Hanwu que permitiera a Yuanxiao preparar bolitas de pasta rellanas de dulce y a los habitantes colgar faroles para hacer ofrendas al Dios, y lanzar fuegos artificiales para eliminar el desastre previsto, en toda la ciudad en la noche del 15 del primer mes lunar.

Ana: y así ella se reunió con sus familiares…

Jun: vaya Ana eres muy lista, así fue… Los fuegos artificiales y faroles atrajeron a miles de habitantes de la ciudad de sus afueras, incluidos los familiares de Yuanxiao, y ésta logró reunirse con ellos en la misma noche.

Manta: el ministro fue muy inteligente

Tamao. Vaya…

Todos miraban el pequeño farol que lanzaba luces de varios colores.

Jun: Como el emperador estaba muy contento, ordenó que en el mismo día de cada año se prepararan dichas bolitas de harina de arroz glutinoso llenas de dulce, se lanzarán fuegos artificiales y se colgaran faroles…además de que esas bolitas de llaman igual que la joven.

Ana: me gustaría comerlas…

Jun: entonces vamos lo mejor de la fiesta debe estar comenzando…

Se pusieron de pie, sin embargo dos de los shamanes evitaron mirarse por un poco de vergüenza.

La peliverde observó complacida, el vestido regalado a la joven y acercándose a su hermano le dijo.

Jun¿verdad que Tamao se ve linda?

Ren: no lo sé…

Le respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando justo al lado donde estaba la joven, para volver la vista al frente arrugando levemente el ceño. Mientras su hermana le daba una graciosa mirada.

Jun¿no lo sabes?

Ren: si lo sé hermana…si lo sé

Respondió un tanto sonrojado, mirando uno de los tantos faroles de la fiesta, pensando en la joven que vestía aquel vestido que la semejaba con una luciérnaga en medio de tanta tormenta, en que se iba a transformar su vida.

* * *

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: todos los reviews prometo nombrar a todos, pero estoy actualizando tan apurada, mil disculpas._**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	28. Los acertijos de una noche

**Espero no se enojen por el cambio en el tipo de dialogo, es que ahora eso me acomoda más. Tambien que pronto habrá por ahí un amv sobre esta pareja en youtube, disfrúten**

* * *

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**XXVIII capitulo**_

_**Los acertijos de una noche**_

* * *

Por un momento las grandes luces de las figuras en las calles, le hicieron sentir calma. A su lado caminaba alegre su hermana y los demás.

– es muy dulce – exclamó la pelisorada comiendo el panecillo.

– te lo dije Tamao – respondió la peliverde – además estoy segura de que si quieres puedes aprender a hacer los yuanxiao– acotó Jun siendo su atención desviada por las danzas de unos metros más allá.

– pues yo…

– ¿Sabías que representa la sólida reunión familiar? – pregunto Jun, intuyendo la respuesta.

Tamao miró los puestos y sonrió, esperaba intentar hacerlos aunque le parecían difícil lograr aquel sazón tan particular de un país tan distinto al suyo.

Fue interrumpida por el leve roce, al voltear vio un dedo del pelivioláceo por el contorno de su boca que sacaba parte del dulce que quedaba del panecillo.

Fue algo silencioso que la sacó por un momento de los ruidos de la festividad y la centro en él. Nadie se había percatado de aquello, ni mucho menos cuando aquel dulce desapareció en la boca del shaman Chino con una mirada cómplice, por parte de él. Y en seguida una sonrisa de ella y sonrojo.

La pelirosada se veía adorable admirando maravillada todo el espectáculo, como una pequeña niña.

¿Cómo serían aquellos bocadillos preparados por sus manos?

– ¡Jun! – una voz masculina desconocida por la mayoría se dejo escuchar entre la multitud

Los que primero se acercaron fueron los prometidos Asakura y el pequeño Oyamada, luego de eso se escucho un pequeño gritito por parte de este último.

Ren sabía de antemano quien era, la presencia espiritual era demasiado notoria, una pequeña mueca se formó en su rostro. Después de todo volver a verlo iba a ser un espectáculo, hizo sonar de forma lenta los nudillos

– O sea que Liu eres tú…– repetía Manta mirando con recelo a su amigo – Yoh, te dije que era el nombre con ele, no se llamaba Niu

– Bueno uno puede confundirse – soltó despreocupadamente el shaman ante la sorpresa de todos

En efecto el menor de los Asakura, con su característica tranquilidad pidió disculpas, ya que pasando 2 años vivieron con la convicción de que aquella vez el jovencito que visito la pensión se llamaba Niu.

Ana rodó los ojos y se omitió el suspiro que tenía, cruzándose de brazos observó detenidamente al chino que miraba con atención.

Aquella mirada no le gusto, más allá de cualquiera emoción que pudiera visualizar, era el hecho de que ocultaba muy bien lo que sentía detrás de ese velo de malicia.

– Ahí viene Ren y Tamao. – dijo Jun mirando hacia atrás

Liu no perdió la oportunidad de visualizar a su primo al llegar y se sorprendió de lo cambiado que se veía, debía ser por el cabello, aunque también había crecido un poco. Sin embargo su mirada yacía intacta.

– Es usted – murmuro Tamao mirando por primera vez a los ojos al joven

Pero su análisis fue interrumpido por una suave voz, al desviar su mirada se encontró con la joven, ahora con más luz su visión era muy agradable.

No se había percatado que era la misma niña que antes hubiera dejado inconsciente en la pensión. Había cambiado bastante...y para mejor. Muy para mejor.

– Pero si eres la jovencita del hotel, que estaba en el pasillo… – dijo con una sonrisa

El cabello de Ren se movió levemente, no le agradaba la idea de que Liu estuviera tan familiarizado con la pelirosada, su conciencia picoteo con más ímpetu ante la mirada demasiado profunda que le daba a la joven.

Jun ahogó una risa ante el semblante de Ren, esto lo iba a recordar. Su pequeño hermanito enojado, o mejor dicho celoso.

– Hai – respondió – Con que usted es Liu, entonces no era Niu como había dicho el joven Yoh.

A todos le volvió a salir una gotita y miraron de nuevo al castaño que se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno quedando claro que mi nombre el Liu y no Niu, las presentaciones están hechas, aunque ya los conocía de antes.

Todo quedo en silencio, Liu y Ren se miraron en silencio, todos dieron un pequeño paso hacia atrás, menos los dos jóvenes.

Un ruido metálico indicó el choque entre armas

– Vaya Ren no sabía que me habías extrañado tanto – dijo lentamente.

El filo de la cuchilla estaba a centímetros del cuello del pelirrojo, que la detenía con su propia arma

– Pues no lo creas idiota

– Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos primito

– Déjate de tonterías

La mayoría de las personas que caminaban cerca miraron con horror la escena, pero después continuaron pensando que era una parte de los tantos espectáculos de la noche.

El pelirrojo se acerco al oído del pelivioláceo lo suficiente para que fuera el único en escucharlo

– ¿Disfrutando con tus amigos? – preguntó con tono lastimero – que conmovedor

– no te metas – siseo Ren mirándolo de reojo con voz seca y gélida

– ¿En serio?, veremos señorito amistad

Liu desvió complacido su atención por un momento al espectáculo que sacaba ruidos de la gente en ese momento. Guardando su arma al igual que su primo.

Un gran dragón que se componía de doce segmentos, unidos por telas, cargados por portadores que llevaban linternas colgantes: a medida que el dragón avanza, agitaban en uno y otro extremo las linternas imitando el contorneo sinuoso del animal.

Era sorprendente por la gran variedad de colores. Parecía que pronto de su boca saldría fuego, si hasta parecía de verdad y que volaría por el cielo nocturno.

Al parecer Ren también estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el serpenteante movimiento del dragón, que le recordaba extrañamente a su padre.

– Uhyy se me había olvidado decirles...

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ana, quien después se arrepentiría por haberlo hecho

– Me alegro que te interese Ana, pues...la fiesta de los faroles es también la fiesta de los enamorados

– ¿Qué? – Asakura estuvo a punto de tragarse la bola de arroz completamente

– tranquilo Yoh – respondió el pequeño tratando de hacer que su amigo recuperara el aire y aguantando la risa.

Tamao trato de no mirar a los demás y fijar la mirada en las danzas, pero eso no ocultaba su vergüenza ante aquella implicación.

No miro al ojos dorados ya que el también desviaba su mirada de la suya.

– No me digas Jun – acotó burlonamente el pelirrojo – ¿y acaso se besan y hacen cosas cursis?

Dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a la pareja de prometidos que miraba a cualquier lado menos a los presentes.

Al parecer el juego de su prima era muy divertido. Pero le hubiera gustado molestar a Ren que parecía indiferente.

Aunque algo le decía que no lo era del todo, pero eso ya lo averiguaría.

– feh – resopló en voz baja Ren, con la vista tapada por los largos cabellos que ocultaban parte de su rostro

– Pues no lo sé...¿pero no les es romántico? – preguntó una sonriente Jun al grupo que miraba a todos lados, la mayoría

Definitivamente este era un tema del cual podía sacar mucho partido, era cosa de mirar a los prometidos Asakura. Pero con tanta gente estaba el problema de perderse así no estaba demás la advertencia.

– Si llegasen a perderse alguno ya saben donde está el hotel...

* * *

La pelirosada no supo porque, pero de pronto se sintió extraña, y caminó un poco alejándose. Sabiendo que no podía acercarse a ninguno porque había una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de sí que no sabía como aclarar.

Hasta que se dio cuenta que se había alejado del grupo: se había perdido.

Por un momento el pánico la abordo, pero sacudió levemente la cabeza. No había nada que temer, aún recordaba el camino. Miro curiosamente las largas escaleras de piedra, y decidió ir a ese lugar.

– Ren... – susurró sin querer al subir las escaleras a un templo

Cada peldaño le recordaba lo vivido hasta el momento, entonces tuvo miedo.

¿De qué?

De que se acabara, por primera vez al ver como los primos Tao se enfrentaron, algo se iluminó en su mente: la lucha, la dinastía, el futuro.

Un futuro en el que posiblemente ella no se encontraría, porque podía ser un estorbo. Quizás no fuera digna de él, quizás sólo complicaría las cosas.

Pero esas dudas se disipaban cuando miraba una vez sus orbes de oro fundido, cuando escuchaba su tono de voz frío.

Al llegar, nuevamente los faroles la recibieron y ella sonrió, ojalá ella pudiera brillar así.

La gente sonriendo, los niños con sus padres de las manos, algunas parejas de la mano observando los puestos que desde esa altura se veían.

Por un momento sintió nostalgia de todo aquello, ojalá cuando niña hubiera podido ver algo así, ojalá sus padres hubieran estado con ella, y hubieran alejado de ella la soledad.

Unos ojos ámbar la miraban desde la oscuridad que le daban los árboles, por un momento sintió algo extraño al ver el semblante de la joven ensombrecerse por segundos, una especie de velo melancólico rodeaba sus facciones al observar a la gente por aquellos estrechos caminos llenos de puestos, de luz y familia.

Familia...

La palabra pareció remecerlo en un segundo, aún habían cosas que debía descubrir de ella, y bueno ella también de él, aunque eso fuera un poco sombrío.

Tamao se dio vuelta y camino extrañada por los puestos hasta que un hombre se le acerco sonriente.

– Señorita¿quiere resolver un acertijo?

– El hombre le pareció agradable y le miro atentamente.

– No entiendo...

– Vera usted en esta fiesta no sólo los faroles son famosos, los acertijos también... – le explicó, intuyendo que era extranjera.

– Es-esta bien

Con mano dudosa saco un pequeño papel de un farol de tonos tornasoles que desprendía una agradable luz a sus ojos.

– Pe...ro – de pronto comprendió que estaba escrito en chino y no lograría comprenderlo

– ¿Cómo se transforma una barra de acero en una aguja de coser? – Leyó una voz

Los ojos de rojizos se encontraron con el perfil del menor de los Tao a su lado, y sonrió levemente meditando la respuesta.

Él se cruzó de brazos mientras el hombre los miraba divertido.

– La respuesta es muy simple – murmuro el hombre mirando complacido a una pareja, ya que hace tiempo que no veía algo así.

– simple – murmuro Tamao para sí, queriendo que aquel acertijo no le ganará, para sentirse por esa vez muy segura de si misma.

– mmmm – gruñó Ren, teniendo en la punta de la lengua aquella respuesta, aunque no del todo.

– Ya lo sé – exclamó la pelirosada con una sonrisa – La respuesta es golpeándola una y otra vez, así se hará tan delgada como una aguja

– ¿Eh? – el joven miró sorprendido ante la respuesta

– Es correcto – dijo el hombre sonriente, mirando de pronto a Ren – su novia es muy inteligente además de bonita¿no lo cree joven?

Ambos se sonrojaron, y miraron a lados contrarios, mientras el hombre daba una pequeña carcajada ante tanta timidez.

– Eto – murmuro la joven tratando de explicar

Una mujer se acercó con un paquete y se lo entregó a Ren

– Este es el regalo por haber respondido nuestro acertijo, felicidades – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – querido no molestes a los jóvenes.

– Pero si dije la verdad...felicidades enamorados.

Ren hizo un ademán de cabeza y Tamao dio un leve gracias, después de esto ambos se alejaron, seguidos por la mirada de la pareja que aun sostenía el farol.

Se internaron en un mirador alejado de la plataforma del templo donde se habían colocado casualmente unos faroles por el sendero rodeado de árboles, dando al ambiente un toque de inusitada tranquilidad, a pesar de que a lo lejos se divisara la bulliciosa ciudad.

La joven se apoyó en el barandal mirando la ciudad con curiosidad y asombro, ya que nunca había visto un espectáculo así. Las luces en medio de las oscuridad eran tan brillantes como las estrellas, sólo que más grandes y de más colores.

Él se pregunto si podría mirarla así por siempre, el pequeño paquete estaba en sus manos lo dejo en su bolsillo para luego abrirlo y compartirlo con ella. Pero habría de olvidarlo por completo. La semi-oscuridad se reflejaba en la silueta de la joven, dándole un aire casi irreal.

¿Cómo habría resuelto tal acertijo?

Le habían dicho que era su novia, se pronto la idea no sonó desagradable, ya que eran algo muy cercano a ello. Se apoyó de espalda a la ciudad cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para así mantener la mente en frío.

– Quiero compartir contigo tu mundo – dijo Tamao en la inseguridad que los rodeaba a ambos

– Pero … – intentó responder abriendo lentamente los ojos, no queriendo mirarla aún.

Sabía que la conversación derivaría en esto de una u otra forma, todo se volvía a enfrentar como en la tormenta esperada por años, intentó controlar sus puños que apretaron sus brazos.

– No me importa tu pasado Ren, no me importa quien fuiste...

De pronto sintió como si él quisiera alejarla, entonces el también estaba inseguro. Ella no desistiría, no ahora, no...

– Fui entrenado para no sentir sentimientos excepto el odio – repitió automáticamente como cuando aún era un niño.

– Es mentira… – alzó levemente la voz la joven

Sus ojos se abrieron y su rostro se volvió a su lado para mirarla, ella aún miraba a la lejanía pero a medida que hablaba se volvía hacia él, sólo habían cuatro pasos separándolos. A él en un momento le parecieron kilómetros, pero eso sólo porque él quería que así lo fueran.

Él y su ahora terquedad con el pasado y con sus interiores acertijos que lo estaban encerrando.

– Cuando conociste al joven Yoh no eras del todo así, tienes corazón, el que late más fuerte que ninguno. Sólo que no lo querías escuchar, ahora no estás deseando escucharlo.

– Estoy cansado de todo esto

– Lo sé, pero debes enfrentarlo. Cada uno debe enfrentar un destino. ¿Acaso tu no me lo dijiste? – le respondió girando su cuerpo completamente mirando un farol a la lejanía – Para nosotros no nos está permitido ser dueños de un destino miserable...

– Liu trama algo lo sé, ha estado observando toda la noche de cerca. Espiando.

– Él no puede hacerte nada

Dudó de que alguien tan fuerte como él dijera eso con miedo en su voz, temiendo algo desconocido.

– No es por mí por quien temo – le respondió con voz baja tomando con su mano el mentón de la joven para que lo mirara a los ojos– tuve que esperar dos años, y no dejare que él arruine la espera, nada arruinara la espera.

Aquel significado oculto, fue reflejado en el dorado brillo de sus ojos y la característica seriedad de su semblante, que Tamao sintió deslumbrantes. No era común que hablara de esa manera, sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se encendían y escondía su rostro en el hombro, abrazándolo en uno de sus impulsos.

El menor de los Tao pareció quedar paralizado ante aquella acción, pero no estaba enojado, al contrario. Meditando bien aquel sentimiento que a veces no sabía como responder, pero que le era muy placentero.

Lo hacía sentir vivo, hacía que la sangre se arremolinara en su cuerpo y sintiera remecer la razón por instantes.

Se acurrucó un poco más apoyando su frente en aquel pecho que de pronto sintió tan acogedor, recordando vagamente la respuesta del acertijo.

Ella lograría algún día que aquel semblante le regalara más sonrisas secretas, aunque todavía tenía dudas del futuro.

Porque lo que significaba ese acertijo de pronto estuvo claro cuando se sintió rodeada por los protectores brazos, y acercada aún más al cuerpo.

Lo que enseña era la tenacidad, la perseverancia y repetir un hecho que quizás resultara absurdo pero que lograría el resultado deseado.

¿Podría aquel acertijo solucionar sus dudas?

Sintió el tibio tacto de la piel de Ren tocando su frente, él había apoyado su cabeza. Guardándola dentro de su propio abrazo. El aroma de su cuerpo era impregnado en el propio.

Tao sentía que aquella joven era tan delicada como un cristal, que podía romperse. Pero le daba tanta tranquilidad cuando la tenía tan cerca, que le era muy difícil alejarla cuando se decidía a abrazarla por cuenta propia.

Se sentía tan correcto, tan bien.

Tan necesario...

* * *

Después de una noche en que soñó con aquellas luces tan hermosas y que parecían luciérnagas en medio de sus sueños, comenzó a abrir sus ojos perezosamente, no había nadie en la habitación. Se estiró en la cama recordando algunas imágenes con el joven y sacudió la cabeza, para alejar aquella imagen.

No había rastro de la itako su cama estaba echada hacia atrás. Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo sintiendo rara una cama occidental.

Pusó los pies en el suelo y le extrañó que siendo aún temprano ella decidiera salir. Se bañó y vistió y lo primero que vio al salir en la habitación fue la mujer peliverde que la miraba con una sonrisa desde una silla.

– Buenos días señorita Jun – saludo cortésmente la pelirosada

– Buenos días Tamao – le respondió la mujer – ¿pasaste buena noche? – le preguntó

– Si, en realidad me gusto mucho la fiesta. Nunca había visto ni asistido a algo así – respondió con sinceridad

– Me alegro

– Muchas gracias por todo

– De nada – dijo la China, para luego agregar – Ana salió temprano a ver los presentes que llevaría

A Tamao le salió algo parecido a una gota en su nuca, la rubia nunca cambiaría respecto a compras.

– Ya veo

– Entonces yo le pedí si podías venir conmigo ella dijo que sí, y no acepto un no por respuesta por ti

– ¿Con usted?

– Claro, vendrás conmigo a mi casa

– Pe-pero...

– Nada de peros, está decidido. – dijo levantándose y mirándola con una sonrisa angelical – ¿Verdad que vendrás?

Ahora comprendía al menor de los Tao, cuando no podía negarle nada a su hermana mayor.

– Está bien – dijo un poco avergonzada

Después de eso siguió a Jun hasta el ascensor donde por momentos los espejos le recordaron la noche anterior donde Ren la hubiera acompañado hasta la habitación.

Recordaba perfectamente su silueta junto a la suya y el reflejo de los espejos. Sin embargo el roce de sus brazos por el movimiento hizo que se miraran más de una vez, y que de pronto el frescor de la noche pasara a un segundo plano por esos segundos. Porque extrañamente sintió un calor al contacto tibio con él, siendo solo un inocente roce. Y él al parecer también había sentido lo mismo.

Subió una limosina que no tardó mucho en alejarse de la ciudad, observaba todo con ojos bien abiertos.

– ¿Su casa queda alejada de la ciudad? – preguntó inocentemente

– Si, mejor dicho queda cerca de las montañas

– se parece a Izumo un poco

– A nuestra familia le gusta mucho el contacto con la naturaleza, siempre ha sido así

– Ya veo, en general a los shamanes les agrada el contacto con la naturaleza, es su propia esencia... – medito la pelirosada con seriedad

Después de eso siguieron conversando acerca de la noche anterior, la conversación era muy amena, y Tamao no demoró en tomar confianza.

A Jun le parecía adorable aquella joven, era como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña, demostraba mucha inocencia. Y a veces le hacía recordar a Ren cuando todavía era un niño.

– Ya llegamos

Cuando Tamao miró por la ventanilla no pudo evitar una especie de suspiro y ahogo, la fachada del lugar era impresionante.

Bajándose su cabeza miro hacia arriba, era de esperar que los diseños fueran marcados y de origen oriental.

Siguió con paso lento a la joven que caminaba por los largos pasillos, si calculaba bien este lugar debía ser el triple de amplitud que la casa de los Asakura, sin contar que era sumamente elegante y desprendía un aire de misticismo.

Esto no era una casa...era un mansión.

– Es muy her-hermoso...

– ¿Verdad?, aunque a veces es tan majestuoso...pero uno termina acostumbrándose – dijo con una sonrisa

No sabía el porque de pronto sintió los jardines familiares, algo en su mente se agitó y llevó una mano despreocupadamente a su cabeza.

Pareció recordar algo pero luego la vista volvió a ser desconocida a sus ojos.

La mayor de los Tao doblo en una bifurcación del pasillo, diciéndole que volvería pronto que necesitaba ver algo.

Tamao decidió entonces mirar las caídas de agua que se veían en el jardín alejado del pasillo, por un momento se sintió tentada de salir y caminar hacia allí, pero no podía. Seria una descortesía y falta de respeto e su parte. Sin embargo algo sutil, como un deslizamiento de telas bajo el piso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

– Con que tú llegaste con Jun...

Cuando volteo al escuchar aquella suave y elegante voz, no pudo hablar. Descubriendo que el sonido de telas se debía a la figura a su lado. Una mujer alta con un hermoso kimono, que a la luz de la mañana sus cabellos recogidos en un elegante moño hacían destellos entre azules y violáceos, aquellos tonos le fueron familiares

– Es muy hermosa – logró articular la joven Tamamura ante la mujer frente suyo

– Y al parecer eres muy sincera – dijo la mujer moviendo en sus manos lo que parecía un abanico y haciendo un graciosos movimiento tapando con el la mitad de su rostro.

– Ano…lo siento, y-yo no debí... – se disculpó llevándose asustada las manos al rostro

Observó pacientemente a la joven que se revolvía nerviosa ante su mirada, percibiendo mejor espiritualmente se encontró que su poder no era despreciable del todo. Pero que al parecer estaba guardado.

Aunque había algo en él, como si se hubiera agitado. Este no era el tipo de poder espiritual de un shaman, ella debía ser otra clase.

– No te preocupes… debes ser pariente de los Asakura

– En realidad fui adoptada y entrenada en su templo

Cuando volvió la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con la mujer sintió un poco de vergüenza.

– ¿Y tu nombre? – pregunto pacientemente

– Tamao Tamamura ... – respondió haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer demostrando el mayor respeto posible, pero no pudiendo evitar el sonrojo.

Le sorprendió que aquella jovencita fuera tan respetuosa y a la vez silenciosa, pero no entendía el porque también había algo en ella, no sabía como expresarlo.

– Estabas aquí… – dijo una voz desde el pasillo, refiriéndose a la mujer del abanico no percibiendo la presencia de Tamao.

Miro al pasillo y vio caminar una silueta en el aura supo quien era. Ella creía que estaba con el joven Yoh o incluso entrenando en algún lugar

– Ren, veo que no demoraste en llegar – dijo la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

– Si madre

– ¿eh? – logro soltar Tamao ante la sorpresa.

¿Acaso aquella elegante y bella mujer era la madre de Ren?

Y nadie le había dicho nada, ella estaba conversando con ella y como si nada. En donde se había metido. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido y no tenía explicaciones para el caso.

– Tamao, no sabía que mi hermana te trajo hasta acá… lo mejor será avisarles a Yoh

Algo la hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a la jovencita, y una idea ocupó su mente.

– Ella ahora es mi invitada – dijo seriamente la mujer, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

– ¿Qué has dicho madre?, Ella no puede quedarse aquí... – resopló el joven ante la idea de su madre que sospechando era más una orden.

Ran Tao observo el alterado comportamiento de su hijo, y sonrió astutamente detrás del abanico.

¿podría ser que estuviera preocupado por la joven tímida?

Algo dentro de si le decía que si. No sabía que sentía, y tampoco sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte. Además no siempre su hijo podía salirse con la suya.

Ella tendría el control.

– No te preocupes tanto, de seguro los Asakura no se enfadaran por esto. Deberías estar atento pronto se sabrá la fecha definitiva.

– Aja

No le gustaba su madre estaba sospechando algo y más valía que no averiguara nada más. Además la fecha de combate estaba cerca por lo mencionado.

– Eto, no quiero causar molestias...

– claro que no¿verdad querida? – pregunto Ran a Jun que se acercaba apurada temiendo lo peor ante la vista del ceño de su hermano

– Madre es un gusto verte¿decías?

– Que no habrá problema en que Tamao se quede como mi invitada

– Pues, veo que ya conocen...siento haberte dejado sola Tamao-chan

– No hay problema señorita Jun

Jun sonrió de nuevo y observó calmadamente la escena, no esperaba haber causado tal lío al ausentarse unos minutos, su hermano parecía hacer tragado alguna especie de veneno, porque podía verlo en los ojos no le agradaba la idea de que la madre de ambos se comportara de esa manera con una extraña, más si era Tamao.

la pregunta era:

¿Por qué su madre se comportaba así?

Por su parte Ren estaba a punto de enterrar su cuchilla en alguna parte, ni siquiera estaba Yoh y los demás para mejorar las situación, sólo Tamao en el mismo radio cuadrado con él. Además de los demás problemas.

Esto no era como el acertijo, esto no tenía la situación a la mano y ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda de la pelirosada.

Tamao miró a Ren extrañada, y su mirar le recordó el acertijo

¿Cómo convertiría esto en una aguja?

Por ahora era un acertijo que al pasar de las horas hallaría la respuesta.

* * *

**_Agradezco el apoyo de: Dark Hibari, _**ire yamichii (gracias amiga, es buena estar de vuelta), hopesol, conchito (bueno aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta jeje), anais, michirure.

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


	29. Recolección de melocotones

**Algunos ya saben lo que ha pasado en mi vida, ahora estoy de vacaciones pero con algún trabajo personal pues tengo muchas responsabilidades, quise seguir este fanfic, deben tener paciencia, no quiero cancelar mis fanfics, seguire más lento, pero si seguiré, eso se los puedo asegurar.**

* * *

_**Maldita Timidez**_

_**XXIX capitulo**_

_**Recolección de melocotones**_

_

* * *

  
_

Miraba maravillada los jardines de la mansión de los Tao, habían tantas flores que parecía que le faltaban ojos para poder abarcar todo.

– Veo que no habías estado antes en las montañas de China – expreso la mujer de cabellos violáceos al observar el entusiasmo de la jovencita al mirar.

– No, nunca había estado. Pero si había escuchado comentarios

– De seguro de mi hermano... - menciono Jun con una sonrisa, dando una mirada de soslayo a su madre

La pelirosada asintió levemente, hace unas horas que la madre de Ren la había invitado a pasear por los jardines, ella acepto respetuosamente. Mientras tanto, el ojos dorados había desaparecido para entrenar.

Lo que no le extraño en lo absoluto la actitud del joven, de alguna manera se sentía bien en este lugar, aunque se preguntaba como estarían los demás en la ciudad, también se preguntaba el motivo de que Jun la hubiera traído a ella solamente, era extraño.

– Este lugar me recuerda a Izumo, aunque el ambiente es más cálido. - dijo Tamao observando entre los arboles y a la lejanía las altas montañas.

– Te acostumbraras rápido – dio Ran Tao mientras se abanicaba lentamente, observando de reojo a la pelirosada.

– Por cierto Tamao, los demás ya saben que te traje hasta aquí lo más probable es que lleguen mañana o pasado.

– Está bien, muchas gracias señorita Jun - sonrió

La tranquilidad del ambiente le llenaba cada uno de sus pulmones, desvió la mirada a las fuentes de agua, se dio cuenta que tenían un cierto grado de poder espiritual, podía ver los espíritus revoloteando alrededor. También sintió la presencia de otros espíritus sombríos y llenos de odio a la lejanía. Se preguntaba que sería aquello, aquella oscuridad perceptible en el ambiente, como si ya hubieran pasado unos años desde su desaparición, pero igualmente estaba ahí...latiendo.

– ¿Qué tipo de shaman eres?

Ran Tao estaba intrigada por la jovencita que su hija hubiera traído, si bien estaba bien informada acerca de la procedencia de ella, que estaba al cuidado de la familia Asakura, su real procedencia era un total misterio, incluso para ella misma. Estaba segura que era una ascética, pues había visto al casi adulto kitsune y tanuki.

Pero, también estaba el hecho de que su hijo la hubiera visto y después desviado la mirada al sentirse descubierto. Estaba seguro que su pequeño estaba interesado en ella, pero aquello podía acarrear varios problemas. Suspiró. Bueno, no seria la primera vez. Sonrió.

– Soy una Onmyouji, acabo de adquirir ese título, porque pase la ultima prueba.

– ¿no lo vez emocionante madre? - dijo Jun abrazando a Tamao y frotando suavemente su rostro con el rostro de ella – me dijeron que la pelea estuvo difícil, ¿a que no es linda?

– Jun no la abraces tanto que después no podrá respirar. - le advirtió a su hija sin éxito.

– Pero es que Tamao es tan kawaii

Ese arranque por parte de la peliverde solo hizo que su madre suspirara resignada. A veces no entendía a su hija mayor, parecía tan sería a veces. Pero otras, era una niña, como cuando jugaba con Ren cuando eran pequeños.

A pesar de todo sus hijos se tenían un cariño especial, aunque a Ren le costara demostrarlo.

– ¿Tamao harías algo por mi? - pregunto Jun con ojos suplicantes y grandes.

La joven sintió un escalofrió por que a pesar de lo adorable de la imagen sentía, que tendría mucha vergüenza después, pero definitivamente no podía negarse, después de todo. Jun Tao tenía un gran poder de convencimiento.

* * *

Fue por un frasco de leche cuando escucho la risa de su madre y los gritos de Jun, decidió ir a dar una mirada solo por curiosidad, pronto seguiría con su entrenamiento.

Al asomarse vio a unas cuantas sirvientas que terminaban y daban paso a una silueta, no sabia quien era hasta que vio la cabellera fresa. Tamao vestia un corto kimono veraniego con un peine que tomaba parte de sus cabellos.

– kawaii, si pareces una muñeca

– eto... - trato de murmurar Tamao muerta de la vergüenza y sonrojada.

Por los grandes espíritus pensó Ren, si que se veía hermosa...aquel kimono dejaba al descubiertos sus hombros suaves, y mostraba coquetamente parte un escote. Las cintas se apegaban a su cintura. Parecía toda una dama, destellaba inocencia y elegancia.

¿desde cuando Tamao se había convertido en tan atractiva mujer a sus ojos?, sabia que hace casi dos años cuando se separaron era una jovencita, pero ahora. Sintió un extraño calor, sacudió la cabeza una, dos y tres veces.

– madre, podríamos probar con otras cosas – dijo Jun con malicia, sabiendo que su hermano estaba cerca

– ¿Como que? - preguntó, sabiendo la estrategia de su hija, pues ya había detectado a su hijo cerca de la puerta.

– Tengo unos conjuntos de lencería que traje de la ciudad que...

sólo pudo escuchar hasta ahí porque sintió la cara ardiendo mientras iba rápidamente a las habitaciones donde entrenaba, no deseaba imaginar nada. Aunque empezó a pensar en los colores de seguro el blanco o el negro por el contraste con su pálida piel...por todos los demonios, ¡debía dejar de pensar!

Aunque podía ser que debajo de aquellos ropajes la piel fuera mucho mas suaves y su aroma se esparciera con delicadeza, deslizar una mano por la curva de su cadera, que años atrás hubiera tocado con inocencia y que ahora deseaba hacerlo porque ese era su deseo.

Fue por otro frasco de leche, buscando el más frío que pudiera encontrar en la nevera

* * *

Cuando hubieron terminado de probarle otros cuantos atuendos. La dejaron con un traje de dos piezas una falda y una camisa de corte chino, Jun insistió tanto para que se quedara con el, que no pudo negarse.

Había salido de la habitación un momento pidiendo permiso, solo quería estar en el pasillo. Mientras caminaba sonreía por la actitud de las dos mujeres, que habían bromeado con lo de la ropa interior, aunque no sabía el porque.

Seguía caminando, pero de pronto sintió una presencia, quizás estuviera disminuida pero una imagen cruzo en su mente, un gran dragón, era una fugaz visión.

Se detuvo a tiempo, frente a ella apareció por el pasillo una alta figura, muy alta, llevo a su mano sin querer.

Cuando la silueta salio a la claridad del pasillo volteo a mirarla, Tamao solo pudo pensar en Ren al ver aquellos ojos, eran los mismo ojos del joven, solo que su color era más blanco, no eran color oro, sino más bien, eran muy cercano al blanco. Aquella presencia era imponente, y su poder espiritual rodeaba el lugar.

– ¿Quien eres, jovencita? - preguntó En Tao

– Tamao Tamamura, señor – respondió Tamao con nerviosismo, sin olvidarse de hacer una reverencia

– mmmm – la miro con detenimiento. Luego miró el jardín, ya había sentido su presencia desde hace unas horas, no parecía ser una shaman desagradable, al contrario se notaba su timidez. - Ya están maduros los melocotones... - comentó

Tamao miró hacia la dirección y vio un enorme árbol que sobresalía entre los más pequeños. Se preguntó si alguien los recogería, aunque ella deseaba hacerlo. Miro al elegante hombre a su lado y tomando una gran cantidad de valor le pregunto.

– Señor, ¿puedo recogerlos?

– Si eso deseas, pero ten cuidado si te subes en las ramas.

– Esta bien...muchas gracias. Con permiso

Camino hacia los arboles divisando un canasto donde podría reunirlos.

– por cierto jovencita, mi nombre es En Tao

Tamao volteo sorprendida, aquel imponente hombre era el padre de Jun y Ren, no tenía tan mala memoria cuando escucho a Yoh hablar sobre él. Con una sonrisa le hizo una reverencia

– es un placer señor Tao. - le respondió alejándose hasta los arboles.

El jefe de la familia Tao esbozo una leve sonrisa, curiosa era la chiquilla.

Ren se apresuro rápidamente al ver a su padre al lado de Tamao, esperaba que le hubiera gritado o cualquier cosa, pero al parecer se había comportado, demasiado amable para su gusto. Ahora el chiste era que cada vez que salia por un descanso de su entrenamiento algo pasaba con la pelirosada, camino hasta llegar junto a su padre, que cruzado de brazos miraba hacia los arboles.

– Cuando me enamore de tu madre no dude mucho en pedir su mano en matrimonio, aunque el abuelo se negó profundamente – emitió un carraspeo, recordando aquel escándalo que se escucho hasta en la punta de las montañas – parecía que estaba con indigestión

Escucho con atención el relato de su padre, mientras veía a Tamao sacar de los arboles los melocotones, se veía pendiente en su tarea, a la distancia que estaba no debía escucharlos. Pero no entendía porque su padre hacia ese tipo de comentario en todos estos años jamás le escucho algo semejante.

– Pero supongo que mi orgullo no desistió en tomarla por esposa, siempre los Tao hemos tenido que luchar por lo que queremos. Ahora me pregunto...-dijo pensativamente mientras le daba una mirada de reojo - tu Ren...

– Yo...yo escogeré a la que sea mi mujer – respondió apretando sus puños – no aceptare que me impongan una prometida, ni siquiera el consejo de ancianos, padre, que eso quede muy claro.

– y supongo que mi nuera es quien recoge esos deliciosos melocotones.

Tiro al blanco parecía que su hijo le hubieran quitado la respiración.

Ren miro a su padre que lo observo con detenimiento y esbozando una burlona sonrisa, el joven se sonrojo...esbozando una mueca y tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

Me parece hijo que te gustan las cosas dulces...- colocó una mano en su hombro – si vas a tomar una decisión sellaras tu destino con ella, eres un Tao – dijo seriamente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo alejándose de su hijo.

– Lo sé padre, lo sé... - murmuro viendo alejarse a su padre.

* * *

– ¿No crees que nuestro pequeño ha crecido bastante rápido? - pregunto la mujer.

– si...ya es todo un hombre. Ha aceptado sus emociones, aunque le cuesta un poco.

La mujer esbozo una gran sonrisa, observando a la lejanía como el joven ayudaba a sacar un melocotón que estaba a cierta altura y se lo pasaba a la pelirosada

– ¿Que te sucede Ran?- pregunto a su esposa, por su semblante serio pero con ternura.

– Es que lo más probable, es que tengamos en nuestra familia a una vidente, hace muchas generaciones que una mujer Tao no tenía esos poderes. - le respondió dirigiéndose a la joven, con una corazonada de que ella llegaría a ser parte de la familia.

– Ella tiene algo especial, tu intuición nunca falla

Corrió sus largas mangas mientras se acercaba a la espalda de su esposa

– Si... puedo sentirlo, quizás por eso Ren la quiere...aunque le cuesto tanto demostrarlo

– me recuerda cuando eramos jovenes...

– si querido, también lo recuerdo... costo mucho para que aceptaran nuestro matrimonio. ¿recuerdas? - preguntó mirándolo sobre su hombro

– Creo que todo valió la pena.

Respondió abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y reposando su barbilla en el hombro la mujer.

* * *

– Ren...

– mmm

– Algo sucedió aquí hace algunos años, algo que hizo brotar oscuridad y odio. Donde las almas se sentían atormentadas... y donde el aire parecía extinguirse y la esperanza era sofocada.

Ren la observo con detenimiento, mientras el viento hacia que los cabellos rosas revolotearan alrededor de la joven, trago saliva y volvió a mirar hacia las montañas. Lo que ella le decía era verdad, el mismo era sumergido una vez y otra en ese mundo de muerte y odio hacia los humanos y en cierta manera hacia si mismo.

Respiro y mantuvo la respiración chequeando que alrededor no hubiera ninguna presencia que los interrumpiera. Sabia que lo que diría le dolería.

– Tamao...no es bueno que estés junto a mi

La joven Tamamura volteó a mirarlo mientras aquellos ojos de oro se oscurecían y miraban al cielo que ya atardecía, con cierto pesar.

– ya te lo dije una vez – respondió tomando la mano del chino y guiándolo hacia donde estaba la fuente de agua y donde había un banco de piedra, donde se sentó esperarando que él la siguiera – acepto tu pasado y deseo permanecer contigo, no me alejes de ti.

– Pero yo...no puedo arrastrarte hacia aquello, el peso de mi dinastía – murmuro mirando la mano de la joven que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él.

– ¿no crees que las luciérnagas son hermosas? - dijo Tamao apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ren – pueden dar luz a la oscuridad, saben esperar y se dan cuenta de que son capaces de dar esperanza a quien las ve.

– Tamao...

Miró el atardecer tras las montañas, y por un momento cerro los ojos.

¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan blando?, ¿porque el estar tan cerca de ella se le hacia tan natural?,¿porque todas estas emociones?.

Tenía un enorme miedo de perderla, era extraño como en estos años había cambiado, parte de su alma ya no era la misma. Quería construir otro futuro lejos del odio.

Su mirada volteo hacia las luciérnagas mirando atentamente como una se posaba en su mano que tomaba la de la joven.

* * *

– Muy bien, así que el consejo de ancianos ha decidido por fin el día de la pelea.

– Querido... - dijo preocupada Ran mientras miraba la gran fogata al medio de la habitación

– Es hora, el destino de la dinastía se decidirá.

– En... - menciono el nombre de su esposo con temor

– Así los grandes espíritus lo han decidido

La gran fogata fue cambiando de colores y toda la habitación se lleno de espíritus por alrededor.

* * *

La luna se mostró en el alto mientras sus ojos parecían fulgurar, miro la canasta llena de melocotones en el suelo tomo uno depositandolo en su bolsillo y sonriendo ante la insistencia de Tamao por recogerlos.

La observo dormitando en su hombro. Debió cansarse mucho por el viaje.

Un presentimiento se apodero al ver un gran brillo que traspaso el cielo, de seguro los espíritus ya habían decidido el futuro en su propia dinastía, se sentía diferente a las peleas para ser el Shaman King.

Quizás fuera el hecho de que esta responsabilidad era de el, el seria el sucesor de su padre, y debería ganarse el derecho, tendría también que formar una familia...pero.

¿sería capaz de ello?

Hijos...

sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿madre? - pregunto al notar la presencia.

– Tu padre debe informarte sobre la decisión de los ancianos.

– Esta bien

– Pero hay que llevarla a su habitación, ¿no crees? - le dijo tiernamente.

Ren se empezó a sonrojar, pero la oscuridad le ayudaba. Tomo a Tamao en brazos, y se puso de pie, mirando a su madre a los ojos, viendo detrás de ellos la preocupación latente.

– No te preocupes madre...no perderé.

– Eres tan adorable – le dijo dandode un beso en la mejilla.

– Ma-madre... - tartamudeo sonrojándose furiosamente ante tal muestra de cariño y ademas con Tamao en brazos, esto no podia ser peor.

– ya no hables fuerte que si no despertara, ve...ve a dejarla en la habitación de invitados y tapala, que ya esta haciendo frío

Ran vio desaparecer a su hijo con la joven en brazos, luego miro la canasta producto de la recolección de melocotones, casi todos habían sido arrancados.

Aun recordaba cuando estaba embarazada de su hijo menor, cuando le agradaba esta época del año en que su esposo recolectaba aquella deliciosa fruta para ella, pues le gustaba mucho comerlas.

Y su hijo que le gustaba tanto comer aquella fruta.

* * *

_**Agradezco el apoyo de: Todos!**_

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
